Recuerdos olvidados
by MAEC
Summary: Todos los habitantes de Tokio saben que Kaoru Kamiya está enamorada del vagabundo Kenshin Himura; y todos los habitantes de Tokio saben que ese amor es correspondido. Pero ¿y si un día el amable vagabundo desapareciera y quedara en su lugar el temido Battosai? ¿Podrían asegurar lo mismo?
1. Capítulo 1

**Recuerdos olvidados**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Vamos allá con mi «pequeño» experimento. Una chica me dejó un comentario en el anterior fic pidiendo una historia de Battosai. El problema es que no sé si se lo estaba pidiendo a la indicada, pues si tengo una visión de Kenshin que no es la habitual sobre la que se escribe, con el «supuesto Battosai» me pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo.

Pero se me ocurrió una idea y me lancé a la aventura (y además, de verdad que sí). No creo que el Kenshin/Battosai que encontraréis aquí sea el que se describe normalmente. Me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza porque no entiendo el concepto de «Battosai» como si fuera una persona propia. Pero bueno, he intentado hacer un término medio porque de lo contrario, me era imposible escribir una historia sobre «él».

Y después de los avisos, os dejo con la historia. ¡Espero que os guste! ^_^.

— * —

Disclaimer: El mundo de «Rurouni Kenshin» pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia creada por divertimento.

— * —

**Capítulo 1**

Kaoru no podía creer en la buena suerte que había tenido ese día. Era muy difícil encontrar tela de aquel color y por eso, cada vez que encontraba un puesto donde la expusieran, cogía varias piezas para tener en los momentos de necesidad. Era una desgracia necesitar tanto un color que tan raro era de localizar.

—¡Kenshin, ven! —llamó la chica al pelirrojo que se entretenía contemplando verduras varios puestos atrás.

—Un segundo —le contestó entre el gentío.

Kenshin terminó de comprar algunas hortalizas, las metió en el canasto y se acercó a ella. Sin perder tiempo, Kaoru cogió su manga y la comparó con la tela que se exponía.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó entusiasmada—. Se me había acabado ya la tela para hacerte los arreglos.

—Kaoru, mi _gi_ está bien, no es necesario coger…

—¡Tú calla! —le ordenó—. No pasaría esto si llevaras un color más normal.

Kaoru pasó su mirada por el resto de telas expuestas. De hecho, había colores que le sentarían mejor que el magenta que llevaba. Volvió a mirar su _gi_. En realidad, Kenshin no llevaba aquel color de inicio; estaba descolorido. Cuando lo adquirió, seguro que debió ser rojo, pero después de tanto tiempo usándolo y lavándolo casi a diario por no tener ropa de repuesto, había hecho que tuviera aquel color que tan difícil era de encontrar. El fucsia era un color que recientemente se había importado desde Europa. Kaoru miró con resignación el _gi_ de Kenshin y suspiró. Esa prenda debía tener tanto tiempo que estaba segura que cuando la adquirió, ese color todavía ni habría llegado a Japón.

—Oye, Kenshin, ¿no has pensado en cambiar ese _gi_ por uno de otro color? —le sugirió ella. Se ahorraría muchos quebraderos de cabeza si conseguía cambiarle el que tenía por otro—. Un color más frío te quedaría bien. Piensa que con tu pelo no puedes llevar cualquier cosa —se mofó con una sonrisa perversa.

Kaoru pasó su mano por algunos de los colores que pensaba que le irían bien. Un azul oscuro o un malva a juego con sus ojos. Tonalidades más frías que el magenta que llevaba puesto siempre.

—No es necesario, Kaoru, de verdad. Comprar un _gi_ nuevo es un gasto que no necesitamos hacer.

—Si es por eso, tú tranquilo —le dijo despreocupada—. No tenemos que comprar un _gi_, sólo la tela. Te lo haré yo.

Kaoru vio que Kenshin ocultaba una expresión escéptica. Si no fuera porque le estaba mirando fijamente, ni se habría dado cuenta del gesto. Kaoru se encontraba a medias entre la ofensa y la indignación. Era de las pocas habilidades femeninas que se le daban bien, claro que desde que habían entrado todos en su vida, no habían visto esa faceta.

—Sé coser muy bien —recriminó la chica al ver que Kenshin no confiaba en sus habilidades de costura.

—No lo dudo —se defendió él—. Me has arreglado muchas veces la ropa cuando se ha roto.

No siguió y Kaoru supo que se había dejado un _pero_ en el tintero. Concretamente «pero no es lo mismo coser que hacer una prenda».

—Cuando digo coser, me refiero a en todos los sentidos. —Kenshin no añadió nada ni mudó su expresión de «no quiero decir nada porque me voy a meter en problemas»—. Lo diré de otra forma: hace años que no me compro un kimono nuevo.

Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos y la miró de arriba abajo. El kimono que llevaba puesto no era nuevo, pero tampoco tenía _años_, como ella había dicho.

—Es cierto —dijo el vendedor metiéndose en la conversación—. La señorita Kaoru compra muchas de las telas que utiliza para su ropa aquí. Aunque hace meses que sólo la veo adquirir tela de este color —añadió señalando el rollo de tela magenta—. Creo que usted no cuida la ropa tan bien como ella —criticó con sorna.

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia Kenshin con mirada altiva.

—No, no lo hace —afirmó muy ufana.

Kenshin sonrió al ver cómo estaba siendo reprendido por las dos personas que tenía delante. Era consciente de que a Kaoru le costaba encontrar tela del color de su _gi_ cuando tenía que hacerle arreglos por los destrozos que se ocasionaban en él en sus enfrentamientos, los cuales, desgraciadamente, eran más habituales de lo que querría.

—Está bien —concedió—, pero sólo si eso te facilita el trabajo. No quiero ocasionar gastos innecesarios.

Kaoru juntó sus manos entusiasmada y sonrió al sentirse ganadora de aquella pequeña batalla.

—Esta tarde te tomaré las medidas y mañana vendré a por la tela. ¿Qué color te gustaría más? —le preguntó. Cogió un extremo de la tela azul que le había gustado para él y se la puso cerca del rostro para tapar una parte del _gi_ magenta.

—Ese color le iría bien —asintió el vendedor—. Es un color más discreto y no llamaría tanto la atención.

Kenshin estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esa última parte. Mientras combatió en la guerra, toda su ropa había sido oscura: azules, negros… Pero desde que terminó había cambiado radicalmente de color y había utilizado colores más claros en su afán de romper con aquella época.

—Preferiría un color que no fuera oscuro.

Kaoru echó mano de su segunda opción, que era un color más alegre. Adoraba los ojos de Kenshin y pensar que iría vestido del mismo color que ellos, casi la hizo suspirar. Cogió el extremo de la tela y repitió la operación que había hecho con la azul.

—Éste es más claro y combina con tus ojos —comentó Kaoru. Kenshin la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. Hazme caso a mí. Ya he visto que tienes tan poco gusto para elegir los colores como el resto de hombres. Menos mal que estamos nosotras para atender a esta cuestión. —Para Kaoru era agradable superar por fin en algo a Kenshin. Pensó en que debería regodearse más a menudo con ese tema.

Kenshin vio por encima del hombro de Kaoru al vendedor asintiendo a las palabras de la joven. No es que él entendiese sobre qué colores debían combinar con su pelo, sus ojos o incluso su color de piel. Kenshin siempre había sido muy funcional con la ropa. Servía para abrigar y punto. Pero vio que a Kaoru aquel asunto le alegraba y decidió complacerla.

—Si te gusta, me parece bien —concedió con una sonrisa.

Kaoru sonrió feliz y el corazón de Kenshin dio un vuelco. Con todo el tiempo que llevaba allí y ella seguía provocándole aquella reacción. Nunca se cansaría de verla feliz; era lo que le levantaba el ánimo todos los días. Cogió el canasto que había dejado en el suelo y comenzó su vuelta a casa. Con las últimas compras que había realizado, habían terminado por varios días.

—Señorita Kaoru, ¿le guardo también tela de este color? —preguntó señalando la tela de la discordia. Y era normal que se lo preguntara, pues a pesar de no ser habitual para kimonos completos, el color se usaba mucho para motivos decorativos como las flores al ser un color tan exótico. Era difícil de encontrar y de ahí que fuera tan solicitado.

—Sí, claro… —Pero Kaoru hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza al mismo tiempo para que el tendero supiera sus verdaderas intenciones. Aunque Kenshin vio su pequeña treta, la ignoró por completo y sonrió. Al parecer, Kaoru quería aprovechar aquella batalla ganada para deshacerse de su escaso vestuario.

Se pusieron de camino y Kaoru le cogió del brazo a Kenshin.

—Puedo aprovechar y hacerte otro. No puedes ir toda la vida sin ni siquiera una prenda de recambio.

—Kaoru, en serio, no te molestes por ello —le dijo mientras sorteaban a la gente del mercado.

—Pero no es molestia. La tela suelta no es cara. Lo que encarece la ropa es la confección y a mí no me cuesta hacerlo.

Kenshin pudo ver que Kaoru se encontraba muy complacida de sí misma y al principio, le costó entender por qué podía ser. Tampoco le costaba hacer otras tareas, pero nunca se ponía así de feliz por hacerlas. Debería estar más atento a sus sentimientos. Siempre se lamentaba porque él era capaz de hacer las tareas domésticas mejor que ella y acababa de mostrarle una en la que ella destacaba.

Las mujeres eran criaturas muy extrañas. Aunque le había dado la sensación de que a Kaoru no le molestaba que un hombre hiciera las tareas de la casa mejor que ella, debería haber sabido que como mujer, aquello constituía una espina en su orgullo. Kenshin había vagado lo suficiente por Japón como para ser perfectamente capaz de realizar cualquier tarea que le pusieran delante y no sentirse atado por los convencionalismos. Pero ciertamente, si fuese otro hombre, todas las tareas de la casa recaerían sobre Kaoru, la cual se defendía pero poco más.

—Está bien, me fiaré de ti. A fin de cuentas, eres la entendida —le dijo, y en respuesta Kaoru se recostó contra su brazo.

Como pudo comprobar, aquello reforzó su ánimo. Si no fuera porque la economía familiar no era demasiado holgada, la habría dejado que le compusiera todo un guardarropa si así se sentía mejor.

Kaoru no demoró mucho tiempo en ponerse con la tarea de medirle de arriba abajo. Habían vuelto a casa, Kenshin se había dedicado a limpiar el suelo y después de comer, se había dado un baño. Ni siquiera había salido de él cuando Kaoru le dijo que no se vistiera del todo para así poder medirle. Cuando había llegado a su habitación con sólo una toalla, se había sorprendido al verla sacar un costurero bien surtido que no era el que solía utilizar para los remiendos. Nunca se lo había visto, si no, le habría dado indicios de que a ella le gustaba confeccionar ropa.

—Tienes que buscar a Sanosuke y decirle que mañana a primera hora tiene que estar en el _dojo_ —comentó mientras le medía los contornos del brazo.

—¿A Sanosuke? —dijo con curiosidad mientras Kaoru apuntaba números en un papel.

—¿Te acuerdas de los tres chicos de ayer? —Kenshin asintió refunfuñando al acordarse del suceso—. Han venido mientras te bañabas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Kaoru no parecía muy contenta así que supuso que la conversación no había ido bien, después de todo.

La tarde anterior, tres chicos se habían acercado para preguntar por las clases de kendo y le habían preguntado si él también era instructor. Kaoru, ni corta ni perezosa, les había corregido adornando la verdad —o más bien, mintiendo con descaro— y dicho que él estaba también aprendiendo los fundamentos de la escuela.

—Pues resulta que quieren… ¡empezar las lecciones mañana! —exclamó ilusionada. Se puso a dar saltitos y la medición del contorno de su torso quedó a la espera de tiempos mejores.

—¡Eso es fantástico, Kaoru! —La abrazó en respuesta cuando ella se colgó de su cuello—. ¡Tres alumnos a la vez! Es un buen comienzo. —Se separó y depositó un casto beso en su frente.

—Sí, y por eso necesito que estéis.

Kenshin se quejó con un gemido mientras le frotaba tiernamente los brazos. Esperaba que Kaoru no retomara aquella mentira, pero estaba viendo que le caería esa cruz: iba a tener que hacer de aprendiz de la técnica «Kamiya Kassin». En el fondo, sabía que no le llevaría mucho tiempo aprenderla pues todos los fundamentos del kendo los conocía incluso mejor que Kaoru.

Lo que no llegaba a entender era por qué Sanosuke debía estar allí también. Si pretendía que él también aprendiera la técnica de espada, lo llevaba claro.

—¿Para qué necesitas a Sanosuke?

—Porque ha perdido la apuesta —contestó con rapidez—. Esos tres chicos me preguntaron si Sanosuke podía enseñarles técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Preguntaron por Sanosuke explícitamente? —se sorprendió.

—¡Cómo no! —resopló Kaoru irritada—. Igual que también preguntaron por ti como profesor. Pero me da igual —añadió seguidamente—. Si me tengo que aprovechar de vuestra fama para levantar la escuela, ten por seguro que lo haré.

Kenshin sonrió ante esa determinación por hacer lo que fuera necesario para volver a conseguir alumnos. Mientras no tuviera que enseñar su técnica, colaboraría en lo que fuese oportuno.

—¿Y de qué iba esa apuesta?

—Mientras preparabas la cena ayer, le comenté la charla con esos tres chicos y le dije sobre la posibilidad de que diera algunas clases si fuera necesario. También le dije que no estaría solo, pues tú también participarías como alumno junto a los chicos. —Kaoru frunció el ceño—. Se jactó de que no lo harías —dijo molesta—. Así que aposté con él a que si conseguía que hicieras de alumno, él también se implicaría en la escuela.

—¿Y dices que has ganado la apuesta? —se rio Kenshin—. Pero si ni siquiera me lo has pedido.

Kaoru le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No hay problema. Haré de discípulo obediente.

Kaoru sonrió animada otra vez.

—Además, no debería quejarse. Siempre que viene aquí come gratis, luego bien podía colaborar un poco en la escuela.

—Mmm… tienes razón. A Sanosuke no le vendría mal un poco de disciplina —meditó Kenshin—. Como no empiece a asentarse, la pobre acabará con otro hombre —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿No me digas? —dijo con voz melosa—. ¿A Sanosuke le interesa alguna mujer?

—Está en ello… pero debe empezar a espabilar.

—¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco?

Kenshin se hizo el completo desentendido.

—Es su vida privada. Si quiere, que te lo cuente él.

—¿Pero lo has intuido o te lo ha contado él? —preguntó muerta de curiosidad.

—Eres bastante cotilla, por lo que veo —se burló el hombre con una sonrisa perversa.

—¿En cuestiones románticas? ¿Pero acaso lo dudabas? —replicó toda ella inocencia.

Kenshin rio y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Kaoru subió sus manos hasta sus hombros y él aprovechó el movimiento para acercarse a ella y posar un suave beso en sus labios. Cuando Kaoru intentó profundizarlo, Kenshin se retiró y la miró fijamente.

—Prométeme que no vas a entrometerte —la instó con un tono más serio—. Deja que se las apañe él solito.

—¿Pero por qué? —se quejó ella—. Quiero que Sanosuke también tenga algo como lo nuestro.

—Las interferencias no siempre son buenas, Kaoru. Si se presiona el punto incorrecto, se puede hacer mucho daño. Cada cosa a su momento.

Kaoru refunfuñó no demasiado conforme mientras repasaba en su mente las posibles candidatas. Por desgracia, Kaoru no conocía las amistades de Sanosuke. Apenas conocía a dos o tres amigos con los que jugaba a los dados, pero poco más.

—Está bien —concedió a regañadientes ante la mirada inquisitiva de Kenshin.

—Eso está mejor —contestó complacido.

Kenshin subió una mano hasta su cuello y la pasó por su nuca. La acercó a él y la besó con firmeza. Kaoru abrió sus labios y Kenshin se reunió con ella en su boca. La chica suspiró y dejó caer la cinta métrica que aún conservaba en su mano para poder acariciar su espalda desnuda. A Kaoru le gustaba mucho cómo besaba Kenshin, si bien era cierto que no había tenido más contacto de ese tipo con otros chicos. A la única persona a la que había besado así, era al hombre que tenía en sus brazos. Pero aunque no tuviera con quien comparar, dudaba que pudiera complacerla más. Amaba a Kenshin con toda su alma y besar de aquella forma tan íntima no era algo que le apeteciera hacer con otra persona que no fuera él.

—¿Ya estáis otra vez? —se quejó Yahiko desde la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru—. ¿Pero es que no os aburrís de estar siempre igual?

Kenshin y Kaoru se separaron riendo.

—Eres demasiado pequeño para entender por qué a nosotros no nos aburre —respondió Kaoru mordaz.

—¿Eso crees? —repuso con malicia—. ¿Y también soy lo suficientemente pequeño para saber que deberíais empezar a pensar en casaros? —les recriminó y señaló al pelirrojo con un dedo acusador—. Kenshin está casi desnudo. —Kaoru se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir un jadeo de vergüenza. Se había olvidado por completo de que Kenshin no estaba vestido de forma adecuada. Empezó a ponerse muy roja al caer en la cuenta—. Lo menos que podríais hacer la próxima vez, es cerrar la puerta —les recriminó mientras seguía su camino—. Al menos no me quedaré ciego al veros —terminó diciendo por el pasillo.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio esperando a dejar de oír sus pisadas y luego Kenshin empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—No deberías haberle dicho eso. Sabes que Yahiko es muy despierto para su edad —siguió riéndose sin remordimiento alguno—. Te has buscado la réplica.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —le reprendió una muy roja Kaoru—. ¿Mira cómo nos ha pillado?

—Te recuerdo que el que va vestido con una toalla soy yo —se burló Kenshin. Lo cierto era que a diferencia de él, Kaoru estaba mucho más azorada y se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

—Bueno, pues tiene razón: deberíamos ser más discretos.

—Por supuesto que tiene razón —corroboró él—. Pero no sólo en el tema de las puertas. —Kenshin pasó la mano por su flequillo para retirar un mechón de pelo y suspiró—. De verdad que pensaba que esto acabaría llegando a la cima en algún momento, pero no veo el final. Cada día que pasa, lo que siento por ti aumenta más y más.

—¡Kenshin! —dijo llena de júbilo—. Te quiero tanto…

Kaoru se abrazó a él emocionada, no sabiendo qué le hacía más ilusión: si las palabras que le había dicho, o que hiciera referencia al matrimonio. No estaba muy segura de cuándo Kenshin se decidiría a proponérselo. Aunque llevaban tiempo viviendo juntos, como pareja oficial, sólo llevaban unas semanas. No estaba muy al día de los tiempos prudenciales de cortejo, pero tampoco creía que su caso fuera normal. Las parejas no tendían a vivir juntas antes de casarse, que era lo que ellos llevaban haciendo casi un año, si bien la convivencia había iniciado sólo como amistad.

—Será mejor que me vista y vaya a buscar a Sanosuke. A media tarde ya empieza a ser difícil encontrarle, así que si quieres que esté mañana aquí temprano, será mejor que lo localice antes de que decida marcharse de juerga con sus amigos.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Se agachó y cogió la cinta métrica que estaba en el suelo—. Termino en un momento y te dejo marchar.

Y en verdad había tardado poco. Diez minutos después, se había vestido y salía por la puerta en busca de Sanosuke.

Como todavía era temprano aquella tarde, no tardó en encontrarle. Estaba en la casa de juegos con varios de sus amigos que habían ido allí después de comer.

Kenshin no tardó en ponerle al corriente de los planes de Kaoru.

—¡¿Que vaya a primera hora de la mañana?! —Los dados salieron despedidos del cubilete que los contenía ante un gesto brusco de Sanosuke—. ¡¿A dar clases?! ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca?

—Tengo entendido que has perdido una apuesta con ella —le dijo Kenshin con inocencia.

Sanosuke entrecerró sus ojos y le miró con suspicacia.

—¿Vas a dejar que Kaoru te entrene?

—No es para tanto, Sanosuke. Si es la forma en la que puedo aportar a la escuela, no tengo problema.

—Vamos, que era una apuesta perdida de antemano —se quejó Sanosuke.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no creyeras que lo hiciese —se burló de él. Sanosuke recogió los dados que habían quedado tirados por el suelo y volvió a lanzarlos en el tapete—. Vamos, Sanosuke, si lo piensas bien, es una oportunidad para ti también. Si la escuela empieza a tener alumnos y también solicitan entrenarse en una disciplina de lucha, podrías acabar siendo instructor. —Levantó el cubilete mostrando otra jugada perdedora más. Sanosuke resopló por su mala fortuna de ese día—. Podrías tener un sueldo y no depender de los juegos de azar —volvió Kenshin a la carga.

—Sí, y más te vale que hagas algo pronto —comentó uno de sus compañeros de juegos—. La otra tarde vi a tu doctora paseando con un hombre y no parecía que tuviera que ver con una urgencia médica.

Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención de Sanosuke. Katsu era un amigo de la infancia y sabía que no jugaría con algo así. No al menos en algo que sabía que era tan importante para él.

—Sería algún familiar de un enfermo —negó el aludido.

—No, no lo creo —le contradijo Kenshin—. Yo también la he visto. Ayer fue la tercera vez que la vi pasear por la ribera del río con el mismo hombre en menos de dos semanas.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —cuestionó sumamente irritado.

—Porque hasta ayer, no estaba seguro en mis sospechas. Incluso ahora sólo son conjeturas. Podría ser que esté atendiendo a un familiar con una enfermedad prolongada. —Kenshin hizo una mueca con la boca—. Pero no lo creo.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los presentes, pero no completo. Las conversaciones de los demás jugadores de la estancia resonaban como ruidos sordos en sus oídos. Sanosuke no estaba seguro de cómo encajar aquello. Megumi era una mujer de gran carácter; especialmente dirigido contra él. Como luchador que era, le gustaban hasta las peleas verbales y le encantaban las que tenía con la doctora. Era una mujer muy lista y aunque deberían motivarle más las victorias, se sentía plenamente complacido cuando ella se quedaba con la última palabra —que era más veces de las que le gustaría admitir—. Esas confrontaciones le hacían subir las pulsaciones. Se sentía tan vivo en esos momentos que había llegado a pensar que a ella también le gustaban. Incluso que al igual que le había ocurrido a él, sintiera algo por aquella persona que le mantenía en constante alerta.

Pero quizás se equivocaba, reflexionó. Quizás para ella sólo fueran discusiones que tenía que soportar de él; que en realidad, lo que buscaba era un compañero tranquilo con el que compartir su vida.

—Piensa que es una mujer adulta que tiene que pensar en su futuro y…

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la calle interrumpió a Katsu y a eso se unieron varios gritos de niños.

Kenshin se había levantado incluso antes de que Sanosuke se girara para mirar hacia la puerta. Un instante después, estaba saliendo del recinto.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta, se encontró un panorama inesperado. Calle abajo, un grupo de hombres armados había tirado al suelo la puerta de un edificio. A pesar de ir frecuentemente por allí al salón de juegos, Sanosuke no conocía muy bien los establecimientos de aquella zona. Al bordear la legalidad, la casa de juegos se encontraba en una zona marginal de la ciudad.

Con cierta sorpresa, vio que la poca gente de la calle se escondía presa del pánico. Aunque era cierto que eran una banda, en otras zonas de Tokio muchos transeúntes se quedaban a mirar lo que ocurría a una distancia prudencial, pero era evidente que estaban en una zona peligrosa. La gente huía por sus vidas, no se quedaban a mirar lo que pasaba.

La casa de juegos también se cerró a cal y canto, pero segundos después oía a su amigo Katsu protestar y salir del lugar. Según lo hizo, la puerta se volvió a cerrar y Sanosuke oyó cómo pasaban el seguro.

—¿Ése no es el orfanato? —preguntó con sorpresa Katsu a nadie en particular.

Salieron corriendo y se juntaron con Kenshin que ya había abatido a varios hombres. Había algunos en la puerta y otros habían entrado dentro del edificio. Seguían oyéndose gritos de niños.

—¡No te metas, enano! —amenazó a Kenshin uno de los hombres que parecía el líder—. No se te ha perdido nada aquí. Los niños son nuestros.

—No permitiré que os llevéis a esos niños —le dijo fríamente Kenshin—. Ya han sufrido bastante con la pérdida de sus padres. No necesitan más problemas.

Dos hombres se les acercaron y Sanosuke y Katsu les dejaron tirados al momento. El líder ni siquiera se inmutó por las bajas de dos de sus secuaces; de hecho, incluso compuso una sonrisa perversa.

—A estos niños no los va a echar de menos nadie, y son muy valiosos en el mercado negro.

Sanosuke vio que a Kenshin le aparecía un brillo especial en los ojos, más propio de cuando estaba en verdaderos apuros, que de la situación en la que se encontraba. No entendía muy bien por qué aquel hombre estaba espoleando la parte más agresiva de Kenshin y con la que nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría tropezar. Se veía claramente que no eran más que matones de cuarta categoría. La única ventaja que tenían era su número.

—Son traficantes de esclavos —susurró Katsu al darse cuenta de la intención de aquellos hombres—. He oído que en otras zonas de Japón han secuestrado niños para venderlos como esclavos. —Katsu resopló con enfado—. Se aprovechan de estos pobres críos que nadie reclamará para enriquecerse. ¡Menudos bastardos!

Sanosuke miró perplejo a Katsu. Se suponía que con la abolición de clases, la esclavitud estaba prohibida. Pero era evidente que al igual que con las armas o las drogas, habían buscado la manera de hacer contrabando con ellos.

Y lo que era más importante, aquellas palabras habían conectado la situación y la actitud de Kenshin. Él había sido un esclavo de niño desde que murieron sus padres y hasta que su maestro le salvó de una banda que mató a todos los integrantes de la caravana en la que viajaba.

—No permitiré que quedéis en libertad —dijo Kenshin con una voz que helaría el infierno—. No dejaré que esos niños sufran ese destino.

El líder rio y sacó un arma de fuego. No debería haberle sorprendido. Si aquellos hombres traficaban con personas, también debían hacerlo con armas.

Y fue cuando se desató el caos. Cerca de una treintena frente a tres, y dos de ellos, desarmados. Sin contar con que dentro había más hombres. Había venido un numeroso grupo para llevarse a todos y cada uno de los niños que allí hubiera.

Incluso habiendo peleado multitud de veces con Kenshin, era la primera vez que veía al Battosai de antaño peleando sin un rasguño. Siempre aparecía cuando Kenshin se encontraba en peligro, no desde inicio y por algo que afectaba a sus emociones. Kaoru le había dicho que la primera vez que lo vio contra Jine, se encontraba en aquel estado y fue escalofriante.

En esa ocasión no era menos y dejó fuera de combate a más de la mitad sin importarle lo más mínimo que algunos llevaran pistolas, dejándoles a Katsu y a él otros tantos. Una nueva remesa apareció por la puerta del edificio, algunos llevando niños llorosos encima, otros para unirse a la refriega. Katsu sacó de un bolsillo un par de explosivos y los lanzó contra los que se unieron a la pelea.

—¿Acaso siempre llevas explosivos encima, o qué? —le dijo con sorna Sanosuke. Los explosivos estallaron mientras decía aquello y varios hombres salieron despedidos por los aires quedando inconscientes en el suelo.

—No sería yo mismo si no los llevara —se jactó y sacó algunos más.

Volvió a lanzar dos con idéntico resultado, pero cuando lanzó los últimos dos explosivos que le quedaban, más por suerte que por habilidad, uno de los hombres los desvió y fueron a parar contra el edificio. La pared quedó gravemente dañada y todo el edificio se tambaleó.

Todos los presentes se quedaron inmovilizados contemplando la escena. Cuando el edificio pareció estabilizarse, Kenshin se puso en marcha con un semblante aún más amenazador.

—Os dejo a éstos —gritó Kenshin mientras se dirigía al edificio.

Prácticamente habían despejado la entrada y quedaban los que llevaban a varios niños encima. Como maleantes del tres al cuarto, eran unos cobardes que se escondían tras unos críos. A Sanosuke le crispó enormemente y crujió sus dedos para prepararlos. Quería machacar a esos malnacidos.

Pero ni siquiera pudo dar un paso antes de que parte del edificio empezara a desplomarse. Los hombres se asustaron y soltaron a los niños presas del miedo. Huyeron sin mirar atrás y dejando a sus compinches tirados en el patio.

O la policía se había alertado por las explosiones, o alguien les había avisado, porque empezaron a llegar varios guardias. Sanosuke apenas podía articular palabra mientras Katsu intentaba ponerles al corriente.

—¡Kenshin! —gritó hacia los escombros.

Kenshin no había salido pero oía gritos dentro. Había chicos atrapados y varias voces de adultos intentando mantener la calma. Además de los policías, varios vecinos se acercaron al ver que se caía el edificio y el lugar se llenaba de policías asegurando la zona. Sanosuke se acercó a los escombros y empezó a revolver. Consiguieron entre varios abrir un agujero por donde empezaron a salir algunos niños y lo que parecían dos tutores.

Algunos presentaban heridas pero no aparentaban gravedad.

—¿Queda alguien dentro? —preguntó con impaciencia al adulto que parecía más lúcido.

—Todos los hombres salieron al oír las explosiones y nosotros reunimos a los chicos en una de la salas.

Sanosuke miró más atentamente la construcción, lo que se había derruido era la entrada.

—¿Estáis todos bien?

—No, una de las niñas está atrapada con un hombre pelirrojo que entró después.

—Kenshin —susurró. Le cogió del brazo y le zarandeó con fuerza—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó con urgencia.

—Se les cayó el primer piso encima —dijo el hombre horrorizado con los ojos vidriosos.

A Sanosuke se le paró la respiración. No podía ser verdad. Se giró hacia el edificio y vio la montaña de escombros. No podía estar enterrado bajo toda esa cantidad de cemento y maderas.

Entró por el agujero al interior de la casa. Por cómo estaba todo dispuesto, se dio cuenta de que los tutores se habían escondido en la sala que había a la izquierda y desde la cual, había un estrecho pasillo por el que se podía trepar y llegar a la puerta. Pero el hall tenía los escombros del piso superior dispersados por toda la estancia.

—¡Kenshin! —le llamó desesperado. Empezó a trepar por los fragmentos de cemento y empezó a quitarlos—. ¡Ayudadme! —exigió a los hombres que le habían ayudado a hacer el agujero de la puerta—. Hay personas atrapadas ahí abajo.

No paraba de llamarle mientras quitaban piedra a piedra la montaña de escombros. Unos minutos después, la voz de una niña les respondió.

—Estoy aquí —dijo la voz amortiguada bajo el cemento. Sanosuke supuso que acababa de despertarse, pues les debería haber oído antes con todo el ruido que se estaba generando.

—Chica, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy atrapada, no puedo moverme. —La niña empezó a llorar.

—Tranquila —dijo uno de los hombres que ayudaba en el rescate. Sanosuke se movió en dirección al sonido de la voz—. Te vamos a sacar de ahí. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—Midori —contestó entre sollozos.

Sanosuke señaló un punto al lado de donde se encontraba.

—Están aquí abajo. —Y comenzó a quitar escombros de nuevo mientras hablaban con calma a la chiquilla.

—Hay mucha sangre —añadió de pronto la niña y se puso a llorar con fuerza.

—Midori, ¿es tuya? ¿Tienes algo roto? —Sanosuke utilizó un tono de voz conciliador para intentar tranquilizarla.

—No creo, es del hombre que tengo encima —le tembló la voz—. Está sangrando mucho.

—¿Está Kenshin contigo? ¿Está vivo? —Por unos momentos, Sanosuke dejó de respirar y el pecho se le contrajo en un puño.

—Creo que sí, pero le sangra mucho la cabeza.

—Hay que darse prisa —urgió Sanosuke.

Quitaron las piedras lo más rápido que pudieron. Mantuvieron entretenida a Midori para que siguiera consciente. La chica, en el proceso, les hizo una descripción del estado en el que estaban. Según ella, una viga cruzaba por encima de ellos y eso había evitado que les aplastaran los escombros de mayor consideración.

Tras varios minutos que se le hicieron interminables, por fin dieron con ellos. La niña estaba bajo Kenshin, el cual la había protegido con su cuerpo, y a pocos centímetros por encima de ellos, la viga que Midori había mencionado. Quizás aquél no había sido el día de suerte de Sanosuke con los juegos, pero comenzaba a ver una explicación: Kenshin había acaparado aquel día el cupo de suerte de varias personas. Era prácticamente un milagro que se encontraran en ese hueco vacío.

Cuando consiguieron sacarlos, se dio cuenta, con bastante sorpresa, que no parecía tener nada roto. Sí heridas de distinta consideración, pero ningún hueso roto. Kenshin era tan resistente como él, pensó con regocijo.

Estaba inconsciente y había perdido bastante sangre. En cuanto lo sacaron al patio, intentó despertarle. Un par de doctores locales se habían acercado para ayudar con los heridos. Se hicieron cargo rápidamente de Kenshin, el cual, paradójicamente, era el peor parado de todos los presentes, a pesar de haber dejado fuera de combate a un montón de hombres entre su espada, los puños de Sanosuke y los explosivos de Katsu.

Le hicieron unas primeras curas y le vendaron las heridas, en especial, las de la cabeza y la espalda que había recibido diversos impactos. Sanosuke no paraba de darle toquecitos en la cara para intentar despertarle. Los médicos le habían dicho que no estaba en coma, pero le estaba costando salir de su estado de inconsciencia debido al golpe recibido en la cabeza y la pérdida de sangre.

Cuando le estaban curando el brazo, por fin reaccionó.

—¡Ey, Kenshin! —le saludó Sanosuke con alivio y volvió a darle un toquecito en la mejilla—. Vamos, despierta dormilón. No es hora de echar una siesta.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y Sanosuke pudo comprobar que incluso inconsciente como había estado, Kenshin seguía alterado por la pelea.

—No me toques —gruñó el herido.

—Bueno, tranquilo, si te dolía haberlo dicho antes —comentó en tono de broma.

Kenshin aún tenía el reflejo de Battosai en los ojos. Aquella trifulca le había alterado mucho, pues nunca había visto que aquellos ojos le perduraran tras terminar la pelea. Kenshin se movió y se encogió por el dolor de la espalda.

—Es mejor que no se mueva demasiado, muchacho —le dijo uno de los doctores—. Su espalda no está para soportar movimientos bruscos.

Pero Kenshin se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltando un quejido, se tumbó y volvió a perder la consciencia.

—Será mejor que lo traslademos con cuidado —habló de nuevo el doctor—. Y su médico tendrá que revisarle estas heridas durante varios días. Va a necesitar mucho reposo.

—Kenshin es duro, no se preocupe.

—Puede que lo más conveniente sea llevarlo en camilla. ¿Su casa queda lejos? Si es así, quizás necesiten algún medio de transporte.

—No será necesario. Le podremos llevar nosotros.

Improvisaron una camilla mientras los doctores atendían las heridas menores de los hombres que se encontraban apresados. Habían tenido que traer varios coches y muchos más agentes para poder hacerse cargo de aquel grupo tan numeroso.

Entre varios de sus amigos, subieron a Kenshin a la camilla y lo llevaron hasta el _dojo_. Donde mejor descansaría sería en su propia casa. Uno de sus amigos había ido a avisar del percance a la clínica del doctor Gensai para que fueran al _dojo_ Kamiya a revisarle las heridas.

El problema fue que el buen doctor llegó al _dojo_ antes que ellos, los cuales habían tenido que ir con cuidado todo el trayecto a casa, y Kaoru estaba alteradísima.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —les interrogó en cuanto les vio aparecer calle abajo. Cogió una de las manos de Kenshin y la apretó con suavidad mientras caminaban hacia la casa. El doctor también se acercó y echó un primer vistazo a Kenshin.

—Parece más grave de lo que es. Lo cierto es que todos nos sorprendimos bastante —informó Sanosuke.

—Y tanto, yo pensé que no había sobrevivido —comentó a la ligera uno de sus acompañantes. Sanosuke también lo había pensado, pero no se le ocurriría decir algo así delante de Kaoru—. Le cayó todo un piso encima —añadió sorprendido.

Sanosuke le censuró con la mirada mientras veía a Kaoru ponerse lívida. Le llevaron a su habitación y, una vez cumplida con su misión, los amigos de Sanosuke se marcharon. Gensai comenzó a revisarle los vendajes y las heridas.

—¿Por qué no despierta? No está en coma —cuestionó el doctor.

—Se despertó unos momentos cuando le realizaban las curas. Se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y ha perdido bastante sangre.

—Las heridas de la cabeza suelen ser muy aparatosas. Sangran menos de lo que parece, pero son más llamativas que el resto. No era una herida tan profunda como en un principio pensé. —Gensai cerró su maletín y se quedó esperando—. Creo que me quedaré hasta que despierte para asegurarme de que está bien.

—¿Megumi está en la clínica? —le preguntó Sanosuke intentando no mostrar interés.

—No, la he tenido que cerrar, aunque a estas horas de la tarde no suele aparecer mucha gente.

—¿Y dónde se ha metido? —inquirió indignado cruzándose de brazos.

El doctor Gensai hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba de reojo a Sanosuke.

—Eso sólo la atañe a ella —respondió crípticamente—. No te pienso decir nada.

Un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda a Sanosuke. Después de la conversación que habían tenido en el salón de juego, estaba muy susceptible con el tema, pero no pudo sacarle más información y lo único que pudo hacer fue imaginarse la escena que le habían comentado en el salón de juegos: Megumi paseando por el río con un pretendiente.

Aquello le puso de muy mal humor.

Se quedaron supervisando el estado de Kenshin hablando de trivialidades. Kaoru no perdió la oportunidad de recordarle que al día siguiente tendría que estar en el _dojo_ para la primera clase de sus nuevos alumnos. Sanosuke se excusó alegando que Kenshin no estaría como discípulo —que era el punto sobre el que giraba la apuesta—, pero sabía que discutía con ella por discutir.

Kenshin apretó la mano que tenía sujeta Kaoru y ella centró su atención en él.

—Kenshin, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—¿Tomoe? —susurró tan bajo que apenas se le escuchó.

Kaoru frunció el ceño desconcertada. Sanosuke se acercó a él justo cuando abría los ojos. Seguía aquel destello dorado en ellos y paseó su mirada por la estancia como si la viese por primera vez.

Un segundo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero aquél era distinto al anterior. Algo no iba bien. No podía seguir alterado por la pelea que habían tenido hacía unas horas. Kenshin detuvo el pasear de sus ojos en cuanto le vio.

—¿Tú otra vez?

—¿Cómo que «yo otra vez»? —replicó a la defensiva Sanosuke.

—Kenshin, pareces aturdido —dijo rápidamente Gensai entrando en su campo de visión—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te ha pasado? ¿Sabes dónde estás?

Kenshin volvió a mirar a su alrededor sin luz de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—No —contestó con sequedad.

Kaoru apretó su mano para atraer su atención, pero Kenshin miró sus manos unidas como si no entendiese lo que veía.

—Kenshin —se extrañó Kaoru—, estás en casa; es tu habitación.

Kenshin se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y escrutó a Kaoru de forma amenazante. Kaoru se echó hacia atrás más desconcertada aún que cuando Kenshin había preguntado por su primera esposa.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

— * —

_Notas finales:_

A diferencia de mi anterior fic que su finalización era inminente y empecé a subirlo cuando le quedaba poco, a este fic no le pasa lo mismo. Si bien está muy avanzado, todavía le queda una parte considerable, y por eso no voy a subir un capítulo diario. Intentaré hacerlo cada dos o tres días, esperando así no alcanzarme. Los capítulos son más largos (como el doble), así que a pesar de tener escritas más páginas que «Un final alternativo», en la práctica, son pocas actualizaciones y si las subiese a capítulo diario, me pisaría fijo.

Si lo estoy subiendo es porque estoy en un 90% segura de que lo voy a terminar, pero aún así, quiero subir ese porcentaje, porque hoy me ha dado un pequeño bajón T_T… Y como la culpa me corroería si lo dejo a medias cuando hay gente leyéndolo, estoy segura de que eso me daría el empujón para finalizarlo ^_^º. ¡Quiero terminarlo sí o sí!

La mayor pega es que al no estar terminada, la historia está sujeta a cambios :s . Nunca se sabe si hará falta modificar algo para amoldarlo con lo que llegué en capítulos aún por escribir, pero avisaría si se diera el caso. Gracias de antemano por entender eso.

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

Sí, Red, andaba bastante desubicada en cuestiones de «cómo es Battosai», así que abrí un tema allí para ver cómo le veíais vosotras. Por eso te suena ^_^º.

Me alegra que os haya gustado el capítulo aunque fuera largo, pero tenía que poner en marcha toda la trama. Si no recuerdo mal, es el más extenso de los que estoy escribiendo. Los demás también son largos, pero no tanto. Así que será más llevadero.

Y gracias por tus palabras sobre mi narración *o*. Me anima que os lo parezca pues soy muy crítica con ello y desde mi perspectiva, creo que me queda aún mucho por pulir mi técnica. Me veo a menudo, por ejemplo, teniendo que añadir párrafos enteros a posteriori porque soy muy poco descriptiva, pero es difícil luchar contra eso cuando soy una persona a la que le mata que un autor describa demasiado las cosas u_uº. Pero en fin, se hace lo que se puede… u_uº.

Os dejo el capítulo dos, es un pelín intenso :s , pero espero que os guste.

«Gracias especiales» a las que habéis dejado un review; es la única forma de saber si la historia os está gustando ;-) .

— * —

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Es una broma? —le acusó una muy perpleja Kaoru—. Porque no tiene gracia, Kenshin.

A Kenshin no le gustó nada aquel tono y estaba a punto de reprenderla cuando el doctor Gensai apartó a Sanosuke y se puso a su lado con semblante preocupado. Sanosuke se hizo a un lado y dejó que el doctor atendiera a Kenshin.

—Kenshin, has tenido un accidente y te has golpeado la cabeza. ¿Puedes recordar lo que ha pasado?

Kenshin volvió a repasar con sus ojos dorados a los presentes en la habitación.

—Eh, vamos, céntrate en lo que te digo, muchacho —le dijo el doctor.

Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en el hombre.

—No me hables así, viejo —le amenazó con toda intención y el anciano se echó hacia atrás asustado.

Kenshin no sabía dónde estaba pero esa gente sí conocía su identidad. ¿Serían seguidores del _Bakufu_? Cuando despertó antes parecía que les hubieran atacado y aquel hombre de blanco se encontraba allí. Y en esos momentos, estaba en un lugar que no reconocía con él. ¿Había caído prisionero? No parecían muy intimidantes pero sabía bien que los enemigos también se escondían tras rostros amables. Revisó la estancia a su alrededor, pero no vio su espada. Le habían desarmado.

—Kenshin, por favor, hazle caso —le suplicó Kaoru muy preocupada—. Es el doctor Gensai, intenta ayudarte.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, podéis ser enemigos —la acusó abiertamente.

—¿Enemigos? —Kaoru no entendía nada—. ¿Enemigos de quién?

—De los _Ishinshishi_.

Sanosuke vio que la expresión de Kenshin cambió rápidamente a una más recelosa, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía.

—Madre mía… —susurró Sanosuke cuando una teoría inquietante se empezó a formar en su cabeza—. Creo que piensa que está en la guerra.

Semblante de Battosai, ojos fieros dorados y esa forma tan ruda de tratar a la gente al dirigirse a ella. Era como si al despertar de aquel accidente, el único que lo hubiera hecho fuera Battosai, el cual sólo había vivido durante la guerra.

Y si pensaba que aún estaba en ella, por eso se había tensado al revelar su bando. Aturdido como estaba, había hablado más de lo que debiera. La regla de todo guerrero era no hablar cuando caías prisionero.

—¿En la guerra? —repitió Kaoru como si su amigo se hubiera vuelto loco—. ¿Cómo va a pensar eso? ¡Terminó hace más de una década! —le reprendió ante la absurda idea que había mencionado.

—¿Podéis callaros los dos? —les amonestó el doctor—. Si no me vais a dejar hacer mi trabajo, podéis salir de aquí.

Ambos jóvenes se callaron en el acto.

—Kenshin, ¿puedes decirme dónde crees que estás y en qué año? —le preguntó con cuidado.

—¿Eres sordo? Ya te he dicho que no reconozco este lugar, pero supongo que me tenéis recluido en algún lugar de Kioto.

—¡Kenshin, no estás en Kioto! —murmuró Kaoru con el corazón encogido—. ¿Cómo es posible que piense que está en otro sitio? —le preguntó al doctor.

El doctor Gensai se frotó la barbilla pensativo, analizando la situación.

—Estuvisteis en Kioto hace unos meses, quizás piense que sigue allí.

—¿Pero cómo se puede olvidar las cosas? —volvió a preguntar Kaoru con impotencia. No era capaz de entender aquello.

—Parece que tiene una amnesia parcial —respondió el doctor tras unos momentos evaluando los hechos—. Tiene recuerdos, pero no de lo último que ha estado haciendo.

—¿Amnesia? ¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Sanosuke.

—Es una pérdida de memoria —le contestó el doctor preocupado—. Sólo había visto un caso anterior al de Kenshin y en aquella ocasión, el hombre la perdió completamente. Casi todo lo que conozco sobre esa enfermedad es por los libros de texto.

—¿Cómo se puede olvidar la memoria? —exclamó atónito Sanosuke—. Eso no puede ser posible.

—Por lo que veo, Kenshin sí parece recordar cosas.

—No habléis de mí como si no estuviera —dijo de pronto en el mismo tono amenazante que había utilizado desde que despertó.

Kenshin estaba completamente a la defensiva, por lo que pudo ver Sanosuke. Tanto el doctor como Kaoru pensaban que Kenshin podría creer estar en su viaje a Kioto de hacía unos meses, pero el instinto le decía que Kenshin estaba mucho más lejos. Había sacado a relucir al grupo al que se unió en la guerra de restauración y tenía el semblante de un asesino despiadado.

Según su perspectiva, Kenshin creía ser aún el asesino Battosai y no sabía si estaba en manos de amigos o enemigos, ni tampoco podía saber dónde se encontraba. Tal y como estaba la cosa, tenían a un asesino muy eficiente sintiéndose acorralado.

Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Kaoru se acercó más a él y estuvo a punto de cogerle la mano otra vez, pero se retractó al momento al recordar que Kenshin se había apartado de ella.

—Kenshin —intentó de nuevo Kaoru—. ¿De verdad no recuerdas que volvimos a Tokio?

Kenshin sonrió como si hubiera cazado a Kaoru en sus mentiras.

—Nunca he estado en ningún sitio llamado Tokio, preciosa.

Sanosuke se quedó paralizado; Battosai acababa de declarar a Kaoru culpable de la conspiración que se estuviera montando en su cabeza.

—¿Qué hacemos para que se recupere? —preguntó Kaoru con impaciencia, ignorante de lo que pasaba.

—No hay cura para la amnesia —respondió el doctor—. De los casos documentados sobre los que he leído, hay pacientes que se curan y otros que no. Algunos expertos piensan que rodearles de cosas familiares puede ayudar a despertar esa parte que ha quedado oculta en la mente; mientras que otros dicen que exponerles a mucha información, hace más mal que bien.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —pidió Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas—. Kenshin no se puede quedar así —murmuró para sí misma—. Había encontrado la respuesta que buscó durante una década. —La misma que había hecho que Kenshin por fin aceptara su relación—. No quiero que vuelva a vagar por Japón; no quiero que se marche.

—Lo primero que deberíamos saber es cuánto recuerda de su memoria. —Gensai se dirigió a Kenshin cuando volvió a hablar—. ¿Qué recuerdas que estabas haciendo, Kenshin?

Kenshin bufó y rio de forma mezquina.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, viejo —se mofó Kenshin. Después les miró con arrogancia—. Si pensáis que con esta comedia me vais a sacar información, no os han dado muchos detalles sobre mí. Y ya estoy lo bastante lúcido como para mataros a los tres —sentenció el asesino más temido de Japón.

Sanosuke se puso de pie inmediatamente y _ayudó_ al buen doctor a hacer lo mismo. Casi le había dislocado el hombro en el proceso de tirar de él.

—Gensai, tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes —urgió Sanosuke al ver el peligro. Como bien había pensado, tenían un asesino acorralado en la casa y no era cualquier asesino. Y lo peor de todo: acababan de convertirse oficialmente en sus enemigos.

—Kenshin necesita ayuda médica. Tengo que evaluar su grado de amnesia.

—No —negó con determinación mientras le empujaba de camino fuera de la habitación—. Dígame qué es lo que necesita, pero márchese de aquí ya.

—Pero puedo hacerlo yo —insistió el doctor desconcertado.

—No, doctor Gensai —negó otra vez Sanosuke—. No lo entendéis. Kenshin no piensa que esté en el pasado mayo; ¡cree estar en la guerra de restauración! —exclamó para ver si así conseguía hacerles comprender—. Kenshin fue un espadachín muy bueno. —Omitió con toda intención que era _demasiado_ bueno; tanto, que incluso se había convertido en una legenda—. Y ahora piensa que le tenemos retenido. Tiene que largarse de aquí lo más rápido que pueda; yo me encargaré.

Sanosuke pudo ver con claridad cómo el doctor valoraba sus opciones. Por su parte, el doctor Gensai estaba muy sorprendido de ver a alguien como Sanosuke tan alterado y casi —por qué no decirlo—, aterrado. Era la primera vez que veía a Sanosuke con el miedo reflejado en los ojos y aquello le confirmó que había algo más de fondo que él desconocía.

El doctor volvió a mirar a Kenshin y regresó sus ojos a Sanosuke otra vez. Este último supo que no estaba muy convencido de dejar a Kenshin a los cuidados de alguien que no tenía conocimientos de medicina. Pero el doctor Gensai no sabía a quién estaba atendiendo, si no, habría huido despavorido con los primeros destellos de aquellos ojos asesinos.

—Está bien, Sanosuke. Tú conoces a Kenshin mejor que yo. —El joven suspiró con alivio al ver que el anciano le haría caso—. Lo más conveniente, a mi juicio, es comprobar el nivel de amnesia que tiene; saber cuánto de su vida recuerda. No sé hasta qué punto llega su memoria pero no creo que lo recuerde todo con claridad.

—Entiendo, hacer que recuerde.

—Si puedes, que intente ordenar sus recuerdos. Eso evitará que le confundan… y habladle de lo que ha olvidado —agregó con rapidez—. Pero no le abruméis, dejad que lo vaya asimilando. Si lo que dices es cierto, habría olvidado toda una década o más. Sería muy desconcertante para él.

—Muy bien: hacer que recuerde, que lo ordene e informarle de lo que ha olvidado. Hecho —recapituló enseguida. No veía el momento de hacerle salir de la casa.

—Si no vengo yo mañana, haré que venga Megumi para que le revise —continuó Gensai que seguía preocupado por el estado de salud de Kenshin.

Sanosuke se despidió del doctor y le vio marcharse de camino a la puerta de casa. Entró en la estancia y cerró la puerta. No había perdido de vista a Kenshin, menos dejando sola a Kaoru con él.

—¿Que he perdido una década de recuerdos? —se burló Kenshin—. Podríais haber planeado algo mejor.

Sanosuke se sentó cerca de Kenshin pero a una distancia prudencial.

—Kenshin, por favor, intenta recordar —le pidió Kaoru. La última amenaza de Kenshin le había hecho creer la teoría de Sanosuke. Kenshin jamás les habría amenazado con matarles si no creyera ser un asesino aún. Pero en opinión de Sanosuke, aquello era una pérdida de tiempo—. No estás en la guerra; terminó hace diez años.

Kenshin evaluó a Kaoru detenidamente.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —cuestionó el herido.

—Claro que sí —respondió Kaoru con total dulzura.

—Pues o estás loca o muy necesitada de dinero —replicó Kenshin con dureza. Con un sorpresivo movimiento, le cogió un brazo y se lo retorció con fuerza. Kaoru se quejó de dolor y un segundo después, Kenshin estaba tras ella dejándola inmovilizada—. Espero que te hayan pagado mucho por exponerte de esta manera a la muerte.

Sanosuke se puso alerta pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Si se movía, podía hacerle más daño a Kaoru. Sin embargo, aún sin moverse, Kenshin le retorció más el brazo y la chica gritó.

—¡Kenshin, suéltala!

La puerta se abrió y entró Yahiko.

—¿Se puede saber por qué gritáis? —Pero rápidamente, enfocó su vista en Kenshin—. ¡Ya te has levantado! —comentó alegre—. He visto al doctor Gensai en la calle y supe que estarías repuesto. —Sin embargo, la expresión ilusionada desapareció de su cara al ver que Kenshin retenía a Kaoru—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Yahiko, vete de aquí.

—Pero he traído la espada de Kenshin —dijo el niño levantándola en alto—. Me ha llevado tiempo pero la encontré entre los escombros —explicó con orgullo.

A Sanosuke se le paró el corazón. Sólo les faltaba que Kenshin se hiciera con una espada. Kenshin tiró a Kaoru al suelo y Sanosuke corrió hacia Yahiko para alcanzar la espada antes que él, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Kenshin? —se preocupó un Yahiko desconcertado ante la reacción de Kenshin.

—¿Ahora también inmiscuís a niños? —increpó con desprecio él y desenvainó la espada.

Sanosuke caminó hacia atrás al ver la espada de Kenshin y se acercó hasta Kaoru para protegerla. La situación estaba poniéndose cada vez peor.

—Yahiko, ¡corre! —le ordenó Sanosuke.

—¿Pero qué dices? —El muchacho no salía de su asombro.

—¡No preguntes y vete de aquí! —gritó Kaoru desde el suelo.

—Ve al Akabeko y quédate allí —sugirió Sanosuke.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, finalmente Yahiko salió corriendo por el pasillo. Por una vez, no se había puesto rebelde y les había hecho caso. Kaoru pudo dar gracias a Dios por ello.

—Kenshin, tenemos que hablar. Guarda la espada —le pidió Kaoru que se encontraba muy conmocionada mirando desde detrás de Sanosuke.

Sin embargo, Kenshin se puso en posición de ataque… hasta que vio la forma de su espada.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esto?

—Es tu espada de filo invertido —contestó Kaoru con rapidez levantándose y sujetándose a la espalda de Sanosuke. Estaba aterrorizada; sus piernas casi incapaces de mantenerla en pie—. La usas para proteger a la gente, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Pierdes el tiempo, Kaoru —le dijo Sanosuke—. Ahora mismo no recuerda nada de eso. Lo único que ve es que está recluido.

Sin perderles de vista, la puso frente a sí y la evaluó. Pasó un dedo por el filo y con regocijo, comprobó que cortaba.

—Invertido o no, puede matar. —Y Kenshin giró la espada por el lado afilado.

—Muy bien, si quieres pelear, lo haremos, pero deja que Kaoru se vaya.

Sanosuke se puso en posición de defensa. No sabía cómo iba a salir de aquélla. De hecho, empezaba a estar convencido de que no lo haría. Sabía que podía aguantarle varios asaltos, pero siempre que luchara con el filo invertido. Si le daba uno de sus golpes con el lado afilado de la espada, le abriría en canal y no estaría en pie para una segunda oportunidad.

—No, vais a morir los dos.

Kenshin se lanzó contra ellos y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y un jarrón acabó lanzado contra la cabeza de Kenshin. El pelirrojo se giró por reflejo y con la espada, lo partió en dos. Sanosuke no perdió tiempo y aprovechó la distracción para empujarle de cara a la pared. Le inmovilizó poniéndole una mano en su espalda con todas sus fuerzas. Kenshin gritó de dolor al apretar sobre sus heridas recientes, las cuales empezaron a sangrar de nuevo. Pero, o bien era su sangre o la de ellos, así que no tenía mucha elección.

—Yahiko, ¡quítale la espada!

El chico se acercó con premura y consiguió arrebatarle la espada a Kenshin.

—¿Pero qué narices le pasa? —se quejó el chico alarmado mientras ponía distancia entre la espada y su dueño.

Kaoru se aproximó a ellos en cuanto pudo reaccionar y se quitó el lazo del pelo. Le cogió las dos manos y Sanosuke le dio el ángulo suficiente para que pudiera maniatarle. No podía dejar de llorar mientras le ataba. Cuando terminó, Sanosuke comprobó que el nudo fuera sólido.

—Sus heridas vuelven a sangrar —sollozó Kaoru al ver que su _gi_ se impregnaba de rojo sangre.

—Sinceramente, Kaoru, no tengo ningún problema con que se debilite un poco —añadió enfadado—. ¡Casi nos mata! —Sanosuke tenía un cabreo monumental—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —espetó contra Yahiko.

—Pues al parecer, salvaros la vida —replicó ante aquella reprimenda injustificada.

Kaoru se acercó en tromba hacia Yahiko y le propinó un bofetón. La habitación se quedó en un completo silencio; hasta Kenshin dejó de quejarse.

—¡Te dije que te marcharas! —le gritó furiosa temblando de arriba abajo—. ¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?!

—Kaoru… —murmuró Yahiko compungido ante la reacción de su maestra. Empezaron a humedecérsele los ojos más por sus palabras y por el estado en que se encontraba ella que por el dolor físico de la bofetada.

—¡¿Pero es que no ves que Kenshin no está bien?! —exclamó llorando—. ¡¿Pero es que no lo ves?! —repitió en reprimenda.

—Kaoru, tranquila —susurró Sanosuke al ver lo alterada que estaba—. El chico sólo…

—¡¿No ves que te podía haber hecho daño?! —siguió con angustia ignorando las palabras de Sanosuke.

—Yo… —Yahiko no pudo continuar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas. Las piernas de Kaoru dejaron de sujetarla y acabó de rodillas ante él. Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, muerta de miedo. Kaoru no pudo aguantar más y estalló en llanto.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si te ocurriera algo? —Yahiko se abrazó a Kaoru y se echó a llorar con ella—. ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado cuando te he visto en la puerta atacando a Kenshin?

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico.

—Casi me matas antes de que él lo hiciera —siguió reprendiéndolo, pero perdió todo el efecto cuando Kaoru le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tanto la reacción de ella como la falta de burla por parte de Yahiko, fue un claro indicador para Sanosuke de lo conmocionados que estaban los dos.

—Perdóname —volvió a excusarse el muchacho abrazándose más a aquélla a la que quería como a una hermana.

Kaoru se aferró más a él, llorando a lágrima viva.

—Gracias, Yahiko, gracias —le dijo a cambio Kaoru. Sanosuke pensó que dos órdenes tan contradictorias no eran adecuadas para la educación de un niño. Sólo le volverían loco sin saber cómo debería proceder en un futuro, pero comprendía a Kaoru a la perfección. Entendía el susto que le había dado al ver que Yahiko atacaba al asesino Battosai, pero a la vez, si no hubiera sido por esa intervención, los que no lo contarían hubieran sido ellos—. Pero jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así —concluyó Kaoru con determinación.

Mientras los dos se iban tranquilizando después del disgusto que habían vivido, Sanosuke arrastró a Kenshin hasta el _futón_ y le dejó sentado en él.

—Buena la has armado, Kenshin —le recriminó con aspereza—. Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero esos dos de ahí son tu familia y mira cómo están.

Kenshin intentó soltarse pero tenía las manos férreamente atadas. La postura tampoco era la más idónea, pues le estaba haciendo daño en las heridas de la espalda. Aunque había acallado el dolor en su intento de fuga, en esos momentos, le acusaba intensamente.

—Más vale que acabes conmigo ahora o te mataré en cuanto me suelte —le amenazó con los ojos dorados brillantes de ira.

—Soy consciente de que puedes hacerlo. Sólo espero que no lo hagas porque aprecio mi vida como para perderla así, además de que no podrías vivir contigo mismo si un día recuperases la memoria.

Kenshin resopló ante sus palabras.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a Kenshin? —consiguió preguntar al fin Yahiko aún con lágrimas corriéndole por la cara—. ¿Por qué os ha atacado?

—Kenshin está enfermo, Yahiko —contestó Kaoru con un nudo en el pecho—. Se ha golpeado la cabeza en el accidente y ha perdido la memoria.

—¿Cómo que ha perdido la memoria? —se extrañó el chico ante un suceso tan irreal.

—Ha perdido muchos de sus recuerdos. Cree que sigue en la guerra y que somos sus enemigos.

Supo enseguida que Yahiko entendía lo mismo que ella: nada. No podía comprender cómo podía pasar algo semejante y no lo creería si no fuera porque Kenshin era una prueba viviente.

—No… no entiendo —titubeó el niño—. ¿Estás diciendo que cree que aún es un asesino? ¿El asesino Battosai? —Yahiko miró a Kenshin por encima del hombro de Kaoru—. ¿Pero cómo es posible? No lo entiendo.

—Lo sé, también es extraño para nosotros.

—¿Y cómo se cura? —Como era evidente, Yahiko también hizo la pregunta obvia, pero sólo consiguió que Kaoru se volviera a echar a llorar.

—El doctor Gensai dijo que no hay cura —contestó Sanosuke por ella—. Lo único que podemos hacer es intentar que recuerde contándole la parte olvidada con la esperanza de que sus recuerdos vuelvan a él.

—Pero no podemos dejar a Kenshin así —siguió con las obviedades.

—No me digas —dijo sarcástico Sanosuke. No pretendía burlarse de Yahiko, pero estaba muy sensible con todo el asunto. Sus manos todavía eran incapaces de dejar de temblar después de lo sucedido y no se podía decir que hubiera muchas cosas que él temiera. El hecho de pensar en Battosai pululando por Japón a sus anchas, era una de ellas y le ponía los pelos de punta—. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora que le tenemos más tranquilo, es hacer caso a las recomendaciones del doctor.

Sanosuke se sentó frente a él en el _futón_ y pudo ver que Kenshin estaba furioso. Kaoru también se acercó con los ojos rojos por los lloros recientes.

—¿Por qué no empezamos por lo básico? —comenzó Sanosuke—. Sé que piensas que estás en Kioto, pero no es así. Estás en Tokio —Kenshin frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—Estás en Edo, Kenshin —corrigió Kaoru. Si Kenshin creía estar aún en la guerra de restauración, no sabría que había cambiado de nombre y ni siquiera, que Kioto ya no era la capital del país—. Tras la guerra, el emperador mudó su residencia aquí y cambió de nombre a la ciudad. Tokio es ahora la capital de Japón.

Kenshin se rio ante semejante idea.

—Mira, ¿por qué no acabamos con esto? Si queréis matarme, hacedlo. Pero no lo hagáis de aburrimiento.

—Kenshin, es cierto —afirmó Kaoru y puso una mano en su rodilla como gesto amistoso, pero fue un error.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme sin mi permiso —le advirtió perdiendo la risa burlona de hacía unos instantes—. Sólo una mujer puede hacerlo y ésa no eres tú.

Kaoru retiró con celeridad la mano e inspiró intentando controlar la reacción amarga que habían supuesto para ella esas palabras.

—Kenshin… —se quejó Yahiko. Todavía creía que aquello era como una mala pesadilla. No podía asimilar lo que pasaba; no podía creer que Kenshin tratara así a Kaoru cuando sólo hacía unas horas les había pillado besándose como dos enfermos de amor.

—No pasa nada, Yahiko —dijo ella intentando parecer serena.

Pero sí que pasaba. Tanto Yahiko como Sanosuke podían ver con claridad que aquello la afectaba muchísimo. Kaoru amaba a Kenshin y él ni siquiera la recordaba. No querían ni imaginar lo que estaría siendo todo aquello para ella. Además, por lo que había dicho, ¿Tomoe seguía viva para Kenshin? Si fuera así, significaría que Kenshin creía tener quince años.

—Estamos en octubre del año 11 de la Era Meiji, Kenshin —siguió Kaoru sin hacerle caso—. El pasado junio cumpliste veintinueve años.

—¿Veintinueve? —Kenshin resopló ante otra idea absurda.

—¿Cuántos años crees tener? —Kenshin no dijo nada obcecado en no dar ninguna información al enemigo. Compuso una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. A Kaoru le estaba poniendo de los nervios este nuevo Kenshin. Incluso cuando había salido el asesino que llevaba dentro durante los combates, Kenshin no se comportaba de aquella forma. Era como si aquella parte de él que le hacía buena persona, hubiera desaparecido—. Muy bien —dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Adónde va? —preguntó Yahiko. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para verla regresar. Llevaba un espejo con ella.

—Mírate —le pidió mientras volvía a sentarse en el sitio que había ocupado—. Éste es tu aspecto ahora. Aunque aparentas menos edad de la que tienes, estoy segura de que no es como la que piensas.

Kenshin la miraba a los ojos fijamente y mantenía aquella sonrisa que le daba escalofríos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, bajó la vista al espejo.

Su expresión cambió poco a poco mientras miraba el rostro que le devolvía el espejo. Hizo el amago de querer cogerlo pero la atadura se lo impidió.

—¿Qué truco es éste? —les acusó al ver el espejo. El rostro que veía en el cuadrado cristal plateado era el suyo pero varios años más viejo. No tenía el rostro juvenil que recordaba.

—No es ningún truco —contestó Sanosuke—. Hace unas horas has sufrido un accidente y has perdido parte de tu memoria. Estamos a finales del año 11 de la Era Meiji. —Kenshin seguía recelando de sus palabras—. ¿Necesitas más muestras? —Sanosuke se acercó a Kenshin y retiró su _gi_ descubriendo su pectoral derecho. Tenía la cicatriz de una quemadura—. Esta quemadura te la hiciste a finales de mayo, en la lucha que tuvimos en Kioto para detener a Makoto Shishio.

Kenshin alzó la cabeza con rapidez al escuchar aquel nombre. Shishio era su sustituto como asesino en las sombras.

—Makoto Shishio quiso derrocar al gobierno y hacerse con el poder —dijo Kaoru completando más la explicación de Sanosuke—. En tu combate con él, te hizo esa quemadura.

Por primera vez desde que se había despertado, Kaoru pudo ver el verdadero desconcierto en su rostro. Kenshin miró de nuevo aquella cicatriz. Era evidente que para Kenshin era nueva y más obvio aún, que no se la habían podido hacer ellos para aquella supuesta farsa. Era una herida que ya estaba cicatrizada.

—¿Cuántos años crees tener? —retomó la pregunta que no había contestado—. Sé que piensas que tienes más de quince años. —Kenshin la miró con suspicacia. A Kaoru la estaba crispando hasta lo más profundo que no confiara absolutamente nada en ella—. Si no fuera así, te habría llamado la atención la cicatriz de tu mejilla.

Kenshin la miró como si el diablo se hubiera materializado ante él.

—¿Cómo sabes cuándo me la hice?

—También sé quiénes te la hicieron —le contestó con rotundidad.

Kenshin no podía creerlo, tenía que ser un farol. Nadie sabía el origen de aquella cicatriz. Algunos de sus compañeros sabían que un hombre le hirió en un descuido, pero no sabían cómo había acabado convirtiéndose en una cruz.

—No es cierto —se negaba a creerlo. Aquél era el mayor secreto que ocultaba en su corazón. Sólo había otra persona que lo supiera y ése era Katsura, el cual le había visitado en su casa al poco de morir Tomoe.

Kaoru se acercó más a Kenshin y le miró detenidamente a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que se había enfrentado a ellos, sintió que Kenshin sabía que había perdido el control de la situación. Tenía la respiración alterada.

—Ésta te la hizo Kyosato —le dijo pasando un dedo por encima de la cicatriz vertical—, que era el prometido de tu esposa Tomoe —terminó trazando la cicatriz que la cruzaba.

Kenshin se separó de ella como si sus dedos quemaran. La miró horrorizado sin poder entender cómo aquella mujer podía conocer su más profundo secreto. Su respiración se agitó mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—Somos tus amigos, Kenshin. Tienes que confiar en nosotros —le suplicó con los ojos empañados otra vez—. Tienes que dejar que te ayudemos. Has perdido los recuerdos de los últimos años de tu vida. Tienes que permitir que te ayudemos en lo que haga falta para que los recuperes… por favor.

Kaoru hizo el amago de acariciarle el rostro pero se contuvo y cerró la mano en un puño que posó sobre su regazo. Se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a poder tocarle sin miramientos y otra vez debía controlar sus gestos hacia él. No sabía cómo iba a superar aquello; su Kenshin se había marchado y no sabía cuándo volvería, o siquiera si lo haría.

Kenshin la observó con atención intentado buscar la mentira en sus ojos. Pero por absurdo que pareciera aquello, esa mujer tenía que estar diciendo la verdad. Jamás le habría contado aquel suceso de su pasado a nadie que no fuera de su total confianza. Era imposible.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dio un salto de fe.

—Dieciocho años —dijo al fin.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y se le derramaron las lágrimas contenidas. Se llevó una mano a los ojos e intentó reprimir los sollozos.

—Madre mía… —susurró Yahiko espantado—. Cree que tiene once años menos.

—Podría ser peor —replicó Sanosuke—. Se inmiscuyó en la guerra con catorce años. Podrían haber sido más —dijo a modo de consuelo.

Sin embargo, viendo los rostros de los allí presentes, era evidente que no había tenido mucho éxito con su intento.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kiranamie:** lo cierto es que tenía el concepto de que los samuráis eran los guerreros japoneses, mientras que los espadachines, los occidentales. Además, para más confusión, el manga en España se titula «Rurouni Kenshin. El guerrero samurái», así que peor todavía ^_^º. Pero ya he visto que la definición es algo más concreta de lo que pensaba ;-) . Lo he corregido, ¡gracias!

De tu otra valoración, de hecho, ya había dejado en las notas del primer capítulo que no entiendo el personaje de Kenshin como dos personas. Para mí, Kenshin no tiene doble personalidad. Por eso me cuesta escribir a «Battosai» como si fuera un ente propio, y no sólo como el nombre que le da Kenshin a sus instintos más agresivos (que es como yo lo veo). Por eso dije que éste es mi «pequeño experimento», porque he cogido parte del concepto de ser dos personas, pero no completamente. Estoy intentando enfocarlo más por el cómo se debía comportar en la guerra sumándole el que no tenga la parte más «amable» ^_^º. Es una mezcla rara :s .

Pero me alegra que os esté gustando aún con mi peculiar visión del personaje.

Gracias a todas por dejar reviews *o*.

— * —

**Capítulo 3**

El doctor Gensai había aconsejado que le fueran contando a Kenshin poco a poco los aspectos de su vida pasada. La tarde anterior, cuando despertó, apenas le habían puesto al día sobre los años transcurridos. A Kenshin le costó asimilar que la guerra había terminado y más, confiar en que esas personas eran parte de su vida. Tenía una laguna del tamaño de un océano en la cabeza que albergaba los últimos once años. Uno de esos años comprendía el final de la guerra en la que llevaba tanto tiempo luchando.

A Kenshin le había desconcertado aquello, pero en verdad era incapaz de recordar lo último que había estado haciendo. Creía que lo último que recordaba era estar en la casa donde se hospedaba con sus compañeros rebeldes, pero no lo podía asegurar tampoco. Lo que sí tenía claro era que no recordaba ningún combate por el cual pudiera haber caído prisionero.

Después de hablar sobre algunas cosas de su vida actual, había empezado a recomponer poco a poco lo que recordaba de la vida. También en ella tenía grandes lagunas y ya sin mucha sorpresa, algunas partes aquellas tres personas se las habían rellenado.

Kaoru, la que también había dado su propio salto de fe, le había soltado las manos para atender las heridas abiertas de su espalda. La joven lo estaba pasando especialmente mal. Como había dicho Sanosuke, ella y el niño eran su familia. Kaoru le había acogido en su casa mientras vagaba por Japón y había estado viviendo en su casa durante meses. Yahiko era su discípulo y vivía también con ellos.

Sanosuke resultó ser su mejor amigo. Se había ido a casa bien entrada la noche, cuando al fin estuvo seguro de que Kenshin no sería una amenaza para Kaoru y Yahiko.

No sabía cómo proceder. Toda la situación le parecía increíble pero su cuerpo daba muestras del paso del tiempo. Y lo peor de todo, que si lo que decían aquellas personas era cierto, había estado a punto de matar a los mismos que debía proteger con su vida.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido eso? Él seguía sintiéndose alerta como si estuviera aún en la guerra. Era como si su vida se hubiese parado en un año, el resto del mundo hubiera seguido su ritmo y de repente, despertar con todos los cambios a su alrededor. Por la noche, había estado a punto de salir a la calle a buscar a sus oponentes como un hábito arraigado en él. Se había quedado en su habitación sin saber qué hacer y preguntándose si no sería todo aquello más que una pesadilla.

Pero se había despertado en la misma casa. Aun así, incluso tras ver las evidencias físicas del paso del tiempo en él, no había podido evitar salir temprano para indagar y asegurarse de que esa gente no le había engañado. Aunque las evidencias eran claras —pues en esos momentos, conocían su vida incluso mejor que él—, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo lo extraño de todo aquello.

Nada más salir, había sido evidente que no se encontraba en Kioto, pero Kenshin no había estado en Edo lo suficiente como para reconocerla por lo que veía.

Nada le sonaba.

Andando acabó en una calle de tiendas. En uno de los puestos había periódicos que indicaban que se encontraba en Edo —o Tokio, como se llamaba ahora—, en el año 11 de la Era Meiji. Por si necesitara más muestras, el vendedor le reconoció y le preguntó por su estado de salud.

—Es la comidilla del día —le dijo el hombre—. Todo el mundo habla de que apresaron una banda de traficantes de esclavos gracias a usted y Sanosuke. Incluso ha salido en el noticiario —le informó señalando los periódicos para hacerle saber que se habían convertido en la noticia del día. Parecía mirarle con gran admiración mientras lo decía—. Es increíble que sigan pasando estas cosas todavía —chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Después le miró de arriba abajo como si recayera en algo—. Por cierto, según la noticia, dijeron que le había caído un piso encima, pero le veo de pie —añadió con extrañeza, como si aquello no pudiera ser posible—. ¿No debería estar descansando?

Ni siquiera sabía los detalles de su accidente, pero era evidente que la gente de allí estaba más al tanto que él mismo.

—Tengo algunas heridas, pero puedo andar —contestó de forma escueta.

No estaba seguro de por qué le había respondido, pero era evidente que había ciudadanos de la ciudad que le conocían. Era obvio que aquel vendedor era uno de ellos y esperaba relacionarse con él como los conocidos que debían ser.

Se despidió del hombre y decidió no adentrarse más en la calle. No quería encontrarse con más gente conocida y desconocida a la vez. Era mejor volver al _dojo_; el lugar que en esos momentos le parecía más seguro. Absolutamente nada le parecía familiar. Había considerado marcharse de allí, pero mientras no supiera qué había estado haciendo durante aquella década, presentía que estaría más seguro con aquellas personas que se definían como sus amigos. Necesitaba saber en qué punto se encontraba su vida. Tenía que sacarle a esa gente la respuesta para poder irse de allí cuanto antes. Incluso tensos como habían estado todos una vez que se habían comportado civilizadamente, no había podido evitar darse cuenta de la vida hogareña que se respiraba en esa casa.

Le había erizado todo el cuerpo. La única vida hogareña que había conocido había sido con su esposa y se había jurado que no volvería a tener otra porque Tomoe ya no estaba con él. ¿Qué había pasado en esos once años para cambiar de idea? Era evidente que llevaba allí tiempo.

—¿Qué haces ahí pasmado?

Kenshin apartó la mirada de la puerta de entrada que llevaba rato observando para encontrarse con Sanosuke. El hombre se acercó con un aire despreocupado que no le engañó hasta quedar a su lado y miró la puerta con atención.

—¿Por qué miras la puerta? ¿Le ocurre algo? —Kenshin no respondió y Sanosuke volvió a observarle a él—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

—Igual que ayer —fue su parca respuesta—. Sigo sin recordar nada.

—¿Y por eso estás aquí fuera? —preguntó escéptico.

—He dado una vuelta por Edo, pero no tengo muchos recuerdos de por sí. Habré estado un par de veces aquí y aunque recordara algo, seguro que la ciudad ha cambiado bastante —comentó.

—Yo tampoco soy de aquí, así que no puedo decirte cómo era antes. Pero sé que la ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde que se convirtió en la capital.

Kenshin asintió y traspasó la puerta en dirección a la casa.

—Me gustaría volver a Kioto. Allí todo será más familiar para mí.

Sanosuke negó con la cabeza.

—No te lo recomendaría.

Kenshin se paró en seco y se giró para verle.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con cierto tono amenazante y sus ojos dorados entrecerrados.

—La última vez que estuviste allí, llevabas oculta tu cicatriz. —Kenshin cambió la expresión de amenaza por la de desconcierto—. Como tú dijiste, eres demasiado reconocible para las gentes de Kioto. Cuando terminó la guerra desapareciste, pero aún sigues siendo un asesino muy temido. No volviste a Kioto hasta que pasó el problema con Makoto Shishio.

En cambio, aquella gente no le había tenido miedo hasta ahora. Si no, no le habrían acogido en sus vidas. Kenshin le escrutó el rostro buscando la mentira en él, pero Sanosuke estaba diciendo la verdad. Y lo peor, seguía comprobando que conocían su pasado muy bien. Makoto Shishio había sido su sustituto como asesino en la sombra. La gente normal como ellos no deberían saber de su existencia.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Sanosuke decidió que la dosis diaria de conocimiento aquel día haría referencia al altercado de Shishio. Pero Kenshin descubrió que llamarlo altercado era quedarse corto.

Su predecesor había intentando dar un golpe de Estado, había matado a Okubo —el último que quedaba vivo de los tres grandes líderes de la guerra—, intentado quemar la ciudad con un navío de combate y había juntado a diez grandes luchadores con los que se habían tenido que enfrentar para pararles los pies.

Kenshin no estaba seguro de qué le sorprendía más: si saber que los tres grandes líderes habían muerto ya cuando parecía ayer que había hablado con Katsura, o saber que para acabar con Shishio —un hombre que había intentado derrocar el gobierno por el que Kenshin aún sentía estar batallando— había tenido que completar su entrenamiento en el «Hiten».

Era un maestro del «Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu» y ni siquiera lo sabía. Si fuera una mujer, estaría gritando por la impotencia. Pero las personas de su alrededor no tenían tanta suerte y se veía controlando las ganas de ir a cortarle la cabeza a alguien por eso. Para rematar, tenía una espada de juguete. ¿Una espada con el filo invertido? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado su «otro yo de veintinueve años»?

Kaoru les localizó sentados en el suelo de madera. Iba vestida con ropa de entrenamiento y portaba un almohadón en las manos. Se la veía algo acelerada.

—¡Has venido! —le dijo Kaoru a Sanosuke más alto de lo que seguramente pretendía—. Dentro de poco vendrán los chicos. Porque has venido por las clases, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó con suspicacia.

—He venido por un montón de cosas: por Kenshin —empezó a enumerar con los dedos—, por vosotros, por vuestra seguridad, porque no he pegado ojo en toda la noche… y sí, en algún puesto de todo eso están las dichosas clases —terminó de forma sarcástica.

—Genial —contestó ella haciendo caso sólo al punto que le interesaba. Se giró hacia Kenshin y titubeó—. Kenshin, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó apretando el almohadón contra ella.

Kenshin esperó a que le dijera qué quería pero se dio cuenta de que esperaba su consentimiento. Kaoru le tenía miedo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pero salió más abrupto de lo que esperaba y la chica se tensó.

—Pues… verás… Los alumnos que vienen hoy esperaban que estuvieras allí —dijo con mucho cuidado y siguió estrujando el almohadón—. ¿Puedes hacer acto de presencia?

—¿Acto de presencia? —repitió sin entender.

La vio ponerse más nerviosa aún. Si seguía arrugando el almohadón, acabaría rompiéndolo.

—Es que… —Hizo una pausa—. Da igual, no importa. Ya pensaré en algo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la joven se había marchado. Podía jurar que había huido de allí.

—Me tiene miedo —fue una afirmación.

—Cualquiera que hubiera estado ayer aquí lo habría sentido. ¡Por Dios, Kenshin! En estos momentos me considero el hombre más valiente del mundo sólo por estar sentado aquí —dijo con cierto tono de broma.

Kenshin le miró por unos largos segundos y después, sonrió. Para Sanosuke aquel gesto fue un gran avance. Era una sonrisa que no le ponía los pelos como escarpias.

—Es extraño. Sé que la gente me tiene miedo. En Kioto es algo que me encuentro todos los días. Pero los compañeros con los que convivo, no lo tienen. Nunca había vivido en un sitio donde la gente que me rodea me tuviese miedo.

—Hombre, esta situación es sólo desde tu accidente. De hecho, antes era al revés: cualquiera que se metiese con alguien de esta casa, acabaría muy mal. Supongo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos acostumbremos al cambio.

Kenshin se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Kaoru.

—¿Por qué me ha pedido que vaya a sus clases?

—Uff… esa historia es un poco larga.

—Pues resúmela —le dijo cortante.

Sanosuke se envaró en el sitio e incluso se echó un poco hacia atrás. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no parecía enfadado.

—Kenshin… espero que no te moleste lo que te digo pero, ¿siempre hablas así?

—¿Hablar, cómo?

Sanosuke hizo un gesto elocuente de «justo así».

—¿Siempre eres tan brusco? —Este Kenshin era el polo opuesto al extremadamente respetuoso vagabundo. No era de extrañar que cada vez que hablara, pusiera nervioso hasta el más valiente—. Es como si estuvieras enfadado todo el tiempo.

—No lo estoy.

—Pero lo parece —contraatacó—, y es bastante intimidante. En fin, habrá que acostumbrarse —añadió con un suspiro—. Por eso quería aclararlo, para no pensar de continuo que te estamos ofendiendo.

Kenshin no agregó nada más, ni replicó a su explicación.

—Kaoru perdió a todos sus alumnos en la época en la que te conoció —comenzó Sanosuke con la pregunta que le había hecho—. Un antiguo ex-alumno se hizo pasar por ti y creó disturbios en la ciudad haciendo ver que Battosai era discípulo de la Escuela Kamiya. Pretendían que Kaoru vendiera la propiedad para quedarse con ella y denigraron la escuela para conseguirlo. Así que perdió a sus alumnos y los únicos ingresos que obtiene ahora son por las clases particulares que da en otros _dojos_.

»Ayer vinieron tres chicos preguntando por las clases y les motivó el hecho de que tú también participaras en ellas. Eres bastante popular en Tokio —agregó a modo de explicación.

Kenshin supo que decía la verdad; sólo tenía que recordar la forma en que le había mirado el vendedor con el que había hablado más temprano.

—¿De qué forma iba a participar? Yo no enseño mi técnica.

—Eh… no… verás, es gracioso porque eres un maestro del «Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu» —dijo con nerviosismo—, pero… ibas a hacer de alumno también.

Kenshin le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. No pensaba aprender ninguna técnica nueva. Él conocía la mejor de todas y era condenadamente bueno en ella.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer yo una cosa así? —espetó con nada de tacto.

—Recuerda, Kenshin, es tu familia: harías cualquier cosa por ellos. —Kenshin resopló al oír aquello. Se negaba en rotundo a hacer de discípulo y menos de una niña a la que al parecer, le sacaba más de diez años—. Pero creo que ahora no te estaba pidiendo eso —añadió rápidamente—, más bien que sólo estés presente en las clases, a fin de cuentas, estás herido.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Megumi entró con aire preocupado.

—¡Ah, Kenshin, estás aquí!

—¡Tú! —Sanosuke se levantó como un rayo y se dirigió hacia ella—. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas ayer?

Megumi se puso en actitud beligerante en un instante. Ni siquiera se habían saludado y ya estaban en guerra.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia, cabeza de pollo! —le insultó ella sin contemplaciones—. Y además, ¿qué haces tú levantado tan temprano?

—Obviamente, ¡preocuparme por Kenshin! —respondió enfadado—. ¿Dónde estabas cuando…? —Pero se detuvo al momento—. No, mira, por una vez, casi mejor que no estuvieras. Ya tuve suficiente con protegernos a Kaoru y a mí mismo.

Megumi frunció el ceño escrutando a Sanosuke, para nada convencida de que hubiera reculado tan rápido.

—¿Protegeros de qué? —preguntó suspicaz. Sanosuke simplemente apuntó con su dedo a un Kenshin bastante entretenido con el intercambio de palabras—. ¿De Kenshin? —se mofó ella—. El doctor Gensai me dijo que Kenshin había tenido una leve pérdida de memoria por el golpe en la cabeza, pero que te pusiste muy nervioso con ello, Sanosuke —terminó diciendo la doctora de forma burlona.

—¿Una leve pérdida de memoria? —repitió Sanosuke incrédulo.

—A veces pasa que tras un golpe no se recuerda lo que ocurrió momentos antes —le explicó con condescendencia.

—¡¿Momentos antes?! —gritó Sanosuke—. ¡Kenshin se despertó creyendo que aún estaba en la guerra y que era el asesino Battosai! ¡Casi nos mata ayer!

Megumi le miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo va a pensar que es un asesino?

Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos y la miro acusadoramente.

—No lo sé, tú eres la experta. ¿Por qué puede pasar eso, _Doctora_? —enfatizó su rango para fastidiarla.

Megumi se encaminó hacia Kenshin aunque acabó aproximándose con lentitud al ver su expresión. Dejó su caja de medicinas en el suelo de madera al lado de Kenshin.

—Vaya mirada tienes, Kenshin. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó.

Sanosuke se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de Kenshin.

—Por supuesto, tú no lo sabes pero _ésa_ —remarcó con toda la intención—, es la mirada del asesino Battosai. Y está así desde que se despertó del accidente.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —quiso saber para poder evaluarle. Retiró un apósito que tenía en la frente para revisar el estado de la herida y después miró la que estaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza—. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

Kenshin la miró muy fijamente.

—Al parecer, no recuerdo mis últimos once años —respondió Kenshin.

Megumi dejó de revisar la herida y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que lo que te acaba de contar Sanosuke es cierto —le aclaró—. Incluido el incidente de considerarles mis enemigos.

—Eso es un eufemismo de lo que en realidad pasó ayer —recriminó Sanosuke.

Megumi pasó sus ojos de Kenshin a Sanosuke y vuelta.

—¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? Porque no tiene gracia.

—Pues pregúntale a Kaoru la gracia que le hizo que Kenshin quisiera matarla.

Megumi estudió a Kenshin como si fuera la primera vez que le viera y rechazó la idea.

—Eso es imposible. Te has pasado, cabeza de pollo —se indignó la mujer—. Ahora sí que sé que estáis de broma. En serio, Kenshin, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo con voz más fría—. Y no me gusta que me tomen por mentiroso.

—Vamos, Kenshin —intervino Sanosuke al momento para relajar el ambiente. Kenshin era demasiado susceptible en aquel estado. No parecía que le gustaran mucho las bromas—. Entiende que es difícil de asimilar. Ella también es una amiga nuestra, ¿verdad, Megumi?

La expresión de Kenshin fue suavizándose poco a poco. Si lo pensaba bien, hasta que Kenshin no empezara a reconocer quiénes eran amigos de los que no, no podría evitar estar a la defensiva.

Megumi asintió desconcertada.

—Kenshin, ¿en verdad no sabes quién soy?

—No sabe quiénes somos nadie —respondió Sanosuke por él—. Se ha quedado en algún punto de cuando tenía dieciocho años.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —replicó con la boca abierta—. Es increíble. Nunca me había encontrado con un amnésico.

—¡Eh, doctora! No se te ocurra contemplar a Kenshin como a un experimento.

—¡No pienso hacer algo así con Kenshin! —repuso ultrajada—. Si te hubiera pasado a ti, por supuesto. Sería interesante estudiar cómo alguien sin cerebro puede quedarse sin memoria. Pero Kenshin no se parece en nada a ti.

Con gran dedicación, Megumi se puso a atenderle para molestar a Sanosuke. Sabía que le fastidiaba que a Kenshin le curara con más delicadeza que a él.

—No trates con esas confianzas a Kenshin —le exigió Sanosuke al ver que empezaba a mostrar las artimañas habituales.

—Yo no me quejo —intervino rápidamente Kenshin con una sonrisa perversa.

—¿Lo ves? A él no le importa —le dijo con mordacidad y fijó el último apósito de la espalda.

—Para nada —estuvo de acuerdo Kenshin mientras se cubría con el _gi_—. Al parecer tengo a una bella doctora a mi disposición. Desde luego, es un gran cambio frente al viejo de ayer. Debo ser un hombre muy afortunado en esta época.

Megumi se separó con rapidez de Kenshin y su rostro pasó del pálido habitual a un rojo intenso. Kenshin jamás había respondido a sus provocaciones. Se había quedado sin saber qué decir.

—Te lo dije —le recriminó Sanosuke—. Este Kenshin no está acostumbrado a tus seducciones, Megumi.

La doctora abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido. Cuando salió del estupor, se puso a recoger su botiquín con diligencia. Kenshin no perdía ojo de cada movimiento.

—Será mejor que vaya a saludar a Kaoru. —Y se marchó apresurada.

Kenshin siguió la espalda de la mujer hasta que la perdió de vista. Cuando regresó su atención a Sanosuke, éste le miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Y lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no has visto a la misma mujer que yo? —se burló el pelirrojo. La doctora era una belleza andante.

—Por supuesto que la he visto. El problema es lo que tú ves ahora. —Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos en actitud beligerante—. Escúchame bien, Kenshin. Megumi ya sufrió bastante por tu rechazo. Aunque siga con sus tretas, ella ha pasado página. No se te ocurra remover las cenizas porque sólo la harías sufrir otra vez.

—Espera un momento —le detuvo incrédulo por sus palabras—, ¿me estás diciendo que he rechazado a una mujer como ésa? ¿En esta época soy idiota o qué? —Pero al instante le llegó la explicación obvia—. ¡Ah, claro! No me lo digas: ella quería casarse y le dije que no. Espero que entendiese que no era nada contra ella. Ya he tenido una mujer y es la única que tendré.

Kenshin ya había estado casado y no pensaba volver a hacerlo. La única mujer que había habido y siempre habría en su vida sería Tomoe. Desde que murió y le guardó luto, las mujeres sólo eran meros entretenimientos para él. Nunca volvería a haber otra mujer en su corazón.

—No —negó Sanosuke con semblante serio. La determinación con que lo había dicho le había preocupado. Iba a ser otro golpe más para Kaoru—. Nunca te has fijado en ella, así que no empieces ahora.

—Eso no es posible. Tendría que estar ciego para no haberme fijado.

—Estabas pendiente de otra… otras cosas —corrigió al momento. Sanosuke no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor decirle a un Kenshin celoso de su esposa que hasta el día anterior, estaba con otra mujer.

Kenshin miró el lugar por dónde se había ido.

—Bueno, pues ya no…

—¡Eh! —Sanosuke le cogió del brazo con brusquedad e hizo que le mirara—. Deja a Megumi —le advirtió.

Kenshin bajó sus ojos dorados a la mano que le sujetaba con tanta fuerza.

—¿Se te ha quitado el miedo de golpe, Sanosuke? —soltó con un sarcasmo sin mirarle a los ojos. Dio un gesto brusco con el brazo y escapó de la prisión de su mano—. Hombre, sólo tenías que haberlo dicho antes en vez de dar tantas vueltas —comentó con una sonrisa sardónica—. No me gusta pisar en el terreno de otros hombres, no te preocupes.

Sanosuke resopló más que suspiró. Kenshin se levantó e hizo unos pequeños gestos de desentumecimiento de los hombros, pero acabó quejándose por la espalda. Se volvió a poner recto.

—Entonces, ¿con hacer acto de presencia valdrá? —retomó el tema anterior. Sanosuke había perdido el hilo por completo y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que habían vuelto al tema de las clases.

—Sí, supongo que sí —afirmó el joven luchador.

En realidad, le costaba ver a este Kenshin entrenando en el _dojo_ como si fuera un alumno. El vagabundo era muchísimo más desenfadado y amigable que el asesino. Era increíble que fueran parte de la misma persona.

Kenshin se encaminó hacia el _dojo_. Al llegar a la puerta, Megumi salió y se chocó contra ellos. Apenas le miró y se despidió con un ligero murmullo. Kenshin la observó alejarse mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—Es una pena… —se lamentó—. Espero que sea verdad que eres mi mejor amigo. Es una gran concesión la que te hago.

—¿Cuál, Kenshin? —preguntó con curiosidad Yahiko que se encontraba en medio del _dojo_ con su espada de bambú. Parecía que había interrumpido la preparación de la clase entre maestra y primer discípulo.

Kenshin miró subrepticiamente a Sanosuke, el cual hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza casi imperceptible. Kenshin dedujo que los demás no estaban al tanto de los sentimientos de su nuevo amigo y decidió desviar la atención.

—Por nada, Sanosuke acaba de decirme que un amigo suyo está interesado en la doctora y, por tanto, debo mirar para otro lado.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor y Kenshin tuvo la sensación de que había dicho algo que no debía. Pero estaba seguro de que no había revelado las intenciones de Sanosuke con la doctora.

—¿Hablas de Megumi? —preguntó un muy extrañado Yahiko.

_«¡Por supuesto que hablo de Megumi!»_, replicó exasperado en su mente. ¿Estaban todos ciegos o qué?

Kenshin decidió no hacer caso de aquella conversación absurda. Era evidente que se le escapaba algo por falta de sus recuerdos. Se adentró en el _dojo_ y lo miró con ojos críticos. Era un recinto amplio para albergar a un número considerable de alumnos. En uno de los laterales vio una pequeña tarima donde podría sentarse.

—Tengo la espalda dolorida como para hacer movimientos bruscos. Me quedaré ahí mirando mientras realizáis la clase —dijo señalando la tarima—. ¿Con eso será suficiente para los nuevos alumnos, cierto?

Kaoru asintió pero estaba tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Anduvo hacia la parte de atrás, cogió el almohadón que había estado estrujando cuando fue a pedirle que estuviera presente en las clases y lo llevó a la tarima. De modo que el almohadón era para que se sentara él.

—Voy a esperar en la puerta a que lleguen los nuevos alumnos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y se marchó de allí con una expresión pétrea en el rostro. Le siguió otro silencio ensordecedor. Tanto Sanosuke como Yahiko tenían un semblante preocupado. Kenshin decidió ignorarles; aquello de no tener memoria ya no sólo era desquiciante por no saber de su vida, encima parecía que no podría hacer nada correctamente sin ofender a alguien.

Se sentó en el almohadón y al de pocos minutos aparecieron tres chicos en la puerta pero ni rastro de Kaoru.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó uno de los chicos cuando vio a Sanosuke—. ¿Tú también vas a aprender la técnica?

—No, estoy aquí para ayudaros a incorporar algunas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

No lo había ensayado, pero le había quedado una explicación razonable, se enorgulleció de sí mismo Sanosuke. Tomó una postura relajada contra la pared, al lado de la puerta del _dojo_.

—No sabía que daríamos clases de lucha también —se emocionó otro de los chicos—. Esto sí que le iba a interesar a mi hermano.

Mientras esos dos chicos se entusiasmaban cada vez más con Sanosuke, el tercero miraba sin dar crédito a Kenshin. Les dio unas palmadas en el brazo a sus amigos para atraer su atención.

—Fijaos, el señor Himura está de pie. —El chico estaba alucinando—. Mi padre nos dijo ayer por la noche que le había caído un edificio encima.

—Mi madre nos lo ha dicho esta mañana, también —dijo otro.

—Por lo que veo, ayer me hice famoso —comentó Kenshin irónico. No podía creerse que algo así estuviera en boca de todo Tokio. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquel incidente para que tomara esa relevancia?

—Bueno, Kenshin —dijo altanero Sanosuke—. Debes reconocer que ha sido de las más sonadas que has hecho en la ciudad: meterte en una pelea donde hubo explosiones que se tuvieron que escuchar incluso fuera de Tokio, detener a una banda muy numerosa de traficantes de niños, y sobrevivir junto con una cría al desplome de un edificio sobre vosotros. Para cuando acabe el día, no habrá nadie de Tokio y alrededores que no esté enterado —se jactó el luchador—. Por cierto, chicos, ¿no estaba Kaoru en la entrada?

—No, no estaba allí —dijeron confusos.

—Voy a buscarla —se ofreció rápidamente Yahiko—. Habrá ido a por alguna cosa.

Pero el chico sabía que no se había olvidado nada. Kaoru había salido del _dojo_ disgustada aunque no lo demostrara. Se dirigió a su cuarto pero no estaba allí. Kaoru ya había sufrido suficiente el día anterior, no se merecía eso de Kenshin. Aunque Yahiko era consciente de que Kenshin no era responsable de los actos que estaba llevando a cabo, no dejaban de ser dolorosos.

Era la primera vez que había oído a Kenshin referirse a otra mujer con interés más allá del amistoso. Sabía que Megumi había estado enamorada de Kenshin y aunque no hacía bromas estando ella presente, la utilizaba a sus espaldas para incordiar a Kaoru. Pero era algo que hacía porque sabía que Kenshin no tenía interés en Megumi. Sin embargo, hasta que no formalizaron su relación, Kaoru siempre había estado muy insegura frente a la doctora.

Aquel comentario tan a la ligera de Kenshin debía haberle sentado como una cuchillada. Yahiko no podía llegar a comprender la fuerza de aquellos sentimientos, pero sabía que eran muy poderosos. Habían hecho que Kaoru se consumiera de tristeza cuando Kenshin se marchó a Kioto, del mismo modo que hicieron que Kenshin perdiera sus ganas de vivir cuando creyó que Kaoru estaba muerta.

No podía empezar a imaginar lo que sentiría Kaoru en esos momentos. El Kenshin que conocían y que ella tanto amaba se había esfumado; y el que quedaba, aparte de intentar matarles, ahora se interesaba por su eterna rival por el amor de Kenshin.

Se quedó en silencio pensando dónde podría estar. Al final, oyó unos sollozos que provenían del baño. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se encontró a Kaoru llorando. Odiaba verla así.

—Kaoru… —Kaoru se incorporó y se retiró las lágrimas de la cara—. ¿Estás bien? —Era una pregunta estúpida, pues era obvio que no lo estaba—. Han llegado ya los nuevos alumnos.

Kaoru asintió pero le volvieron a caer más lágrimas.

—Voy enseguida, ¿puedes entretenerles un par de minutos? —le pidió Kaoru sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Yahiko se acercó y la cogió de la mano en apoyo. Ella se la apretó muy acongojada.

—Kaoru, no debes tenerlo en cuenta —intentó consolarla el chico. Ni siquiera consideró el hacer ver como que no sabía por qué estaba así—. Kenshin no es consciente de lo que dice, pero sé que pronto empezará a verlo todo más claro.

Kaoru le acercó a ella y le abrazó, necesitada de consuelo y un hombro sobre el que llorar, aunque ese hombro fuera más bajito que ella.

—Gracias, Yahiko.

El niño se abrazó a ella viendo la profunda tristeza que la embargaba y que le afectaba a él por extensión.

—No me des las gracias. Sé que será así —replicó con plena convicción—. Kenshin te quiere; siempre te ha querido. Aunque ahora no te recuerde, volverá a enamorarse de ti. Sé que será así —repitió Yahiko más convencido aún—. No estés triste, Kaoru. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Sólo tienes que darle tiempo.

Kaoru se sentía tan desdichada desde el accidente que no podía ver las cosas con el optimismo de Yahiko. Para ella, toda su vida se había torcido y no conseguía ver la luz al final del túnel. No llevaba cumplido ni un día entero y todo se le hacía cuesta arriba.

Abrazó con fuerza a Yahiko. Agradecía sus consoladoras palabras, pero por desgracia, ella no era capaz de verlo tan claro como él.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Rogue: **Yo también entiendo que lo que se denomina «personalidad Battosai» es buena. Kenshin es bueno, se supone que peleó por una era de paz y para proteger a las personas. «Battosai» sólo es la agresividad que utiliza para salir airoso. Pero aquí he sido un poco retorcida para hacer una diferenciación más marcada entre el asesino y el vagabundo. En este fic, Kenshin/Battosai tiene un «alineamiento bueno», que no es lo mismo que ser bueno. Puede que así dicho no se entienda, pero la primera escena del capítulo 10 es muy esclarecedora en este aspecto.

**Mirita:** si ya dudas de que se puedan enamorar, en el presente capítulo ya no sé qué vas a pensar. Hasta a mí se me planteó el problema y me hizo pensar que tendría que echar la idea original del fic para atrás (que era un enamoramiento entre Kaoru y Battosai), porque no me congeniaban ni de lejos. Pero le hice un «jaque mate» a Kenshin y te aseguro que la cosa entre ellos va para delante ;-D .

Lo de Megumi, sé que para Kaoru tiene que ser doloroso, pero en realidad, no me parece tan raro que ocurra. Watsuki siempre ha definido a Megumi como una chica preciosa. Es normal que a Kenshin, que no conoce a nadie ni tiene una mujer «en preferencia», le resulte atrayente.

Como siempre, agradezco a todas las que os molestáis en tomaros un ratito para dejar un comentario de lo que os está pareciendo el fic. ¡Gracias!

— * —

**Capítulo 4**

—Oye, Kenshin, ¿has pensado qué vamos a contar a la gente? —preguntó Yahiko que se encontraba sentado a su lado mientras veían cómo Kaoru preparaba la comida.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí —o más bien, el tiempo que llevaba en aquella casa su nueva memoria—, había descubierto las distintas sensaciones que cada una de las tres personas que se decían sus amigos, le reportaban.

Yahiko, por ejemplo, le relajaba. El chico era el que menos inhibiciones tenía con él. Kenshin llegó a considerar que el muchacho no terminaba de encajar que para él era un completo desconocido. Pero en vez de molestarle, aquello había hecho que Kenshin se encontrara más a gusto cuando trataba con el chico. Yahiko le hablaba como si continuaran la conversación del día anterior. No parecía intimidarle y eso le reconfortaba.

No sabía muy bien qué demonios se pensaba aquella gente que era. Le trataban como si por un mal comentario les fuera a cortar en dos; como si no tuviera ningún control a la hora de discernir quién vivía y quién moría. Cierto era que no tenía impedimentos a la hora de matar a gente, pero a guerreros contrarios a su lucha, objetivos políticos, criminales... No andaba loco por Japón manchando su espada de sangre inocente.

—Es cierto —le dio la razón Sanosuke—, hay que pensar si vamos a revelar que has perdido la memoria o vamos a hacer como que te encuentras bien.

Con Sanosuke, en cambio, estaba sufriendo un proceso de toma de confianza por ambas partes. Decía ser su mejor amigo y era obvio que era una gran fuente de información. Además, Sanosuke parecía que poco a poco iba llegando a la conclusión de que no le haría daño por levantarse con mal día. Se había dado cuenta de que a lo largo de la mañana se había ido mostrando más abierto con él y cada vez metía más bromas en sus conversaciones. Por la forma en la que hablaba con él, entendía que su «yo de veintinueve años» —o su «yo íntegro» para abreviar— apreciaba más sus comentarios de lo que lo hacía él, pero era un avance. Todo apuntaba a que diez años después de la guerra, había incorporado un mayor sentido del humor a su personalidad.

Era extraño conocer a una persona a la que al parecer, incluso había confiado su propia vida. La última vez que lo había hecho con un compañero de armas, había resultado ser un traidor. No había vuelto a confiar así en nadie. Pero tenía que reconocer la utilidad de tener alguien así en su vida en un caso de necesidad como era aquél; una persona de la que podías fiarte ante lo que pudiera pasar y saber que velaría por ti.

—Hay que considerar varias cosas —intervino Kaoru mientras avivaba el fuego—. Si no decimos nada, es fácil que Kenshin caiga en contradicciones. Hay gente de Tokio que le conoce bastante bien. Tienes a Tae, a Tsubame, al comisario… —nombró algunos para ponerlos de ejemplos—. Pero incluso si excluyéramos a esas personas, a Kenshin le conoce mucha gente: vecinos, policías, vendedores, conocidos con los que coincide habitualmente por la calle… es mucha gente —concluyó. Kaoru sacó dos pescados que ya parecían estar hechos y los puso sobre una bandeja. Cogió otros dos y los colocó sobre el fuego—. Pero si se extiende la noticia de que Kenshin ha perdido la memoria… —No continuó y cerró los ojos como si fuera un pensamiento amargo.

Kaoru era, con diferencia, con la que más incómodo estaba. Y era más por ella que por él. Kaoru se mostraba muy tensa a su lado y parecía elegir cada palabra que le decía. Era evidente que antes del accidente debían llevarse bien. Era imposible, de no ser así, que le acogiera en su casa durante tanto tiempo.

Kenshin era muy hábil en sentir las emociones de los que le rodeaban. De hecho, aquélla era una piedra angular de su técnica para prever los movimientos de sus adversarios. Por lo tanto, mientras que Yahiko se comportaba con él como si nada y eso hacía que estuviera relajado, con Kaoru era justo lo contrario.

—¿Qué? —la instó Kenshin para que continuara con lo que pensaba. Pero Kaoru no siguió en su exposición.

—Habría gente que podría aprovecharse de eso —contestó Sanosuke por ella—. Si hay que ser sincero, la gente más peligrosa con la que nos hemos topado eran luchadores que conocías de tu pasado. Por tanto, es bastante probable que les reconocieras incluso ahora puesto que conservas recuerdos de la guerra —explicó Sanosuke meditativo—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no hayan aparecido oportunistas de vez en cuando buscando pelea contigo.

—Bueno, no tengo problema con eso —comentó Kenshin con suficiencia—. Si quieren pelea, que se preparen. —El tono de Kenshin fue más divertido que preocupado. Como bien pudieron comprobar los tres, al Kenshin de ahora le entretenían las luchas, mientras que el anterior, las había esquivado en la medida de lo posible.

—Ya, pero si saben que has perdido la memoria, podrían intentar engañarte diciendo que son conocidos tuyos. No tienes recuerdos como para identificar a quiénes conoces y a quiénes no.

—No os preocupéis por eso. No tiendo a confiar en la gente que se me acerca. —Tres pares de ojos le observaron con expresión cautelosa—. No me miréis así. Si no fuera porque todo indica que vivía en esta casa, ahora mismo no estaría aquí sentado.

Se hizo un breve silencio sólo roto por el chasquido de la leña del fuego. Sanosuke volvió a hablar.

—A menos que Kenshin se quedase recluido en la casa, es imposible que no se acabe sabiendo. No recuerda ni los nombres de las personas con las que se va a encontrar —argumentó el hombre ante un hecho evidente—. Cualquier persona que le conozca podrá hacer referencia a conversaciones que hayan tenido, ¿y qué va a hacer Kenshin entonces?

—La gente podría pensar que Kenshin tiene algo contra ellos o que le han ofendido de alguna forma si de pronto no les habla o siquiera les saluda al cruzarse con ellos —dijo Yahiko mientras se levantaba a coger uno de los pescados cocinados.

—No es algo que me preocupe —resopló Kenshin ante la desmesurada inquietud por sus relaciones sociales.

—Bueno, puede que a ti no, pero al Kenshin de ayer, sí le molestaría —replicó Sanosuke—. Y la idea no es que recuperes la memoria para ver que en tu convalecencia, te has cargado la vida que habías construido.

Kenshin puso los ojos en blanco de exasperación por semejante dramatismo.

—Pero si se acaba sabiendo que Kenshin no recuerda nada, será vulnerable a…

—Kaoru, sin ánimo de ofender, pero Kenshin es muy capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. —Sanosuke se levantó de su sitio y cogió el otro pescado que quedaba—. Sinceramente, el que se defienda es lo menos que me preocupa ahora mismo. Me inquieta más que pueda caer en los tejemanejes de alguien, o que sin pretenderlo, acabe ayudando en los objetivos de algún lunático.

—Sanosuke, sin ánimo de ofender —le imitó en tono burlesco Kenshin—, no he llegado a ser quien soy cayendo en los tejemanejes de la gente —empleó la misma palabra que había utilizado él.

Sanosuke le miró fijamente durante unos instantes y después soltó un suspiro.

—Tienes razón, Kenshin —dijo con una media sonrisa—. No creo que sea necesario ir pregonándolo. Lo único que hay que hacer es no omitir la verdad. El rumor se extenderá solo —terminó sarcástico y le hincó el diente a su comida. Acto seguido, suspiró: acabarían todos en el hospital como Kenshin no volviera a cocinar en breve.

Kaoru sacó los otros dos pescados del fuego y los puso en la bandeja que había quedado vacía. Con un cuenco de agua apagó las ascuas y sirvió los dos pescados para Kenshin y para ella.

Nada más probarlo, no pudo evitar mirar a Sanosuke y Yahiko con sospecha, pero ninguno de los dos dio muestras de que el pescado tuviera mal sabor. Era la primera comida que tomaba cocinada por la chica. La noche anterior, con tanto movimiento, no habían cenado y por la mañana, se había levantado el primero y se había puesto un té con unas galletas que había encontrado y se había marchado a la ciudad.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Kenshin y no, no es el pescado. No se me da bien cocinar —confesó Kaoru.

Pero no era eso lo que estaba pensando. Sabía perfectamente que no era cosa del pescado. Era la forma en la que estaba aderezado.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó. No quería ser descortés con la mujer que le había acogido en su casa.

—Normalmente, sueles cocinar tú —le dijo Yahiko mientras daba cuenta de su plato—. Cocinas muy bien.

—¿Yo cocino bien? —se extrañó mucho Kenshin. Él no había vuelto a cocinar nada desde que estuvo entrenando en la cabaña de su maestro.

—No me digas que eso es algo que aprendiste después —se quejó Sanosuke ante tan mala noticia. En verdad iban a acabar en el hospital por una indigestión.

—No he vuelto a tocar un fuego desde que salí de la casa de mi maestro. —Yahiko hizo una mueca de dolor ante la revelación y Kenshin le miró con cierta pena. Pero él ya no podía imaginarse haciendo las tareas de una casa. Era cierto que siendo sólo ellos dos, su maestro y él habían tenido que realizar las labores de la casa, pero desde que se había unido a la guerra, vivía en casas de huéspedes. Y por supuesto, cuando estuvo casado, Tomoe se encargaba de aquellas cuestiones como era su deber—. De todas formas, no veo bien que lo hiciera por ella. Kaoru debe aprender a hacer estas tareas, a fin de cuentas, tendrá que casarse y no las va a hacer el marido —afirmó con simpleza algo que era de todos sabido.

Los tres dejaron de comer y se quedaron viéndole mudos. Incluso Kaoru, la cual no había levantado la vista de su plato desde que lo había cogido, le miro con una nueva luz… una luz apagada, todo había que decirlo.

—No te preocupes, Kenshin —dijo sin inflexión en la voz—. No voy a casarme.

—Bueno, eso lo piensas ahora. Pero cambiarás de parecer cuando conozcas a alguien.

Le miró unos segundos y sin contestarle, siguió comiendo. Kaoru empezaba a ponerle nervioso. Era como si cualquier cosa que dijera la hiriera. ¿Cómo había sido el trato que tenían antes del accidente? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo se las había arreglado su «otro yo» para tratar con ella sin que se ofendiera por todo? Kaoru era una mujer muy extraña. Por cómo se había desenvuelto con los otros dos, podía hacerse una idea de cómo había sido la relación con ellos, pero puesto que Kaoru le esquivaba, no podía determinar cómo se habían llevado.

Sanosuke sólo le había dicho que era su mejor amiga y que se cuidaban mutuamente. Pero en aquellos momentos era como si no pudiera tenerle cerca. También él era su mejor amigo y habían limado las asperezas enseguida.

Quizás tendría que hablar con ella en cuanto encontrara un rato adecuado. Si no conseguía relajar los ánimos, se marcharía de allí. No iba a quedarse en una casa donde ya no era bienvenido.

Yahiko se marchó al poco de terminar de comer. Trabajaba en un sitio llamado Akabeko, que según le comentaron, era el restaurante de una amiga de Kaoru. Aquélla era la explicación de por qué habían comido tan pronto, a lo cual él no había puesto objeción ya que también había desayunado muy temprano.

La mañana se había desarrollado sin incidentes. Los tres nuevos alumnos de la escuela parecían muy satisfechos de tener una maestra de kendo. Kaoru era paciente con ellos y les había enseñado las katas básicas. Sin estar pendiente de él, Kenshin había visto a otra Kaoru durante las clases. Una Kaoru más relajada y mucho más natural. Era uno de los tantos indicativos por los que sabía que Kaoru estaba muy perturbada por su presencia.

Y por más que había intentado rebuscar en su memoria durante el desarrollo de las clases, no había conseguido dar con nada. Tenía un vacío desesperante en su memoria. Ni un mínimo indicio de cualquier cosa que aportara luz a aquellos años de recuerdos desaparecidos. Nada. Ni de ellos, ni de lo poco que le iban contando de su vida… nada.

Aquel accidente le había arrebatado once años de su vida y le había creado lagunas en los años que conservaba. Si hubiera habido un responsable, a ése sí que le habría cortado en dos.

Sanosuke, que por las tardes solía quedar con sus amigos, se marchó al de un rato y con él, desapareció Kaoru por la casa. Estuvo una hora entera aburrido. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía en qué invertir su tiempo en aquella casa. Al final iba a ser cierto que se ocupaba de las tareas domésticas; no estaba acostumbrado a tanto tiempo de ocio. Siempre tenía cosas que hacer: si no era una misión, mantenía reuniones, y si tampoco hubiera de éstas, se entretenía con sus compañeros de armas.

Fue en busca de Kaoru. No habría mejor momento que aquél para intentar aclarar las cosas. Se la encontró en su habitación con un cuaderno y dibujando sobre él.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro. —Ni siquiera le miró.

Kenshin se sentó frente a ella. Pasó la vista por encima del papel y descubrió que estaba dibujado un boceto de un _gi_ de hombre.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó intentando romper el hielo.

—Son las medidas para tu nuevo _gi_. Quiero ir mañana a comprar la tela.

Kenshin echó un vistazo al que tenía. No sólo no le gustaba aquel color, sino que además, parecía tener muchas historias que contar. Tenía cantidad de remiendos; había visto tiempos mucho mejores.

—Me alegra saberlo; este color es demasiado llamativo —comentó con tono desenfadado, pero no consiguió que se destensara. Kaoru siguió realizando trazos sobre el papel—. Siento lo de ayer —se disculpó Kenshin. Aquélla debía ser la mejor forma de empezar: disculpándose por haberla querido matar. ¿Y le extrañaba que estuviera molesta con él? Suspiró—. Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —contestó ella de forma escueta.

—Está bien que lo aclaremos porque parece que me tuvieras miedo.

—No te tengo miedo —le contradijo.

Kenshin no estuvo seguro de creerla. Si no le tenía miedo, ¿por qué le trataba así? Empezó a considerar la posibilidad de que en realidad su amistad se trazara así aunque no se veía teniendo que convivir con alguien con aquella inquietud todo el día.

—¿No nos llevábamos bien antes?

Por fin, Kaoru levantó la vista del papel y le miró, pero tras unos segundos, retomó la tarea.

—Claro que nos llevábamos bien —matizó la chica.

—No lo parece. ¿Hay algo que debiera saber?

Kaoru dejó el cuaderno sobre su regazo y le observó atentamente.

—Eres otra persona para mí —soltó de repente—. No sé muy bien cómo tratarte. Es como si hubieras perdido el filtro del vagabundo, el cual sí era mi amigo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Kenshin se quedó desconcertado. ¿A qué se refería con eso del «filtro del vagabundo»?

—Tu forma de responder a las cosas es muy distinta. Eres mucho más directo y brusco. Y sin contar con que tienes menos consideración con la gente.

_«__Pues ahí estaba la supuesta mujer acobardada__»_, pensó con incredulidad. Era evidente que su sospecha de que le tuviera miedo era errónea.

—Te comportas como si cualquier cosa que te digamos o pidamos fuera a sentarte mal —siguió Kaoru sin amilanarse—. Kenshin siempre estaba dispuesto a colaborar en todo; siempre con una palabra amable. —Kenshin omitió el comentario de que él seguía siendo Kenshin—. Era muy respetuoso con todo el mundo y no te ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que hablaba. Eres muy frío y…

—Vale, me hago una idea —le interrumpió Kenshin con brusquedad.

Kaoru resopló y volvió a coger su cuaderno para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Kenshin se había empezado a sentir bastante ofendido a mitad de la reprimenda, pero era culpa suya por preguntar. Si no quería oír determinadas cosas, mejor que no preguntara.

Kaoru no volvió a abrir la boca y se centró en el dibujo.

—Siento si te parezco menos cordial, pero la vida que llevo no es un juego. Hay poco sitio para las bromas.

Kaoru dejó de nuevo el cuaderno en su regazo y contraatacó:

—Sé que la vida que recuerdas es dura y que por eso no tienes otra perspectiva más positiva como la que adquirió «Kenshin el vagabundo». —Kenshin entrecerró los ojos al volver a oír esa expresión—. Pero estoy segura de que el «asesino Battosai» tampoco se comportaba como lo haces tú. No me puedo imaginar a Kenshin queriendo matar a una mujer o a un niño, algo que tú intentaste ayer —le acusó con toda intención. Kenshin se tensó ante sus palabras y no supo cómo reaccionar. Intentó reflexionar sobre ellas, pero Kaoru no le dejó al seguir con su exposición—. Te he visto salir más veces pero nunca habrías llegado a hacer nada semejante. Supongo que era por la presencia del vagabundo que te controlaba.

—¿Cómo que me has visto salir? ¿Y de qué vagabundo hablas? —le preguntó muy desconcertado. Se había perdido totalmente en la explicación de Kaoru.

—Del que se ha perdido entre los escombros. Del Kenshin que durante diez años estuvo recorriendo Japón ayudando a la gente y acabó en mi casa. Pero ese accidente ha hecho que el que habita en ti sea sólo el «asesino Battosai», pero sin el vagabundo para que le dé una conciencia.

—¿Pero tú qué te crees que soy? —le espetó muy enfadado levantándose del sitio por la indignación—. No soy un monstruo de feria. ¿Te crees que soy dos personas o algo así?

Kaoru le imitó y se puso también de pie para enfrentarle. El cuaderno y el lápiz acabaron tirados por el suelo.

—No digo que seas dos personas. Sólo digo que al haber perdido los recuerdos del Kenshin amable, te ha dejado una perspectiva distinta de cómo actuar frente a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Porque el que domina ahora es el Kenshin influido por las emociones del asesino.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —le gruñó muy cabreado—. No será por las cuatro conversaciones escasas que hemos tenido, eso seguro —le recriminó con audacia. Apenas se habían dirigido la palabra desde que se había despertado la tarde anterior.

—Será entonces por _esta quinta_ —replicó ella haciendo referencia a la conversación actual—. Kenshin y yo jamás habíamos discutido y a nosotros nos han faltado horas.

—Tú no me conoces, _niña_ —le dijo despectivamente—. No sabes cómo soy. Sólo sabes lo que demonios te contara tras el paso de una década desde la guerra. Pero no sabes cómo vivo, no sabes cómo actúo. Si tienes una imagen idealizada sobre cómo me conduzco en la guerra, no es culpa mía. Así que no me vengas con tonterías de cómo creías que era porque no tienes ni idea. No se te ocurra volver a decirme cómo se supone que tengo que ser —le amenazó con fiereza—, porque tú no sabes nada de mí.

Kenshin salió de la habitación hecho una furia. ¿Pero qué demonios se creía esa maldita mujer? ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle que no tenía conciencia, como si no fuera capaz de discernir el bien del mal?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos despotricando contra Kaoru que no se dio cuenta de que había salido de la casa. Lo peor era que no estaba prestando atención a dónde iba y como no conocía Edo, acabó sin saber en qué lugar estaba. Siguió recorriendo las calles mientras se tranquilizaba y con el fin de familiarizarse con los sitios.

Tras mucho andar sin rumbo, se sentó en la ribera del río. El sonido del agua le reconfortó; siempre lo había hecho. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía volver al _dojo_ y tampoco le apetecía hacerlo, mucho menos, teniendo que preguntar las señas a los transeúntes. Lo mejor sería marcharse de allí e intentar buscar respuestas por otro lado. Sanosuke le había dicho que Kioto no era una ciudad segura para él porque mucha gente le seguía recordando, pero era el lugar que mejor conocía.

— * —

—¿Qué diantres te ha pasado en la mano? —Megumi no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sanosuke se había presentado con la mano izquierda lesionada… muy lesionada, de hecho.

—He intentado aprender el «Futae no kiwami» con la mano izquierda —dijo en tono victorioso—. Así la mano derecha podrá recuperarse del todo.

—¡Tú eres idiota! —se quejó con razón Megumi—. De modo que, para no lesionarte la mano derecha, ¿te rompes la izquierda? —Estaba muy indignada.

—Piensa que una vez sepa hacerlo con la izquierda, ya no me la lesionaré. Es consecuencia del aprendizaje.

Megumi suspiró de exasperación. Fue al armario de las vendas y sacó un rollo.

—Siéntate —le ordenó ella. Sanosuke se sentó en el taburete que utilizaba habitualmente. Megumi empezó con las curas—. A saber cuánto tiempo tarda en curarse esta mano —replicó con molestia mientras la giraba—. Posiblemente tengas que venir todos los días para realizarte curas.

—¿Voy a tener que venir todos los días? —se quejó con convicción. Megumi refunfuñó y se puso a revisar el estado de la mano con más detenimiento. En cuanto supo que no le veía, Sanosuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Sí, de modo que te fastidias! —le dijo levantando la vista para poner más énfasis a su regañina. Sanosuke se puso serio al momento camuflando sus verdaderas emociones—. La próxima vez piensa con más cabeza. O mejor, ¡al menos piensa!

—¿Te crees que no sabía que esto podía ocurrir? ¡Soy un luchador! Nos lesionamos entrenando. Es parte de lo que hacemos.

—Me pregunto por qué un día no te abres la crisma en uno de esos entrenamientos para así librarme por fin de tus tonterías.

—Porque tu vida se haría muy aburrida sin mí —replicó el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Reconócelo.

—¿En serio piensas que no tengo cosas mejores que hacer que atender tus golpes? —repuso la doctora con condescendencia limpiándole la sangre de la mano. No iba a permitir que mantuviera esa sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

Y ciertamente, la sonrisa se le esfumó, pero con ella también el humor jactancioso que había traído. Si no fuera porque siempre andaban como el perro y el gato, hubiera jurado que se había sentido herido por lo que le había dicho. Pero siempre se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza y se decían de todo, por lo que debería ser otra cosa. Quizás simplemente había ganado aquel asalto más rápido que otras veces, para su sorpresa.

Sanosuke no volvió a abrir la boca y Megumi comenzó a vendarle. Al cabo de unos segundos interminables dieron unos toques pero la puerta se mantuvo cerrada.

—Megumi, Ichiro ha llegado antes —le informó el doctor Gensai. Megumi se tensó al oír el nombre y se detuvo en lo que hacía—. Pregunta si te falta poco para terminar o vuelve un poco más tarde.

—¿Hay algún paciente más esperando? —contestó con otra pregunta.

—No, por eso te lo pregunto —respondió el doctor.

—Entonces dile que salgo enseguida.

Megumi miró el reloj que había en la mesa del fondo. Se había adelantado veinte minutos. Si bien no era raro que ocurriera ya que Ichiro terminaba su turno entre las cinco y la cinco y media, en esos momentos hubiera preferido que hubiera terminado a esa última hora.

No debería importarle que Sanosuke se enterara de que se veía con alguien, pero le importaba. Sin decir nada, siguió con el proceso de vendaje.

—¿Quién es Ichiro? —interrogó Sanosuke con brusquedad.

—Es un amigo. —La rapidez con que lo dijo fue la confirmación para Sanosuke de que el tal Ichiro era el hombre con el que se la había visto; y el tono nervioso, que las sospechas de sus amigos eran ciertas.

Un hombre estaba cortejando a Megumi y ella lo estaba permitiendo.

No pudo evitar sopesar toda la situación. Tenía que empezar a dar peso a su teoría de que a Megumi no le atraían sus pulsos verbales. En sus discusiones siempre salía a relucir algún comentario de ella diciéndole que era un incordio en su vida y aunque él la molestaba con lo mismo, para él no era cierto. Para Sanosuke, Megumi no era un incordio en su vida, de hecho, la quería en ella.

—Kenshin me dijo que te había visto varias veces con un hombre.

Megumi se irguió de pronto.

—¿Ha recobrado la memoria? —preguntó a cambio con esperanza.

—Me lo dijo justo antes del accidente. Y no desvíes la conversación —la reprendió el chico deseoso de saber en qué andaba Megumi—. ¿Es él?

—¿Y qué si es él? No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada —se defendió la mujer ante las acusaciones de Sanosuke.

—Entonces es cierto que sí te ves con un hombre —siguió él con cierto enojo. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que otro hombre se estuviera metiendo en su terreno—. ¿Va en serio?

En respuesta, la doctora resopló exasperada.

—Lo que haga y con quién lo haga en mi tiempo libre, no es de tu incumbencia, cabeza de pollo —recriminó Megumi duramente—. Yo no te pregunto lo que haces con tus amigos, ¿verdad? Pues lo mismo espero de ti —añadió sin dejarle tiempo de responder la pregunta que había lanzado. Terminó de ponerle el vendaje en cuanto dijo las últimas palabras y se levantó de su silla para encaminarse a la puerta—. No hagas movimientos bruscos con la mano —le dijo sin mirarle y abriendo la puerta para que saliera—. Te veo mañana.

Sanosuke la observó por unos instantes que se hicieron eternos. Al final, se levantó y salió por la puerta de la consulta. En la zona de espera para los pacientes estaba un hombre casi de su misma altura mirando por la ventana. En cuanto oyó que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo se giró a ver. Era un hombre no mucho mayor que Megumi, le sacaría cuatro o cinco años, y en su opinión, no destacaba en apariencia. Era un hombre normal que no sabía bien cómo había llamado la atención de Megumi, lo que le indicaba que si no había sido una atracción física, debía poseer las cualidades que ella buscaba en un hombre.

Ichiro sonrió con su atención puesta por encima del hombro de Sanosuke.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Megumi? —Le dirigió un saludo cortés a Sanosuke cuando pasó a su lado—. Pareces cansada —se preocupó él cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo.

—No es nada, Ichiro —le dijo restando importancia a su estado. No estaba cansada, estaba tensa por tenerles a los dos en la misma habitación—. He pasado muchas horas aquí, en cuando me dé el aire, estaré mejor.

—Eso puedo arreglarlo —sonrió Ichiro y le pasó una mano reconfortante por el brazo. Sanosuke se puso de mal humor al verlo.

—¿No nos presentas, Megumi? —intervino de pronto con mordacidad. La aludida se puso más tensa si cabía e Ichiro frunció el ceño levemente al ver su reacción.

—Claro —su voz salió más nerviosa de lo que esperaba—. Ichiro, éste es Sanosuke. Un amigo.

A Sanosuke no le pasó por alto que la presentación se la dirigió al otro hombre definiendo el tipo de relación que tenía con él, ni tampoco que había omitido con toda intención lo que era Ichiro para ella.

—Encantado de conocerle —dijo Ichiro con cautela.

El hombre parecía perspicaz, según dedujo Sanosuke. Era obvio que había detectado que pasaba algo allí y Sanosuke estaba lo bastante cabreado como para no querer seguir en la misma habitación que ellos dos.

—Mañana volveré para que me revises la mano —se despidió sin más él y salió por la puerta de la clínica.

Megumi se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente. Se había sentido muy violenta en medio de aquella situación. Podía manejar a Sanosuke cuando estaban solos, pero el saber que Ichiro estaba allí, le había puesto de los nervios.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había formado un silencio absoluto hasta que Ichiro lo rompió.

—Es él, ¿verdad?

Megumi cerró los ojos conmocionada. No quería que Ichiro supiera su identidad y era lo que más se había temido que sucediera si coincidían en la misma habitación.

—Sí, es él —le confirmó. Porque una cosa era saber que estaba enamorada de otro hombre y otra muy diferente, saber quién era dicho hombre.

—¿Estás enamorada de Sanosuke Sagara? —preguntó con extrañeza como si no pudiera creer que lo que había oído fuera cierto—. Todo el mundo sabe que es un irresponsable. ¿Cómo una mujer tan sensata como tú puede estar enamorada de alguien como él?

Megumi supo que no se lo estaba echando en cara. Si no, se habría molestado bastante por ello. Ya tenía suficientes recriminaciones por parte de ella misma por saber que sus emociones la habían traicionado de aquella manera tan vil. Ichiro lo decía como si no pudiera dar crédito a la noticia. Estaba pasmado, no enfadado, y aquello la relajó un poco.

—No debo ser tan sensata como pensabas —se excusó ella.

Ichiro suspiró y negó con la cabeza aún sin conseguir asimilarlo.

—Los sentimientos suelen jugarnos malas pasadas, ¿eh?

—Dudo que lo digas por experiencia propia —replicó ella con un asomo de sonrisa.

Ichiro era más cerebral que ella. De ahí que la eligiera a ella como candidata a esposa. Como casi todos los habitantes de su país, consideraba el matrimonio como una transacción. Por tanto, él buscaba una esposa con unas características concretas y había resultado que ella se asemejaba a lo que buscaba.

Había sido muy extraño cómo había sucedido todo. Megumi había tenido que atender a una de sus hermanas pequeñas por una enfermedad prolongada. Así se habían conocido y el último día que la visitó totalmente restablecida de su convalecencia, Ichiro le había hecho la proposición de seguir viéndose.

Por supuesto, Megumi se había negado. Con la Era Meiji, era aún más habitual que en la anterior los matrimonios por conveniencia, pero ella tenía integridad y no quería acabar con un hombre amando a otro. No quería traicionar a su esposo de aquella manera. Ichiro había insistido y al final, Megumi acabó por confesar que amaba a otra persona.

Aquello no había desanimado para nada a Ichiro.

_—¿Hay posibilidad de que esa relación salga adelante? _—había preguntado él.

_—No _—le había respondido en el acto.

Suponía que la rapidez con la que contestó fue un indicativo para Ichiro de que decía la verdad y no que estuviera buscando la respuesta más adecuada que darle. De modo que le había dicho que no tenía problemas con eso. Buscaba la mujer adecuada para un matrimonio, no amor.

Y así, habían empezado a verse. Ichiro era una oportunidad para ella. Era un buen hombre al que no engañaba en sus sentimientos; estaba al tanto de lo que ella sentía. Y Megumi siempre había anhelado formar una familia. Además, Ichiro era justo lo opuesto de Sanosuke. Esperaba que aquello le ayudara a superar aquel enamoramiento traicionero.

No podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Simplemente, no podía.

— * —

Sabía que Kenshin había salido de casa tras su discusión, pero no se había preocupado hasta que volvió de sus clases particulares y vio que no estaba allí. Yahiko regresó del Akabeko cuando empezó a hacerse de noche, y para entonces, Kaoru estaba histérica.

Kenshin se había marchado y, esta vez, sin despedirse.

Si seguía así, no iba a sobrevivir a aquello. Sólo había transcurrido un día y ya había pasado por más disgustos que en todo un año.

_—Se habrá entretenido haciendo algo _—había dicho Yahiko intentando tranquilizarla.

Pero cuando se hizo bien entrada la noche, fue evidente que Kenshin no iba a volver. Yahiko fue a buscar a Sanosuke preocupado, el cual estaba en la habitación en la que vivía. Habían dado algunas vueltas por Tokio sin encontrarle y decidieron volver al _dojo_. Si Kenshin estuviera en la ciudad, habría buscado ya un sitio para dormir; del mismo modo que si se hubiera marchado de Tokio, no conseguirían nada dando vueltas sin sentido.

Kaoru estaba deshecha cuando llegaron. No paraba de culparse porque se hubiera ido.

—Puede que se haya perdido, Kaoru —dijo Sanosuke más para calmarla que porque en realidad lo pensara.

—Kenshin no se pierde.

—Pero Kenshin no conoce la ciudad ahora —ayudó Yahiko con la idea de Sanosuke.

—Sin embargo, sigue sabiendo hablar —les replicó con mordacidad—. Es fácil dar con alguien que supiera indicarle cómo llegar a casa.

Los dos jóvenes callaron ante la evidencia de Kaoru. Ninguno pensaba que se hubiera perdido pero habían quemado ese cartucho por si ella sí lo creyese.

—Mañana le seguiremos buscando, no te preocupes —dijo Sanosuke para reconfortarla—. No tiene motivos para irse.

—Sí los tiene. Hemos discutido esta tarde —se lamentó Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo que habéis discutido? —repitió Yahiko desconcertado—. Pero si vosotros nunca discutís.

—Pues créeme cuando te digo que lo hemos hecho. Nos hemos dicho cosas muy duras.

—¿Pero cómo ha sido? —Sanosuke no salía de su asombro. No podía imaginarse a Kaoru peleándose con Kenshin. Kaoru con el resto del mundo sí, pero ¿con Kenshin? Era increíble. Suspiró, a saber qué había pasando teniendo en cuenta el factor «nuevo Kenshin».

—No sé muy bien lo que pasó —contestó con impotencia. Se llevó las manos a la cara para contener las lágrimas—. Vino a asegurarme que no iba a hacerme daño porque creía que le tenía miedo y no sé cómo acabé reprochándole que no fuera como Kenshin.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —alucinó Sanosuke.

El hombre vio a Kaoru con una nueva luz. Siempre había pensado que Kaoru era una joven muy valiente, pero acaba de demostrar que tenía unas agallas del tamaño de una casa. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado con Kenshin se había ido relajando al ver que, por mucho que hubiera perdido la memoria y por tanto, estuvieran interactuando con el Kenshin de hacía una década, no estaba loco ni sediento de sangre como se había imaginado. Pero aun así, no se le habría ocurrido, ni de lejos, decirle que su nueva «personalidad» no le gustaba.

En su caso, por supuesto que quería que el viejo Kenshin volviera. Era su mejor amigo y echaba de menos sus conversaciones. El Kenshin actual era distinto, pero no era mala compañía. Sólo había que cogerle el punto a los nuevos cambios que se habían originado entre uno y otro.

—Llevo toda la tarde intentando recordar nuestra discusión, pero es que no recuerdo lo que le dije —gimió desesperada—. Fue todo tan rápido…

—Haz memoria, Kaoru —le instó Yahiko bastante asombrado también con el hecho de que su maestra se hubiera enfrentado a Kenshin.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó la chica con una profunda exasperación ya—. Creo que le dije algo de que el vagabundo no estaba y se había quedado el asesino. Pero que ni siquiera se comportaba como el asesino que conocíamos y se enfadó muchísimo.

Los dos la miraban atónitos. No entendían ni una palabra de lo que estaba farfullando.

—¡¿Que le dijiste qué?! —exclamó Sanosuke que no era capaz de salir del asombro.

—¡No lo sé! —volvió a repetir más histérica aún—. Ya no sé si quiera si le dije que el accidente había matado al vagabundo o directamente lo había hecho Battosai —Kaoru se llevó las manos a la cara alteradísima por la conversación—. Sólo sé que me dijo que no le conocía y se marchó. Y no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Yahiko estaba con la boca abierta a estas alturas. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. ¿Pero qué demonios le había entrado a Kaoru para decirle eso a Kenshin? Kaoru no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se echó a llorar.

—Vale, tranquila —intentó consolarla Sanosuke sin saber qué hacer—. Seguro que no se ha ido lejos. Somos lo único que conoce. Si yo hubiera perdido la memoria, no estaría muy dispuesto a alejarme mucho de lo poco que me es familiar.

—No quiero que se vaya, Sanosuke. —Se asió a la ropa del hombre y se puso a llorar contra su pecho.

—Lo sé, Kaoru. —Por su parte, le pasó la mano por la espalda para consolarla. Estaba demasiado alterada.

—Quiero que vuelva… quiero que vuelva —pidió sollozando.

—Aún no me he ido, Kaoru.

La voz vino de detrás de ella pero cuando miró, no estaba allí. Puesto que los demás también se habían tensado, era evidente que no había sufrido una alucinación acústica.

Sanosuke miró hacia arriba.

—¿Qué haces ahí sentando? —preguntó sorprendido, pero acto seguido, tomó una actitud beligerante—. ¿Y se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¿No sabes que te hemos estado buscando por toda la ciudad?

—No, no lo sabía —comentó desde el tejado—. Sólo hace un rato que una chica llamada Tsubame me ha traído hasta aquí. Me había perdido —añadió como si aquello fuera la explicación a todo el problema—. Sí, yo también me pierdo a veces —dijo con tono de burla hacia Kaoru, la cual había dado por hecho que no se perdía nunca—. No quería entrar en la casa, así que había decidido quedarme tranquilo aquí arriba a pasar la noche. No sabía que me estabais buscando hasta que habéis entrado y tenido esta conversación tan interesante.

Kenshin saltó del tejado al suelo sin mayor esfuerzo.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido decir que estabas aquí antes? —le recriminó Sanosuke señalando furtivamente a Kaoru que lo había pasado fatal.

—¿Y perderme su explicación a cómo fue nuestra discusión? —lo dijo en tono divertido y aquello desconcertó a todos.

—Kenshin, no ha tenido gracia —le criticó Yahiko—. Kaoru estaba muy disgustada.

—Bueno, tampoco ha tenido gracia lo que me dijo antes. ¿Acaso me ves dando saltos de alegría? —replicó Kenshin al chico que se había metido en la conversación—. En realidad, no llegó a decir que Battosai mató al vagabundo, pero sí cosas _igual de bonitas_ —remarcó rebosante de sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso? —Esta vez fue Kaoru la que le reprochó al pelirrojo que no mostraba ni una señal de remordimientos—. Estaba preocupadísima.

—Y yo _enfadadísimo_ —la advirtió Kenshin muy molesto utilizando la misma fórmula que ella para expresar su estado—. Así que no empieces otra vez. Hay más cosas a parte de ti y lo que te rodea. —Ninguno de los tres dijo nada a las palabras de Kenshin, bastante perplejos por oírle hablar con esa rudeza—. Y eso también va por vosotros dos: _«Kaoru está preocupada, Kaoru está disgustada__»_ —dijo en tono de mofa—. Pero a ninguno se le ha ocurrido pensar por qué he llegado a estas horas y no antes, ¿verdad?

Kenshin pasó sus ojos dorados por todos y cada uno de ellos. Les miraba con gravedad y ninguno se atrevió a replicarle nada. Kenshin resopló; como se imaginaba, no le habían tenido en consideración. Habían visto a Kaoru llorando por haber discutido y hasta estaba seguro de que le echaban la culpa a él. ¿No habían dicho que, al parecer, nunca discutían? Luego era obvio que para ellos, el culpable de la situación era él.

—Mirad, sólo había venido a deciros que mañana por la mañana me marcharé a Kioto. Quería pasar la noche aquí porque quiero que me revisen las heridas de la espalda antes de partir, pero puedo buscarme otro sitio.

—No —contestó rápidamente Kaoru—. Puedes quedarte aquí, y no tienes por qué irte a Kioto —había cierto deje de ansiedad en su tono de voz.

Kenshin la miró fijamente sin ni siquiera pestañear. Sabía que Kaoru no quería que se fuese. Se lo acababa de repetir como un mantra a Sanosuke mientras lloraba.

Sin embargo, para él, todo era muy distinto.

—Pero yo quiero irme —sentenció.

Y tras decir eso, se encaminó a su habitación donde pasaría la última noche en aquella casa.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Lady of Chaos:** Me halaga mucho saber que no sueles leer fics en español, pero éste te guste lo suficiente para seguirlo *o*. ¡Gracias por decírmelo! Pero me temo que en esta historia poco vagabundo se va a ver ^_^º. Si te entra nostalgia, siempre puedes leer el otro fic que subí ^_^º. Es un fic entero de Kenshin «vagabundo» y Kaoru.

**SashaRomanova:** Me temo que Enishi no va a aparecer. Te lo comento ya para que no «lo esperes» :-s . El fic se traza por otro lado.

**Kaory1:** Leí otros fics con Battosai por protagonista, pero como dije al principio, yo no entiendo ese lado de Kenshin así. Por otra parte, te iba a decir que puede que sea algo cultural, pero veo que eres española, así que sólo me queda pensar que sea regional. Dices que te parece «infantil» que Kenshin replique repitiendo, pero según el tono, aquí se puede entender como muy ofensivo ya que esa persona da a entender que te considera estúpido o inferior a él. Cuando lo hace con Sanosuke, se está burlando de él. Cuando lo hace con Kaoru, estaba siendo ofensivo con ella, de ahí la cursiva en la palabra marcando que hay una segunda intención al decirla (estaba bastante cabreado).

En cuanto a sentir cariño por Kaoru incluso estando amnésico, se saldría de todo contexto. Si has olvidado a una persona no puedes sentir nada por ella. Es lo que tiene la amnesia :-s .

Por último, yo también esperaba terminar el fic y poder subirlo más rápido porque no me queda mucho, pero me temo que se me está retrasando de forma imprevista. Me han surgido problemas personales que no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir (ni para centrarme en la historia, por qué no decirlo). Pero lo quiero terminar sí o sí.

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, gracias a todas por dejar vuestras valoraciones del fic *o*.

— * —

**Capítulo 5**

Megumi llegó temprano aquella mañana al _dojo_. Kenshin estaba levantado y esperándola para que le realizara las curas. Si hubiera sabido dónde se encontraba la clínica, habría ido él mismo. Quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

—Si no haces movimientos bruscos, no deberían darte problemas —le informó Megumi que aún estaba un poco desconcertada por la noticia de que se iba—. Están cicatrizando bien y si todo va normal, cuando llegues a Kioto apenas deberías notarlas.

—Gracias, doctora.

Kaoru entró en la habitación en ese momento con un sobre en la mano. Se lo extendió a Kenshin que aún se estaba terminando de vestir.

—Toma, es una carta para Misao. Explica lo que te ha pasado.

—Misao… —susurró como intentado pensar dónde había oído ese nombre—. ¿No es la que mencionó ayer Sanosuke cuando me contó el problema que tuve con Makoto Shishio? —dudó Kenshin pues no terminaba aún de asimilar todos los nombres que le iban diciendo.

—Sí, supongo que Sanosuke te la habrá mencionado. Te la encontraste en tu viaje a Kioto. —Kenshin cogió la carta y vio que en el sobre se indicaba una dirección—. Son buenos amigos nuestros; ellos te ayudarán mientras estés en Kioto.

—Gracias, Kaoru. —Kenshin giró el sobre y por el otro lado leyó las palabras «Leer urgentemente»—. Me vendrá bien estar entre personas que me conozcan. —Se puso en pie y cogió sus escasas pertenencias antes de ponerse en marcha, pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta—. ¿Hoy tienes que dar clases?

—No, vienen tres veces a la semana. Lo harán mañana.

—Espero que no sea un problema que no esté.

—No te preocupes —le dijo suavemente—. Además, Sanosuke sí estará a pesar de que ahora mismo, sea él quien ha ganado la apuesta —añadió con cierto tono de humor.

Pero Kenshin no rio por la broma. Aunque no lo dijera con aquella intención, a Kenshin le había picado de nuevo con lo que el anterior Kenshin hacía pero no él.

—¿Sanosuke viene a ver tus clases? —preguntó con gran sospecha Megumi. No podía imaginárselo estando allí todos los días mirando cómo un grupo de jóvenes se entrenaba.

—No, de hecho, viene para enseñarles defensa sin armas. Uno de los chicos dijo que a su hermano quizás le interesen las clases con Sanosuke —dijo algo más emocionada por saber que podría aumentar sus alumnos en uno más—. No había pensado hasta ayer que en el _dojo_ pudieran impartirse dos tipos de disciplinas. Sólo quería que viniese porque a los chicos les interesaba que Sanosuke les diera algunas clases de lucha, pero podría dar sus propias clases con horarios. Eso atraería a más estudiantes —analizó una «repentina» Kaoru enfocada en las finanzas y auge de su escuela.

A Megumi no sabía qué le sorprendía más: que Sanosuke pudiera acabar siendo instructor de lucha o que directamente, acabara trabajando en algo. Megumi suspiró sin saber cómo tomárselo.

—No puedo quejarme. A fin de cuentas, es bueno para el negocio.

—¡Claro que lo es! La escuela tendrá más alumnos si Sanosuke imparte clases.

—Me refiero al mío —replicó con su habitual tono pícaro—. Cuantos más patanes se metan en peleas, más contusiones habrá y más pacientes tendré.

Kenshin se quedó de piedra sin saber qué decir. Megumi, además de guapa, era una mujer muy aguda, comprobó con regocijo. Era una pena enorme que Sanosuke la tuviera vedada.

—Por qué no me sorprende —bufó Kaoru al ver que Megumi no se interesaba por el bien de su escuela—. En fin, supongo que entonces podremos hacer frente común para que valore el ser instructor si la situación lo requiere. Ambas nos beneficiaríamos.

—Sanosuke y trabajo unidos en la misma frase. Eso aún está por verse —repuso Megumi incrédula. Por lo que ella sabía, el mundo aún no se había salido de sus goznes así que era mucho suponer que Sanosuke acabara en verdad trabajando. Posiblemente, se le pasaría el interés en unos días y volvería a ser el hombre inmaduro de siempre.

—Entonces, si ya no me necesitáis aquí, me voy —se despidió Kenshin.

—¿Tienes pensado cuántos días vas a estar allí? —le preguntó Megumi que no estaba muy al tanto de aquel viaje improvisado.

—No lo sé. No sé si allí conseguiré recuperar parte de mi pasado. Pero si pasan los días y tampoco puedo encontrarme cómodo allí, supongo que viajaré hasta encontrar uno que lo sea.

—No… no entiendo —titubeó Kaoru desconcertada por sus palabras—. ¿Un lugar cómodo? Tokio lo es.

—No, no lo es. La verdad es que no creo que vuelva —contestó a la ligera sin darse cuenta del impacto que había producido en las dos mujeres—. Te agradezco que me hayas acogido en tu casa, Kaoru. Aunque no lo recuerde, estoy seguro de que todo ese tiempo fue muy agradable para mí.

_«O no me habría quedado aquí»_, pensó con sarcasmo para sus adentros.

—Pero… no puedes irte. —Kaoru estaba conmocionada.

—Megumi, ha sido un placer conocerte —se despidió también de ella haciendo caso omiso de la chica.

La doctora, por su parte, ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar. Se había quedado completamente estática mirando a Kenshin como si no fuera capaz de procesar lo que éste le había dicho. Kenshin salió de la habitación y Kaoru le siguió con el corazón en un puño.

—No puedes irte, Kenshin —repitió desesperada sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima. Podía ser que el nuevo Kenshin no terminara de agradarle, pero le quería allí con ella. Había tenido un accidente y lo único que debía importar era que se quedara con su familia hasta que se recuperase. Kenshin era el amor de su vida; era su misión velar por él—. Ésta es tu casa.

—No, no lo es. —Kenshin se detuvo en su avance pero ni siquiera se giró a verla—. Puede que lo fuera antes, pero ya no lo es.

—Pero…

—Kaoru —la interrumpió gravemente—, puede que no recupere la memoria y, como bien claro me lo dejaste ayer, no soy la misma persona. Éste puede ser otro principio de mi vida y no me voy a quedar viviendo a la sombra de la que he olvidado. Empezaré de nuevo.

—Kenshin… —susurró casi sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se marchaba, otra vez la dejaba, sólo que estaba vez sabía que no podría seguirle.

—Adiós, Kaoru.

Kenshin se marchó sin mirar atrás dejando el corazón de Kaoru roto en mil pedazos. Megumi intentó consolarla cuando la vio ponerse finalmente a llorar, pero ella misma estaba bastante perturbada por la partida inesperada de Kenshin como para hacer gran cosa.

—Acabará regresando, Kaoru —dijo para animarla, pero sólo era lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza decirle. Kaoru había caído en una gran depresión cuando Kenshin se fue a Kioto y en aquella ocasión, ni siquiera eran pareja como lo habían sido hasta hacía dos días—. Kenshin tiene una amnesia parcial y, por lo que he leído, en esos casos suele recuperarse la memoria. En cuanto se ponga bien, volverá. Sabes que Kenshin siempre irá allí donde tú estés.

Lo último era cierto y esperaba tranquilizarla con ello. Lo que no sabía era si en realidad Kenshin recuperaría la memoria. La amnesia era una enfermedad muy poco estudiada. Se trataban más como si fueran casos anecdóticos que como una enfermedad. Apenas había registros de cómo evolucionaban esos pacientes por la diversidad con la que se desarrollaba en los enfermos.

Por suerte para Megumi, Kaoru aceptó aquella información y fue relajándose. Mejor así; no estaba dispuesta a verla caer en otra depresión.

— * —

Aquella tarde, Sanosuke estaba mucho más callado de lo normal. Megumi revisó su mano lesionada casi en un completo silencio. No había hecho esfuerzos con la mano, lo cual era todo un adelanto.

—Me alegra que por fin tengas algo de sensatez en la cabeza y no utilices la mano cuando te digo que no la uses. —Sanosuke no abrió la boca para replicar, algo que extrañó a Megumi. Sanosuke nunca perdía oportunidad para meterse con ella—. ¿Estás molesto con Kenshin por haberse ido?

Sanosuke la miró por el cambio tan brusco de tema.

—No, al menos esta vez se ha despedido aunque no lo supiera.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Anoche dijo que se iba a Kioto. No me sorprendió, la verdad. Al poco de despertar del accidente me preguntó por Kioto. Pero no sabía que no tenía intención de regresar a Tokio.

—¿Y no quieres acompañarle? —preguntó Megumi con curiosidad. La anterior vez, Sanosuke se había enfurecido por dejarle atrás y había viajado a Kioto para encontrarle y poder ayudarle en su lucha contra Shishio.

—Me temo que tengo cosas más urgentes aquí —murmuró tan bajo que Megumi casi no le oyó. Le hizo unas curas a las heridas de la mano y comenzó a vendársela.

—Kaoru me ha dicho que vas a dar clases de lucha en su _dojo_, ¿es eso lo que te detiene? —Megumi estaba muy intrigada ante lo que podría atarle a Sanosuke allí en vez de aprovechar esa oportunidad para salir de Tokio. A Sanosuke le gustaba demasiado la actividad como para quedarse mucho tiempo estancado en un sitio.

—No es mi prioridad, pero sí es cierto que no quiero dejar a Kaoru sola en estos momentos —contestó Sanosuke.

—Cuando me lo dijo Kaoru esta mañana, no podía creerlo. Seguro que en unos días te habrás cansado y volverás a tu vida indolente —le incordió Megumi con toda intención. Sanosuke, en cambio, no entró en su juego.

—No veo por qué —respondió él en actitud seria—. Me gusta pelear y ésta es una forma de sacarle provecho. Kenshin tenía razón: es una oportunidad para hacer lo que quiero y ganarme la vida.

—¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso?

—Por supuesto, antes del accidente, ¿cuándo crees, si no? —replicó con cierta sorna—. Los buenos consejos los daba antes de que se abriera la cabeza. —Sanosuke suspiró—. Voy a echarle de menos.

—¡Y tanto! —agregó sarcástica Megumi—. Es el más maduro de todos tus _amiguitos_ —remarcó con la intención de hacerle ver que todos sus amigos eran como niños.

—Eso es evidente —siguió él como si su comentario fuera normal y no una nueva pulla—, Kenshin es el más mayor de todos y ha tenido una vida complicada. Es obvio que es más sabio que todos los que me rodean.

Megumi frunció el ceño levemente al ver que Sanosuke esquivaba todas sus provocaciones. Decía que no estaba afectado por la marcha de Kenshin pero debía estarlo bastante si no tenía humor para sus habituales peleas.

Terminó de vendarle en silencio y en pocos minutos, Sanosuke estaba saliendo del consultorio.

—Te veo mañana. No hagas esfuerzos con esa mano —le aconsejo señalándosela—. Kaoru dijo que mañana volvía a dar clases, así que si vas a estar, no hagas el idiota y deja reposar la mano.

—Lo haré, doctora —respondió Sanosuke—. Tendré cuidado. Nos vemos mañana.

Y así, Megumi vio completamente desconcertada cómo Sanosuke se marchaba de la consulta sin haberle replicado con mordacidad ni una sola vez.

— * —

Aunque había sufrido cambios, la ciudad seguía siendo reconocible para él. Había muchas calles igual que como las recordaba, a excepción de los negocios que habían sido reemplazados. Kenshin también pudo ver detalles que confirmaban el cambio de la sociedad al introducir la cultura occidental, tal y como había visto en Edo.

Al menos la ciudad la recordaba y eso le daba cierto sosiego. Tenía recuerdos de haber pasado por esas calles, de haber luchado en ellas, de haber hablado con sus compañeros recorriéndolas…

Y por supuesto, eran recuerdos verdaderos, no percepciones familiares* como había estado teniendo en su viaje hasta Kioto. Kenshin no conseguía tener ningún recuerdo de su época nómada, pero durante aquellos días, se había visto haciendo cosas por instinto; como si la costumbre le guiara. Había viajado por Japón durante muchos años y debía quedar algún resquicio impreso en su conducta más allá de los recuerdos.

Kenshin llegó a la dirección indicada pero el restaurante no le sonaba de nada. En esos momentos no había mucho movimiento al no ser hora de comidas, así que se adentró en el restaurante pero no encontró a nadie. Acabó en un pequeño patio y ya no supo muy bien qué hacer. No había visto ninguna aldaba y tampoco quería ponerse a llamar en voz alta por alguien que, además, no conocía.

Pero no tuvo que debatir mucho consigo mismo porque al poco oyó un ruido sordo contra el suelo y se giró.

—¡Himura! —gritó emocionada una chica bajita que no podía tener más de quince años. La chica en cuestión había estado llevando una montaña de ropa que había dejado caer al verle. Se acercó con celeridad hasta él y le dio un abrazo efusivo—. No puedo creerlo. ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Y por qué no habéis avisado?

—¿Misao? —dudó Kenshin. No sabía si aquella joven era la persona que tenía que buscar. Era una chica morena de ojos verdes, bajita y muy joven, más o menos la descripción que le habían dado de ella.

—Oh, perdona —se soltó Misao, confundiendo la duda de su identidad por la actitud con que le había abordado—. Es que no os esperábamos. ¿Y dónde está Kaoru? ¿Habéis venido los dos o ha venido alguien más?

—He venido solo —respondió Kenshin sacando el sobre que le había dado Kaoru para ella. Se lo tendió y Misao cogió la carta, pero no le hizo caso.

—¿Y cómo es que Kaoru no te acompaña? —preguntó extrañada. Kaoru iba con él a cualquier sitio donde fuera.

—Deberías leer la carta —contestó sin más.

Misao le miró desconcertada y por fin se fijó en el sobre. Pudo ver cómo fruncía el ceño al leer el lado donde se indicaba que debía leer la carta con urgencia. Misao la abrió y empezó a leer. Después volvió a empezar, y por fin, lo hizo una tercera vez. Kenshin podía ver cómo retornaba una y otra vez por las mismas líneas.

—No estás leyendo mal —dedujo Kenshin al ver la actitud de la chica. Suponía que Misao debía estar leyendo el punto en el que decía que no tenía memoria. Había sido desconcertante para aquellos que habían vivido sus consecuencias en sus carnes, luego más le debía costar asimilarlo a alguien que se lo contaban por carta.

—¿No nos recuerdas?

Misao no levantó la vista del papel mientras le hablaba así que no vio que negaba con la cabeza. Una vez que le había confirmado que no estaba leyendo mal, parecía haber salido del bucle de releer el principio.

Un hombre muy alto con semblante serio se acercó a ellos.

—Bienvenido, Himura —le dijo con un tono frío en la voz. No encontró animosidad en ella, pero tampoco alegría. Era una voz carente de emociones—. No os esperábamos.

—Aoshi, según Kaoru, Kenshin ha perdido la memoria tras un accidente en el que se golpeó la cabeza. —Después volvió a centrar la atención sobre Kenshin—. Y dice que ha venido solo. ¿En serio no nos recuerdas? —repitió ella.

—No, no recuerdo nada posterior a la guerra. —Kenshin ya se estaba acostumbrado a tener que contestar varias veces la misma pregunta para una misma persona—. Cuando desperté, de hecho, creía que seguía en ella.

—Es cierto, mira.

Misao le puso delante la carta a Aoshi señalándole un punto que no era aquél en el que se había estancado leyendo. No se le había ocurrido leer la carta en los días que estuvo de viaje, pero ahora sentía curiosidad por cómo había descrito Kaoru sus circunstancias a esa gente. Misao le miraba como si fuera una anomalía de la naturaleza.

Aoshi leyó con cuidado los renglones y acto seguido, cogió la carta y la empezó. Kenshin no debía haber leído aquella carta o no estaría allí ahora mismo. Misao le había indicado una nota de advertencia de Kaoru. Kenshin se había despertado pensado que estaba en la guerra por lo que si se enteraba que ellos habían sido fieles del régimen Tokugawa, no se fiaría de ellos.

Y en las condiciones en las que estaba, era mejor que tuviera personas amigas a su alrededor. Nunca había oído que pudiera pasarle algo así a alguien; que pudiera no recordar su vida.

Era sorprendente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que has venido? —volvió a la carga Misao.

—Quería venir al único sitio que siento conocido. Espero poder recordar cosas aquí al estar en un ambiente más familiar que en Edo.

Misao miró a Aoshi y Kenshin aprovechó para verle más detenidamente. Era un hombre muy alto que no expresaba emoción alguna en su rostro. Incluso sus ojos eran fríos. Según Sanosuke, se había peleado con él durante la batalla contra Shishio porque le habían _entrado_ _las ganas_ de poder decir que había vencido a Battosai, pensó con cierto desdén.

Suspiró ante semejante estupidez: nadie podía ganarle. Nadie podía superar a su técnica con la excepción de su maestro. Y menos sabiendo que había conseguido aprender los arcanos de la escuela. La técnica del «Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu» era imbatible. Todo el mundo lo sabía y se había encargado por años de dejarlo demostrado.

—¿Y por qué Kaoru no te ha acompañado estando como estás? —Misao entendía que quisiera ir a Kioto si era el único lugar que conservaba en sus recuerdos. Pero no podía imaginar qué demonios podría haber retenido a Kaoru para que no viniera con él.

—No necesito niñera —replicó molesto al ver que volvía a lo mismo. Kenshin no podía entender tanta insistencia en que Kaoru tuviera que rondarle.

—Pero Kaoru no es tu niñera; es tu mujer. Debería estar aquí contigo —recriminó enfadada.

Aquellas palabras le quitaron la respiración a Kenshin y le sumieron en una conmoción. Notó cómo toda la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo. «_¿Kaoru era su mujer?»_, pensó un Kenshin atónito,_«¿cómo podía ser cierto aquello?»_

—Misao… —le advirtió Aoshi al ver la reacción de Kenshin, pero ella le ignoró totalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! Es verdad —se enfrentó ella pensando que Aoshi le llamaba la atención por cuestionar a sus amigos—. ¿Qué puede haber en Tokio para hacer que Kaoru deje a Himura a la deriva? Mejor aún, ¿cómo es posible siquiera que Kaoru le deje vagar solo? ¡Siempre están juntos!

—¡Misao! —la llamó con más determinación. Kenshin se había quedado blanco de la impresión y Misao no se daba cuenta porque le estaba gritando a Aoshi. Pero cualquiera podía ver que todo aquello era nuevo para él—. Creo que Himura no sabía eso.

Misao le miró desconcertada y volvió a fijarse en Kenshin. No decía palabra; se había quedado como una estatua delante de ellos.

—¿El qué no sabe?

—Su relación con Kaoru —contestó el hombre.

—¿Cómo… cómo no va a saberlo? —dijo titubeante. Era imposible que no lo supiera. Tenía que haber sido lo primero que le dijeran tras despertarse. Ella no se imaginaba que alguien de su alrededor perdiera la memoria y no se le pusiera al corriente de quiénes eran su familia.

—¿Es mi esposa? —preguntó Kenshin cuando por fin pudo salir de su estado de perplejidad.

—¡Ay, madre! ¿No te han dicho quién es ella para ti? —respondió con una voz aguda por la sorpresa—. ¿Pero por qué no te lo han dicho? —Misao le arrancó de las manos la carta a Aoshi y se puso a mirarla de arriba abajo—. ¡¿Y por qué no está puesto aquí que no lo sabías?!

Aoshi hizo un rápido análisis de la situación y concluyó que Kaoru debía haber tenido unos días angustiosos como para poder acordarse de todo y ponerlo en una carta. No podía imaginar qué era lo que había ocasionado que se guardaran aquella información, pero había tenido que ser importante y por supuesto, había sido deliberado. No podía explicarse, de otra forma, que a una persona sin recuerdos no se le dijera la relación que mantenía con los de su alrededor.

—No creo que se diera cuenta, Misao —intentó calmarla Aoshi—. Dudo que Kaoru haya estado muy serena estos días.

_«No, no lo había estado»_, pensó Kenshin sin decirlo en alto. Había estado muy alterada desde el accidente y por desgracia, todo empezaba a cobrar un sentido que hasta ese momento era desconocido para él. Empezó a repasar los dos días que había pasado en Edo y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue el momento en que despertó en aquella época.

Había intentado matarla. Si no hubiera sido por la interferencia del niño, lo habría hecho. Aquello tenía que ser un retorcido juego kármico. Había matado a Tomoe y casi lo había vuelto a hacer con la segunda mujer que tenía.

_«Estabas pendiente de otras cosas»_, le vino de pronto la voz de Sanosuke cuando hacía alusiones a la doctora.

No podía ser cierto; él no era capaz de verse teniendo otra mujer después de Tomoe.

—¿Es mi esposa? —repitió Kenshin queriendo aclararlo todo. Sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza pensando en las implicaciones de ello.

—Es tu pareja —respondió Misao más contenida que momentos antes cuando despotricaba contra ellos—. Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo. De hecho, había apostado con Sanosuke a que os casaríais antes de terminar el año —se quejó—. Y sé que iba a ganar —añadió molesta.

Parecía que Sanosuke tendía a hacer apuestas perdedoras pero que, finalmente, le estaban saliendo bien, aunque no esperase que fuese debido a circunstancias tan insólitas.

—Yo… —Pero no supo qué más decir—. Necesito dar una vuelta…

Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos. Aquello no podía tomárselo a la ligera. Comenzó a marcharse pero Misao le detuvo:

—No hay problema pero deja tu bolsa aquí. Te acomodaremos en una habitación y podrás irte a ella cuando regreses.

Kenshin miró primero a Misao y luego a su bolsa. Lo cierto era que no podía irse a ningún otro sitio más allá de dormir a la intemperie como lo había hecho durante su viaje. No tenía problema con volver a hacerlo pero notó la ansiedad de Misao por retenerle allí. Pero si en verdad eran amigos de él, entendía que quisiera que se quedara con ellos durante esos momentos de incertidumbre en su vida.

Dejó su bolsa en el suelo y Misao se acercó rápidamente a recogerla. La mantuvo contra su pecho como si fuera un bien valioso corroborando la suposición que Kenshin había hecho sobre ella. Sin más salió de allí pero lo único que hizo fue ocultarse tras el muro de la entrada.

Estaba tan conmocionado por la noticia que no conseguía moverse. Inspiró profundamente para intentar serenarse pero no lo consiguió. ¿Cómo podía haberse traicionado a sí mismo y a Tomoe de esa manera?

—¿Pero por qué no se lo habrán dicho? —Apenas le llegó el sonido de la voz de Misao hasta allí.

—No lo sé, Misao. Pero es evidente que no se lo ha tomado bien.

Y por supuesto, tenían razón. No estaba asimilando nada bien aquella noticia. Kenshin retomó un camino sin rumbo mientras pensaba en lo acontecido aquellos dos días de Edo. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y acabó con un dolor de cabeza enorme.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos acabaron llevándole al cementerio donde reposaban los restos de su esposa. No había vuelto allí desde que la había enterrado y se sorprendió al encontrarse delante de su tumba. Alguien la había limpiado no hacía mucho tiempo, pero no podía imaginar quién habría sido. El único familiar que conocía de Tomoe era su hermano Enishi, pero no le había visto desde el día en que ella murió.

Kenshin todavía amaba a su esposa en un rincón de su corazón. Habían pasado tres años, pero seguía queriéndola y por eso todavía no podía encajar que ahora amase a otra mujer. Sin embargo, entendía que aunque para él sólo fuesen tres años, en realidad habían transcurrido otros once.

Y eso era mucho tiempo.

Aunque en el momento actual Kenshin creyese que nunca podría amar a otra mujer que no fuera Tomoe, once años podían cambiar la perspectiva de cualquiera.

Con gran desazón, supo que tendría que volver a Edo cuando estuviese listo para dejar Kioto. Kenshin miró de nuevo la lápida de su esposa y lo golpeó de nuevo un sentimiento culpable, porque para él, no había otra mujer en su vida, pero era evidente que sí la había.

Se había vuelto a enamorar de una mujer y no podía entender cómo se podía olvidar algo así. Pero Kenshin sabía que era un tema transcendental que no podía abandonar a la ligera como había hecho. No estaba hablado de que un cuadro le gustara más que otro para colgar en la pared. Era un aspecto fundamental de su vida.

Y ahora sabía que durante dos días había roto el corazón de esa pobre chica.

A la culpabilidad que ya sentía antes se unió otra nueva. Tenía el corazón encogido cuando se sentó junto a la lápida de Tomoe y apoyó su espalda en ella. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en el tema, pero no era capaz de dejar en paz el revoltijo de emociones que sentía y los escasos recuerdos que conservaba.

Sin darse cuenta, Kenshin se quedó dormido en el frío suelo donde descansaba su esposa.

— * —

—¿Otra vez has hecho esfuerzos con la mano? —criticó una furiosa Megumi al ver el estado en el que estaba la mano izquierda de Sanosuke—. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de seguir unas sencillas instrucciones?

—Ha sido durante el entrenamiento de hoy. No es algo que tuviera planeado. —Por supuesto, sí lo había sido. La mano se le estaba curando rápido; siempre había sido un hombre que soportaba bien las heridas y sanaban en pocos días, y más cuando las lesiones se las hacía a propósito minimizando daños. De modo que había tenido que volver a lesionarse para conseguir tener motivos para visitarla a la clínica.

—Entonces, está claro que debes dejar de entrenar mientras curas definitivamente esa mano —replicó Megumi que ya no sabía qué hacer para meter sensatez en esa cabeza hueca.

—No pienso hacerlo —dijo con contundencia Sanosuke—. Kazuki se ha traído a su hermano al _dojo_ para que le enseñe lucha, y éste ha convencido a un amigo. Tengo dos alumnos a los que enseñar yo, no Kaoru. De modo que no voy a permitir que una nimia herida en la mano me impida hacerlo.

—Si sigues así, esto pasará de una _nimia_ herida a algo más grave. Si no curas la mano y sigues lesionándola, puede que la próxima vez te hagas algo que no se cure. ¿Quieres acabar con una mano lesionada para siempre?

—No, pero esto no es nada.

—Hasta que lo sea —contraatacó Megumi. Se acercó al armario de las vendas y sacó un rollo. Después, se puso a limpiar la mano herida—. Tienes que cuidarte más, Sanosuke.

El luchador esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Es eso preocupación, doctora? —preguntó con voz burlona.

—¡Claro que no! —negó ella determinante comenzando a vendarle algo más fuerte de lo debido—. Es mi consejo médico. Pero no sé para qué me molesto si sé que vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana —recriminó ella vendándole con más fuerza aún.

—No me va a llegar la sangre a los dedos como sigas vendándome así.

Aunque no era médico, sabía mucho de vendajes. Años teniendo que cuidar de sus contusiones le habían enseñado más que cualquier libro de medicina.

Megumi suspiró con impaciencia y comenzó a retirar la venda que estaba utilizando.

—Es culpa tuya por sacarme de quicio —le reprendió ella, pero Sanosuke supo que no era él el que estaba detrás de aquel estado. De hecho, llevaba casi una semana en la que no había entrado al juego de ninguna de sus provocaciones. Algo la tenía crispada y no sabía qué era, pero se iba acumulando con cada día que pasaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Megumi? —se preocupó Sanosuke. Cada vez reaccionaba con mayor énfasis a pequeños comentarios inocentes.

Sanosuke intentó ralentizar su respiración. Cada vez que pensaba en Megumi, fuera del tema que fuese, empezaba a quemarle un deseo ardiente por ella. Aquella mujer le volvía loco desde hacía meses, incluso cuando aún estaba enamorada de Kenshin. Pero no podía evitarlo; tenía algo que hacía que nada más entrar en una habitación en la que estuviera, todo su cuerpo se revolucionara.

La miró con atención, recreándose la vista. Siempre le había parecido una mujer atractiva, pero cada vez que la volvía a ver, esa percepción aumentaba. Adoraba su largo cabello, sus ojos marrones y su tez blanca que contrastaba en gran medida con la de él. Siguió observándola grabando en su mente aquel momento. Desde el accidente de Kenshin no podía evitar pensar en que esos pequeños placeres pudieran desaparecer y quería vivir el momento más de lo que ya lo hacía de por sí.

Aunque lo que ahora mismo viviese fuera un infierno. Nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer y tener el conocimiento de que podría no tenerla, le había mantenido noches en vela. Cada vez que pensaba en que podría perderla, se le retorcía el pecho y le faltaba el aire. Aún le costaba entender que una mujer pudiera tener ese efecto sobre un hombre. Pero era el que Megumi tenía sobre él.

—¿Y por qué no me iba a encontrar bien? —Sanosuke volvió a la realidad para encontrarse otro comentario mordaz de la doctora. También estaba siendo más brusca de lo normal—. ¿Qué tal está Kaoru? —preguntó para cambiar de tema a uno más seguro.

—Creo que es una señal divina el que esos alumnos aparecieran justo en este momento. Mantienen su cabeza ocupada —explicó Sanosuke. Megumi empezó a vendarle de nuevo la mano, esta vez con más cuidado—. Yahiko me ha dicho que prepara mucho sus clases. Pasa mucho tiempo con él y dice que se podrían preparar en menos tiempo. Pero el chico cree, igual que yo, que es su forma de no pensar en Kenshin y por eso la acompaña.

—Parece que Yahiko se porta mejor con Kaoru ahora.

—A Yahiko le gusta hacerla rabiar, pero sabe perfectamente cuándo puede hacerlo y cuándo no —corrigió Sanosuke la deducción de Megumi—. Kaoru está pasando un momento difícil, y el chico es consciente de que puede acabar derrumbándose como le pasó cuando Kenshin se marchó a Kioto a luchar contra Shishio.

Megumi terminó de vendarle en silencio, sumida en sus cavilaciones.

—Me pregunto cómo estará —comentó al fin.

—Y yo si en verdad no va a volver —agregó Sanosuke—. Se me hace increíble pensar que nunca regrese por aquí.

—Lo hará si recupera la memoria —dijo Megumi con convicción. Lo sabía con cada gramo de su cuerpo. Kenshin nunca dejaría a Kaoru; el amor que se profesaban era genuino y puro. Había superado sus temores del pasado convirtiendo a Kaoru en su futuro. Siempre regresaría allí donde ella estuviera.

—El problema es que no lo haga —repuso Sanosuke con tristeza—. Te hace replantearte la vida de otra forma.

No pudo evitar mirar a Megumi cuando lo dijo, porque lo que le había pasado a Kenshin le había hecho reflexionar mucho; a veces pensaba que demasiado. No era ajeno al pensamiento de que, cualquier día, uno podría morir y perderse toda una vida por delante. Pero Sanosuke era práctico ante ese pensamiento y sabía que si estabas muerto, tampoco podías lamentarte por lo que dejaras de hacer. Pero aquello era distinto: Kenshin estaba vivo y aun así había perdido su vida.

Que era una versión más drástica de lo que le podía pasar a él. Si Megumi acababa con aquel tipo con el que se veía, él perdería también una parte importante de su vida. Y estaría vivo para lamentarse por ello.

—No hay nada seguro en la vida. Hay que aprovechar lo que tenemos —terminó diciendo el hombre con voz seria.

Megumi también le miró con atención. Aunque había terminado de vendarle hacía unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se había movido del sitio. A pesar de la seriedad del momento, Megumi acabó suspirando y componiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿No es una reflexión demasiado profunda para ti, cabeza de pollo? —se mofó Megumi con su característico tono pícaro.

Sin embargo, Sanosuke siguió sin entrarle al juego aunque se moría por hacerlo. Le costaba una barbaridad contenerse a sus provocaciones. Amaba que le provocara, de igual forma que adoraba cuando ella entraba en las que iniciaba él. Pero ella quería un hombre responsable en su vida y había optado por tomar la estrategia de asemejarse más al hombre que ella deseaba para compartir su vida. No se podía imaginar a Megumi e Ichiro discutiendo como lo hacían ellos. Seguro que tenían una relación pacífica y sin sobresaltos.

Sanosuke no entendía la gracia que podía tener una relación tranquila; una en la que no vibraran las chispas a cada momento, pero era evidente que para el resto de las personas, ésa era la mejor forma de llevar una relación de pareja. Incluso con lo temperamental que era Kaoru, nunca discutía con Kenshin. Y era incuestionable lo felices que habían sido mientras estuvieron juntos.

—Si lo es, entonces también podrá servir como consejo para ti. —Sanosuke se levantó de su silla y avanzó hacia la puerta—. Tengo que irme, Megumi. Te veo mañana.

Y diciendo eso, Sanosuke salió del consultorio dejando tras de sí a una Megumi en extremo sorprendida.

— * —

* _Nota de la autora:_ Lo que comúnmente se denominan _«déjà vu»_, pero que al no haber sido acuñado aún el término históricamente hablando, Kenshin no sabe definir lo que le pasa.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews (perdonad que me vaya a extender con los comentarios de este capítulo, pero es que ya ha salido a relucir varias veces el tema de doble personalidad Kenshin/Battosai y me parece que no me estoy explicando bien T_T):_

**Kaory1:** Perdóname si no me está quedando clara la situación de Kenshin TT_TT. Si no te importa, voy a aprovechar tu comentario para intentar aclararlo a todas aquellas que tengan dudas.

Como ya dije, es una mezcla rara lo que me ha salido ^_^º. Kenshin es una persona amnésica, no hay más vuelta de hoja. Dices que Battosai «reconoce» a Kaoru en lo que la gente considera su doble personalidad, pero es que ésta no es esa situación. Kenshin sólo tiene recuerdos de hasta sus 18 años. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado posteriormente, no la recuerda, ya sea Battosai o no. Por eso el «vagabundo se ha perdido», porque Kenshin emprende sus viajes con 19 años y el Kenshin de este fic no ha llegado a esa edad. Es el Kenshin del final de la guerra, por eso se comporta distinto al que conocemos. Fíjate si no, cómo muchas veces que hace referencia a la vida que recuerda las dice en presente: _«Sé que la gente me tiene miedo. En Kioto es algo que **me encuentro todos los días.** Pero los compañeros **con los que convivo, no lo tienen**»_ o _«**Habían pasado tres años**, pero seguía queriéndola»_), porque todavía no ha terminado de cambiar el chip de que lo que recuerda no es el presente, sino algo que ha pasado 11 años atrás. El que reconozca a Kaoru no es cosa de que sea Battosai o el vagabundo. El caso es que Kenshin, en este fic, a efectos prácticos tiene 18 años que coincide que es cuando todavía era Battosai y, por supuesto, aún no conocía a Kaoru.

Por otro lado, **Kiranamie** comenta que a pesar de ser amnésico debería conducirse de una forma más moderada. Entiendo lo que me quiere decir, pero el caso de Kenshin es muy concreto/especial. Si yo retrocediera 10 años en mis recuerdos, si bien perdería experiencia de la que «te hace más sabia», más o menos actuaría parecido y por eso entiendo lo que me quiere decir ella. Pero la diferencia entre el Kenshin de la guerra y el que vive de la Era Meiji es tan «drástica», que desde mi punto de vista, si Kenshin perdiese esos 11 años que moderan su carácter volvería a conducirse como entonces. Por eso he recurrido a esta idea para hacer un fic de Battosai/Kaoru.

Volviendo con **Kaory**, lo de ser de un sitio u otro te lo decía porque ya me ha pasado un montón de veces que escribo algo con un significado pero gente de otras partes del país no lo entienden igual (y ni te cuento cuando no son de España). Intento escribir de una forma neutra, pero a veces ni siquiera distingo que algo que escribo es un regionalismo T_T.

Por cierto, soy lectora compulsiva ^_^º. Créeme que no me molestan los tochos de texto, de hecho, yo soy la primera que los escribo, jajaja ;-) .

**Red:** No sé si seguiste el tema del foro que abrí a costa de Battosai, pero ya comenté en él que tenía otra escena pensada de cómo Kenshin se iba a enterar de que Kaoru era su pareja. Pero el «muy hijo de Satanás» me rompió los esquemas queriendo irse a Kioto (no estaba contemplado que Misao y Aoshi aparecieran en este fic ni remotamente). Así que ésta fue mi forma de hacerle «jaque mate», jojojo ^o^.

Os dejo con el capítulo. No os quejéis que éste es cortito ^_^º. Gracias a todas por leerlo y dejar comentarios.

— * —

**Capítulo 6**

_«—Cada día que pasa, lo que siento por ti aumenta más y más.»_

_«—¿Ya estáis otra vez? ¿Pero es que no os aburrís de estar siempre igual?»_

_«—¿Y dices que has ganado la apuesta?»_

_«—¡Tres alumnos a la vez! Es un buen comienzo.»_

_«—Éste es más claro y combina con tus ojos.»_

Kenshin se despertó con cierto sobresalto ante las imágenes que pasaron como un rayo por su mente dejándole unas desconcertantes sensaciones por el cuerpo. Tenía la respiración y el ritmo de su corazón desbocados, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla en vez de un sueño.

Pero no era un sueño. Aunque eran situaciones totalmente nuevas para él, sabía que no eran sueños. Eran recuerdos y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por conservarlos y que no se disiparan en el vacío de su mente.

No había ninguna referencia para ubicarlos en el tiempo. No sabía cuándo habían pasado pero debía haber sido no hacía mucho. Se llevó una mano al pecho cuando éste se encogió al recordarlos. Kaoru estaba igual que cuando la había dejado y aquel Kenshin estaba muy enamorado de ella.

La intensidad de aquel sentimiento aún le vibraba por el cuerpo aunque se desvaneciese progresivamente según se iba tranquilizando.

Miró hacia el cielo viendo cómo el sol caía por el horizonte. La tarde avanzaba y decidió regresar al Aoiya cuando al fin consiguió calmarse. Al llegar había ajetreo en el restaurante por las cenas y se sentó a esperar. No quería interrumpirles en su trabajo, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para tener compañía. Aoshi apareció por la puerta; venía del templo al que iba a meditar —según le dijo— y le sugirió que le acompañara a una sala donde estarían más tranquilos.

—Siento mucho que te enteraras así de la noticia —se disculpó Aoshi, pero Kenshin siguió sin detectar emociones en su voz—. ¿Te ha ayudado el paseo?

—Creo que sí.

Aoshi no intentó ahondar en su respuesta. A juicio de Kenshin, no le parecía muy dado a curiosear en las vidas de los demás.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué no te lo dijeron?

—Me temo que fue culpa mía —respondió Kenshin secamente—. Al poco de despertar, mencioné que la única mujer…

Kenshin se detuvo. Aunque Kaoru dijera que eran amigos suyos, no sabía hasta qué punto lo eran. Y si bien Kaoru había demostrado que conocía su pasado, no iba a hablar de él sin tapujos con los demás. Era obvio que se lo había contado a Kaoru por ser quién era, pero era imposible que se lo hubiera contado a más gente.

Sin embargo, Aoshi demostró que le conocía más de lo que creía.

—Así que hablaste de tu esposa. Puedo figurarme el resto —añadió Aoshi para evitarle explicaciones.

Y lo hacía, se lo podía imaginar con claridad. Kaoru les había contado en su carta que Kenshin había despertado creyéndose Battosai en la guerra de restauración Meiji. Y acto seguido, había mencionado a su difunta esposa. Para este Kenshin, era relativamente reciente la muerte de su mujer, por lo que decirle que tenía otra, no era lo más indicado.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de mi esposa? —le preguntó con un tono amenazante que no pudo evitar. Seguía siendo su secreto mejor guardado y no le gustaba saber que había más gente que lo conociera.

—¿Cómo es que no sabes que lo sé? —le respondió a cambio Aoshi con otra pregunta.

Kenshin le miró con otros ojos; era evidente que Aoshi era un hombre acostumbrado a tener que sopesar situaciones complicadas. Se manejaba ante el dilema que se le había planteado con cuidado, sabiendo que Kenshin poseía grandes lagunas en su memoria y que no se las habían rellenado como era debido.

—Ahora comprendo que Kaoru conozca mi pasado, pero no entiendo por qué los demás lo sabéis.

—¿Por qué no te han contando lo que has hecho últimamente? —siguió evadiendo la pregunta de Kenshin—. Si yo hubiera perdido la memoria, me gustaría que me dijesen qué es lo que he estado haciendo.

Kenshin evaluó al hombre que tenía delante. Era uno de los hombres que menos emociones había visto dejar traslucir. Se mostraba impasible ante una conversación que a él le estaba impacientando. Kenshin quería respuestas directas, no rodeos que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, Kenshin no podía negar una evidencia: Aoshi era otra fuente de información y quería aprovecharla.

—El doctor Gensai les recomendó contarme mis recuerdos poco a poco, para evitar excesos de información —resopló con eso último—. No sé qué se piensa que va a pasarme porque me cuenten mi vida.

—¿Y qué te han contado hasta ahora?

—Que vagué por Japón durante años, cómo conocí a Kaoru y el problema con mi sucesor hace unos meses —resumió Kenshin como si no estuviera realmente describiendo una importante parte de su vida—. Cuéntame sobre por qué conocéis mi vida personal —le instó algo molesto por tenerle en la ignorancia—. No me han _relatado_ nada en todos los días que he estado de viaje hasta aquí. Bien puedo saber algo nuevo.

Aoshi no pudo evitar analizar a Kenshin. Era el mismo hombre en apariencia, pero a la vez, otro. Mientras que el Kenshin que conocía era muy respetuoso, el nuevo era mucho más directo. No se andaba con rodeos a la hora de conseguir lo que quería.

La postura también cambiaba. Kenshin era mucho más relajado cuando estaba con la gente, pero éste parecía estar a la defensiva, y sin embargo, era imposible pasar por alto la peligrosidad que desprendía.

—¿Por qué no? —concedió por fin.

Fue así cómo Kenshin se enteró de la venganza de su cuñado Enishi. Cómo había agrupado a varios asesinos que tenían cuentas pendientes con él y asaltado el _dojo_ Kamiya. Para rematar, había secuestrado a Kaoru y tenido que seguirle a una isla para conseguir llevarla de nuevo a casa. Enishi estaba desaparecido desde entonces.

Si el incidente de Shishio le había sorprendido, aquél le había dejado perplejo. Nunca podría haber imaginado que Enishi hubiera urdido un plan de venganza. Los dos habían perdido a Tomoe, no sólo Enishi. ¿Se pensaba que no lamentaba la muerte de su esposa? Él más que nadie lo hacía puesto que no consiguió darse cuenta a tiempo de que ella se había metido en medio. No lo había hecho y, en consecuencia, la mató con su espada. ¿Enishi se pensaba que aquello no era suficiente castigo para él? ¿Que no le carcomía la culpa?

Kenshin apenas vio al resto de integrantes del Aoiya antes de retirarse a la habitación que le habían preparado para él.

Quizás no había sido tan bueno como creía que le contara aquello después de la impresión que le había dado la noticia de su relación con Kaoru. No podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en ello, y de nuevo acabó con dolor de cabeza. Intentó evadir su mente a otros temas menos transcendentales, pero le fue casi imposible. Retornaba una y otra vez como una polilla lo hacía con un farol.

Aquella situación acabaría por volverle loco. Quería su memoria de vuelta y no conseguirlo le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. No podía entender cómo hechos tan importantes en su vida podía haberlos olvidado con un golpe.

Le habían preparado un _futón_, pero él nunca dormía en ellos; siempre alerta por lo que pudiera pasar. Se sentó apoyado contra la pared y dejó que poco a poco, el sueño le venciera ante multitud de preguntas que aún no tenían respuesta.

— * —

Si dos semanas antes le hubieran dicho que lo que menos echaría de menos ante la ausencia de Kenshin sería su cocina, Yahiko no lo hubiera creído.

Pero lo era.

Las comidas eran bastante silenciosas ahora que no estaba Kenshin para amenizarlas. Y no era porque él se encargara de alegrarlas, pero era el factor que hacía que Kaoru no estuviera alicaída.

Había momentos en los que Yahiko no sabía cómo proceder. Kaoru no se había sumido en una depresión como le había pasado la vez anterior, pero era evidente para cualquiera que no estaba bien.

Al menos, su cocina no había empeorado con su estado anímico. Aquello ya era todo un avance por el bien de su estómago. Pero en todo lo demás, Kaoru se conducía de forma mecánica. Había establecido una rutina que, en su interior, a Yahiko le preocupaba mucho: se levantaba, desayunaba, impartía clases si tocaba, las preparaba, hacía las compras o adecentaba la casa, comía, volvía a preparar clases, daba clases en otros _dojos_, otra vez preparaba clases, cenaba, preparaba de nuevo clases y se iba a dormir.

Ahora que no estaba Kenshin, a Yahiko le inquietaba dejarla sola cuando iba al Akabeko a trabajar. Por suerte, Sanosuke pasaba más tiempo que antes por el _dojo_. No sólo por las clases que él también tenía que impartir, sino que se quedaba todos los días a comer allí mientras Yahiko iba a trabajar.

No estaba deprimida sin salir de su _futón,_ pero era como ver una sombra andante de Kaoru.

Se había sorprendido cuando Kaoru le había dicho que Kenshin se iba para siempre. Cuando Kenshin se marchó a Kioto para enfrentarse con Shishio había sido totalmente distinto. Lo curioso era que aquella vez no se despidió de nadie más que de Kaoru mientras que ahora, se había despedido de todo el mundo aunque no lo supieran. Pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, no podían seguirle. Kenshin no les reconocía y por eso se había marchado.

Era extraño. Después de todo lo que habían vivido no se hacía a la idea de que Kenshin no estuviera más por allí. Antes de conocerle había sido un vagabundo, pero desde entonces, siempre había estado con ellos. Era como la roca sólida a la que agarrarse en una riada; siempre sabía lo que hacer, siempre tenía un consejo que dar cuando lo necesitaban.

Y ya no estaba allí.

—Apenas has comido nada, ¿no te gusta la cena? —le preguntó Kaoru interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Estaba ensimismado en ellos más veces de las que le gustaría.

—Está como siempre —respondió Yahiko sin meterse con la escasa habilidad culinaria de Kaoru.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—Sí, pero pierde su gracia cuando no tienes que pelearte por la comida. Es más entretenido si está Sanosuke aquí —dijo con humor para animarla.

Pero Kaoru no reaccionó a su comentario. No la había vuelto a ver sonreír desde que Kenshin se marchara a Kioto. A Yahiko le entristecía que una mujer tan activa como Kaoru se mostrara tan inexpresiva. Le daba escalofríos.

—Estoy cansada, creo que me acostaré pronto —le informó al chico.

Kaoru se levantó de su sitio llevando los platos de la comida y los dejó en la cocina. Después, se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse para dormir. Se tumbó en su _futón_ y se sumió en sus pensamientos como cada noche.

No podía evitar pensar qué estaría haciendo Kenshin; cómo le habría ido el día. Era su rutina diaria antes de dormir. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué sería de él. ¿Habría llegado ya a Kioto? ¿Estaría en el Aoiya con Misao?

Pero del mismo modo que siempre le venían pensamientos de preocupación por él, otros más dolorosos seguían a continuación. Ésos que hacían que todas las noches se durmiera con lágrimas en los ojos. Porque aquel accidente había destruido sus sueños de un futuro feliz con el hombre que amaba.

No quería volver a preocupar a las personas que le rodeaban. Tampoco quería echar a perder la oportunidad que se le había brindado de poner en marcha su escuela de nuevo. Esas dos cosas eran lo único que hacía que se levantara por las mañanas. La escuela volvía a ser su vida pero hubiera renegado de ella con gusto si volviera a estar como hacía dos semanas. Si su escuela resurgía, se encontraría igual que había estado dos años atrás, cuando su padre se había marchado a la guerra y ella se había quedado impartiendo clases a los alumnos. Dos años atrás, tenía la escuela y no estaba Kenshin.

Como ahora.

Había pedido multitud de veces que su escuela volviera a ser lo que era, pero al parecer, alguien se había tomado al pie de la letra sus plegarias. Si la escuela prosperaba, tendría otra vez alumnos, pero tal y como se encontraba entonces, Kenshin no estaría.

Sin embargo, la diferencia abismal que había entre un momento y otro era incuestionable. El centro de su vida hacía poco más de un año, era su escuela; ahora en cambio, lo era Kenshin. Era sorprendente cómo lo que meses atrás pensaba que era lo más importante, había quedado en un segundo plano por el amor que le profesaba a un hombre.

Y con eso, no pudo evitar retomar sus pensamientos negativos sobre su aciago futuro; un futuro en el que ese hombre no estaría. No sabía el tiempo que le llevaría superar aquello pero esperaba de corazón que fuese pronto o no sabía cómo lo acabaría sobrellevando. Pero era evidente que se podía hacer. Kenshin también había perdido a su esposa, igual que otra mucha gente perdía a las personas que amaban, y ellos se reponían aunque ahora no pudiera entender cómo lo hacían.

De modo que ella no podía ser la excepción, pensó Kaoru con las sempiternas lágrimas nocturnas rodando libremente por sus mejillas. Tendría que recuperarse del abandono de Kenshin aunque para ella todo fuese demasiado reciente y no pudiera ver el final. Porque desde su punto de vista actual, parecía que nunca llegaría ese día.

— * —

_«—Gracias por haber protegido a Kaoru»._

_«—No sé si me sonríe o no… pero con esa última vez me basta para ir hacia la persona que más quiero ahora»._

_«—Quiero proteger a la gente que tengo delante. Quiero ayudar a los que sufren, a todos los que están hundidos en la tristeza… Nunca debo dejar de luchar hasta el día en que ya no sea capaz de llevar esta espada»._

_«—Cada vez que sonríes, la parte de mí que hay dentro de ti también sonríe, ¡siempre!»._

_«—¡Salva a Yahiko, te lo suplico!»._

_«—De qué sirve la Escuela "Hiten Mitsurugi". De qué sirve Kenshin Himura. Una vez más no he podido salvar a la persona que más quiero…»._

—¡Kaoru!

Kenshin se despertó con el corazón roto de angustia. Jadeaba intentando recobrar la respiración que le faltaba, pero lo único que lo consiguió fue expulsar el nudo que encogía su pecho. Cerró los ojos derramando unas lágrimas por una pena que sentía y no sentía. Había sido tan vívido…

Pero sabía que Kaoru no había muerto. Aoshi no le había contado aquel detalle tan relevante sobre la venganza de Enishi. «Secuestrar a Kaoru» era un claro eufemismo de lo que en realidad había pasado. Enishi había simulado matar a la persona que más quería para sumirle en un infierno… y lo había logrado durante días.

Kenshin miró sus manos que temblaban como hojas en otoño ante la inminente caída. Por desgracia, no sólo eran sus manos; le temblaba todo el cuerpo por el impacto de aquel recuerdo. Kenshin inspiró profundamente para recuperar la serenidad y después se quitó los rastros de lágrimas que aún perduraban.

Lo que Enishi había hecho le había destrozado en el amplio término de la palabra. Le había enterrado en la miseria hasta que había conseguido salir de la mano de Tomoe y Tsubame.

Kenshin se puso de pie y, con pasos temblorosos, salió al exterior para sentir la brisa nocturna. Empezaba a hacer frío por las noches pero lo agradeció esperando que le calmara.

Tenía un problema enorme. No era que dudase de que su «yo íntegro» estuviera enamorado de Kaoru después de lo que había visto y oído esa tarde, pero aquello había traspasado todas las barreras que conocía y no podía cerrar los ojos ante la evidencia. Tanto si Tomoe seguía vívida en sus pensamientos como si los tuviera enfriados, el Kenshin de esa época había escogido a otra mujer y no podía ignorarlo por mucho que le pesara en la conciencia.

Poco a poco, y a base de realizar respiraciones profundas, logró serenarse lo suficiente para evaluar su situación desde todos los ángulos. La fría brisa nocturna de octubre y el silencio que se extendía por la ciudad también ayudaron en ese cometido. No recordaba a Kioto tan tranquilo. Todos los años que había vivido allí habían sido en periodo de guerra y, noche tras noche, siempre sucedían altercados en los que se veía inmiscuido.

Del mismo modo que Edo era desconocido para él por no haber estado apenas allí físicamente, Kioto lo era ahora por el transcurso de los años. Lo más sorprendente era que había regresado allí esperando recobrar los recuerdos olvidados sobre la guerra para al menos tener una parte de su vida completa, pero había acabado recordando cosas de su vida en Edo.

Parecía que su mente por fin empezaba a devolverle los recuerdos que mantenía encerrados aunque no fueran los que buscara de inicio. Pero mentiría si dijera que, después de aquella tarde, los recuerdos de Kioto le importaban más que los de Edo. Quería saber lo que había estado haciendo los últimos años; quería saber en qué punto se encontraba su vida para no echar por la borda algo en lo que hubiera estado trabajando durante tiempo.

Gracias a ese sueño sabía que durante una década había estado viajando por Japón buscando un sentido a su vida. Y lo sabía porque en aquella batalla contra Enishi había encontrado la respuesta de esa pregunta interna que se hacía constantemente desde que terminase la guerra.

Por otro lado, si iba a seguir recobrando su vida actual, debería estar con las personas que mejor podrían ayudarle a responder las preguntas que le surgieran de los recuerdos confusos.

Kenshin suspiró y alzó la vista hacia la luna menguante; la única luz que podía guiar sus pasos en la oscuridad de la noche. Era su eterna compañera siempre que tenía que hacer un trayecto o una misión. Era la que podía facilitarle el trabajo con su pálido brillo sobre una noche cerrada.

Y como tantas noches antes, volvería a servirle en su objetivo.

Tenía que volver a Edo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Lady of Chaos:** con el lío de la explicación del otro capítulo se me olvidó agradecerte haber leído el otro fic. Me alegra que te gustara ;-) .

**Ovosommnes:** Kenshin recuerda en función de lo que dispara un recuerdo. Si enreda mucho en uno, ése será el que recuerde, para bien o para mal ^_^º. Pero utilicé ese recuerdo a propósito. Se marchó de Tokio muy enfadado y necesitaba algo muy impactante capaz de hacerle volver. Y la semi-muerte de Kaoru, lo fue T_T.

**Red:** A partir de aquí, Kenshin irá descubriendo a la Kaoru que consiguió enamorarle. Era sólo cuestión de estar predispuesto a verlo ;-) .

**Kaory1:** Los recuerdos ayudan, pero no serán los únicos que hagan ver a este Kenshin por qué eligió a Kaoru. La idea de este fic es que el Kenshin de antaño también se enamore de Kaoru *o*. Otra cosa es que consiga que convenza el cómo ocurre, pero la idea es ésa u_uº.

**Andrea:** si no recuerdo mal, eras tú la que pidió el fic de Battosai, ¿no? Me alegra entonces que te esté gustando ^_^º.

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Éste será el punto de inflexión para ellos. Espero que os guste ^_^. Gracias por leer el fic y más si dejáis cometarios de lo que os parece *o*.

— * —

**Capítulo 7**

El sol caía hacia el horizonte cuando al fin avistó Edo, y lo tocó cuando llegó al _dojo_ Kamiya. Le había costado encontrar la casa al no saber moverse aún por la ciudad. Kenshin no podía creerse que volviera allí después de la forma en que se marchó, pero tenía que ser el mejor sitio donde permanecer después de recobrar retazos de su vida.

Había emprendido el viaje de regreso a la mañana siguiente, dejando desconcertados a los habitantes del Aoiya que prácticamente ni le habían visto allí. Había llegado una tarde y se había ido a la mañana siguiente. Misao se había quedado más tranquila sabiendo que había empezado a recordar ciertos detalles y le deseaba una pronta recuperación.

Durante el viaje, Kenshin había recordado más fragmentos de su vida. Teniendo en cuenta que los primeros indicios de recuerdos parecían de su época más reciente, le había resultado curioso ver escenas de hacía más tiempo; situaciones que había vivido en sus viajes por Japón. También había llegado a la conclusión que cuanto más hacía trabajar a su mente, más predispuesta estaba a recordar. No siempre sucedía así, pero había ocurrido con más frecuencia en esos casos.

Y ahora volvía a estar de regreso en aquella casa. Kenshin no estaba seguro de qué podría decir a sus habitantes. Se había ido de allí hacía días con un amargo sabor en la boca, especialmente en lo referido a Kaoru. Quizás lo más correcto fuera disculparse por lo que le había dicho y empezar desde ahí.

Kenshin entró en la casa aunque no oyó ningún ruido de dónde podrían estar Kaoru o Yahiko. Se dio una vuelta por el patio y al fin encontró a Kaoru de espaldas a él acuclillada sobre el hornillo exterior. Estaba preparando la cena y aunque no quería importunarla, debía enterarse que había llegado a casa.

—Kaoru… —la llamó, pero la chica ni siquiera reaccionó—. ¿Kaoru? —dijo más alto esperando que no le respondiera por no haberle escuchado.

Pero ella siguió ignorándole y esta vez sabía que sí le tenía que haber oído. Se suponía que le amaba, ¿no? ¿No debería ser un poco menos rencorosa?

Kenshin resopló molesto por su actitud. Había venido desde Kioto en tiempo récord; debería mostrar gratitud, de hecho.

—Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero deberías poner algo de tu parte —gruñó en tono ofendido.

—¡Kenshin! —El hornillo cayó al suelo con la cena desparramada por la hierba cuando ella se levantó de un salto y se giró hacia él—. ¡Estás aquí de verdad!

—¿Es que no me ves? —Seguía un poco molesto y se olvidó de morderse la lengua. No había regresado allí para volver a pelearse con ella.

Pero Kaoru omitió por completo su reproche y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarle.

—¡Has vuelto! ¡Estás aquí! —Kenshin se dio cuenta de que parecía incrédula de verle. Claro que él le había asegurado que no regresaría, de modo que eso debía contar para explicar su reacción—. ¿Has recuperado la memoria? ¿Ya estás bien? —Su voz era tan esperanzada que Kenshin incluso se planteó mentirle para no desilusionarla. Pero era absurdo puesto que en cinco minutos sabría que seguía sin conocer su pasado reciente.

—No, no la he recuperado —respondió él sin más.

Kaoru se tensó y se separó de él rápidamente, azorada por haberle abrazado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has regresado? —preguntó desconcertada con la sonrisa de júbilo que tenía hacía unos instantes perdida por completo.

A Kenshin no debería haberle extrañado que Kaoru pensara que el único motivo por el que volvería allí fuera por recordar su vida, y por tanto, que eran pareja. De ahí que le mirara con aquellos ojos recelosos.

—He empezado a recordar algunos detalles de mi estancia aquí —contestó él sin ahondar más en la naturaleza de ellos.

—¡Pero eso es genial! —Kaoru volvió a iluminarse con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro—. ¿Y qué has… —Kaoru titubeó y se llevó una mano a la sien—,…recordado?

—Nada de importancia —mintió sin tapujos—. Alguna que otra salida al mercado y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Y Kioto te ha ayudado a recordar más que el propio Tokio? —inquirió asombrada. Le parecía curioso que fuese otra ciudad la que despertase la memoria de otro sitio.

—Más bien creo que me ayudó a empezar a recordar. No sólo he tenido recuerdos de Edo —explicó Kenshin a la ligera esperando que Kaoru no indagara más en el tipo de recuerdos que habían sido.

Kaoru sonrió feliz y su imagen se le hizo familiar aunque no recordó otras circunstancias similares. Era la primera vez que la veía así más allá de la primera ráfaga de recuerdos que tuvo.

—Llevaré tus cosas a tu habitación —le dijo cogiendo su bolsa con las escasas pertenencias que tenía.

Kaoru se le quedó mirando como si siguiera sin creerse que estuviera allí y de pronto, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que se formaba bastante humo detrás de Kaoru. Se inclinó un poco para descubrir lo que pasaba y vio que el hornillo estaba chamuscando la hierba. Cogió la palangana de agua que se utilizaba para apagar el fuego después de cocinar y roció la zona.

—¡Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta! —exclamó horrorizada. Se había asombrado tanto por la llegada de Kenshin que había olvidado que estaba haciendo la cena—. He tirado la comida por el suelo —suspiró con un lamento pero no se movió ni un ápice.

Kenshin la miró fijamente esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Seguía mirándole como si se fuera a esfumar de allí si no seguía con sus ojos centrados en él.

—¿No ibas a guardar mis cosas? —le preguntó.

—¡Sí, claro! —respondió al momento. Pero siguió sin moverse.

—No me voy a ir, Kaoru —añadió con sorna.

—¡No, claro! —Su vocabulario se había limitado de repente, pudo comprobar Kenshin con una media sonrisa.

—Voy a recoger esto de mientras.

Hasta que no se puso él con la tarea, Kaoru no se metió dentro de la casa. Apenas había terminado de recoger los restos de comida cuando oyó pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Yahiko apareció completamente mojado y sólo con una toalla encima.

—¡Es verdad que has vuelto! —exclamó ilusionado.

Kaoru le había sacado del baño al darle la noticia. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

—No hacía falta que salieras del baño, Yahiko.

—Es que por un momento pensé que había enloquecido —se excusó el chico, aunque aquel comentario no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Kenshin—, pero estás aquí.

—¿Kaoru no ha estado bien estos días? —se interesó el hombre. Por la forma en que lo había dicho Yahiko, le dio la sensación de que Kaoru había sufrido en su ausencia. A la hora de la verdad, Kenshin no la conocía, pero eso no implicaba que le gustara verla así. Además, a nivel racional sabía que su «yo íntegro» se habría subido por las paredes al saber que se había indispuesto.

—Bueno… ella… —Pero no siguió y con eso sólo corroboró lo que sospechaba—. Dijeron que no ibas a volver, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —cambió de tema el chico para no verse comprometido y empezó a titiritar.

—Te vas a quedar helado si sigues ahí de pie mojado, Yahiko. —Si el niño no quería contestar preguntas, él podía hacer lo mismo—. Termina de bañarte.

—Sí… ahora vuelvo. —Y diciendo eso, el chico se marchó.

Kenshin continuó con la tarea de recoger el hornillo y poco tiempo transcurrió antes de que Kaoru apareciera de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el viaje? —preguntó la chica con expectación.

—Supongo que bien —contestó sin darle importancia.

—¿Fuiste a Aoiya? ¿Estuviste con Misao? —le interrogó impaciente.

—Sí, la conocí —le confirmó él—. Me pareció una chica impulsiva.

—Eso es quedarse corto, Kenshin —dijo en tono de broma—. Misao es el _sumun_ de la impulsividad. ¿Qué hiciste allí? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo empezar a recordar? —continuó.

Kenshin suspiró al ver que Kaoru no le iba a dar tregua. No le apetecía nada ser parte de un interrogatorio sobre todo si no quería contestar determinadas preguntas. Así que decidió cortar por lo sano.

—La tumba de Tomoe —respondió cortante.

—Oh…

Consiguió el efecto deseado pues Kaoru dejó de hacerle preguntas. Siguió recogiendo las brasas del hornillo poniéndolas en la cubeta donde antes hubiera agua y por último, enderezó la pieza de piedra.

Era imposible que Yahiko hubiera retomado su baño y terminado con él, puesto que llegó en ese momento. Sólo se había secado y vestido para estar allí cuanto antes.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —oyó que volvían a preguntarle.

—Supongo que bien —repitió su respuesta.

—¿Has recordado algo?

Kenshin miró al cielo haciendo acopio de paciencia y finalmente, soltó el aire con un gran suspiro.

—Sí, Yahiko, he recordado cosas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Yahiko, Kenshin está cansado del viaje. Es mejor que dejemos _nuestro interés_ por él para otro momento. —Kenshin captó aquella recriminación velada, pero debía reconocer que quería que le dejaran tranquilo de tanta pregunta.

—Gracias, Kaoru —contestó duramente entrecerrando sus ojos para advertirla de que caminaba por un puente muy estrecho—. Mañana estaré mejor.

Kaoru le miró con atención y por fin decidió centrar sus energías en la cena en vez de en una lucha con Kenshin. No quería volver a pelearse con él. Se sentía tan agradecida de que hubiera regresado que estaba dispuesta a pasar sus arranques por alto. No quería que volviera a irse, menos si empezaba a recordar su vida.

—Voy a preparar algo en la cocina. Con el hornillo mojado no podremos asar nada en él.

Kaoru se dirigió a la cocina pensativa. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué cosas había recordado, pero imaginaba que no eran acerca de ellos dos. No sabía cómo tendría que reaccionar, pero suponía que no la trataría igual que cuando se marchó si supiera que eran pareja.

Y Kenshin seguía siendo igual de brusco en su forma de tratarla.

Kaoru quería poder ayudarle en el proceso; quería recuperarle. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto él la dejaría con esa actitud que mantenía. Aquello le preocupaba. Si Kenshin recuperaba su memoria, ¿seguiría conservando parte de aquel carácter? Entendía que si alguien olvidase todos los años que habían suavizado su forma de ser y retornara al punto en el que se conducía de una determinada manera, despertara siendo como era entonces.

Comprendía el cambio generado en Kenshin por la falta de recuerdos.

Pero cuando se ponía a pensar en el proceso inverso, no lo tenía tan claro. Ahora se comportaba de una forma y aunque recordara cómo habían sido esos años perdidos, no veía que eso originara que el Kenshin de ahora desapareciera del todo.

Y aquel pensamiento le llevaba a la pregunta clave: si Kenshin no volvía a ser como era, ¿seguiría amándole? Ella quería al Kenshin que llegó a su casa meses atrás. Con el nuevo era obvio que no terminaba de llevarse bien. Todavía no sabía muy bien por qué. Como le había explicado antes de marcharse, no le tenía miedo. Podría ser un asesino, pero Kenshin nunca había matado indiscriminadamente. Lo había hecho en una guerra y contra personas que, a su vez, querían matarle a él.

No le tenía miedo, ¿entonces?

Mientras Kaoru cortaba algunas hortalizas, se puso a indagar dentro de ella buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y minutos después se cortó en un dedo cuando dio con ella, pero ese dolor momentáneo no hizo perder de vista la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Estaba enfadada con ese Kenshin por haberla privado del que ella amaba.

Kaoru se lamió la herida para disminuir el dolor y el sangrado. No era muy profunda pero escocía. Rellenó un cuenco con agua de una jarra y se limpió el dedo allí.

Desde que Kenshin había tenido el accidente le había esquivado, y cuando al fin él dio el paso para hablar con ella, le había echado en cara todo lo que ya no era. Ni siquiera había intentando _conocer_ a ese nuevo Kenshin. No se habían sentando en ningún momento a hablar sobre las cosas que les inquietaban, ni se había preocupado de lo que él sentiría por haber perdido sus recuerdos.

Kenshin había tenido razón la última noche que estuvo allí. Sólo se había centrado en lo que ella sentía por haber perdido al Kenshin que amaba. Pero no había intentado comprender lo que el nuevo Kenshin sentía. No se había puesto en su lugar que debía ser mucho más angustioso que el de ella.

Eran su familia, pero no habían demostrado que lo fueran y por eso se había ido. Se lo había dejado claro al marcharse:

___«_—No, no lo es —le había contestado tras decirle Kaoru que aquélla era su casa—_, puede que lo fuera antes, pero ya no lo es__»_. 

Como era frecuente que se cortara mientras cocinaba, tenía un pequeño rollo para vendarse las heridas en uno de los armarios. Cogió una pequeña tira y se tapó la herida.

No era sólo culpa de la nueva actitud de Kenshin; también ella tenía una gran parte de responsabilidad en lo que había pasado.

Terminó de preparar las hortalizas en trozos y las aliñó. Después, llevó todo en una bandeja para los tres. Kenshin y Yahiko estaban conversando como si nada hubiera pasado. Había notado que Kenshin se mostraba más relajado con el chico y debería haberse dado cuenta de que era porque le trataba con más familiaridad; como si el accidente sólo hubiera traído consigo algunas consecuencias desdeñables para Kenshin aunque en realidad fueran de mayor gravedad.

Kenshin rio levemente ante la pregunta de Yahiko.

—No, esta vez no me he encontrado a ninguna loca por el camino —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Misao es una buena chica, pero tiene demasiada energía hasta para mí —dijo con un suspiro Yahiko al recordar la vitalidad de la ninja—. Nunca me has contado cómo fue el viaje con ella hasta Kioto, pero estoy seguro de que te metió en más de un aprieto.

—Espero recordarlo algún día y cuando lo haga, te lo contaré —comentó Kenshin más distendido—. Seguro que fueron momentos dignos de mención.

—Me temo que hoy cenaremos en frío —dijo Kaoru llegando hasta ellos con la bandeja—. Con la temperatura que hace estos días, no hay nada como tomar algo caliente, pero hubiéramos cenado muy tarde si hubiera puesto a calentar el fogón de la cocina.

—No te preocupes, Kaoru —la tranquilizó Kenshin cogiendo los palillos y atacando a unos trozos suculentos que les había echado el ojo. Por desgracia, se veían mejor de lo que en realidad sabían. Kaoru se había pasado con el aliño.

Yahiko también empezó a comer pero no dijo nada. Debía estar acostumbrado a las habilidades culinarias de Kaoru. Kenshin se había llevado algunas provisiones para su viaje, pero aún así, también le había tocado cocinarse algo al fuego y había descubierto con sorpresa que parecía cocinar mejor que ella.

Las palabras de Yahiko diciéndole que solía cocinar él por el bien de sus estómagos cobraban una nueva dimensión. No sabía muy bien cómo estaba Kaoru antes de llegar él al _dojo_, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que, una comida así durante un periodo muy prolongado de tiempo, tenía que acabar produciendo problemas digestivos. Estaba convencido.

Kaoru no habló mucho durante la cena, pendiente de la conversación de Yahiko que hablaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Era evidente que estaba entusiasmado por el regreso de Kenshin. Le preguntaba sobre su viaje, pero el chico no estaba entrando en los detalles de su amnesia, de modo que Kenshin le contestaba con más tranquilidad. No es que le hubieran pasado grandes cosas en su viaje, pero le fue contando lo que había visto por los pueblos que había cruzado y que para él, algunos los había visto por primera vez. Yahiko no había hecho aquel trayecto nunca, por lo que asimilaba cada palabra que le decía.

—La próxima vez que vayamos a Kioto, deberíamos hacer la ruta andando —comentó al final Yahiko—. Cuando fuimos hace unos meses, lo hicimos en barco y no pude ver más que agua a mi alrededor.

—Pero te aseguro que tiene que ser más barato, a menos que hagas el trayecto como yo y no te hospedes en ningún sitio. Pero entonces, te diré que el barco es más cómodo.

—Por una vez no me pasará nada. Soy un chico duro, ¿sabes? —lo dijo como si que Kenshin pensara otra cosa fuese una ofensa para él.

—No me cabe duda —replicó sincero.

Yahiko terminó de cenar más animado una vez puesto en su lugar su resistencia física y decidió retirarse a su habitación. En cuanto el chico se marchó, se hizo un gran silencio en la estancia. Y con ese silencio, Kenshin empezó a notar el ambiente tenso. Kaoru le seguía incomodando, y debía ser por ambas partes.

—No sé si te lo habrá dicho Yahiko, pero en el tiempo que estuviste de viaje, han venido dos alumnos nuevos —dijo de pronto Kaoru sin venir a cuento.

Kenshin se giró a mirarla receloso casi esperando que aquellas palabras ocultaran algo de fondo. Pero Kaoru no parecía ir a añadir algo más.

—No, no me lo había dicho —comentó Kenshin.

—La escuela ya tiene cinco alumnos —continuó entusiasmada al ver que Kenshin entraba en la conversación—. Es cierto que estos dos últimos vienen para que les enseñe Sanosuke, pero es un avance. Cuantos más alumnos haya en la escuela, más fácil será que otros vengan al ver la afluencia.

Kaoru siguió hablando de los sucesos cotidianos al ver que Kenshin era mucho más participativo con esos temas. Incluso con los que no sabía ni sobre qué trataban. Le había empezado a explicar algunas anécdotas de lugareños que ambos debían conocer, pero que al no recordarlos, la información le interesaba más bien poco. Pero el hecho de ver a Kaoru más relajada hablando hizo que la dejara continuar.

Y así siguió hasta que se hizo tarde y ambos se fueron a dormir.

— * —

Kaoru no sabía qué pesaba más en su insomnio: si el hecho de imaginarse a Kenshin marchándose en medio de la noche abandonándola de nuevo, o la conversación sobre cómo había sido su viaje.

Kenshin tenía una costumbre arraigada de dormir sentando que se había quitado al vivir en su casa. Cuando estaba alojado en algún sitio dormía en un _futón_, pero en sus viajes lo hacía sentado.

Y su cuerpo ya no estaba para esos maltratos.

En su enésima vuelta sobre su _futón_ decidió que debía acercarse al cuarto de Kenshin. Se acercó con sigilo y corrió la puerta para dejar una pequeña rendija por la que mirar. Las cobijas del _futón_ de Kenshin estaban intactas. Abrió un poco más la puerta y echó un vistazo dentro. Tal y como imaginaba, estaba apoyado contra una pared durmiendo agarrado a su espada.

Entró dentro de la habitación pero Kenshin no hizo ningún movimiento. Kaoru sabía que tenía un sueño ligero, y estando Kenshin con sus sentidos alerta como lo estaba desde que había despertado del accidente por considerarse aún en la guerra, no podía imaginar que estuviera durmiendo aún.

—¿Kenshin? ¿Estás dormido? —preguntó en un susurro para no asustarle.

—Aunque lo hubiera estado, me habrías despertado en cuanto te acercaste a la habitación —le informó sin reproche alguno. Sólo constataba un hecho. Kaoru sabía de su sueño ligero, pero no tenía constancia de que lo fuera tanto. Quizás esa habilidad exacerbada sí que fuera por su nueva condición—. ¿Querías algo, Kaoru?

—No —contestó rápidamente. Se acercó poco a poco hasta Kenshin hasta que estuvo a su lado y se arrodilló junto a él—. Estaba preocupada por tu espalda.

Kenshin levantó la cabeza y la miró por fin un poco extrañado. Kaoru traía en su mano una vela con la que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

—Las heridas están cicatrizadas y no me duelen —comentó él sin saber qué otra cosa decir—. ¿Has venido a estas horas para eso?

—No me refiero a tus heridas, sino a tu espalda —le corrigió Kaoru—. Le has dicho a Yahiko que no te has alojado en ningún sitio, así que imagino que has dormido estos días a la intemperie. Has estado durmiendo sentado bajo el frío que ha hecho estos días. No puedes descuidarte de esa manera, Kenshin.

—Estoy acostumbrado a dormir así.

—No, no lo estás —le contradijo con rapidez—. Aunque pienses que tienes dieciocho años, no los tienes, Kenshin. Tu cuerpo necesita descansar de forma adecuada. Y además, estos últimos meses te has resentido mucho. Tienes que cuidarte —volvió a insistir preocupada.

Kenshin había empezado a notar algunas molestias musculares pero no se lo había achacado a su forma de dormir. Dormía siempre en esa posición y nunca le había dado problemas. En cambio, no estaba habituado a andar tantas horas seguidas y se lo había atribuido a eso. Pero si lo pensaba bien, su cuerpo había estado recorriendo Japón aunque no lo recordara, luego en el fondo, también estaba acostumbrado a caminar de continuo.

Kaoru le cogió una mano y se la separó de la espada que mantenía recostada contra su hombro. Viendo que no hacía ningún intento por evitar su contacto, se arriesgó de nuevo y le quitó la espada. Se levantó y la dejó a la cabecera del _futón_ de Kenshin, donde siempre la depositaba él cuando dormía.

—Los _futones_ me resultan incómodos —repuso Kenshin dividido entre hacer caso a lo que él conocía de su vida o considerar lo que Kaoru sabía de su vida actual.

Kaoru regresó adonde estaba él sentado.

—Eso es lo que piensas —le dijo tocando con su dedo índice la frente de Kenshin—. Pero tu cuerpo lleva meses durmiendo en ese _futón_. Te lo va a agradecer mañana —terminó con un deje de humor en la voz.

Kenshin no se lo estaba diciendo de broma: en realidad le resultaban incómodos los _futones_. La última vez que recordaba haber dormido en uno sin estar convaleciente por enfermedad, había sido con su esposa.

Kaoru volvió a cogerle de la mano y le pasó el dedo pulgar por encima de sus nudillos en un gesto inconfundible de cariño.

—Prométeme que dormirás como es debido, Kenshin —le pidió Kaoru muy seria—. Si no, la que no dormirá nada seré yo, que tendré que venir constantemente a tu habitación para comprobar que en verdad descansas en el _futón_.

Viendo la preocupación de Kaoru, Kenshin cerró su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un ligero apretón. Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Kaoru, pero no levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Era la primera vez que contemplaba esa faceta maternal de Kaoru y consideró que aquella sí podría ser alguna de las cosas que podían gustarle de ella.

Aunque sabía que Tomoe le había amado, casi se lo había tenido que confirmar su diario. Ella se había marchado de la cabaña en la que vivían para detener la conspiración para matarle en la que estaba envuelta y al final, se había puesto en medio de su pelea para protegerle. Pero era consciente de que Tomoe nunca había mostrado su amor por él. Era muy fría en cuanto a la expresión de sus emociones, aunque él la hubiera amado igualmente.

Kaoru no se parecía en nada a ella. No podía imaginarse a Tomoe discutiendo con nadie como lo habían hecho ellos dos antes de marcharse a Kioto. Tampoco podía imaginársela alegrándose tanto por su regreso y menos, suplicarle que se cuidara preocupada como estaba por su salud.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, esos pequeños gestos eran más propios de una esposa que la fría compañía de Tomoe.

Sólo se parecían en una cosa: las dos habían interpuesto sus vidas por él. Kaoru también lo había hecho cuando le dispararon en la isla donde Enishi la retuvo, y también se había metido en la pelea que tuvo con Saito en el _dojo_.

¿Con Saito en el _dojo_?

Otra ráfaga de imágenes nuevas pasó a una velocidad desmesurada por su mente originándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_«—Aparta, chiquilla… apártate__»._

_«—Me han pedido que sólo mida tu capacidad actual pero he cambiado de opinión. Te voy a matar._

_—¿Estás soñando o qué? Seré yo el que te mate__»._

_«—La próxima será tu cabeza._

_—Utilizas el otro lado de la espada__»._

_«—Kenshin está más fuerte que de costumbre…_

_—No es Kenshin. ¡Es Battosai, el asesino!__»._

_«—Este asunto no me ha puesto en peligro sólo a mí, sino también a los aquí presentes._

_—¡Vuelves a ser el Kenshin que conozco!__»._

—¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin!

Kaoru estaba muy alarmada. En un momento estaban hablando tranquilamente y al siguiente, Kenshin le había estrujado la mano y se había retorcido agarrándose la cabeza. Por mucho que le llamaba no le contestaba, como si no pudiera escucharla.

Kenshin se destensó de repente pero aún mantenía una respiración rápida y superficial.

—¡Kenshin! —volvió a llamarle y esta vez se incorporó apoyándose de nuevo contra la pared. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco, su respiración se normalizó—. ¿Estás bien?

Kaoru le sujetó del rostro para girarle la cabeza y que la mirara. Kenshin por fin abrió sus ojos dorados más brillantes que antes, pero Kaoru no reaccionó ante eso. Kenshin le cogió la mano y se la sujetó con cuidado. Kaoru tenía lágrimas en los ojos del disgusto que le había dado.

—No te preocupes, Kaoru —le dijo para tranquilizarla—. Me ha venido un recuerdo a la cabeza.

—¿Y siempre es así? —preguntó horrorizada—. Pensé que te estaba ocurriendo algo grave. Te quejabas de dolor y no conseguía que me oyeras. —Kenshin no estaba seguro de lo que le había pasado mientras estaba inmerso en los nuevos recuerdos. Tenía el residuo en la cabeza de un dolor lacerante, pero apenas lo había percibido entre la ráfaga de recuerdos.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que me sucede estando despierto.

—¿Y por qué te ha pasado de repente?

A Kenshin no le hacía mucha gracia que Kaoru le anduviera preguntando sobre lo que recordaba o dejaba de recordar, más que nada porque lo que había recordado principalmente eran cosas que no quería que ella supiera que volvía a tener en la cabeza.

Por tanto, no podía decirle que había empezado al comparar a Tomoe con ella porque ambas habían interpuesto sus vidas ante un peligro por salvarle. Pero por el estado en que se encontraba Kaoru, era evidente que se había llevado un susto enorme.

—Era la pelea que tuve en el _dojo_ con Saito —optó por decir. Se centró en mencionarle el recuerdo en vez de contestar a su pregunta.

—¿Ese recuerdo te ha enfadado? —cuestionó con cuidado Kaoru.

—No, ¿por qué? —contestó sin saber a qué venía aquella pregunta.

—Te llamean los ojos —agregó sin más—. En esa pelea Saito consiguió sacar tu sangre asesina. Fue como si volvierais a una batalla de vuestro pasado. —Kaoru se tensó al pensar que, de hecho, estaba hablando con un Kenshin anclado en el pasado con dicha sangre asesina—. Perdona, no quería decir eso.

Pero Kenshin no se ofendió por sus palabras. Le había quedado claro con esas imágenes lo que había pasado. En esa época, él se había hecho la promesa de no matar. Por eso había vagado por Japón durante años ayudando a la gente. Pero a consecuencia, se había debilitado. Saito había amenazado a su gente y él había respondido sacando sus ansias asesinas a combatir. Algo que conocía a la perfección pues se valía de esa sed de sangre para ser tan eficiente en sus enfrentamientos.

Sin embargo, había descubierto algo fundamental y que explicaba ciertas cosas que no entendía. Aquel ansia de sangre había conseguido que perdiera el verdadero objetivo de vista. Debía valerse del asesino Battosai para proteger a sus seres queridos, pero a la hora de la verdad, todo había quedado en un segundo plano. No había gente a la que proteger, ni promesa de no matar vigente. Sólo las ganas de acabar con Saito.

—El accidente ha hecho lo que Battosai no pudo, ¿no es así, Kaoru?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

—Me mentiste cuando dijiste que no tienes miedo a Battosai —declaró él con las ideas más asentadas.

—No lo tengo —le contradijo ella.

—Sí lo tienes, pero no por el daño físico que pudiera hacerte. Sabes que ni el asesino sediento de sangre ni yo te haríamos daño siendo una persona inocente; pero tienes miedo de que el Battosai que siempre llevará consigo el Kenshin que conoces vuelva a atraparle como lo hace conmigo —expuso Kenshin cada vez más convencido de que esa conclusión era correcta—. Supongo que durante muchos años he conseguido controlarlo, pero el accidente ha hecho que olvidara esa parte más tranquila y en cambio, la parte asesina campara a sus anchas.

—No creo que sea así —negó Kaoru no queriendo darle sentido a lo que decía.

—Por supuesto que sí —confirmó Kenshin sin remilgos—. ¿Crees que hay algo que me impidiese ahora mismo matar a alguien que me amenazara? Sé que tras terminar la guerra hice el pacto conmigo mismo de no matar, pero en lo que a mí concierne, no he llegado a esa fase aún. No tengo ningún problema con matar a alguien, mucho menos valiéndome del asesino que llevo dentro y que tanto me ayuda a conseguirlo.

—Pues no se te ocurra hacerlo —exigió una Kaoru muy determinante—. No eches por tierra un juramento de diez años sólo porque no lo recuerdes.

—Entonces, imagino que para eso estás tú. —Ella le miró con cierta confusión—. Tú me recordarás que no tengo que romperlo —explicó con una ligera sonrisa.

Kaoru le miró por unos instantes mientras interiorizaba lo que le había pedido y después le devolvió la sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza. Kaoru apretó un poco la mano que Kenshin le cogía.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco —propuso ella—. Usa el _futón_, Kenshin, por favor —le pidió preocupada de nuevo.

—Está bien, Kaoru. Lo haré —prometió él para que se quedara más tranquila—. No hace falta que vengas a comprobarlo durante toda la noche como pretendías —bromeó recordando la amenaza de ser el culpable de dejarla sin dormir aquella noche.

Kaoru se marchó a su habitación y Kenshin se metió en el _futón_. Al momento, notó que su espalda se lo agradecía, como si hubiera estado agarrotada necesitada de destensarse. Sin embargo, se le hacía extraño dormir en aquella posición y estuvo largos minutos mirando las maderas del techo.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, la puerta se deslizó un poco casi en un silencio absoluto y pudo ver una silueta femenina.

—Kaoru… —le dijo divertido en tono de advertencia.

—Está bien, está bien —se quejó la chica al ser descubierta.

—Vete a dormir y no vuelvas.

Le hizo caso y Kaoru no regresó a comprobar que estuviera en su _futón_. A Kenshin le pareció graciosa aquella preocupación por su bienestar. En verdad, era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse. Era agradable tener a alguien cerca que se preocupara de él, para variar.

Aunque le costó conciliar el sueño, tenía que reconocer que su espalda se lo agradeció a la mañana siguiente.

— * —

_ANEXO:_

Quería comentar un cambio que se ha hecho en el capítulo para mejorar la comprensión. Kaory me comenta en su review que no le concuerda este fragmento que dice Kenshin:

**_—Sí lo tienes, pero no por el daño físico que pudiera hacerte. Sabes que no te haría daño siendo una persona inocente, pero tienes miedo de que la sed de sangre de asesino que siempre llevará consigo, vuelva a atraparle —expuso Kenshin cada vez más convencido de que esa conclusión era correcta._**

En esta frase, Kenshin habla primero en primera persona y luego en tercera. Y no, no me he colado. Os pongo parte de la explicación que le dejé a Kaory, a ver si así se entiende mejor.

«Como ya he comentado anteriormente, este Kenshin no es "la doble personalidad Battosai". Es el Kenshin de la guerra, el que está más influenciado por las ansias asesinas. Pero no es Battosai como si fuera un ente propio. Como dije, no entiendo a Kenshin como una persona que tenga doble personalidad. Es sólo que el Kenshin de este fic, al tener sólo 18 años, tiene menos control sobre la parte asesina que salió a flote durante la guerra (la que se conoce como Battosai). Básicamente, porque no quiere ponerle un control al necesitar esa sed de sangre para seguir luchando.

A lo que voy, es que a este Kenshin de 18 años le pasa lo mismo que al Kenshin de 29. Es una persona que tiene "un asesino dentro", sólo que uno le tiene puesto un control mientras que el otro, todavía se vale de él sin remordimientos. En este sentido, por eso dice que él no le haría daño por ser inocente (en ninguna de sus variantes, tanto con ansias asesinas como sin ellas). Nunca le haría daño y de ahí que hable en primera persona. Pero después pasa a la tercera porque habla de su sed de sangre (Battosai) y del Kenshin de 29 años, no de él mismo. Lo que le dice es que Kaoru teme que sus ansias asesinas acaben influyendo de forma determinante en el Kenshin de 29 años, que es lo que le pasa al de 18 años (por eso le dice que el accidente consiguió lo que no pudo Battosai). Y de ahí que no hable de él cuando le dice eso a Kaoru. Porque ni habla de él como "Battosai", ni habla de sí mismo al ser el Kenshin de 18 años».

Finalmente, ha quedado así y espero que de esta forma se entienda mejor lo que pretendía decir:

**_—Sí lo tienes, pero no por el daño físico que pudiera hacerte. Sabes que ni el asesino sediento de sangre ni yo te haríamos daño siendo una persona inocente; pero tienes miedo de que el Battosai que siempre llevará consigo el Kenshin que conoces vuelva a atraparle como lo hace conmigo —expuso Kenshin cada vez más convencido de que esa conclusión era correcta._**

Creo que así queda más claro lo que Kenshin pretendía decir: hacer la separación entre los dos Kenshins y la forma en la que el asesino influye en ellos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Andreadark:** al paso que voy te vas a arrepentir de que hiciera un fic con Battosai. Otra vez me ha vuelto a sacar su genio y esto conlleva a que no pueda subir el fic al ritmo que llevaba de tres capítulos por semana u_uº.

**Kaory:** ¿dices que Kaoru también se va a tener que enamorar de Kenshin? Espera al «Capítulo 11 bis», y vas a tener otro concepto de todo. Se me ha vuelto loco o_O . Lo peor es que le entiendo perfectamente u_uº.

Sobre tu duda contextual, como ya te dije por MP, te llevas «mini-punto» por haber tenido ganas de entrar en algo tan peliagudo. Y dejo un anexo al final, para dejar un aviso sobre el tema ^_^º.

**Red:** ¡por supuesto que Kaoru tiene parte de culpa! Pero al ser la que más «exterioriza» lo que siente, parece que la culpa es toda de Kenshin. Lo cierto es que quería dar el golpe de efecto. A pesar de que estamos más tiempo en la mente de él que en la de ella, el chip se nos va a que Kaoru es más víctima que Kenshin, curiosamente.

¡Y sí! Kenshin tiene que empezar a ver a la Kaoru que le enamoró. Si no, no termino nunca el fic, jajajaja.

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo ^o^.

— * —

**Capítulo 8**

Sanosuke creyó estar viendo un fantasma cuando aquella mañana llegó al _dojo_ Kamiya para impartir sus clases.

—Me dijeron que no ibas a volver.

—Cambié de idea —contestó con descuido.

—¿Por qué? —Sanosuke estaba muy asombrado de ver a Kenshin allí. Se había hecho a la idea de que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que coincidieran de nuevo.

—¿Tú por qué crees? —Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos y le miró con total acusación. Echó una ojeada hacia los lados y cogiendo a Sanosuke del brazo, lo llevó hasta el muro exterior donde tenía una amplia visión de la zona y podría ver si alguien se acercaba—. En cuanto llegué a Kioto, Misao me contó algo muy interesante sobre mi relación con Kaoru.

—Oh, vaya… —No tuvo que decirle más para saber qué era lo que Misao le había contado.

—Sí, vaya… —le instigó Kenshin sabiendo que por fin podría desquitarse con alguien—. ¿No tienes nada que añadir? ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios he tenido que ir hasta Kioto para enterarme de esto?

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas, Kenshin? Estaba preocupado por mi integridad física —le reprendió esta vez Sanosuke—. No sabes con qué cara miraste a Kaoru cuando te puso la mano encima. ¡Creí que se la habrías cortado si hubieras podido!

—No hubiera hecho algo así —se indignó el pelirrojo por considerarle capaz de esa crueldad.

—No, pero dejaste claro que no te hacía gracia que te tocara alguien que no fuera Tomoe. Y para rematar, dijiste que nunca volverías a tener otra mujer. ¿O no recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre Megumi?

Kenshin resopló aunque sabía que Sanosuke tenía parte de razón. Ya había imaginado que no se lo habían revelado por la reacción inicial que había tenido. ¡Pero maldita sea! Tenían que habérselo dicho aunque le hubiera impactado de forma negativa. Se suponía que tenía una mujer y la había abandonado sin miramientos.

—Eso no os daba derecho a ocultarme algo semejante. Que no me gustara no quiere decir que me lo pudierais ocultar. —Kenshin estaba furioso y por fin podía descargarse con uno de los culpables de aquel embrollo—. ¡Por Dios, Sanosuke! No estamos hablando de la pintura de la pared. ¡Estamos hablando de un factor clave de mi vida!

—Lo siento, Kenshin —se disculpó Sanosuke contrito—. En verdad pensaba contártelo con el paso de algunos días. En cuanto te hicieras a la idea de que tenías una vida posterior a la que recordabas. Pero te largaste de aquí en tiempo récord.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar la confusión que me crearía si empezase a recordar cosas de ella cuando nadie me había aclarado nada?

—¿Has recordado algo? —preguntó suspicaz por el tono recriminatorio de Kenshin.

—Sí, he empezado a recordar cosas —le confirmó él—. Y algunas son de ella, como el hecho de que Enishi la hiciera pasar por muerta, y casi me dejo morir de la angustia. Por suerte, eso pasó después de que Misao me dijera que era mi mujer y pudiera entenderlo —siguió Kenshin aún hecho una furia—. Pero imagina si no me hubieran contado nada qué demonios habría pensado.

Sanosuke no supo cómo defenderse. Kenshin tenía gran parte de razón. Quizás lo hicieran con buena intención al ver que se había despertado en una época en la que aún conservaba muy vivo el recuerdo de su esposa. Pero no se les había ocurrido pensar lo confuso que sería para él recordar sucesos con Kaoru cuando nadie le había explicado la clase de relación que tenían.

—¿Lo sabe Kaoru?

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó bruscamente—. Ya es lo suficiente incómodo para mí como para meterla también a ella. No quiero ni pensar cómo me trataría si fuera consciente de que sé que está enamorada de mí.

—¿Tú no has vuelto a sentir lo mismo por ella?

—No, no la quiero. No así, al menos —rectificó no queriendo sonar tan contundente—. Sin embargo sí sé que antes del accidente la amaba mucho. Pero no recuerdo gran cosa de ella. Para mí sigue siendo una desconocida.

Sanosuke soltó el aire lentamente. La pobre Kaoru había peleado por conseguir a Kenshin atravesando por el oscuro pasado de él y cuando por fin lo conseguía, lo perdía por un accidente que le llevaba de vuelta a dicho pasado.

—¡Ey, Sanosuke! Has llegado —exclamó Kaoru desde la casa aunque rápidamente se acercó hasta ellos—. Y ya veo que estás al tanto de que Kenshin ha vuelto —rio al llegar a su lado.

—Te veo muy animada hoy, Kaoru. —Sanosuke le pasó un brazo fraternal por los hombros y posó un casto beso en su frente. Esos días, Kaoru había estado muy necesitada de cariño y todo el mundo se había volcado en ella para hacerla sentir mejor. Para Sanosuke, Kaoru era como otra hermana pequeña y le afectaba verla decaída.

—Claro, Kenshin ha regresado a casa —contestó feliz—. Otra vez vuelve a estar el grupo completo. —Centró su atención en Kenshin y añadió con cierta sorna—: ¿Qué tal has dormido esta noche?

Kenshin sonrió ligeramente ante el tono sabiondo de la chica.

—Muy bien, Kaoru. Mi espalda te lo agradece.

—Lo sabía —replicó muy ufana ella. Miró a Sanosuke con aire crítico—. ¿Te puedes creer que ha retomado esa insana costumbre de dormir sentado?

—Sí, me lo creo —rio el luchador ante la reprimenda de Kaoru. Podía hacerse a la idea de que Kenshin hubiera retomado muchas de sus costumbres al no recordar que ya no las hacía.

—Tenemos que estar atentos a qué más cosas hace que no debiera —añadió en tono conspiratorio hacia Sanosuke.

—¡Kaoru, deja de entretenerte y ven al _dojo_! —gritó Yahiko en la lejanía—. ¡Los alumnos están a punto de llegar!

—¡Ya voy! —respondió de la misma forma—. Cómo se pone el niño… —agregó en tono de burla para ellos y acto seguido se marchó corriendo.

Sanosuke se quedó viendo el lugar por el que desaparecía Kaoru. Hacía días que no la veía así de animada y su corazón se alegró por ello. No se merecía tantos disgustos.

—Hacía días que no la veía sonreír —dijo con toda intención para hacerle saber a Kenshin lo que había supuesto para ella su macha—. Yo también voy con ellos —informó Sanosuke antes de moverse, pero Kenshin le detuvo.

Le miraba con cara de querer descuartizarlo.

—Puede que no la recuerde, pero no se te ocurra jamás tocarla así de nuevo —le amenazó con la voz más fría que le había oído nunca.

Sanosuke incluso dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto de conservación al oír la voz propia de un Battosai enfadado. Se quedó sin palabras que articular. No se esperaba aquella reacción tan drástica cuando acababa de decirle que no sentía nada por Kaoru. Pero imaginaba que para Kenshin, si algo era de él siempre lo sería aunque no lo recordase. Cuando por fin salió del estado sorpresivo en el que le había pillado, sonrió algo más animado.

—Claro, Kenshin —le dio la razón. Tampoco estaba tan loco como para enfrentarse a él por algo así—. Pero tengo que decir que eres mucho más territorial que antes. Nunca te habías puesto así porque alguien mostrara afecto a Kaoru.

—Puedo creerme que haya cambiado algunos aspectos de mi carácter con los años, pero éste es uno que dudo mucho que esté entre ellos —le corrigió—. Lo más probable es que fuera más permisivo si conociese bien las intenciones de quien se acerca a ella.

Sanosuke se quedó observándole de hito en hito y volvió a sonreír esta vez más relajado. Quizás no la recordase pero le habían dicho que era su mujer y defendía su territorio. Y puesto que en esos momentos no se fiaba ni de su sombra, era mejor no tirar de la cola al tigre hambriento.

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo con él—. A ningún hombre le gusta que otros se acerquen a su mujer.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Kenshin aún con tono de advertencia.

Sanosuke se marchó hacia el _dojo_ con una sonrisa mayor en la cara. A lo mejor Kaoru no estaba tan desamparada en aquella situación como le había parecido minutos antes.

— * —

Era ya la tarde cuando Megumi se enteró de que Kenshin había regresado a Tokio. Le había sorprendido mucho la noticia pues apenas hacía algo más de una semana que Kenshin se había marchado con la intención de no volver. Si hacía cuentas de los días que habían pasado, Kenshin ni siquiera debería haber llegado a Kioto aunque Sanosuke le dijera que había estado con Misao.

—¿Pero cuánto tiempo ha tardado en el viaje en sí? Hace diez días que se fue. —En verdad le creaba curiosidad saber cómo había hecho la proeza de ir hasta Kioto y vuelta en tan pocos días a pie—. Una persona normal tarda ese tiempo sólo en ir hasta allí.

—Kenshin está acostumbrado a andar mucho —fue su única respuesta. En el viaje a Kioto de hacía unos meses, Kenshin también había tardado poco en llegar hasta allí y eso que iba con Misao y había tenido que entretenerse en algún que otro pueblo por causa de Shishio.

Megumi se sentó en un taburete y esperó a que Sanosuke hiciera lo mismo. Comenzó a deshacerle el vendaje para revisarle la mano.

—Las heridas han cicatrizado bien —dijo con un primer vistazo. Después se puso a moverle los dedos y la muñeca—. La movilidad también es buena. Tienes suerte, cabeza de pollo: tu mano se curará del todo a pesar de tu estupidez.

—Gracias, doctora —contestó sin más él y vio que Megumi ya ni siquiera se sorprendía de que no le entrara a la discusión.

Aprovechó que Megumi inspeccionaba su mano para mirarla detenidamente. Era una mujer muy bella y disfrutaba cada momento que podía robar para recrearse la vista. Además, empezaba a considerar seriamente que eso sería lo único que tendría de ella. La estrategia que había adoptado ni le gustaba ni estaba funcionando. Megumi seguía sin verle como alguien responsable a tener en cuenta, que era lo que ella estaba buscando. Sólo hacía falta ver cómo seguía criticándole por todo. Y para colmo, ni siquiera podía desquitarse con una buena pelea verbal.

—No estoy segura de que esta explicación pueda entenderla alguien como tú, pero el hecho de no tener venda en la mano no implica que puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana con ella —se burló Megumi con sus indicaciones—. Pero si no eres capaz de tener cuidado cuando tu mano está vendada, es un caso perdido sin ella —suspiró resignada.

Sanosuke no contestó y sólo se quedó mirando su mano mientras movía los dedos despacio. Aquello acabó con la paciencia de Megumi que no era capaz de hacer reaccionar a Sanosuke y eso que cada vez estaba siendo más dura en sus comentarios.

—Te mueres por replicarme, Sanosuke —le reprochó molesta—. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Porque ya no me divierte —mintió sin pudor. Se estaba mordiendo la lengua figuradamente, pero incluso juraría que le empezaba a crear un dolor físico el no rebatirla. Él no estaba hecho para ser tranquilo.

—¿A ti? ¿El hombre que adora cualquier tipo de pelea? —La mujer estaba alucinando de forma genuina. La respuesta que le había dado era inverosímil a sus oídos.

—Bueno, pues este tipo concreto ya no. Creo que ya tenemos edad para dejar atrás las chiquilladas.

Megumi le miró perpleja ante esa explicación que podría creer en cualquier persona que no fuera Sanosuke. Pelearse era su vida, ¿por qué actuaba así?

—¿Estás de broma? —Pero a cambio le puso la mano sobre la frente—. Espera, ¿estás enfermo o algo así? —añadió como si analizara la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el teatro no duró mucho ya que Sanosuke finalmente estalló mandando todo al infierno y le agarró con fuerza de la mano separándola de él.

—¡Maldita seas!, ¡¿a qué demonios juegas, Megumi?! —le reclamó Sanosuke por la actitud que estaba mostrando la doctora.

—No juego a nada —se quejó ella.

—¿Cómo que no? —Sanosuke se levantó de la silla exasperado con ella—. Llevas días buscando pelea conmigo. Si discutimos, te quejas por hacerlo; y si me comporto como un adulto, tú buscas bronca conmigo.

—Eso es absurdo —se defendió ultrajada levantándose también para no quedarse en una posición tan desventajada. Pero era consciente de que su contestación tenía muy poco valor: los dos sabían que había estado hostigando a Sanosuke en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me provocas a cada momento? —la acusó él con razón—. Y encima va a más. Cuanto más tiempo pasas sin pelea, más frecuentes son tus provocaciones. Ya casi no eres capaz de hablarme sin meter alguna pulla de por medio —siguió protestando levantando la voz—. ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? ¡Decídete de una buena vez, Megumi, pero no sigas jugando!

Megumi le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡Yo no quiero nada de ti! —contestó con gran indignación.

Sanosuke no sabía ya qué decirle. Se miraron a los ojos aún con la respiración alterada por el enfrentamiento. A Sanosuke le iba el corazón muy rápido pero no por el deleite que solía conllevar una discusión con Megumi. Porque ésta no era como las otras. La que tenían en esos momentos era una pelea de verdad. Con toda probabilidad, era la primera bronca verdadera que tenían desde que se conocían, una vez pasado todo el tema del tráfico de opio.

Se irguió mientras se replanteaba cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Megumi era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto nunca e inflamaba la llama de su deseo con una facilidad pasmosa. Pero no sólo la quería por eso. Mujeres bonitas había en todos sitios.

Sólo que además Megumi era una mujer de fuerte carácter, algo que valoraba como el bien más preciado. Sanosuke también lo tenía y si estuviera con una mujer más tranquila, la arrollaría con su temperamento.

Y luego estaba su fuerza de espíritu. Había tenido una vida difícil donde nadie se había preocupado de ella hasta que se encontró con ellos. La habían intentado ayudar y al ver que les ponía en peligro, se había entregado a su carcelero con la intención de acabar con su propia vida para que no pudieran seguir chantajeándola para fabricar opio.

Porque a pesar de todo, pensaba en los demás cuando nadie lo había hecho con ella.

Megumi era una buena mujer que había sido involucrada a la fuerza en una situación insostenible para muchos, pero de la que ella había conseguido sobrevivir.

Y aquello sólo era la punta del iceberg que le hacía amarla. Pero igual que un iceberg sigue su rumbo en las aguas del océano sin forma de contenerlo, Sanosuke tendría que dejarle hacer lo mismo a Megumi.

—Se acabó. Si va a ser así, se acabó —dijo por fin desesperado, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Megumi para tocar su piel. Sintió un ligero temblor en Megumi que extrañó a Sanosuke. En la consulta no hacía frío para que tuviera esa reacción, pero no pudo indagar más en ello: tenía que terminar con esa comedia por su propio bien o acabaría volviéndose loco. No podía seguir con aquella interpretación que llevaba casi dos semanas efectuando. Lo que buscaba con ese teatro, no lo quería—. No puedo hacer esto.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundida por el cambio tan brusco en la conversación. En un momento estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, y al siguiente, Sanosuke parecía tan abatido que le encogió el pecho. Él apartó la mano con la que le había dado una suave caricia que había sacudido todo su cuerpo.

—Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu lengua viperina y si para tener una oportunidad tengo que renunciar a ella, me niego. No puedo amoldarme a eso. ¡No quiero una mujer dócil! Si no te puedo conseguir de la forma en la que me enamoré de ti, entonces simplemente no te podré tener.

Megumi se quedó petrificada con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar la confesión de Sanosuke. Hasta su corazón se había detenido del impacto. No podía ser cierto; tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sanosuke no podía amarla porque aquello sólo complicaría su vida que de por sí ya era un caos emocional.

Era lo único que la mantenía firme en sus planes de buscar un hombre estable con el que iniciar una vida conjunta. Quería una vida normal; quería una familia. Y saber que Sanosuke no correspondía a sus sentimientos era su seguro de que no perdería la cabeza. Porque de lo contrario, lo arruinaría todo. En un momento de debilidad podría acabar queriendo estar con él y entonces tendría que despedirse de sus sueños.

Sanosuke nunca querría lo mismo que ella. No era sólo achacable a su juventud; era la clase de hombre que nunca se asentaría.

Aquella confesión que para una mujer enamorada podrían ser las palabras más esperadas por ella, eran las únicas que Megumi no quería oír.

—No puedes decirme eso —susurró ella saliendo del estado en el que se encontraba—. No puedes hacerlo —añadió con más fuerza—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decírmelo! —le reprochó alterada al borde de las lágrimas.

Sanosuke se quedó perplejo. Cuando había llegado esa tarde a la clínica, no estaba en sus planes revelarle sus sentimientos. Pero todo se había torcido en el acaloramiento de la discusión y había determinado poner punto final a aquel tira y afloja que no le dejaba dormir. Tenía que romper los lazos con ella convirtiéndola así en sólo una doctora local y de esa manera, intentar olvidarla. De modo que había decidido contárselo y de esa forma poder largarse con un peso enorme quitado de encima.

Sin embargo, ni en un millón de años hubiera podido esperarse aquella reacción por parte de Megumi.

—¿No puedo decirte que te quiero? —Estaba muy sorprendido.

—¡No! —exclamó Megumi y Sanosuke empezó a asustarse al verla tan fuera de control. Jamás había visto a la fría y calculadora Megumi en ese estado—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ya es de por sí para mí renunciar a ti sin saber eso? No tienes derecho a complicármelo más.

Sanosuke no estaba seguro de que Megumi fuera consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, pero no tenía ningún sentido para él. ¿Renunciar a él? ¿Complicárselo más?

—¿Renunciar a mí? ¿Complicártelo más? —se vio repitiendo lo que su mente acababa de pensar.

No entendía nada. Sin embargo, Megumi no se lo aclaró. Había encerrado su rostro entre sus manos y se puso a murmurar cosas para ella que no llegó a entender. Sanosuke repasó las palabras que le había dicho y finalmente consiguió darle un sentido; el único que se le ocurría y que hizo que se le detuviera la respiración de golpe: Megumi le amaba pero no quería estar con él.

—Megumi, habla conmigo —le dijo intentando quitarle las manos de la cara. Pero ella se soltó y se alejó de él.

—No quiero —se negó ella enjugándose las lágrimas y recomponiéndose del momento de flaqueza que le había asaltado al ver peligrar los sueños por los que estaba luchando—, y es mejor que te vayas.

—¿Bromeas? Acabas de decir que me quieres.

—No he dicho algo así —respondió intentado darle un toque de indignación que fracasó miserablemente.

—Sí, lo has dicho. Acabas de decir que es difícil para ti renunciar a mí. Quizás no sea tan listo como tú, doctora, pero eso lo entiendo —replicó mordaz Sanosuke. No iba a dejar que saliera de aquélla así como así. Si Megumi le amaba, era porque le quería tal como era. Lo mismo que le pasaba a él con ella.

—Da igual porque no es importante para mis planes.

—¿Tus planes? —cuestionó sin entender.

—Tengo veintidós años; quiero casarme, comprarme una casa y tener hijos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que no quieras estar conmigo?

—Que necesito un hombre responsable que quiera las mismas cosas que yo.

Sanosuke esperó a que siguiera diciendo algo que lanzara una luz sobre la pregunta que le había formulado, pero al ver que no continuaba, se dio cuenta de que para ella ésa era la respuesta.

—¿Se supone que eso explica que no quieras estar conmigo?

—Ichiro es el hombre…

—Me quieres a mí —la interrumpió elevando la voz para imponerse—. Céntrate en lo importante.

—¡Eso es importante! —le contradijo ella enfadada—. El amor no tiene nada que ver en mis planes.

—¿Cómo que no? —Aquélla era una conversación de locos—. Has dicho que quieres una familia. ¿No prefieres tenerla con la persona que amas?

Megumi se envaró con esa pregunta. Por supuesto que prefería casarse por amor que por conveniencia. Pero no siempre se podía tener las dos cosas y ése era su caso.

—Pero tú no quieres eso.

—¿Y por qué demonios piensas que no? ¿Me has oído decirlo alguna vez? —Sanosuke acababa de llegar a un punto en el que creía que no podría sorprenderse más.

—Vamos, Sanosuke, los dos sabemos cómo eres. Eres joven e inquieto. Puede que ahora pienses así, pero en unos meses se te habrá pasado y yo no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Sanosuke se la quedó mirando sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. Era evidente que volvían continuamente a la palabra clave: responsabilidad. Megumi sólo atendía a la lógica que le hablaba de lo que conocía de él y por la cual, él nunca podría alcanzar ese adjetivo. Paradójicamente, Sanosuke no tenía ningún problema con asentarse por ella.

—Entonces el problema es que no confías en que te quiera lo suficiente como para empezar una vida contigo. —Sanosuke se acercó a la puerta del consultorio y, sin mirarla, le preguntó antes de salir—: ¿Qué prueba necesitas para que me creas, Megumi?

—No puedes convencerme, Sanosuke —contestó ella determinante. Le conocía y por eso sabía que no lo conseguiría. Era absurdo hacerle perder el tiempo intentando algo que ella sabía que él no quería hacer, aunque dicho intento durase poco tiempo.

—Y si al parecer no puedo convencerte, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces, Megumi? —la instó Sanosuke exasperado.

—Si Ichiro me pide que me case con él, lo haré.

—Si Ichiro te pide que te cases con él, le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo —le advirtió Sanosuke abruptamente encarándose de nuevo hacia ella.

Megumi se congeló en el sitio.

—¡Es mi vida! No puedes hacer eso —le recriminó enfadada.

—Ponme a prueba si te atreves —la retó él a cambio y se acercó hasta ella—. Escúchame bien, Megumi. Podía hacerme a un lado pensando que no me correspondías, pero no así. ¡Nunca así! No cuando lo único que nos separa son tus miedos. Si he de luchar contra ti por esto, no te quepa la menor duda que lo haré. Jugaré sucio si es necesario, pero al final, ganaré, Megumi. Sabes tan bien como yo que es muy difícil derrotarme.

Sanosuke intentó intimidarla con su altura prácticamente pegándose a ella haciendo que le tuviera que mirar hacia arriba, pero Megumi no se amedrentó y le hizo frente sin moverse ni un ápice con sus ojos en los suyos. Ni siquiera pestañeó incluso viendo lo agitado que estaba él. Había removido un avispero inesperado. Sanosuke acababa de declararle la guerra a su fuerza de voluntad. O mejor dicho, una fuerza de la naturaleza como lo era él, frente a la debilitada fuerza de voluntad de Megumi por mantenerle alejado de ella.

—No voy a cambiar de idea. —La voz de Megumi no salió como ella esperaba, casi titubeante por tenerle tan pegado a su cuerpo. Sanosuke la cogió por la nuca con suavidad pero imprimiendo la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarla.

—Eso ya lo veremos —sentenció él.

Y sin dejarle tiempo a replicar, devoró los labios que llevaba meses muriéndose por probar. Megumi intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sanosuke la empujara hasta chocar contra la mesa y arrinconarla allí. Con su mano libre, la asió por la cintura para estrecharla más contra él y Megumi ya no tuvo más posibilidad de movimiento.

A pesar de mostrarse siempre tan mundana, Megumi no demostró mucha experiencia, pero tampoco debería sorprenderle puesto que ella había sido recluida por Takeda durante años. Invadió su boca con su lengua y ella emitió un corto gemido, aferrándose con sus manos a su pecho y estrujando su ropa. Sanosuke deslizó la mano hacia su espalda para tocarla. Había deseado tanto aquello que no le parecía suficiente con lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando se separó de ella, Megumi le miraba con anhelo los labios. La escena era un espectáculo para su vista: tenía el pintalabios corrido, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Respiraba superficialmente como si no pudiera conseguir el suficiente aire para sus pulmones.

—¿Te he hecho cambiar de opinión?

—No —dijo ella en un susurro.

Cuando reclamó sus labios otra vez con firmeza ella colaboró con más ímpetu, subió sus manos hasta sus hombros y terminó por agarrarse a su cuello mientras se besaban. Tan habituados como estaban a pelear, no podía ser de otra forma cuando reunió su lengua con la de ella en su boca. Un singular combate se dio lugar allí mientras la saboreaba por segunda vez y exploraba cada recoveco de su boca. Lo que sentía por esa mujer era fuego líquido por las venas, un ansia que pocas veces había conocido.

Megumi volvió a gemir de placer y la estrechó con más fuerza, con el inconveniente de que aquello hizo que se empezara a excitar, algo que no le convenía para nada en esos momentos.

Se volvió a separar de esos labios que no quería abandonar pero esta vez, Megumi estaba algo más centrada y le miró a los ojos en vez de perderse en su boca.

—¿Y ahora? —repitió Sanosuke esperando otra respuesta. Megumi esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa que se le hubiera pasado si no estuviera tan atento a sus gestos y negó con la cabeza una vez. Sanosuke, a diferencia de ella, no ocultó su pícara sonrisa y pasó un pulgar por su labio inferior terminando de esparcirle la pintura de labios—. Entiendo, no estoy siendo muy persuasivo.

Cuando sus labios se unieron una tercera vez, la impulsividad quedó de lado y la besó con una ternura que a Megumi la hizo suspirar. Mordió con suavidad ese labio inferior que tanto le tentaba y Megumi se agarró más a su cuello para cogerle mejor mientras ella misma profundizaba aquel beso reuniéndose por primera vez en la boca de él. En esa ocasión, el que gimió de placer fue Sanosuke al ver cómo ella se implicaba de aquella manera en esa caricia íntima. Pero eso terminó por excitarle y Megumi notó la protuberancia en su vientre.

—Sanosuke… —susurró rompiendo el beso muy cohibida. Se había ruborizado mucho más de lo que ya estaba por los besos y apoyó la frente contra su fuerte pecho intentando recuperar el aliento. No sería muy experimentada, pero sí era consciente de la respuesta que estaba despertando en él.

—Tranquila, Megumi. Aunque me encantaría tirarte sobre esta mesa y hacer cosas más interesantes, lo dejaremos para otro momento en el que tú ya seas una respetable mujer casada —rio muy divertido con la sugerencia.

Megumi le golpeó con el puño en el pecho mortificada por esa exposición de sus intenciones. Sanosuke se permitió abrazarla contra él y Megumi no puso objeción. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella y suspiró con regocijo. Casi no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasándole.

—¿Qué prueba necesitas, Megumi? —Esta vez estaba muy serio cuando se lo preguntó. Iba a demostrarle que quería lo mismo que ella aunque tuviera que poner el mundo del revés.

—Cuando un hombre se casa se convierte en el cabeza de familia y adquiere muchas responsabilidades, Sanosuke. Y tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso —le recriminó ella aún abrazada a él—. Deberías tener un trabajo con el que mantener a tu familia; enderezar tu vida.

—Quieres que trabaje —dijo sin inflexión en la voz. No era una petición descabellada y en cierta forma, ya la esperaba. Hasta Kenshin se lo había aconsejado antes del accidente como medio para hacer que Megumi le tuviera en consideración como pareja estable.

—Quiero que busques un trabajo y que además, lo mantengas.

Sanosuke se separó un poco de ella y le pasó las manos por sus brazos en un gesto reconfortante.

—¿Te importa si de momento no es remunerado? —dudó él con inseguridad. A Megumi le extrañó esa pregunta hecha en tono defensivo, pero entonces pensó en el nuevo entretenimiento que se había agenciado en el _dojo_ Kamiya.

—¿Te refieres a tus clases en el _dojo_ de Kaoru? —quiso aclarar ella para saber si estaban hablando de lo mismo o a Sanosuke se le había ocurrido alguna otra idea descabellada.

—Sí, la verdad es que me gustan, pero aún no generan ingresos suficientes y lo hago para ayudar a Kaoru. —Megumi le miró con otros ojos sabiendo que no había sido del todo justa juzgando a Sanosuke. Podría ser que no tuviera responsabilidades que ella veía propias para establecer una vida familiar, pero sí las tenía de otra índole. Quizás no trabajara en un puesto convencional, pero llevaba días haciéndolo por ayudar a una amiga sin nada a cambio—. Pelear es lo que siempre he hecho y ésa es una forma de hacerlo y divertirme a la vez. Si la escuela sigue creciendo, podría ser instructor de lucha y tener un sueldo. Pero si finalmente no funcionara lo suficiente para seguir dando clases allí, buscaré otra cosa, Megumi, te lo prometo.

—Está bien, Sanosuke —le dijo ella tras la explicación que le había dado sobre sus planes—, me sirve que mantengas el trabajo de instructor en el _dojo_ de Kaoru aunque de momento no te dé ingresos. Quiero que me demuestres que en verdad vas a hacer algo con tu vida. No tengo inconveniente en la parte económica mientras consigues sacar adelante esa oportunidad para ti si es lo que realmente quieres hacer. —Se abrazó a él con el corazón esperanzado—. Pero consíguelo, Sanosuke, es la única oportunidad que te voy a dar —le pidió al fin.

—Entonces está hecho —sentenció el hombre más animado—. Despídete de tu amigo hoy mismo.

—Te veo avanzar demasiado. Aún tienes que demostrarme algo.

—Es un hecho, Megumi —replicó con seriedad—. Despídete de él en cuanto venga a buscarte. —Sanosuke le pasó el dedo por el borde de los labios intentando arreglar el estropicio de la pintura roja—. ¿Tienes un espejo? Si tú tienes este aspecto, yo debo tener uno parecido.

—Espera… —Megumi le limpió las marcas de la pintura que bordeaban sus finos labios. Podía acostumbrarse a eso: la realidad había superado con creces a sus fantasías con él y eso la hizo volver a soltar un largo suspiro—. Ya está.

Sanosuke se despidió con un casto beso en los labios y salió por la puerta, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a varias personas allí, que si bien no tenían la oreja puesta en la puerta, estaban demasiado cerca de ella, todos esperando para entrar en la consulta y ser atendidos.

—Más vale que no desaproveche esa oportunidad que le da la doctora, jovencito —le reprochó la única anciana que había allí—. Y más teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que les ha llevado terminar de hablar, que llevamos aquí mucho tiempo esperando.

—¿Habéis estado espiando nuestra conversación? —repuso indignado Sanosuke.

—Si no hubieran gritado tanto, quizás sólo nos hubiéramos enterado nosotros y no la calle entera.

Sanosuke se quedó atónito ante las palabras de la anciana mientras oía gemir de mortificación a Megumi dentro de la consulta. Después le entró la risa al considerar el potencial beneficioso de la situación para él.

—Megumi, me temo que ya no tienes escapatoria de mí.

Y diciendo aquello, salió de la clínica para dejar a Megumi enfrentarse a los curiosos. A fin de cuentas, era culpa de ella haber liado tanto algo tan sencillo como aceptar los sentimientos de ambos.

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Lo primero, siento cambiar la frecuencia de actualización (de 3 capítulos a la semana a 2), pero me veo obligada a ello. Se me ha presentado un punto complejo en el fic con el «Capítulo 10» que si bien estaba pensado que ocurriría, no las consecuencias que ha tenido. Al empezar el «Capítulo 11» perdió cierta coherencia entre los dos capítulos y pensé en meter algo más en medio que hiciera más fluida la trama (lo que se ha convertido en el «Capítulo 11 bis» que he comentado antes u_uº). El problema es que el pelirrojo me la ha vuelto a liar u_uº, aunque tengo que decir que le ha dado un giro interesante que quiero indagar. La consecuencia de esto es que pueden derivar varios capítulos de ello y al ir todo a raíz del «Capítulo 10», no me atrevo a subirlo hasta que todo quede asentado. Por eso necesito espaciar la frecuencia de subida :-s . Ya podéis perdonar :-s

— * —

_ANEXO:_

Lo segundo que quería comentar es un cambio que se ha hecho en el capítulo anterior para mejorar la comprensión. Kaory me comenta en su review que no le concuerda algo que dice Kenshin. En mi cabeza está bastante claro, pero es posible que otras personas no le vean el mismo sentido. Como es del capítulo anterior, he dejado unas notas finales con el cambio en el propio «Capítulo 7». Espero que así se entienda mejor ^_^.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Hime:** lo sientoooooo T_T … Siento que estuvieras esperando el capítulo para leer más de KK, pero recuerda que este fic es de las dos parejas y SM han salido realmente poco en los otros capítulos. Tengo que decir que el momento de la vuelta de Kenshin es un punto de transición en la relación de KK (más para establecer una nueva línea por la que se conducirá su relación que por otra cosa), mientras que para la de SM es un momento determinante. Así que este capítulo va por el estilo :-s . Pero si te hace feliz, te adelanto que el «Capítulo 10» es íntegro de KK, salvo cambio de última hora y que añada algo ^_^º.

**Kaory1:** ¿Que si hay sorpresa en el «Capítulo 11»? Mis neuronas licuadas es la sorpresa TT_TT. ¿Te parece poco? Jajajajaja… ¡Qué duro ha sido, de verdad! u_uº.

**Red:** Espero que más que llamarte la atención, te acabe gustando el SM ;-) . A mí me gustan como pareja *o*.

**Andrea:** sí, voy varios capítulos por delante. Por ejemplo, cuando empecé a subir el fic, llevaba escritos los 8 primeros que ya habéis leído. Por eso empecé a subirlos al ritmo de tres a la semana. Tengo entendido (por lo que me han dicho, porque yo no es que ande preguntando a la gente lo que tarda en escribir) que mi ritmo de escritura es rápido (esos 8 capítulos los hice en 2 semanas). Así que esperaba que en otras dos, tendría acabado el fic. Pero me han ido saliendo imprevistos y de ahí que haya tenido que espaciar el ritmo de actualización. Pero estos últimos días he estado más tranquila y me he podido poner las pilas. Desde el miércoles por la noche hasta el sábado he ampliado/mejorado el capítulo 10, y escrito el 11, 12 y casi la mitad del 13 (más el medio capítulo del antiguo 11 que ha pasado a convertirse en 14, supongo). Son casi 30 folios, así que lo he cogido con ganas, sí, jajajaja.

Eso sí, como autor de fics, este método no es recomendable u_uº… jajaja, es broma, que tampoco es para tanto. Pero sí que es cierto que es muy cómodo para los lectores porque aunque salgan imprevistos, al tener un remanente de capítulos, se puede seguir actualizando y se evitan grandes esperas. Pero preparar un capítulo para subir cuando voy 5 por delante, me cortocircuita el cerebro y eso sí es cierto T_T. Porque estoy sumergida en un punto de la relación y de repente llego aquí para quedarme con cara de «¿todavía estáis así?» o_O . Pero bueno, todo sea por las/os lectoras/es… ^_^º.

Os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Y gracias a todas por los reviews! *o*.

— * —

**Capítulo 9**

—Así que más nos vale que las clases salgan adelante, Kaoru. Lo digo en serio —siguió Sanosuke después de ponerles al día de lo acontecido minutos antes en la clínica—. Quiero ganarme la vida siendo instructor. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Kaoru estaba con la boca abierta todavía procesando lo primero que le había dicho.

—¿Estás con Megumi? ¿De verdad sois pareja? ¡Pero si os lleváis fatal! —La pobre no salía de su asombro. Cuando Kenshin le había insinuado días atrás que Sanosuke estaba interesado en una mujer, la última en la que habría pensado, sería Megumi.

—Te felicito entonces, Sanosuke —se mostró alegre Kenshin por él y añadió con sorna—: No hay nada como ver peligrar lo que queremos para hacernos reaccionar, ¿eh? ¿Te ha dicho si hablará con Ichiro?

—Le he exigido que le mande a paseo hoy mismo —contestó muy serio.

—¿Quién es Ichiro? —interrogó Kaoru que no sabía de quién estaban hablando.

—El hombre con el que había empezado a verse Megumi —le contestó Kenshin.

—¡¿Que Megumi se veía con alguien?! —exclamó atónita Kaoru—. ¿Y por qué demonios lo sabes tú que estás desmemoriado desde hace diez días y yo no? —preguntó indignadísima. Le encantaban los cotilleos y no se había enterado de uno tan jugoso que afectaba a sus amigos. Y sin embargo, Kenshin, que era un desprendido total para esas cuestiones, ¿estaba al tanto?

Aquello era una gran injusticia.

—Sanosuke me lo contó —dijo sin darle mayor importancia ni al tema que trataban ni a la manera con la que se había referido a él. Prefería con mucho esa forma de hablar con él sin contemplaciones, que la distante que había empleado antes de marcharse a Kioto.

—¿Y por qué a mí no? —le reclamó a Sanosuke por no contarle ese secreto a ella también.

—Porque es la clase de cosas que se le cuenta a los amigos, no a las amigas —replicó él con toda intención.

—Pero Kenshin no recordaba que fuera tu amigo —siguió quejándose ella como si el susodicho no estuviera delante.

—Pero sí lo sabía de antes, así que sólo le volví a poner al corriente.

Kenshin encontró aquella discusión entretenida. No les había visto relacionarse así, pero entendía que esa forma de echarse los trastos a la cabeza no era algo para nada inusual. Estaban demasiado cómodos con el intercambio de palabras como para ser un hecho puntual.

Y acabó riéndose de ellos.

Eso atrajo poderosamente la atención de los dos debatientes.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kenshin al convertirse en el centro de las miradas.

—Hacía tiempo que no te oía reír, Kenshin. Al menos de una forma que no fuese maliciosa —corrigió Kaoru. De hecho, el nuevo Kenshin parecía un maestro de las sonrisas escalofriantes.

—Me temo que no he tenido muchos motivos para hacerlo hasta ahora —expuso sin más.

Kaoru sonrió de vuelta.

—Espero verte así más a menudo. Eso indica que te vas encontrando más cómodo con nosotros.

Kenshin no añadió nada a su suposición y Kaoru retomó el punto en el que habían dejado la discusión. A Sanosuke tampoco le costó nada seguir el hilo de lo que habían estado gritándose. Definitivamente, esa situación era normal entre esa gente.

—Voy a calentar el fuego para preparar la cena.

Ni siquiera le escucharon ni se dieron cuenta de que había abandonado la habitación. Cuando el primer día le habían dicho que de forma habitual era él quien cocinaba, le había extrañado mucho. Pensaba que tenía que ser un incordio encargarse de ese tipo de tareas. Cuando estaba en casa de su maestro, no le gustaban. Pero en su viaje había descubierto que le molestaba menos de lo que esperaba hacerlo. Había muchas tareas cotidianas que las hacía casi de forma mecánica y ésa había resultado ser una de ellas.

Era eso o tenía una habilidad innata para cocinar, cosa que dudaba.

Y por el bien de sus estómagos, no podía esperar a que Kaoru aprendiera a cocinar como era debido.

Si hacía unos meses…

—No —se corrigió en voz alta mientras cruzaba el pasillo—, once años y unos meses. —Tenía que empezar a pensar en el verdadero presente.

Kenshin llegó a la cocina y retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Si cuando había tenido dieciocho años le hubieran dicho que acabaría encargándose de las tareas de una casa, habría matado al idiota que se lo hubiera insinuado por intentar reírse de él. Pero ahí estaba para sorpresa de todos.

Puso varios leños en la cocina y les prendió fuego. Tardaría un rato en que se calentaran los fogones y aprovecharía el tiempo para ir preparando el pescado con algunas verduras. Al cabo de pocos minutos, apareció Kaoru por la puerta.

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció ella. Kenshin la miró como si no supiera qué responderle y Kaoru se figuró que no tenía una forma respetuosa de decirle que no se acercara a la comida. Suspiró—. Está bien, sólo miraré.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y se limpió las manos con un trapo. Después se apartó del sitio sosteniendo en alto el cuchillo que estaba utilizando agarrado por el filo.

—¿Por qué mejor no superviso cómo lo haces?

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella acercándose al sitio que había dejado Kenshin y cogiendo el cuchillo que le tendía.

—Claro, así veremos qué tienes que mejorar.

Empezó por las verduras y pronto se dio cuenta de que Kaoru no era muy diestra para pelar las verduras, pero mucho menos para trocearlas.

—Quieta —le advirtió Kenshin cogiéndole la mano al vuelo. Acababa de tener un claro ejemplo de por qué Kaoru tenía tantas finas cicatrices en los dedos—. ¿Por qué te apresuras en hacer algo que no sabes hacer bien? Me extraña que no te hayas llevado algún dedo por delante, a estas alturas —comentó con preocupación Kenshin—. ¿Tienes prisa?

Kaoru le miró un poco avergonzada al ser corregida en algo como eso. Kenshin nunca se había preocupado de si sabía o no cocinar porque podía hacerlo él. De modo que no había puesto atención en cómo lo hacía ella en las esporádicas ocasiones en que lo hacía. Pero el nuevo Kenshin había dejado claro que entendía aquellas tareas propias de las mujeres, así que se proponía supervisarla para que lo hiciera mejor.

—No —contestó ella por fin.

—Los demás tampoco. Si no tienes habilidad para cortarlos rápido, no lo hagas así. Ve a tu ritmo. —Kaoru no estaba muy emocionada porque le señalara aquella falta de habilidad, como pudo comprobar Kenshin al ver que torcía la boca—. Puede que tú te preocupes por mi espalda, pero yo me preocupo de tus dedos —le dijo en tono más alegre para que no asimilara sus palabras como una crítica negativa—. Ellos te lo agradecerán. —Kaoru sonrió cuando Kenshin utilizó la misma fórmula que ella para que hiciera caso a sus consejos.

—Pero así tardaré más —dijo mortificada señalando un punto evidente.

—Repito: ¿tienes prisa?

Más conforme, Kaoru se puso a trocear las verduras con más cuidado y mucho más lento de lo que lo había intentado siempre, pero en verdad no se cortó ni una vez y los trozos quedaron más uniformes que como solían quedarle.

Kenshin estuvo todo el tiempo contemplándola con detenimiento. Kaoru no parecía disgustada de hacer la comida; simplemente, no sabía cómo hacerla. Lo deducía por sus gestos y la actitud que mostraba por la tarea.

Aun concentrada como estaba, Kaoru tenía una postura relajada que se traslucía en su rostro. Era una mujer muy agradable a la vista, si no bien de la forma llamativa en que lo eran Tomoe o Megumi. Tenía que reconsiderar el primer juicio que se había hecho sobre su «yo íntegro»: no estaba tan ciego, después de todo. Bajó su mirada para ver cómo seguía Kaoru cortando las verduras. Tenía unas manos bonitas, por lo que pudo ver.

Kenshin se fue tranquilizando al asumir que no era tan tonto como le estaba pareciendo el Kenshin de esa época. Se había buscado una mujer joven y bonita. Y según iba descubriendo retazos de su personalidad, le iba pareciendo menos inverosímil que acabara sintiendo algo por ella.

Kenshin volvió a prestar atención a lo que hacía Kaoru cuando siguió con el pescado. También pudo comprobar que lo limpiaba de una forma peculiar. Nadie le había enseñado a hacerlo de una forma más fácil y rápida.

—¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó a cocinar? —preguntó intentando no ser indiscreto por las malas artes que tenía, pero dudaba que lo hubiera conseguido. A una mujer no podía sentarle bien, de ninguna de las maneras, que un hombre le señalara los fallos que tenía al cocinar.

—Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña —contestó ella sin entrar en más detalles.

Aquello explicaba muchas cosas, pensó Kenshin. Kaoru se había criado con un hombre y le había faltado la figura materna que era la responsable de hacer de su hija una futura buena esposa.

—¿No tenías ningún familiar que os ayudara después?

—No, sólo estábamos mi padre y yo.

—Así que aprendiste por tu cuenta —dedujo Kenshin con acierto—. No creo que seas mala cocinando. Es sólo que te faltan indicaciones apropiadas de cómo hacerlo bien.

—¿Tú podrías enseñarme? —preguntó con tono esperanzado.

—¿Por qué no? —comentó al descuido—. Lo que me sorprende es que no lo haya hecho antes.

Kaoru se quedó inmóvil considerando sus palabras. Si era sincera consigo misma, nunca le había pedido a Kenshin que le enseñara porque no quería dejarle más patente aún aquella carencia en sus habilidades. Siempre había intentado impresionarle porque le quería, evadiendo sus puntos débiles. Pero tampoco había salido de él intentar enseñarle para que mejorase sabiendo que no cocinaba bien.

—Supongo que ambos tenemos parte de culpa —empezó ella mientras cogía las espinas que había quitado al pescado y las tiraba al cubo de los desperdicios—. Debería saber cocinar como las demás mujeres e imagino que me avergüenza no saber hacerlo —suavizó la explicación para no decirle que, lo que en verdad le molestaba, era que él lo supiera—. Por tu parte, realizas las tareas de la casa como forma de compensar tu estancia aquí. Nunca te lo he pedido, Kenshin, pero lo cierto es que se agradece —añadió con una sonrisa—. Es un alivio venir tarde a casa después de dar una dura clase en otro _dojo_ y saber que me espera un baño relajante y una cena sabrosa.

Tenían los roles cambiados, concluyó Kenshin no estando muy de acuerdo con aquel escenario. En esa casa, era Kaoru la que trabajaba para sustentar a la familia, mientras que él mantenía en orden la casa.

No recordaba gran cosa de sus viajes por Japón, pero sabía que hacía pequeños trabajos aquí y allá para ganar algún dinero con el que comprar las escasas cosas que necesitaba y que no podía conseguir por sus propios medios. No tenía un trabajo estable y era evidente que allí tampoco.

Kenshin cogió uno de los pescados y le explicó una forma más sencilla para descamarlo y quitarle las espinas. Kaoru lo intentó con otros tres más y cuando llegó al último, parecía haber asimilado los pasos para limpiarlo como era debido. Cogió una sartén y la puso al fuego. Ni siquiera lo comprobó antes de intentar echar la comida en él.

Kenshin la detuvo de nuevo. No sabía de qué le extrañaba. El día anterior cuando llegó, Kaoru estaba haciendo la cena al fuego, en vez de utilizar el calor de las brasas para asar la comida. Y lo mismo había hecho el primer día que probó su comida, hacía más de una semana. Con paciencia, le fue explicando qué comidas necesitaban un fuego más intenso que otras.

Pudo ver que pasarían bastantes días los dos metidos en la cocina, pero cuando terminaron de hacer la cena, Kaoru había hecho un plato perfectamente comestible para sorpresa de Yahiko y Sanosuke. Kaoru no perdió ocasión en toda la noche para recordarles que había hecho un plato al que no podían poner ninguna queja y cuando le miró sonriendo agradecida con un gesto victorioso, el corazón de Kenshin dio un vuelco inesperado.

— * —

Sanosuke ni siquiera esperó a la tarde siguiente para ver a Megumi. Esa misma mañana sus pasos le habían dirigido por inercia hasta la clínica. Se sentó en la entrada a esperar a que terminara con el último paciente que quedaba allí, y tuvo que esperar un cuarto de hora porque nada más terminar con la persona que esperaba su turno, vino otra mujer. Cuando por fin entró para hablar con Megumi, su impaciencia estaba multiplicada por quince: cada uno de los minutos que había tenido que esperar.

—¿Has hablado con Ichiro? —Ni siquiera saludó.

—¿Sanosuke? —se asombró Megumi al verle entrar por la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —No había esperado verle aquella mañana.

—¿Lo has hecho o no? —inquirió impaciente.

—Era mucho esperar que te comportaras civilizadamente, ¿verdad? —se exasperó Megumi por los malos modales de Sanosuke que no había tenido la delicadeza ni de saludar.

—Megumi… —advirtió Sanosuke. No estaba para bromas.

—Sí, hablé con él ayer —resopló ella—. Debo estar loca para confiar en ti.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —la interrogó con dureza.

—Que no podíamos seguir viéndonos.

—¿Y qué más?

Megumi entrecerró los ojos al ver que Sanosuke quería más detalles.

—¿Acaso quieres regodearte? No fue un trago agradable —le recriminó la doctora, la cual apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por el malestar que le creó la charla que había tenido con Ichiro y la preocupación por si había hecho lo correcto. De hecho, aún cargaba encima el desasosiego de haber cometido un error rompiendo la relación con Ichiro, y sabía que ese sentimiento le seguiría hasta que al fin viera una fecha definitiva para casarse.

Sanosuke era demasiado inmaduro para entender la relevancia del asunto y la delicada posición en la que estaba ella. Porque no buscaba sin más una relación con un hombre. Buscaba matrimonio e hijos. Una familia. Y por supuesto, no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar a largo plazo. ¡Estaba a punto de cumplir veintitrés años! Sanosuke no podía ser consciente del salto de fe que había dado Megumi; era imposible que entendiera que, con toda probabilidad, había quemado su última y única nave. Si Sanosuke acababa echándose atrás, habría perdido una oportunidad de oro con Ichiro: un buen hombre que había estado haciendo planes reales y serios de matrimonio con ella y que, por cierto, no se merecía que de la noche a la mañana, se los hubiera arruinado. Por suerte, era un hombre maduro que había sabido entender las circunstancias, a fin de cuentas, ella le había explicado de inicio que estaba enamorada de otro.

Pero Megumi se temía, por esos motivos, que el noviazgo con Sanosuke no iba a ser agradable para ella. Había puesto su futuro en manos de un irresponsable hombre de diecinueve años, y eso le iba a pesar todos y cada uno de los días que transcurrieran.

—No, lo único que quiero saber es si le dejaste claro el porqué. No quiero que albergue esperanzas y dentro de dos días te vuelva a perseguir. No voy a consentir ese tipo de cosas, Megumi.

—Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras esa vena celosa, Sanosuke —intentó provocarle Megumi con una sonrisa pícara, algo más animada al ver esa reacción en él.

—No te haces una idea —contestó en cambio el hombre con tal seriedad que le borró la expresión risueña de la cara.

—Se lo expliqué todo, no te preocupes —añadió ella al ver que Sanosuke estaba bastante susceptible con el tema. En su fuero interno, a Megumi le regocijaba verle tan determinado. Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para convencerse de que había tomado la decisión adecuada.

—Bien —dijo él algo más calmado. Se acercó a ella y abrazándola soltó un suspiro—. Yo también le he dejado claro a Kaoru que tenemos que sacar la escuela adelante sí o sí. Me juego mucho con ello.

Megumi le devolvió el abrazo más relajada. Ella también esperaba que lo consiguieran. Le encantaba su profesión y no creía poder vivir feliz sin poder dedicarse a la medicina. Para Sanosuke, la lucha representaba lo mismo en su vida. Y aunque estaba segura de que nunca había valorado la posibilidad de ganarse la vida como instructor, desde que esa idea se había formado en su cabeza, había descubierto que era una buena oportunidad para él.

—No creo que el hecho de que te venga bien a ti sea lo que motive a Kaoru a sacar su escuela adelante —repuso burlona por la forma en que se había expresado él, como si antes de que Sanosuke se lo planteara, a Kaoru le importara un comino el futuro de su escuela—. Pero seguro que entre los dos conseguís mejores resultados.

Sanosuke la separó de él y, cogiéndola de la mano, la llevó hasta donde estaban los taburetes para sentarse.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal llevas el día?

—Como siempre —dijo sin mucha emoción en la voz.

—¿Cómo siempre? ¿En serio? —fingió sorprenderse divertido Sanosuke—. ¿Llevo desde ayer casi sin creérmelo y para ti es como siempre? —se burló él, pues sabía que Megumi le estaba contestando a cómo le había ido el día en el trabajo. En respuesta, ella le dio un puñetazo moderado en el brazo por intentar mofarse.

—Eres idiota, de verdad —dijo con un suspiro, pero después sonrió.

Megumi vio cómo él le cogía la mano con la que le había golpeado y le pasaba el pulgar de forma cariñosa por los nudillos. Cualquier otra persona, en vez de acariciarla a ella, se habría llevado la mano al lugar del golpe para intentar disipar el dolor frotando la zona. Pero Sanosuke estaba hecho de otra pasta y un puñetazo de ella —que además no iba con todas sus fuerzas— no suponía gran diferencia; pero en cambio, sí se preocupaba por su mano.

Cuando quería, Sanosuke tenía sus momentos tiernos y eso le hizo suspirar de placer a Megumi.

—Se me hace raro poder tocarte así —comentó Sanosuke mirando los delgados dedos de ella que habían cogido un ligero tinte rojizo por el golpe. Durante unos momentos interminables, el hombre se quedó estudiando esas manos con intensidad—. Tienes unas manos muy suaves —añadió con voz ronca.

—Y tú ásperas —rio ella que notaba las durezas en los dedos que la acariciaban—. Pero no es que me importe mucho.

Sanosuke la miró apreciativamente de arriba abajo incluso estando sentada. Esa mujer conseguía humedecer sus sueños más calientes. Sólo de imaginar esas delicadas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, le hacía gemir por el deseo. Quería hacerle cosas por las que huiría de allí espantada.

—No me mires como si quisieras devorarme —replicó incómoda Megumi. Había podido ver cómo sus pupilas se habían dilatado por el deseo y su respiración había tomado un ritmo más rápido y superficial.

—Es lo que quiero hacerte —contestó sin miramientos—. La culpa es tuya.

—Cómo no —resopló Megumi al ver que se desentendía de su propia reacción. Sanosuke la cogió de la cintura y se la colocó en su regazo. La doctora emitió un pequeño chillido por la impulsividad de él y se agarró a sus hombros para estabilizarse. Sanosuke, en cambio, miró con anhelo sus labios y, pasando el pulgar por el labio inferior, lo deslizó con una presión suave pero firme para correr el pintalabios.

—Tenemos un pequeño problema con tu pintura de labios.

—Ya me lo has fastidiado, ¿verdad? —suspiró resignada. Sanosuke llevó esa mano por su mejilla y finalmente, la hundió en su cabello ensortijando sus dedos con los mechones de pelo.

—Y más que lo voy a hacer.

Le encantaba besarla y sabía que durante un tiempo sería incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima. De hecho, ésa era la única forma que tenía por el momento de desahogarse de la ansiedad por ella que tenía después de tantos meses esperándola.

Pero la ansiedad no sólo venía por parte de él. Incluso habiendo empezado con un beso profundo pero lento, ella acabó por impacientarse. Megumi también le deseaba y descubrió que ella era menos capaz que él de controlarse, posiblemente, por ser más inexperta en aquellas artes aunque cultivara una imagen más mundana de ella misma para la gente de su alrededor.

Sanosuke la apretó más contra él y deslizó su otra mano por la cintura y hasta su espalda. Quería sujetarla en el sitio para que no tuviera posibilidad de escaparse de él. No es que pensara que lo fuera a hacer en realidad dada su reacción, pero también quería aprovechar para sentirla completamente junto a él.

Megumi era una mujer muy maleable en sus brazos; tan distinta a la luchadora verbal que se encontraba a diario. Debía reconocer que aquello inflaba su autoestima; que una mujer como ella deseara así a un hombre, era un lujo por el que cualquiera pelearía. Si bien para él toda lucha conseguía avivar su sangre, lo cierto era que prefería a Megumi dispuesta en aquel terreno. No rechazaría alguna actividad intensa con ella de forma puntual, pero sabía que no quería tener que pelearse con ella por poder tocarla como lo hacía ahora.

Dejó sus labios y describió un sendero de besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Megumi gimió de placer en cuanto llegó allí y lamió una zona. No sabía de dónde había salido aquel instinto tan posesivo que le invadía, pero sintió la necesidad de marcarla. Nunca le había sucedido con otras mujeres y no estaba seguro de si el hecho de haber tenido a otro hombre rondándola por días, había exaltado su mentalidad más primitiva. Pero Megumi era suya y quería dejarlo constar a cualquiera que la viera. Succionó, lamió y mordisqueó, y tras unos momentos trabajando ese fragmento de piel, logró dejar su marca en ella.

Volvió otra vez a sus labios para saborear aquella boca que adoraba. Megumi no opuso resistencia alguna, invadida por su propia lujuria. Le había metido sus manos por debajo de su ropa para alcanzar la piel de su espalda y ese acto acabó enviándole un ramalazo de escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Aquello no podía ser natural; Megumi acabaría incendiándole sólo con tocarle. Si ella pudiera meterse en su cuerpo sólo por un segundo, no volvería a dudar de que no hiciera lo que fuese necesario por conservarla. Borraría todos esos miedos infundados a que dentro de unas semanas se le pasara el capricho.

Aquello no era algo temporal; trascendería en el tiempo. Sólo hacía falta que ella comprendiera esa verdad.

—Megumi, ¿estás con un paciente? —preguntó el doctor Gensai al otro lado de la puerta. Ella se separó inmediatamente por la interrupción.

—Sí —mintió en el acto.

—Hay otro paciente fuera esperando, sólo quería saber si podía hacerle pasar o no.

—Estoy terminando.

Los dos jóvenes oyeron al doctor hablar con una señora para hacerla pasar a su propia consulta. Megumi inspiró profundamente intentando controlar sus emociones y mientras él pudo estudiarla con detenimiento.

Para Sanosuke, la doctora era un bello panorama tal y como estaba: el cabello despeinado, la pintura roja corrida de sus labios, las mejillas sonrosadas, el brillo de sus ojos, la marca en su cuello… Era la imagen de una mujer que había sido besada a conciencia por un hombre. Por él, concretamente, pensó satisfecho. Y si tenía ese aspecto con un simple beso, no podía esperar para verla después de mostrarle otros placeres más carnales.

No debería pensar esas cosas si quería evitar acabar con una erección que le haría cabrearse por no conseguir satisfacerla. Ya estaba muy estimulado y no necesitaba mucho más para terminar endurecido del todo.

—Me encanta verte así: la siempre correcta doctora perdiendo la compostura —dijo con arrogancia. Megumi no añadió nada y Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos con sospecha al ver que no le contestaba—. ¿No me dices nada? ¿Acaso estás escondiendo tus garras afiladas?

Megumi se recostó contra su pecho cerrando sus ojos y escuchó los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—No se te ocurra mostrarte pretencioso, Sanosuke —le advirtió ella antes de explicarse—, pero me cuesta centrarme después de algo así, mucho menos replicarte.

Si lo hubiera dicho en su habitual tono pícaro, se habría reído. Pero en cambio, había notado un matiz de inseguridad en su voz y optó por abrazarla.

—No te preocupes, Megumi —le dijo en tono suave—. Voy a repetir tantas veces esto que para cuando acabe la semana, serás capaz de replicarme aunque te esté recorriendo entera. —La voz seductora de Sanosuke amenazándola con poner sus manos sobre ella sin miramientos, hizo reír a Megumi.

—Te quiero —declaró ella feliz por poder estar así con él, pero más aún por ser capaz de saber cuándo podía meterse con ella y cuándo tratarla con más seriedad. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras seguía abrazada a él.

—Yo también te quiero, doctora —le contestó él de vuelta—. Espero que guardes un espejo cerca —añadió tras unos breves instantes de silenciosa compañía mutua.

—Siempre tengo uno aquí.

—Bien, porque lo vas a necesitar a menudo —se jactó Sanosuke y ayudó a Megumi a ponerse en pie. Intentó arreglarle el pelo pasándole los dedos pero el estropicio del pintalabios lo tendría que recomponer ella.

Para guardar las formas, Sanosuke espero a que estuviera presentable para salir. Megumi no pasó por alto hacer un pequeño teatro cuando abrió la puerta.

—Recuerda que no debes dar golpes con esa mano —le recomendó mientras dejaba al luchador salir por la puerta.

—No lo haré —le siguió el juego él.

Sanosuke empezó a marcharse del lugar pero en ese momento, el doctor Gensai salía de la consulta con la paciente que había atendido. O bien había tardado poco, o ellos se habían demorado más de lo que esperaban tras el aviso del doctor.

El anciano le miró primero a él y luego a Megumi sólo para acabar entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Otra vez la mano? —Pero la pregunta salió muy suspicaz y Sanosuke se giró para observar al doctor, el cual no se estaba dirigiendo a él sino a Megumi.

—Sí —contestó ella en su habitual tono profesional.

Gensai se volvió hacia Sanosuke con una mirada censuradora que dejó sin saber cómo reaccionar al hombre más joven. Y otra vez retornó a ella.

—Creo que deberías ponerte un pañuelo en la garganta, Megumi —le aconsejó el doctor—. Si no, podrías coger algo y enfermar.

—Hoy no hace mucho frío —comentó desconcertada ella. Sin embargo, Sanosuke se echó a reír al entender el recelo con el que los estaba escrutando a los dos.

—Créeme, es mejor que lo hagas —repuso él hombre más mayor.

—Haz caso al doctor Gensai, Megumi. Es un hombre muy sabio —sonrió con aire perverso.

Megumi le miró con sospecha. Ahora era ella la que entrecerraba sus ojos con desconfianza.

—¿Qué has hecho, Sanosuke? —inquirió recelosa.

—Te veo a la tarde —contestó él dándole la espalda y despidiéndose con la mano.

—¡Sanosuke! —le llamó enojada al ver que la dejaba sin respuesta.

Pero él no agregó nada más y, dejando a Megumi para que descubriera ella misma lo que le había hecho, Sanosuke salió de la clínica con una sonrisa satisfecha.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Guest:** Jajajaja… lo que me he reído con tu nota. ¡Me ha encantado! Creo que nunca una «exigencia» me había halagado tanto ;-) . «Espero al capítulo del jueves». ¡Ahí, te he visto!, fijando fecha, no vaya a ser XD ¡Qué gracia! Jajaja. De verdad, me halaga mucho saber qué esperáis los capis que subo *o* .

**Antoine:** ¿Que si habrá lemon para SM? Pues te cuento. Cuando inicie el fic no tenía planeado que hubiera lemons de ningún tipo. Pero sí te puedo decir que puse la categoría M en parte porque imaginé que cierto contenido sexual sí que habría (como las referencias a ello de los protas), pero sobre todo, porque me conozco y no podía asegurar que no los hubiera al final. Hasta la semana pasada, seguía pensando así (que no los iba a haber), pero tras el «subidón creativo» que me dio en el que «avisté» mucho fic por delante, no es que se me haya pasado una escena por la cabeza; ¡es que han sido varias y para las dos parejas! O_O… He pasado de no poner ninguna a tener que seleccionar »_«. Así que parece probable que caiga alguna de SM ^_^º.

**Kaory:** ¡claro que Megumi tiene dudas! ¡Y sentimientos! Recuerdo tener, de mi época de lectora de fics, la sensación de que se la describe como una mujer impasible que no le afecta nada. ¿Pero cómo no le van a afectar? Es humana y tiene sus sueños, y sus dudas, y sus miedos… Aquí los tiene, ¡vamos que si los tiene! Y Sanosuke será consciente de ellos.

**Maccaron:** ¡hija mía! Te has leído los dos fics subidos del tirón, jajajaja. Algunas estáis haciendo esas locuras, ¡incluso de leer los tres! Vais a acabar de mí hasta el moño ^_^º. Lo primero decirte que ¡SÍ! leo todos los review, también los del otro fic y tengo que decirte que lo que más me dolió de tu mensaje ¡es que no te podía contestar! »_« . Me quedé con una sonrisa boba media tarde *o*. ¡Y me encanta el emoticón de los bracitos! ¡Qué grande! «Un final alternativo» es mi final real para este manga (de ahí que me tomara la menor cantidad de licencias de autora posible y se desarrollara en el punto exacto donde se queda el manga). Así que, que me digáis que es vuestro final favorito, me deja sin palabras que decir. ¡GRACIAS por hacérmelas llegar!

Sobre este fic, pues ya me estoy fijando que la pareja SM no es que guste mucho, jajajaja. Pero bueno, me doy por satisfecha si al menos consigo que en este fic os «cuadren como pareja». La parte de ellos está ya muy encaminada así que volverá a centrarse el fic más en KK otra vez. ¡No preocuparse!

Por cierto, me alegra que mi versión de Kenshin/Battosai concuerde con la tuya. Tienes razón al decir que muchos fic se toman el problema de Kenshin como doble personalidad y creo que está bien mostrar otro punto de vista :-D .

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo y espero que os guste. Es la raíz de todos mis problemas T_T. Gracias otra vez a todas las que escribís comentarios para hacerme llegar vuestras valoraciones *o* .

— * —

**Capítulo 10**

—Imagino que si sigues recordando cosas, acabarás recobrando actitudes que tenías antes, pero de verdad espero que mantengas ésta.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru sin comprender. Habían pasado dos semanas pero en todos aquellos días, Kenshin se había acostumbrado ya al hecho de que Kaoru no perdiera oportunidad para dejarle desconcertado.

—¿Pasear? —preguntó confuso al no saber a qué se refería.

Acababan de salir del mercado y llevaban un rato sin decir nada mientras regresaban a casa con tranquilidad. De ahí que el comentario de Kaoru le descolocara. Ella levantó los brazos en los que llevaba varias piezas de tela dobladas.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que pensaras más en ti. —Kenshin la miró sin saber qué decir. Era obvio que Kaoru estaba haciendo referencia a algo que desconocía y se lo hizo saber con una mirada elocuente—. ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir que aceptaras que te comprara tela para un _gi_ nuevo?

Kenshin analizó el _gi_ que llevaba puesto el cual estaba muy desgastado y con una cantidad considerable de remiendos.

—¿Mucho? —dedujo él con sorna. Kaoru le había comprado con total despreocupación tres telas para hacerle varios _gi_, y viendo la predisposición con que lo sugirió, era evidente que si llevaba el que tenía encima, era porque él lo había decidido así.

—Tienes una mala costumbre de no dejar que te cuiden, Kenshin —le recriminó ella chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza—. _«No necesito que me compres eso, Kaoru», «no hace falta que te molestes por mí, Kaoru»_—le imitó bajando el tono de voz para emular el de él.

Y por lo que Kenshin estaba descubriendo de ella en las semanas que llevaba viviendo en esa casa, a Kaoru le encantaba cuidar de la gente, de modo que su actitud la tenía frustrada.

—Ya veo…

—No, te garantizo que no lo ves —le reprochó ella—. Si no fuera porque lo necesitas para vivir, seguro que ya habría oído un _«no necesito que me des comida, Kaoru»_ —volvió ella con su imitación. Kenshin esperó que aquello sólo fuera su forma de exagerar el hecho de que no quería ser una carga para ella—. Estás demasiado acostumbrado a no valorarte.

—¿Que no me valoro? —repuso Kenshin con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

—No, incluso habiendo aprendido de la forma más difícil que tienes que hacerlo. Pero no se te termina de quitar la manía —criticó ella como si estuvieran hablando de un capricho en vez de un sentimiento muy arraigado en él.

—¿De la forma más difícil? —Sabía que lo único que hacía era repetir lo que ella decía, pero no encontraba la lógica de su razonamiento.

—Cuando fuiste a casa de tu maestro para completar tu aprendizaje, tuviste que asumir cuál es el valor de tu propia vida. Pero te estancaste ahí. Lo peor de todo es que debo al menos dar gracias porque ahora no tienes tanta tendencia a querer sacrificar tu vida por algo que sólo tú crees que lo merece. Pero no cuidas de tus necesidades, Kenshin.

El hombre no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo a Kaoru cuando pensó en _otras_ necesidades. La chica estaba muy equivocada: al parecer se las cuidaba muy bien. Sin embargo, aquel gesto involuntario no le pasó desapercibido a Kaoru.

—¿Por qué… por qué me has mirado así? —preguntó entrecortada al ver cómo la había repasado con aquellos ojos dorados. Jamás nadie la había escrutado de aquella manera, como si estuviera evaluando la calidad de un objeto. Kenshin nunca había hecho eso y por supuesto, no entendía a qué había venido ahora.

—Por nada —contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Kaoru sólo pestañeó desconcertada tras fruncir levemente el ceño y Kenshin pensó que la pobre chica era una ingenua.

—Bueno, pues… —continuó recuperando la conversación tras unos segundos sin saber qué decir—, el caso es que tienes que mimarte un poco más, como lo has hecho hoy. Si tienes la ropa hecha jirones, entonces se coge otra. No es que andemos holgados de dinero, pero eso nos lo podemos permitir, Kenshin. ¿Lo harás de ahora en adelante aunque recuperes la memoria?

Kaoru le miraba con una expresión tan esperanzada que tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarla. No sólo no era tonto; resultaba que era muy listo su «yo íntegro». Una chica guapa, joven, alegre, generosa y especialmente atenta de cuidarle. Las palabras de Sanosuke diciéndole que estaba «pendiente de otras cosas», volvieron a su mente cobrando un nuevo sentido para él.

Se echó a reír con bastante regocijo al llegar a esa conclusión haciendo que Kaoru no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—¿Kenshin?

—Está bien, Kaoru. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Siguieron su camino hacia casa sumergido en sus pensamientos. Aunque para Kenshin era extraño considerar otra mujer que no fuera Tomoe, analizándolo objetivamente, entendía que la tuviera. Aun habiendo pasado los tres últimos años que recordaba convencido de que no habría otra mujer en su vida, catorce años eran muchos para cicatrizar la herida que le había dejado su esposa. No era tan idealista como para pensar que el amor por una mujer podría durar toda una vida cuando dicha mujer no estaba para mantenerlo. Pero sí entendía, en cambio, un concepto de fidelidad hacia una mujer que había amado. En verdad creía que podría regirse por ese concepto según el sentimiento que tenía hacia Tomoe se fuera desvaneciendo con los años. Pero era evidente que la entrada de Kaoru en su vida había roto su esquema de ser fiel a su recuerdo.

En el fondo, si bien en un principio le había costado asimilar un hecho tan contrario a lo que sentía en el momento que despertó, no le sorprendía tanto el hecho de tener otra mujer once años después como sí lo era lo diametralmente opuestas que eran. Si la hubiera buscado a propósito, estaba convencido de que nunca hubiera encontrando a una mujer tan diferente a Tomoe.

Eso sólo podía ser cosa del destino; no había otra explicación.

Tomoe había entrado en su vida en el momento adecuado. Su fría calma frente a las tempestuosas emociones que le inundaban cuando tenía quince años y Battosai había hecho que viera el mundo a sus pies. Era un asesino, disponía de la vida y la muerte para los demás, pero nada podía tocarle. Había hecho que perdiera la referencia de por qué había entrado realmente en la guerra.

La noche que se encontró a su esposa había sido una bendición para Kenshin, por muy doloroso que hubiera sido el final. Tomoe había frenado su sed de sangre evitando que se convirtiera en un asesino sin conciencia. Los seis meses que habían vivido casados en la tranquilidad del campo habían hecho que volviera a centrar su objetivo en una era de paz. Ella había muerto y con ese hecho, había retornado de nuevo el asesino, pero había marcado una diferencia entre el antes y el después.

Antes de Tomoe, Battosai le estaba consumiendo y cada vez con mayor rapidez. De no haberle puesto freno, no sabía dónde habría acabado, pero posiblemente en una situación similar a la que vivió Makoto Shishio: o bien sus superiores habrían intentado matarle —aunque Kenshin no podía concebir que tuvieran mucho éxito—, o habría acabado subiéndosele a la cabeza el poder como le ocurrió a su sucesor.

Pero después de ella, Kenshin se alió con su asesino interior convirtiéndose en su eterno compañero; el amigo inseparable que conseguía sacarle airoso de cualquier circunstancia. Se valía de él para distanciarse de la muerte, tanto para sí mismo como para aquellos a las que se la imponía. Y desde entonces, Tomoe y la vida en común que tuvieron habían sido su brújula mientras cruzaba esos largos años en la guerra, evitando perderse por el camino.

Sin embargo, en la actualidad, su vida era totalmente opuesta a lo que conocía. Sabía que vivía de forma más relajada, con sus emociones mucho más atemperadas. En una era prácticamente de paz como la que tenían, Battosai había quedado relegado a un recuerdo lejano de sus días de guerra; dormido en lo más profundo de su ser y sólo despertado para ocasiones de extrema necesidad. Kenshin sabía que el poder que ostentaba cuando sus instintos asesinos salían a la luz era adictivo; muy difícil de contener y por eso asumía que su «otro yo» había tenido que batallar férreamente durante una década para conseguir apaciguarlo.

Era consciente de lo duro que había tenido que trabajar en ello, pero lo había conseguido con sus viajes por Japón.

Y entonces, la mujer que había aparecido en su vida era Kaoru; una mujer capaz de anclar un alma errante como lo era él gracias a su candidez.

En las dos semanas que llevaba allí había captado pequeños resquicios de su vida con ella. Kaoru era una mujer peculiar: lo mismo la encontraba tranquila haciendo sus cosas que al momento estallaba y acababa enzarzada en una pelea escandalosa con Yahiko o Sanosuke. Sabía a ciencia cierta que en el pasado había sufrido en sus carnes sus curiosas explosiones temperamentales, y por eso también sabía que se estaba conteniendo con él.

Era evidente que Kaoru le encontraba menos accesible que antes, y en parte tenía razón. Kenshin no se tomaba la vida tan desenfadada como lo hacían ellos, o al menos no partiendo del punto que él vivía. Quizás diez años vagando por un Japón más tranquilo le hubieran relajado lo suficiente consiguiendo que le parecieran graciosas las interacciones que tenían, pero en realidad no creía tener paciencia para soportar una. Porque él no había vivido ese proceso de estabilización… y de hecho, eso le estaba suponiendo un gran problema.

Aquella vida tan tranquila estaba acabando con sus nervios. Sentía que debería estar en el campo de batalla en vez de holgazaneando como llevaba haciendo desde hacía casi un mes. Por mucho que racionalizara el fin de la guerra, a su cuerpo le daba igual. Eso estaba haciendo que todo su cuerpo se agarrotara de la tensión. Pero para sorpresa de Kenshin, lo que estaba experimentando era nuevo para él. Mientras estuvo casado con Tomoe también vivió tranquilo durante meses, en cambio, esa vida pacífica ahora le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Creía que era la guerra lo que le ponía tenso y siempre se había descargado mediante su agresividad en combate; pero en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, debía valorar la posibilidad de que esa tensión fuese innata. Algo que había ido desarrollando en los últimos tres años de la guerra y se hubiese camuflado en el horror del día a día.

Inspiró profundamente para controlarse tras llegar a una concusión sorprendente: tenía demasiada energía en el cuerpo y no estaba canalizando de ninguna forma su liberación. De ahí su malestar.

Kenshin vigiló furtivamente a Kaoru por el rabillo del ojo. Ella era otra fuente de inquietud, pero al menos, de otra índole. Ella no le ponía de un humor negro; al contrario: le _animaba_ bastante, pensó con perversidad. Kaoru iba concentrada mirando la otra orilla del río. Era consciente de que había regresado a Edo con la intención clara de conocer mejor a Kaoru y con ella, su propio pasado olvidado. Pero eso no había provocado aquel cambio tan drástico en su relación. Cuando Kenshin se marchó a Kioto y Misao le contó que Kaoru era su nueva mujer, no había sido capaz de asimilarlo. No sólo porque el recuerdo de Tomoe seguía vivo para él, sino porque la Kaoru que había conocido, ni siquiera le caía bien.

Pero había regresado y Kenshin se había encontrado a otra persona en el _dojo_: la verdadera Kaoru. Una mujer capaz de encandilar a cualquier hombre que se dejara. Y tenía que reconocer que cuanto más la conocía, más le agradaba Kaoru. El Kenshin consciente de su vida íntegra la había escogido, y él se encontraba en la fase en la que aceptaba que no había sido mala su decisión.

—Kenshin, allí está sucediendo algo —señaló de pronto Kaoru.

Sin más, echó a correr todo lo que su kimono le permitía hacia el puente más cercano para cruzar al otro lado. Kenshin no demoró en seguirla viendo la intención que tenía ella de interceder. Estaba loca si pensaba que iba a dejar que se acercara siquiera hasta allí.

—Tú quédate aquí y no se te ocurra moverte —le ordenó tajante en cuanto cruzaron al otro lado del río—. Ya me ocupo yo.

Kenshin se acercó al establecimiento donde se oían gritos y ruidos de forcejeo. Cuando estaba a escasos metros de la puerta, ésta salió despedida por el impacto de un muchacho. Como nada interfería entre la calle y el interior, pudo entender que el alboroto se debía a un robo.

Aquello puso a Kenshin hecho una furia, pero no porque el suceso fuera grave, sino justo por lo contrario: porque algo de tan poca relevancia para él le había truncado sus pensamientos. Con el humor de perros que traía desde hacía días, no estaba para aguantar un disturbio de poca monta. Y mucho menos, cuando al fin se ponía a reflexionar sobre él mismo consiguiendo llegar a unas conclusiones sorprendentes.

Los dos hombres salieron en ese momento del local encontrándose con un Kenshin muy enfadado. Esos dos individuos le habían interrumpido en una de las cavilaciones más importantes que había tenido desde que se había despertado en la Era Meiji. Estaba teniendo un momento de _revelación_ en la caótica vida que tenía y esos maleantes de última categoría le habían desconcentrado.

—No podíais ser más discretos, ¿verdad? —les espetó Kenshin enfadado—. No podíais hacerlo en mitad de la noche en vez de a plena luz del día donde podríais fastidiarme la tarde.

Kenshin no solía llevar muy bien que le incordiaran los civiles, pero reconocía que con el paso del tiempo en la guerra, el verse obligado a meterse en esas trifulcas que se encontraba en la calle, le ponía de muy mal humor. Era desperdiciar sus habilidades en algo irrelevante cuando debían emplearse en cosas de verdadera importancia.

Kaoru se acercó más al lugar extrañada por la forma de hablar de Kenshin. Jamás había puesto inconvenientes a ayudar a la gente que tuviera problemas en la calle. Y el hecho de que les sugiriera que lo hicieran en otro momento para que no tuviera que verles, la desconcertó en gran medida.

—¡Es el pelirrojo! —exclamó uno de ellos reconociendo a Kenshin y poniéndose visiblemente nervioso.

—¡Yo me largo de aquí! No pienso ir a la cárcel por su culpa —comentó el segundo girándose para echar a correr.

Incluso viéndole de lado como estaba, a Kaoru le dio un escalofrío la sonrisa que dibujó Kenshin en su cara, especialmente por el cambio que se había obrado, pues unos segundos antes, Kenshin parecía más que molesto. Pero de pronto su actitud había variado, como si hubiera recaído en algo, y había formado esa sonrisa escalofriante. Era la misma que había puesto cuando despertó del accidente; como si fuera un gato que jugaba a acorralar a un ratón y poder ensañarse con él después. Era extraña porque ni siquiera cuando salía a flote Battosai mostraba ese desprecio ni tan poca consideración hacia sus contrincantes. Les amenazaba, sí; pero no les miraba como si él estuviera por encima de todos ellos.

—Tranquilos, no tenéis que preocuparos por eso —se jactó con sorna Kenshin, para acto seguido cambiar completamente su semblante por uno más frío—. Porque no vais a ir a la cárcel —sentenció el asesino que había dentro de él.

Kenshin se lanzó hacia ellos y con un golpe para cada uno a una velocidad casi imperceptible, los dejó tirados en el suelo. No eran más que unos simples ladrones; era imposible que le hubieran puesto mucha resistencia, pero teniendo en cuenta el grado de inoportunidad que habían tenido con él, habrían merecido una muerte más lenta. Por inercia miró su espada para observar los rastros de sangre, pero con sorpresa descubrió que estaba inmaculada.

—¡Maldita espada de juguete! —gritó furioso a nadie en particular cuando vio el filo invertido de su espada.

Se había olvidado de que tenía esa pseudoespada que no valía para nada. No podían seguir pasando más días sin hacerse con una de verdad. Cualquier día necesitaría seriamente una espada con filo y por haberse olvidado siempre de cambiarla, podría llevarse un disgusto. Algunas de sus técnicas le dejaban indefenso tras el ataque que asestaba, pero no corría peligro porque su contrincante moría en el acto. Sin embargo, con esa espada, un enemigo resistente podría mantenerse en pie y si no tomaba medidas, el que acabaría muerto sería él. El Kenshin de esa época había tenido diez años para amoldarse a esa peculiar espada y luchar con arreglo a ella, pero no él.

Volvió a estudiar su espada: de juguete o no, tenía un filo, de modo que le dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia ellos para rematarles con paso determinado.

Alarmada por el giro de los acontecimientos, Kaoru, que se había acercado hasta Kenshin cuando les dejó fuera de combate, se lanzó contra él justo cuando estaba a punto de clavarle la espada a uno de ellos.

—¡Kenshin, para! —gritó horrorizada intentado cogerle del brazo para detenerle.

En un acto reflejo, Kenshin llevó su codo hacia atrás para empujar a la amenaza que le venía por detrás. Tarde se dio cuenta de que la que se le había acercado era Kaoru y en esos momentos se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Las telas las había dejado caer un par de metros antes de alcanzarle y estaban dispersas sobre el camino.

—¡Kaoru! —dijo al instante arrodillándose a su lado para comprobar cómo estaba—. Kaoru, ¿estás bien?

Estaba dolorida, primero por el codazo que le había dado en el pecho; y segundo, por la caída de espaldas. Estaba a punto de echarle la bronca por tirarla cuando se fijó en que Kenshin se había quedado blanco de la impresión.

—No es nada —dijo en vez de recriminarle.

—¿Estás segura?

—Te recuerdo que soy maestra de kendo. Esto no es nada para mí —le contestó algo más animada. Kenshin seguía muy impactado, pero en cuanto se recuperó, toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada regresó y empezó a gritarle enfadado.

—¡Maldita sea, Kaoru! Jamás te metas así cuando estoy peleando.

Kaoru no se lo podía creer. ¡Era ella la que tendría que estar gritándole por darle ese codazo!

—¿Y eres tú el que se enoja? ¡Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que me ha golpeado a mí! —le acusó a modo de defensa.

—¡Y te podría haber hecho algo peor! —Kenshin acababa de pasar al siguiente nivel en su furia, como pudo comprobar Kaoru. Kenshin había ido recuperando el color según se encendía la discusión y sus ojos llameaban de ira cuando volvió a hablar—: ¡¿Es que no piensas?!

—¿Perdona? —Aquello consiguió molestar profundamente a Kaoru—. Soy la única que piensa aquí. ¡Lo hago por los dos!

—¡¿Y meterte en medio de mi lucha te parece inteligente?!

—¡Ibas a matarles!

—¡Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo!

—¡Son meros ladrones, Kenshin! —se horrorizó Kaoru intentando hacerle entender la barbaridad que había estado a punto de cometer—. ¡No puedes matarles por eso!

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó exaltado.

Kaoru nunca había visto a Kenshin tan fuera de sí y se asustó por la reacción tan explosiva que había tenido. Era evidente para ella que allí tenía que haber algo más aunque no pudiera verlo, pues unos segundos antes, él no se encontraba en ese estado.

—¡No, no puedes, Kenshin! Recuerda tu promesa. —Necesitaba hacerle entender aquello, pero no sabía si en esos instantes podía contar con que un Kenshin racional le hiciera caso. Los dos hombres, que estaban recuperando la consciencia, aprovecharon ese momento de distracción para largarse. Kenshin hizo el ademán de seguirles, pero Kaoru le cogió de la manga y le retuvo—. ¡Ni se te ocurra seguirles!

Kenshin la miró muy enojado, con sus ojos dorados brillantes por la ira contenida, pero Kaoru no se amilanó ni un poco. Sabía que Kenshin nunca le haría daño conscientemente, pasara lo que pasase. Nunca le haría nada aunque ahora mismo pareciera que daño fuese lo único que quería hacerle.

Además del dueño del establecimiento asaltado, se habían empezado a congregar algunos transeúntes al ver el alboroto, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

—¡No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! —la amenazó con su voz más fría.

—Para tu desgracia, ahora mismo soy la que mejor sabe lo que puedes o no puedes hacer —replicó ella agarrándole más fuerte de la ropa—. Te lo prometí cuando volviste, y te lo vuelvo a repetir: no permitiré que bajo ningún concepto eches por la borda lo que llevas diez años manteniendo, Kenshin. Y si tengo que ponerme en medio cada vez que ocurra algo como lo de hoy, no te quepa duda de que lo haré.

Kenshin la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y Kaoru le agarró por los antebrazos. Por un momento pensó que le temblaban por la fuerza que estaba haciendo, pero tal como vino esa idea, la desechó. Kenshin no la estaba agarrando con fuerza; estaba temblando.

—Nunca… ¡jamás!... vuelvas a hacer algo así, Kaoru.

Si fuera otra persona, Kenshin le habría dado miedo a pesar de lo contradictorio que era que la amenazase como si fuera a hacerle algo grave cuando le estaba exigiendo que no se metiera en una pelea suya por seguridad. Pero en esos momentos le importaba poco lo que le dijera o cómo se lo dijera. Tenía que velar por él.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, Kenshin. Todas las veces que sean necesarias —le replicó—. Tengo que protegerte de ti mismo.

—¡Yo no necesito protección! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Kaoru? ¡Eres tú la que tiene que protegerse de mí!

Y por fin, Kaoru comprendió por qué Kenshin estaba tan fuera de sí. Por qué en un segundo era un despiadado asesino y al siguiente, casi había perdido la cabeza. Lo que más estaba alterando a Kenshin era el hecho de haberse metido en la pelea. Al estar acostumbrado a combatir contra varios atacantes, era capaz de reaccionar a cualquier amenaza a su alrededor y lo hacía por reflejo. Por eso no había podido contener su codazo contra ella antes de ver que no estaba siendo atacado.

Y lo que Kenshin había visto desde el minuto cero y que ella no había entendido hasta ese momento, era que había sido un codazo, pero podría haberse defendido con la espada si hubiera tenido otro ángulo.

La podría haber herido de gravedad, o incluso matarla, sin darse cuenta.

Como había pasado con Tomoe cuando se interpuso en su ataque sin poder contenerlo.

Kaoru se intentó serenar antes de volver a hablar. A cualquier otra persona podría haberle reprochado su excesivo proteccionismo por esas palabras. Pero hablaban de Kenshin. Aquél era un punto muy delicado para él como para tomarlo a la ligera, pues su esposa había sentado un gran precedente en él. Para Kaoru, que se sentía más segura de Kenshin que él mismo, eran exageradas; pero para él, que había vivido aquel accidente con Tomoe, eran una realidad.

—No me va a pasar lo que a ella, Kenshin —dijo con determinación Kaoru y subió su mano para cubrir la mejilla marcada. Tenía la sensación de que la cicatriz se estaba profundizando más con cada día que pasaba—. No me vas a perder así —añadió al final. Kenshin cerró los ojos y juntó su frente con la de ella. Kaoru pudo ver que estaba muy alterado. No sólo temblaba, respiraba muy rápido. Sin saberlo, le había dado un disgusto tremendo.

—Eso no puedes saberlo —contestó él a su vez.

—Sí lo sé. —Kenshin abrió los ojos y la miró detenidamente a sus ojos azules. Era la primera vez que se los veía tan de cerca y tenía que reconocer que eran preciosos—. Porque ahora sabes que me meteré en cualquier pelea en la que intentes matar a alguien y por eso no lo volverás a hacer. No voy a permitir que rompas tu juramento de no volver a matar, Kenshin. Da igual lo que me digas, no lo voy a consentir.

Kenshin la abrazó intentando controlar la tensión de esa forma. Le daba igual que tuvieran a media docena de curiosos a su alrededor. El accidente le había quitado una década de recuerdos, pero Kaoru le había quitado años físicos.

Ella correspondió a su abrazo con la intención de tranquilizarle y así estuvieron hasta que oyeron varios golpes de sacudida. Kenshin se separó de ella y miró al hombre que había recogido las telas del suelo y las golpeaba para quitarles el polvo.

Se levantó y ayudó a Kaoru a ponerse en pie. Cogió la espada que había tirado al suelo y se la guardó en la funda.

—Gracias por ayudarnos a mi hijo y a mí, señor —le dijo el hombre tendiéndoles las piezas de tela—. ¿Se encuentran bien? —se interesó por ellos al ver que se había generado mucha tensión entre la pareja.

—Estamos bien, gracias por preocuparse —le contestó Kaoru.

Hizo el intento de coger las telas, pero Kenshin se le adelantó y, aprisionando su mano, tiró de ella para volver a casa. Kaoru supo que no se había dado cuenta del gesto cuando le apretó la mano para afianzar el agarre. Kenshin se detuvo y bajó la vista a su mano descubriendo que las tenían unidas.

Confuso miró a Kaoru pero al no añadir nada ninguno de los dos, se puso en marcha de nuevo volviendo a tirar de ella.

Kenshin tenía tal revoltijo de emociones llegados a ese punto que no sabía ni qué sentir. Había estado muy enfadado con esos dos delincuentes por haberle interrumpido en sus pensamientos, pero luego Kaoru había intervenido, y se había llevado un susto que pocas veces había tenido en su vida. Si Kaoru hubiera estado algo más adelantada, en vez de darle un codazo, le habría dado con la espada y en ese momento, ni siquiera era capaz de asegurar con qué filo le habría asestado al haber tenido que andar girando la maldita espada de filo invertido.

Se le había venido la muerte de Tomoe de golpe a la memoria y creyó que se le había detenido hasta el corazón. Y encima, Kaoru había tenido el descaro de asegurarle que volvería a hacerlo. Había perdido todo punto de referencia y se le había ido la cabeza de pensarlo.

Kaoru le detuvo agarrando sus manos unidas con la que le quedaba libre.

—Tranquilo, Kenshin. —Kaoru no sabía qué estaba pensando, pero era algo que le estaba perturbando. La fuerza de Kenshin había ido en aumento a cada paso que daban, que además, también los estaba acelerando llegando a costarle el seguir su ritmo.

Kenshin aflojó la fuerza de su mano y retomó el camino algo más pausado.

Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a casa para encerrarse en su habitación a meditar. Porque estaba llegando a otra revelación transcendental después del reciente altercado. Iba muy desencaminado en sus pensamientos anteriores si sólo creía que Kaoru era una elección adecuada para su «yo íntegro». Le había abrumado la intensidad de las emociones que le habían arrollado hacía unos momentos y sabía que aquello no podía provocarlo cualquier persona.

Kenshin acababa de darse cuenta, para su total asombro, que Kaoru también estaba siendo considerada candidata para ser elegida por él.

Y era algo que a su conciencia le inquietaba sobremanera.

— * —

_Notas finales de la autora:_

Espero que os haya gustado. Este capítulo se me hizo especialmente difícil de escribir y es el responsable de que el fic acabara subiéndose para autopresionarme a continuarlo. En un principio, era la segunda escena del «Capítulo 9» (4 hojas fueron de inicio y lo que habéis leído hoy son 8) y me costó 5 días hacerla (poniéndome a ello, me refiero). Y aún así, desde entonces la he modificado infinidad de veces... tantas, que acabé por hacer otra escena para el «Capítulo 9» (la de SM), pasar la escena no convincente al «Capítulo 10» y, para rematar, de la modificación de la semana pasada ya veis que han derivado nuevos capítulos a raíz de él. Es, con diferencia, el capítulo que con más reticencia subo. Tengo la sensación de que pase el tiempo que pase, seguiría reformándolo (y sigo convencida de que tarde o temprano acabaré haciéndolo TT_TT).

Pero en fin... ahí está ya u_uº.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Ovosommnes:** de verdad, me alegra mucho saber que este capítulo os ha gustado. A mí me deja una sensación rara, pero está visto que debe ser algo propio porque a las demás os ha gustado. Por cierto, deja de hacer esas locuras de leer en un móvil con pantalla pequeña. ¡Te vas a dejar los ojos ahí! :-s

**Kaory:** pues una versión muy mutilada, eso era antes la escena que ahora es el «Capítulo 10». Era la pelea y poco más.

**Red:** yo también visualicé perfectamente el momento en que Kaoru imita a Kenshin, jajajaja.

**Mica:** no te preocupes por el review largo, soy lectora compulsiva, así que no te cortes ;-) . Eso sí, con un mensaje tan largo, no tengo mucho qué contestarte, ¡salvo que estoy de acuerdo en todo contigo! De acuerdo respecto a Megumi, sobre Sanosuke, también de Battosai y Kenshin, de la relación KK… vamos, con todo. Me alegro que os gustara el capítulo, a ver si con éste seguimos igual ;-). Sobre el tema de los lemons, he dejado una nota al final porque quería dejar una aclaración y es extensa :-s . Así que queda allí para la que todavía tenga ánimos de seguir leyendo ^_^º.

**Maccaron:** tienes que leer otros fics donde el protagonista sea Battosai para saber lo que realmente es «poco filtro en la boca». Éste tiene bastante, no dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, pero sí que es cierto que se corta mucho menos que el Kenshin «sabio» y es menos considerado con lo que dice y cómo afectará a otros eso. En cuanto al fic que te falta por leer, no está subido ya que la estructura en que está escrito, no se permite en FFnet y me los borraron en su día. La única forma de conseguirlo es por email :-s .

Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo. Y por supuesto, agradezco vuestros comentarios para saber qué os ha parecido :-D .

— * —

**Capítulo 11**

Como si de un pacto tácito se tratara, nada más llegar a casa, cada uno se había retirado a su cuarto sin nada más que agregar. Y cuando Kaoru había llegado al suyo, acto seguido se puso a cavilar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

_«¡¿Cómo puedes haber pensado siquiera hacer eso, Kenshin?!»_, exclamó en su mente Kaoru cuando ya llevaba un rato de idas y venidas por la estancia. A cada minuto que pasaba y con cada vuelta que daba, se iba enfureciendo más.

_«¡Ladrones!»_, sólo eran meros ladrones y Kenshin quería matarlos. Casi no podía ni creérselo. Ella siempre había pensado que Kenshin sólo había luchado y matado a otros espadachines por las circunstancias de la guerra. Pero se habían encontrado con unos simples ladrones y no le había temblado la mano. ¿Había impartido ese castigo desmedido a más gente durante la guerra? No podía empezar a concebir siquiera la idea.

Kaoru quería gritarle todo eso a Kenshin. En todo el camino de regreso no había abierto la boca temerosa de decir algo y agitar más el temperamento de Kenshin, pero quedárselo dentro la estaba reconcomiendo. Siempre había creído que, incluso en la guerra con Battosai de la mano, era justo y consecuente con sus actos, pero después de aquello debía empezar a considerar otro punto de vista.

Kenshin se lo había dicho repetidas veces pero ella no había querido aceptarlo. Había reusado de sus determinantes palabras asegurándola que el Kenshin que se encontraba en su casa era un asesino de verdad, con la mentalidad propia de uno. Pero no había querido escucharle y en consecuencia, se había topado con él completamente predispuesto a mostrarse tal y como era.

Y no le había gustado nada.

Kaoru continuó dando vueltas por la habitación frotándose las sienes con las manos. Como siguiese en ese estado, acabaría con dolor de cabeza. No podía parar de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo. Creía conocer a Kenshin perfectamente. Se había jactado de ser la persona que mejor le conocía en su presente y pasado. Sin embargo, acababa de descubrir que podría no ser cierto; que quizás se había autoconvencido de ello… o peor aún: que lo hubiese idealizado.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado dando vueltas, pero lo que sí sabía era que habría estado mucho más si Kenshin no la hubiera interrumpido.

—Kaoru, ¿dónde te dejo…? —empezó a decir él abriendo la puerta de su habitación, pero se calló al verla paseando de lado a lado. Llevaba en la mano las piezas de tela—. ¿Estás bien? —No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Kaoru se encontraba indispuesta. Kenshin entró en la habitación y dejó en el armario que había allí las telas que traía—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo que ha sucedido antes? —Kaoru apretó los labios en un gesto claro de morderse la lengua.

—No importa —mintió, pero para Kenshin era absurdo que ella pensara realmente que con eso bastaría.

—Kaoru… —le dijo en tono de advertencia.

—No pienso decir nada, porque nos enfadaremos y de ésta te marcharías y sí que no regresarías.

Kenshin resopló por la ocurrencia de Kaoru y se recostó contra el armario con los brazos cruzados. Al menos habían aguantado dos semanas sin pelearse, algo por lo que no hubiera apostado ni una moneda el día que volvió de Kioto.

—No voy a irme, Kaoru. —Ella no estaba nada convencida—. Venga, escúpelo —le ordenó con un ligero tono agresivo. Tanta reticencia le estaba empezando a impacientar y a él podían sobrarle muchas cosas, pero no paciencia.

Kaoru tardó varios paseillos más en comenzar a hablar. De hecho, en dos ocasiones lo intentó pero terminaba cerrando la boca de nuevo para seguir pensando qué decir. Finalmente, se detuvo y le señaló con el dedo:

—¿Cómo has podido? —le acusó enfadada. Kenshin no tenía ni idea de qué le hablaba—. ¿Cómo has podido intentar matar a un par de ladronzuelos de baja estofa? Nunca habías hecho nada parecido.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes tú? —le recriminó él duramente—. Que yo sepa, en este tiempo no mato a nadie, en general.

—Pero en la guerra tampoco…

—Perdona que te interrumpa, Kaoru, pero tú no sabes nada de lo que he hecho en la guerra porque dudo mucho que te haya contado algo así. —La postura desenfadada de Kenshin no engañó a Kaoru. Permanecía relajado pero sabía que estaba conteniendo su genio. Su tono de voz, en cambio, se lo decía todo.

—Me dijiste que no matabas a gente que no lo mereciera.

—Si antes del accidente te dije eso, te mentí descaradamente.

—Fuiste tú el que me dijiste que no matabas a gente inocente —le acusó ella, a la cual no hacía muchos días que se lo había asegurado. Kenshin resopló al oírlo.

—Me temo que tu concepto de inocencia difiere del mío. Esos dos hombres no son inocentes en lo que a mí respecta.

—¡Pero no merecen ese tipo de castigo! —se indignó Kaoru viendo la impasibilidad de Kenshin tratando la muerte de los demás—. ¿En qué estabas pensando para querer matarles?

—En que eran delincuentes —afirmó con rotundidad.

—¡Pero no merecen morir por eso! —gritó horrorizada repitiendo lo mismo pero de otra forma. Kenshin entrecerró sus brillantes ojos dorados y Kaoru tuvo la seguridad de que hacía grandes esfuerzos por contener su temperamento.

—Kaoru —empezó con una frialdad contenida que le envió escalofríos por el cuerpo—, ¿en serio te crees que los hombres que lucharon en la guerra eran malas personas o que merecían morir? ¿O los objetivos políticos que tuvimos que aniquilar? Murieron sólo por tener una idea diferente, ni siquiera tenían por qué haber hecho algo malo. ¿Ésos no los cuentas como inocentes? Porque de ésos maté muchos.

—No es lo mismo —murmuró defensiva. Pero no sabía si lo decía más para convencerse ella misma que por otra cosa. Nunca lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista. En una guerra había dos bandos y moría mucha gente de los dos. Pero estando implicados en la guerra, era obvio que podían correr esa suerte. Sin embargo, no había pensado en si esas personas merecerían ese destino o no. Como decía Kenshin, podrían ser realmente buenas personas asesinadas sólo por pensar diferente.

—Claro que lo es —corrigió él con determinación—. Soy un asesino; el mejor de la guerra y me da igual a quién tenga delante o a quién me ordenen matar, ya sea un criminal, una persona estratégica o un simple peón del tablero. Es mi trabajo. Y no es mi problema que no te guste.

Durante unos segundos interminables ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Kaoru se encontraba conmocionada por el hecho de que Kenshin no hubiera discriminado a quién mataba en la guerra, algo que siempre había dado por hecho.

—Kenshin, ¿llegaste a matar a alguien que ni siquiera estaba involucrado en la guerra? —preguntó casi temiéndose la respuesta.

—¿Te refieres a tu concepto de inocencia? —cuestionó él con sarcasmo. Kaoru sólo asintió y Kenshin suspiró—. No intencionadamente, pero sí. Alguien que había visto más de lo que debía, o sirvientes de alguna casa que asaltábamos… ese tipo de cosas. Pero sí, los ha habido —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Por Dios, Kenshin… —murmuró con un lamento Kaoru llevándose una mano a los ojos. Sabía que había hecho cosas horribles en la guerra, pero aquella información no era tan fácil de asimilar.

A Kenshin no le sentó nada bien ese gesto que le sonó a reproche y abandonó su posición distendida contra el armario. Se irguió acercándose hasta ella con paso rápido, muy ofendido por ello. Kenshin había llegado al punto máximo de aguante en cuanto a recriminaciones sobre su pasado. Había esperado que se desahogara y quizás, dejando que gritara y soltara lo que le inquietaba, podrían pasar a otra cosa y seguir como hasta ahora. Pero eso rebasó su límite. No iba a permitir que alguien como ella juzgara sus acciones.

—¿Y tú eras la que dijo que no le importaba mi pasado? —la increpó cuando llegó junto a ella—. Menuda hipócrita estás hecha.

Incluso sin saber muy bien de dónde venía esa animosidad repentina, Kaoru abrió sus ojos sorprendida al oír de sus labios algo que sólo podía haber llegado allí mediante un recuerdo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó asombrada.

—Sé bastantes cosas a diferencia de ti —reprochó Kenshin con intención de ofenderla y ante la agresividad que mostraba Kenshin, Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia con él—. ¿Qué te piensas que es una guerra, Kaoru? ¿Crees que en medio de una refriega te puedes poner a analizar quién ha hecho algo que justifique matarle? ¿Como si fuera tan sencillo decir «a este le mato y a éste le hiero»? —arremetió él y con cada paso que daba, Kaoru daba otro hasta que dio con la pared.

—¿Kenshin? —titubeó ella al contactar con la fría pared de la habitación.

—Dices que son sólo ladrones —volvió al tema que había iniciado todo—, pero ¿sabes cuántas veces un robo se torcía y acababa con la muerte de las personas que allí estuvieran? —siguió él sin hacerle caso. Kaoru notó la tensión en su propio cuerpo al sentirse acorralada por él; respiraba más rápido y su sangre se estaba revolucionando haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se escucharan en sus oídos—. ¿Y sabes cuántas veces asaltaban a alguien que paseaba por las calles y al final acababan por matarlo en un callejón dejando su cadáver tirado hasta que lo encontraran varios días después por el olor?

Kaoru le miró asqueada ante esa idea.

—No quiero saber eso —le pidió en un susurro. No entendía por qué de repente Kenshin estaba siendo tan cruel en su exposición.

—No, claro que no. Y por eso no tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir en una guerra, mucho menos estar en primera fila donde todos los días te juegas la vida. —Kenshin le puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza dejándola encerrada entre sus brazos—. Vives en esta época tranquila juzgando algo que no sabes, cuando si hubieras estado en la situación que vives ahora mismo pero hace diez años, no habrías durado ni dos semanas. —Kenshin la miró de arriba abajo pero con una mirada distinta a la que había empleado cuando volvían del mercado. Aun así, la intención era similar y por fin entendió a qué se debía. Era una mirada apreciativa a nivel sexual y aquello ruborizó a Kaoru entera—. Una chica de dieciséis años que se queda sola en una casa cuando su padre se marcha a la guerra. Hasta estoy siendo generoso, porque creo que no habrías durado tanto tiempo siendo tan ingenua como eres —se burló Kenshin.

Cuando Kaoru había comenzado a echarle en cara su comportamiento de esa tarde, no había esperado que la reprendida al final fuese ella. Tampoco le gustaba ni lo que le estaba contando ni la actitud que mostraba. Intentó salir del cerco de Kenshin pero no le dejó.

—Déjame salir —le rogó ella no queriendo seguir con esa discusión.

—¿No te gusta lo que oyes? —inquirió con una sorpresa fingida—. Pues no haber empezado. Te crees muy digna viniendo aquí a reprocharme mis acciones cuando no sabes nada.

—¡No tergiverses mis palabras! —contraatacó—. Yo no te he reprochado lo que hiciste.

—¿Ah, no? —le replicó incrédulo un Kenshin muy enojado—. ¿Y qué ha sido entonces lo de «no matar a simples ladrones»? ¿No has sido tú la que acaba de criticarme por matar a gente que no lo merecía? A lo mejor resulta que me he imaginado esta conversación —se burló Kenshin con saña para mortificarla, algo que consiguió con bastante éxito.

A Kaoru se le empañaron los ojos y le tembló el labio inferior por la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo por parte de Kenshin. Odiaba discutir con él, pero este Kenshin tenía una visión muy distinta del que amaba, y no podían evitar acabar enzarzados en una pelea.

—No te critico. Sólo digo que lo que hiciste está mal y que no puedes seguir haciéndolo. ¡No puedes matar a alguien sólo por robar!

—Lo he hecho otras veces —contestó condescendiente.

—¡Kenshin, no puedes seguir pensado que estás en la guerra! —gritó haciendo acopio de la poca entereza que le quedaba—. ¡No estás en ella, no puedes actuar como si lo estuvieras!

—Entonces empieza por ahí, pero no me vengas con tonterías de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en ella. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te ha fastidiado de hoy, Kaoru? ¿Que las_ víctimas_ no eran verdaderos asesinos o que la _bella idea_ que te habías montado de mí no es la real?

Kaoru se llevó una mano al rostro para limpiar una lágrima que se le había caído. Aquella pregunta le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría.

—Quiero que salgas de mi habitación —le exigió cuando encontró las fuerzas para volver a hablar.

Kenshin bajó los brazos dejando así de acorralarla, pero siguió mirándola atentamente.

—Espabila, Kaoru —le dijo con la voz más contenida después de ver que la había hecho llorar—. Soy un asesino. No hay palabras bonitas que puedan adornar eso. Que no te guste lo que hago no significa que no esté ahí. —Kenshin soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir añadió—: Al menos esto nos ha servido para algo: ya sabemos la verdad el uno del otro. Ahora sabes en toda su extensión que soy un asesino y lo que eso implica; y yo, que tú no lo aceptas realmente.

Y salió de la habitación con un golpe sordo de la puerta.

—Kenshin… —susurró Kaoru con un nudo en el pecho, pero era demasiado tarde para que él le oyera, porque para cuando pudo reaccionar por sus palabras, los silenciosos pasos de Kenshin se habían alejado de allí, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

— * —

Sanosuke se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa mirando a Megumi preparar la cena. Ser pareja oficialmente tenía muchas ventajas y una de ellas era que podía mirarla a conciencia y sin reprimirse. Por supuesto, eso no implicaba que el objeto de su atención se sintiera cómodo.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? —resopló Megumi que no llevaba bien que Sanosuke no le quitara el ojo de encima.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta hacerlo. Piensa que tengo que guardarte en la memoria para que, cuando seamos viejos y estemos arrugados, pueda recordarte tal como eras.

Megumi se giró en el acto hacia él y le lanzó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. Sanosuke lo esquivó por poco y el filo acabó clavándose en la pared. Después la observó con una sonrisa sorprendida.

—Menuda puntería… —silbó él por la audacia de la mujer.

—¡¿Quieres morir?! —gritó muy enfadada Megumi. Sanosuke se rio por su reacción.

—Tranquila, doctora —dijo poniendo las manos contra su pecho con las palmas mirando hacia ella en señal de rendición—. Debería alegrarte que piense en nosotros a tan largo plazo.

—Pues deja de irte tan lejos. Aún tengo veintidós años, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Veintidós!

—Megumi… —Sanosuke suspiró y se acercó a ella haciendo que dejara la cena para poder abrazarla.

Megumi se ponía _algo_ sensible cuando salía a relucir su edad. A punto de cumplir veintitrés años, en el orden social estaba a un paso de convertirse en una solterona, algo que a ninguna mujer podía hacerle gracia. Megumi siempre había sido una mujer muy pragmática, e incluso a veces llegaba a pensar que no le importaba lo que el resto del mundo pensara sobre ella. Pero en su interior, aquello tenía que picarle.

—Si hubiera sabido antes que te molestaba tanto que mencionara tu edad, me hubiera contenido.

Megumi le devolvió el abrazo y se apoyó contra su pecho. Le encantaba tenerle así y era casi un sueño poder hacerlo. Había deseado tantas veces aquello que en ocasiones se encontraba preguntándose si le estaba sucediendo en la realidad.

—No mientas, Sanosuke —sonrió contra él—, lo habrías dicho más veces. Vives para mortificarme.

—Pero como es algo que te gusta, ahora no te quejes.

Sanosuke sintió que la postura de Megumi se tensaba, incluso le agarraba con más fuerza, pero no se movió de la posición en la que estaba dentro de sus brazos.

—El mes que viene habré cumplido veintitrés, Sanosuke —murmuró inquieta la doctora.

—Y poco tiempo después, yo cumpliré veinte —comentó en tono jovial para animarla. Sin embargo, a Megumi no le hizo gracia, dedujo él al notar cómo ella asía con más fuerza su ropa.

—Veintitrés, Sanosuke —insistió ella más vehemente—. Veintitrés.

Era obvio que el tema de la edad era un problema para Megumi y sabía a la perfección de dónde derivaba. Había empezado a salir con un hombre que no amaba para poder formar una familia. Aquello era un indicador claro de la importancia que tenía el asunto para ella.

Eso le llevó a recordar cómo en el pasado se había metido con Megumi incordiándola por tener veintidós años y no estar casada. Lo hacía para molestarla pero desconocía que le afectara tanto, en realidad. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello, pero el mundo no podía estar bien cuando la gente consideraba que una mujer como Megumi debía tener algún problema por no estar ya casada, independientemente de sus circunstancias. No podía ni empezar a entender cómo el estado civil a una determinada edad podía ser el causante de que las personas vieran a una mujer como si de un objeto con desperfectos se tratara. No tenía sentido.

—Quieres casarte —le dijo sin inflexión en la voz. Sólo constataba un hecho. Megumi giró su cabeza para ocultar el rostro en su pecho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella con la voz amortiguada, pero como si creyera que no la había escuchado, volvió a repetir—: Lo siento, Sanosuke. No quería mencionar esto tan pronto…

—Simplemente ha salido el tema, Megumi —le dijo para tranquilizarla y movió las manos que tenía en su espalda para reconfortarla—. No te preocupes.

—Es que… —Pero le costó varios segundos seguir—. Tú tienes diecinueve años, pero yo voy a hacer veintitrés.

—Lo sé. —Y veía perfectamente el problema. En un hombre no era cuestionable que pasaran los años manteniéndose soltero. Sin ir más lejos, la edad que tenía era considerada bastante joven para dichos menesteres, si excluían los matrimonios concertados desde la infancia. No era tan habitual que un hombre sin obligaciones familiares se casara a los diecinueve años. De modo que a ella le preocupaba que pudiera tomárselo con paciencia.

—Sé que suena fatal que diga esto cuando sólo llevamos juntos desde hace dos semanas pero…

—De los dos, me temo que soy yo el que tengo más claro lo que quiere, Megumi —le interrumpió Sanosuke confiado—. Yo soy el que tiene que demostrarte algo a ti, no al revés.

Aunque pudiera sonar a reproche, no lo dijo con esa intención, tal y como mostró su divertido tono de voz. Separó un poco a Megumi de él y la miró a los ojos los cuales se le habían empezado a enrojecer. La sonrisa de Sanosuke se perdió al instante al ver que, a diferencia de él, a Megumi le estaba angustiando la conversación.

No soportaba verla así. Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho que casi no le dejó respirar. Prefería con mucho su furia a sus lágrimas.

—Escúchame, Megumi —le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo encontrar. El nudo se fue aflojando tan rápido como llegó según iba pensando en la situación y en lo que iba a decirle. Porque a cada segundo que pasaba, le iba molestando cada vez más esa faceta insegura que mostraba y que él desconocía, pero todavía fue a peor cuando se percató de que se había excusado por pedirle algo. Para su desgracia, en el estado en que se encontraba Megumi, si le recriminara eso, podía acabar por desmoronarse—. No puedo conseguir lo que me pediste en dos días; va a llevar su tiempo. No es algo que dependa sólo de mí. Pero en cuanto estimes que he superado tu prueba, nos casaremos… te lo aseguro.

—No quiero llegar a los veintitrés soltera —le pidió ella con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo siento, cariño. —Era la primera vez que utilizaba un apelativo tierno con ella, pero la veía lo suficientemente sensible como para intentar hacerla sentir mejor del modo que fuera, aunque tuviera que tragarse lo que en realidad pensaba—. Pero son tus condiciones. —Durante largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero eso no implicaba que no le diera vueltas a lo que intentaba decirle Megumi. Lo peor vino cuando empezó a barajar una posibilidad sobre la reacción de ella, y eso terminó por perturbar mucho a Sanosuke. El número veintitrés parecía una «barrera mágica» para Megumi que no quería traspasar y le había llevado a pensar en Ichiro—. ¿Hablaste de esto con Ichiro?

—No —negó rápidamente.

—¿Y qué hubiera pasado si él no te hubiera propuesto matrimonio antes de tu cumpleaños?

—Sé que lo iba a hacer. Me estaba preocupando de que así fuera.

—¿Mostrándote más cariñosa con él, por casualidad? —le preguntó con recelo. No se le ocurrían muchas más formas de intentar persuadir a un hombre hacia el matrimonio. Ella no contestó y eso le llevó a una conclusión muy inquietante para él. Megumi había intentado forzar un matrimonio con ese hombre, si bien no tenía mucha experiencia como para hacerle pensar que hubiese pasado por algo más que besos y magreos. Se separó de ella muy incómodo—. ¿Ichiro te gustaba aunque fuera por conveniencia, o estabas con él porque fue el primero que apareció con intenciones de casarse? —Ella siguió sin decir nada y se giró para continuar con la cena, llevando a Sanosuke como conclusión a la segunda opción que había mencionado—. ¡Megumi!

Se sentía ultrajado en lo más profundo y eso terminó con su intención de ser comedido con ella. La Megumi que él conocía nunca habría hecho algo como eso. Se suponía que era inmune a los comentarios insidiosos de la gente. Siempre le había dado igual todo lo que dijeran sobre ella, pero por alguna incomprensible razón que Sanosuke no podía llegar a entender, aquel asunto sí le afectaba.

—Ya te he dicho que siento haber sacado el tema. —Cogió otro cuchillo del cajón y siguió preparando la cena, intentando de esa forma zanjar el asunto. Sanosuke se indignó por esa estratagema. ¡Ni siquiera le había replicado por censurarla!

—¿En serio piensas que voy a dejar esto así? —repuso ofendido. Se dirigió a la pared y desclavó el cuchillo que le había lanzado Megumi. Se acercó de nuevo y, enojado, hincó el filo en la madera que estaba utilizando ella para cocinar. Megumi se alarmó por el gesto furioso de Sanosuke, pero ese hecho consiguió sacarla de su estado cohibido para mostrar a una Megumi en una postura más agresiva al ver que Sanosuke había dejado de lado la ternura para ponerse en pie de guerra—. ¡¿Cómo, en nombre del cielo, se te ocurrió hacer algo así?! ¡Tú! ¡Precisamente tú! —El hombre tenía tal enfado encima que escupía fuego por la boca. Empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina mientras despotricaba—. Eres más lista que todo eso, Megumi. ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como tú pudiera dejarse influir por lo que otros pensaran?

—¡No son otros! —dijo intentando defenderse—. Es todo el mundo.

—También todos se quedan asombrados porque seas doctora pero no te importa. Siempre te ha importado un comino que desconfiaran de tu capacidad como médico. ¡Y nunca has hecho nada parecido a esto! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué de repente esto es tan relevante como para condicionar tu vida?!

—¡Porque es distinto! Soy una buena doctora y es algo que tarde o temprano, cualquiera que discrepe tiene que terminar reconociendo. ¿Pero sabes, en cambio, lo que le cuesta a una mujer de mi edad que un hombre se interese en ella con intenciones matrimoniales? Porque cada año que se suma es peor, hasta que llega un año en que ya ni siquiera se te considera apropiada. ¡Como si te colgaran una cruz de «no apta» encima! —exclamó muy enfadada por esa injusticia cometida contra las mujeres—. Y quiero volver a tener una familia, Sanosuke. ¡Quiero una familia! Es lo que más deseo en esta vida.

—¡¿Pero con el primero que pasa, Megumi?! —Estaba muy cabreado pensando que cualquier idiota podría habérsela arrebatado por las prisas que le habían entrado. Casi era incapaz de concebir esa idea sin enviarle escalofríos por el cuerpo.

—Ichiro es un buen hombre. No estoy tan loca como para no tener unos mínimos criterios.

—¡Mierda!, ¡pues es lo que parece! —maldijo él.

—¡Deja de gritarme y no me hables así! —espetó ella también muy enojada. Pero para Sanosuke, aquella petición era imposible de cumplir. Primero, porque tenía un cabreo que le llevaban los demonios; y segundo, porque prefería mil veces que le chillara a que se le desmoronara como casi había pasado minutos antes.

—¡Gritaré lo que me dé la gana! Ese estúpido casi se lleva el premio de su vida y encima tú hablas como si te estuviese haciendo un favor. ¿Y piensas que no voy a enfadarme? ¡Es increíble!

A Megumi le había indignado que tras decirle que no la gritara, le replicara que lo seguiría haciendo. Pero toda la indignación que sentía se esfumó con lo siguiente que había dicho. Sanosuke tenía una habilidad especial para decirle cosas bonitas como si fueran algo malo, pero lo apreció de igual forma.

Megumi no pudo evitar sonreír como una boba. Amaba con toda su alma a ese hombre y no hacía más que darle muestras de que era recíproco.

—¡Genial! ¡Y encima te parece gracioso! —refunfuñó irritado.

Megumi continuó con la cena sin explicarse por esa actitud discordante con el momento que tenían. Algo había dicho que la había puesto de mejor humor, aunque con el mosqueo que llevaba encima no era capaz de encontrar la lógica. Sanosuke empezó a recapitular la discusión que habían tenido para localizar lo que demonios le había hecho gracia, pero lo único que consiguió fue volver al punto de inicio de todo. Megumi quería formar una familia y era crucial para ella. Le había dejado caer un potenciador de ese deseo del que Sanosuke no había hecho mucho caso en el acaloramiento de la pelea hasta ese momento que repasaba la conversación.

Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de la importancia que tenía para ella sin que se lo hubiera tenido que decir. Había perdido a toda su familia de niña y aquello había sentado unas bases muy arraigadas en Megumi para querer otra: su propia familia. Y para ello necesitaba casarse; un hecho que cada vez era más difícil de conseguir según avanzaba su edad.

Siempre tan segura de sí misma, no se le había ocurrido que tuviera un punto débil, pero todo el mundo lo tenía, y ése era el de ella. Un anhelo que no había dejado traslucir hasta ese día, pero que cambiaba toda su percepción sobre la mujer que amaba. Había sido desconcertante para él darse cuenta de que el sueño de Megumi la había sumergido de lleno en un círculo de miedos e inseguridades del que no podía salir por sus propios medios.

Quería una familia, pero para eso necesitaba un hombre, los cuales eran más reticentes de acercarse a ella por su edad. Y los años continuaban pasando cerrándose sobre ella y aumentando la ansiedad de su anhelo insatisfecho.

Sanosuke suspiró intentando relajarse de la discusión que habían tenido. Sus pulsaciones estaban por las nubes a causa de la furia que le había consumido. Por desgracia, aquello le llevó a pensar otra vez en la petición de Megumi y la forma en que la había formulado, como si tuviera que disculparse por tener sueños.

Y la mecha volvió a encenderse. Si quería algo se lo tendría que pedir en condiciones, no iba a tener en cuenta esa pseudopetición lastimera que le había soltado. Con varias inspiraciones profundas para evitar exaltarse otra vez, consiguió hablar de forma más contenida, porque necesitaba poner los puntos sobre las íes y si se volvía a cabrear, no avanzarían nada.

—Escúchame bien, Megumi, porque sólo te diré esto una vez, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo en tu vida. —La atención de la doctora pasó de la cena a él, aunque supo que el tono que había empleado no le había gustado nada. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber qué esperar de su amenaza—. Jamás vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho hace un rato. Nunca te vuelvas a disculpar por pedirme algo que quieres, Megumi. ¡Nunca! No quiero eso contigo, porque yo tampoco pienso hacerlo. A veces estaremos de acuerdo, y otras veces alguno tendrá que ceder. Pero no me vuelvas a pedir perdón por querer algo. ¿Está claro?

A pesar de no haberlo gritado, Megumi no pudo evitar ver la furia que había debajo. Había cabreado intensamente a Sanosuke con aquello sin saberlo, reflexionó perpleja. Pero con regocijo, vio que se le acababa de quitar un peso enorme de encima. Se había sentido muy culpable al presionarle con algo tan importante como el matrimonio, pero Sanosuke se había tomado a mal que se disculpara por ello, no la sugerencia en sí. Aun con todo, no pensaba dejarse amilanar de nuevo. Además, era justo lo que él quería, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó con un tono agresivo Megumi, incluso viendo que no se estaba avecinando otra pelea. Pero la sangre seguía recorriendo sus venas a una velocidad inusitada, no pudiendo tranquilizarse todavía por la pelea reciente, por lo que tardaría un rato en serenarse.

Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos mirándola con una actitud beligerante, y Megumi le escrutó muy recelosa, montando otra vez la guardia por la animosidad mostrada por el hombre.

—¿Qué? —dijo casi esperando que Sanosuke volviera a la carga.

—Empieza de nuevo —le ordenó el hombre.

—¿Cómo dices? —se extrañó Megumi. No sabía a qué se refería con empezar de nuevo. ¿Quería pelearse otra vez o qué?

—Me has pedido algo —espetó de malos modos. Si no fuera porque acababan de discutir que tenían que decirse las cosas sin intimidaciones, Megumi habría pensado que estaba enfadado justo por demandarle algo.

—¡Yo no te he pedido nada! —le replicó de la misma forma despectiva. A fin de cuentas, era cierto: no le había reclamado nada directamente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y casi te me echas a llorar!

—¡No iba a llorar! —Megumi, muy ultrajada por echarle ese momento de debilidad en cara, estuvo a punto de salirse de sus casillas.

—¡Claro que sí! Y lo único que haces ahora es hacerme creer que no eres capaz de pedirme cosas sin ponerte sentimental —le provocó con toda intención.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso, el muy animal?, pensó Megumi mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

—¡¿Que no soy capaz de pedir las cosas sin ponerme sentimental?! —estalló furiosa apuntándole con un dedo acusador en el pecho—. Quiero casarme, ¡cabeza de pollo! —le exigió enfadada.

—¡Entonces elige una fecha, maldita sea!

Y diciendo eso se marchó de allí como una exhalación. Megumi tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de la manipulación de Sanosuke. Acaba de iniciar otra batalla entre ellos para que soltara de sopetón que quería casarse con él y así zanjar el tema. Ni tiempo de espera, ni pruebas, ni nada. Sanosuke la acababa de llevar por donde había querido para sacarle una promesa de matrimonio que podría celebrarse en el momento que ella quisiera. Le había dado potestad absoluta para decidir cuándo casarse.

Si dos semanas antes le hubieran dicho que Sanosuke estaba tan predispuesto a atarse a una mujer, no lo habría creído. Pero a las pruebas se remitía.

Megumi no pudo evitar sonreír, y aunque en verdad intentó no darle el gusto de pensar en ello aunque fuera en su mente, no pudo evitar terminar cavilando en planes de boda muy cercanos.

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

… Y la cabeza de MAEC hizo «pum» x_x. En serio, este capítulo lo escribí en el transcurso de un día y entre los cuatro me dejaron KO. No tengo cabeza para aguantar a cuatro personas discutiendo en ella T_T. Que sé que vosotros leéis el capítulo en un cuarto de hora tan ricamente, pero escribir un capítulo me lleva horas estando metida en las situaciones y emociones de los personajes y a mí me dejaron todo el día que estaba a la que saltaba con cualquier cosa. Sólo me faltó poner un cartel en la puerta de mi habitación advirtiendo: «Peligro, animal salvaje en el interior». Así que por su propio bien, espero que no me vuelvan a hacer algo así. Si quieren discutir, ¡que se cojan turnos! _(MAEC encabronada amenazándoles seriamente_).

— * —

_Notas sobre el rating del fic (totalmente prescindible de leer, pero para quien le interese…):_

Quiero empezar agradeciendo el comentario de Serena, que puede que más personas pensaran así, pero sólo ella me lo ha hecho llegar. Su review me hizo darme cuenta de algo que no había tenido en consideración. Tras mencionar en una de mis notas que el fic lo ideé sin intención de meter lemons, Serena me escribió diciendo que debería tener el rating K y no M, ya que da a entender que va a haber otro tipo de contenido y eso puede llegar a decepcionar si el lector se había hecho otra idea con respecto al fic (con el consiguiente bajón que me dio de pensar que un lemon pudiera ser tan decisivo a la hora de valorar si gusta o no un fic T_T). Ahora bien, sé que el rating M se utiliza para marcar que va a haber contenido de adultos, pero el rating M, no es eso. Indica que el contenido es para mayores de 16 años porque puede haber referencias explícitas de sexo y violencia (que no contenido explícito de sexo y violencia, que es distinto). Incluso tomándolo por el «significado popularizado», el fic podría ser para adultos y no contener sexo, sino escenas de violencia. Por eso, cuando puse el rating M, no se me ocurrió pensar que con eso, estaba dando a entender a los lectores que acabaría habiendo lemons y que de no haberlos, podría decepcionar a la gente.

El fic, hasta el momento, está bien catalogado, pues los personajes hacen y harán referencias explícitas de sexo (rating M). Siento si alguien se quedó decepcionado con el comentario que dejé. De todas formas, y visto que varias personas me estáis preguntando si habrá lemon, supongo que será una buena noticia para vosotros el saber que sí lo/s habrá. Pero me llama la atención que varias me lo hayáis mencionado en vuestros reviews pues en el mismo mensaje que dejé comentando que en un principio no estaban planeados, también dije que se me habían aparecido por la mente unos cuantos y tenía que decidir cuál/es de ellos meter :-s . Por eso no entiendo mucho el revuelo ^_^º.

Pero en fin, espero que la noticia de la existencia de lemons, os haya alegrado :-D .


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

En primer lugar y a todas en general: qué poca fe que tenéis en Kaoru u_uº….. (_MAEC negando resignada por los comentarios sobre la hipocresía de Kaoru_). Seguid leyendo, seguid… ainsssss u_uº.

**Kaory1:** jajajaja, durante días estuve igual que tú. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Yahiko? Era tan intenso lo que les estaba pasando a las dos parejas que la trama se centraba sólo en ellos cuatro. Pero la semana pasada volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza :-). Le verás de nuevo en la segunda parte del «Capítulo 13».

**Mika:** si en el otro fic dije que no soy capaz de ver a Kenshin romántico, no te cuento nada de cómo veo a Sanosuke. Me hizo mucha gracia cuando vi en mi cabeza la petición en forma de discusión. Era tan propio de ellos… jajajaja. Sobre Kaoru y Kenshin, me alegra que te esté gustando el que Kaoru conozca todos los aspectos de Kenshin. La idea de este fic es que Kaoru y «Battosai» se enamorasen también y para ello, tenían que salir a relucir los aspectos más crudos de Kenshin.

**Serena:** pensamientos diferentes o no, mientras te esté gustando la historia, me doy por satisfecha ;-) .

**Mirita:** Desde mi punto de vista, creo que hay una diferencia entre una Kaoru sumisa y lo que está pasando realmente aquí. En mi opinión (otra cosa es cómo la veis fuera de mi cabeza), Kaoru está siendo «peleona» hasta donde ella puede. Es decir, se ha metido en varias broncas y se ha enfrentado a Kenshin, pero Kaoru sigue siendo más inocente que un _chupa-chups_. Cuando se mete en una discusión con Kenshin no sólo se encuentra con uno que le replica, sino que lo hace con mala saña. Kaoru discute con «buena intención», pero Kenshin lo hace para hacerle daño, y ahí es donde intimida a Kaoru. Por cierto, ya veo que el trato de Kenshin con Kaoru te está indignando (lo digo por la fiel defensa de Kaoru que has hecho ;-) ). A mí a veces también me pone de mala leche, no te creas u_uº.

**Maccaron:** al igual que tú, pienso que muchas veces Kenshin habla con razón; el problema es cómo se lo hace ver al resto de personas. Sobre el hecho de que Kenshin se crea que aún está en la guerra, no puedo ponerme en situación, pero tiene que ser súpercomplicado vivir algo así. Ponte en escena de que un día te despertases con 18 años, donde tu mayor problema es aprobar el examen de ingreso a la universidad y de repente te dicen que no, que tienes la carrera terminada, trabajas, estás casada y tienes un crío. ¡Y tú pensando que sigues en el instituto! Es un cambio taaaaaaan brutal, que por mucho que se racionalice no puede hacerte cambiar los sentimientos que tienes así como así. Esto es lo que le pasa a Kenshin todo el tiempo: lo entiende, pero no consigue asimilarlo del todo. Y por cierto, decís que Kaoru lo está pasando mal, pero en el «Capítulo 14» (creo que es, ahora no recuerdo bien), Kenshin empieza su «descenso a los infiernos». No se va a ir tan de «rositas»… de hecho, tengo que buscar la manera de suavizarlo porque me está viniendo cada escena a la cabeza, que me está dando una pena el pobre… TT_TT

**KaOrU:** este capítulo os despejará dudas. Os he dejado con la discusión en el aire y os estáis montando unas paranoias… Jajajaja. ¡Me encanta! ^o^ Jojojojojo.

**Kaory:** a ver que no os confunda porque a Kaory1 la suelo mencionar como Kaory ^_^º. Te quería aclarar que Kenshin y Kaoru no están casados. Se podría decir que estaban de noviazgo cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Y bueno, os dejo con el capítulo. Creo que a más de una le resultará interesante el contenido ;-) . Gracias a todas por los comentarios que me estáis dejando, ¡me animan mucho! *o*.

— * —

**Capítulo 12**

—¿En cinco días? ¿En serio? —Kaoru no podía dar crédito a lo que oía por parte de Megumi. Pero la doctora no había perdido tiempo en ir a contarle la buena nueva. Por la mañana, había llegado a su casa queriendo hablar con ella. Megumi no tenía más amigas con las que poder desahogarse de esas cosas.

—¿No te parece increíble? —Megumi estaba pletórica. Nunca la había visto tan… feliz. Y a Kaoru le dio cierta envidia. Habría jurado que los primeros en casarse del grupo serían ella y Kenshin. Sin embargo, no sólo uno de sus amigos lo iba a hacer antes, sino dos.

—¿No es un poco pronto? —se preocupó intentando sonar razonable. Había sido todo tan fugaz que aún no había terminado de encajar que eran pareja, cuando ya le decían que se iban a casar.

—En diciembre cumplo veintitrés años, Kaoru —le dijo en tono admonitorio como si aquello fuera explicación suficiente.

Y Kaoru no pudo hacer otra cosa que sisear por la argumentación.

—Entiendo. —Y lo comprendía perfectamente. ¿Una mujer soltera a los veintitrés años? No era plato de buen gusto para ninguna mujer.

—No se lo digas a Sanosuke, pero no me fío de él en este sentido —reconoció Megumi—. Prefiero aprovechar ahora que está tan predispuesto conmigo, a que dentro de unas semanas se le pase la euforia y diga que quiere esperar hasta tiempos mejores. Yo no podría permitirme el lujo de esperar a que él decidiese que por fin quiere casarse.

Kaoru entendía el agobio de Megumi. Si dentro de unos meses Sanosuke dijera que ya no quería casarse tan pronto, a su amiga la dejaría en una posición nada agradable, más si finalmente incluso dejaran la relación. A Megumi se le haría cada vez más difícil encontrar un hombre adecuado para ella.

—¿Y a Sanosuke le ha parecido bien? —Con toda seguridad, aquello era lo que más había desconcertado a Kaoru. Nunca se había imaginado a Sanosuke casándose. Mostraba la típica fachada de hombre sin compromisos, y que estuviera tan dispuesto a perder su libertad, era un misterio para ella.

—Me dijo que eligiera la fecha yo —respondió jovial—. Hemos ido esta mañana al templo. El sacerdote nos ha dicho que tenía enlaces programados hasta el mes que viene, pero que podría hacernos un hueco para casarnos en cinco días porque una pareja se ha echado atrás la semana pasada. No queremos nada elaborado. Sólo la ceremonia con algunos testigos, así que a nosotros nos da tiempo de sobra para prepararlo para entonces. Estaréis, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿En serio crees que me lo perdería? —Kaoru se la quedó mirando con atención. Megumi estaba radiante y otro ramalazo de celos la golpeó. Precisamente, ella no estaba nada bien con Kenshin desde que habían tenido la discusión el día anterior. Casi no se habían hablado después de haber dejado en claro cómo se sentían el uno respecto al otro—. Pero Sanosuke me dijo que tenía que demostrarte que iba a ser un hombre más responsable. Estuvo aquí hace varios días instigándome sobre levantar la escuela para poder estar contigo. ¿Ya no se lo vas a exigir?

—¡Claro que sí! Me voy a casar con él; tiene que hacerlo sí o sí. Y por eso se lo hice jurar a cambio de poder adelantar la boda. Ayer me prometió que lo cumplirá lo antes posible. Y ya sabes que Sanosuke no es hombre de romper sus promesas. Sé que lo hará.

—Tienes razón —corroboró Kaoru—. Hará lo que sea necesario. ¿Verdad que es bonito que un hombre te quiera así? —intentó sonar más alegre de lo que lo hizo, pues una nota de tristeza se filtró con la pregunta y Megumi entrecerró sus ojos estudiándola.

—¿Estás bien, Kaoru?

—¿Y por qué iba a estar mal? —respondió a su vez con otra pregunta mientras dibujaba en su rostro una falsa sonrisa que no convenció a la doctora.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Cuando vio que Kaoru no iba a hablar, volvió a insistirle—: Cuéntamelo.

—En serio que no es nada. Este día es para que lo disfrutes.

—¿Se ha muerto alguien? —preguntó condescendiente sabiendo que no había ocurrido nada semejante.

—Por supuesto que no. —Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco por la absurda idea.

—Entonces, dímelo. Hoy nada me puede amargar el día, y pocas veces me vas a encontrar con este humor para escuchar tus problemas —añadió con sorna.

Kaoru intentó resistirse a hablarle sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Kenshin, pero reconocía que no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar de ello. Por mucho que Tae fuera su mejor amiga, no podía hablarle del pasado de Kenshin.

—Nos hemos vuelto a pelear —soltó a bocajarro.

—Oh… —Megumi aprovechó para coger su taza de té y darle un sorbo mientras pensaba qué decirle—. Así que estáis intentando ganarnos a Sanosuke y a mí —dijo en tono divertido intentando animar a su amiga.

Kaoru compuso una leve sonrisa por la alusión de Megumi a sus propias peleas, pero al poco suspiró con desazón.

—Fue horrible, Megumi —se lamentó. La doctora dejó su taza en la bandeja y esperó pacientemente a que Kaoru continuara—. Ayer casi mata a un par de ladrones.

—Vaya… —dijo chasqueando la lengua y poniéndose más erguida—, es un problema lo de que aún se piense que está en la guerra —añadió contrariada.

Kaoru se la quedó mirando sin entender cómo Megumi se lo podía tomar tan a la ligera.

—La discusión nos llevó a relucir detalles que no me gustaron nada de cómo Kenshin obraba en la guerra. Pero a la vez, también me hicieron reflexionar mucho en todo eso.

—¿Puedes concretarme algo más sobre lo que dijisteis o sería meterme demasiado? —dudó Megumi que era consciente de que no podría ayudar a su amiga en su dilema si sólo le contaba eso.

—No encajé muy bien que intentara matar a unos simples ladronzuelos. No creo que se merezcan ese tipo de castigo por un delito como ése. Y eso le llevó a mencionar que mucha gente que no merecía morir también lo hizo en la guerra sólo por pensar diferente a otros.

Megumi asintió empezando a ver por dónde iban las inquietudes de Kaoru. Como no continuó, la instó a continuar.

—Entiendo. ¿Pensabas que la gente que mató Kenshin eran todos asesinos y espadachines como él o algo así?

—Sí, _algo así_ —repitió sus palabras como forma de darle la razón. Megumi hizo el intento de hablar pero se contuvo. Llevó una mano hasta su cabeza para frotarse con los dedos la sien y Kaoru supo que su amiga no sabía muy bien cómo seguir—. Cuando piensas en el pasado de Kenshin, ¿tú cómo le ves?

Megumi suspiró lentamente y volvió a coger su taza, pero fue un gesto mecánico y antes de llegar a sus labios, la había depositado de nuevo en la bandeja.

—Kenshin fue un asesino que inspiraba terror, Kaoru. La primera vez que oí hablar de él tenía diez años. Era una niña que en esos momentos vivía en Nagasaki y aún así, oí hablar de él. —Aquello era un hecho muy significativo en lo que a Megumi respectaba—. Según avanzó la guerra, su reputación sólo fue a peor y para cuando volvimos a Aizu, poco antes de finalizar la guerra, todo el mundo había escuchado ya hablar de él. Por algo Kenshin se convirtió en una leyenda.

—¿Pero pensaste en algún momento que podría haber matado a gente que nunca hubiera hecho algo malo?

Cuando esta vez llevó la taza de té a sus labios, sí le dio un sorbo. Supo que era la forma que tenía Megumi de intentar poner en orden lo que diría a continuación.

—Kaoru, no creo que entiendas el horror que fue aquella época. Las calles no eran seguras; se creaban incendios día sí, día también; se asaltaban casas matando a todos los integrantes, ya fueran hombres, mujeres o niños… —Megumi hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir—. No es que lo piense, Kaoru; estoy convencida de que más de uno que no lo merecía acabó su vida en el filo de su espada.

—¿Ni siquiera te inquieta? —preguntó con curiosidad por la pasividad de la mujer al tratar un tema tan espinoso.

—Me temo que se lo estás preguntando a la persona que mejor entiende a Kenshin en ese aspecto. Te recuerdo que yo también he matado a gente inocente a consecuencia de la adicción del opio que fabricaba.

—Lo siento, Megumi —dijo contrariada Kaoru—. No quería hacerte recordar eso.

—No importa —comentó ella intentando restarle importancia—. Pero entiende que es una situación muy difícil, Kaoru. Tienes que vivir con esa carga y no es algo fácil de soportar. Puedes hacer algo que está mal durante mucho tiempo, siendo consciente de ello, pero sobrellevándolo hasta que un día, simplemente, todo se te cae encima y no lo aguantas más. Para mí, fue el momento en que busqué escaparme de las garras de Takeda cuando quiso fabricar la «Telaraña» a gran escala; para Kenshin, creo que fue el final de la guerra. Pero el Kenshin que tienes en tu casa ahora mismo, no ha llegado al punto de ruptura, y por eso sigue comportándose con la falta de escrúpulos que necesita un asesino para seguir adelante con lo que hace.

Esta vez fue Kaoru la que tomó su taza de té para darle un sorbo. Su explicación la hizo reflexionar sobre lo que había estado pensando desde que Kenshin había salido de su habitación tras la discusión. La pregunta que le había lanzado él la había dejado muy desconcertada, pensando en si en verdad sentía en toda su amplitud las palabras que le dijera cuando se conocieron. Pero Megumi acababa de aportarle la luz que necesitaba para ver el camino.

—Kenshin me acusó de no aceptar realmente su pasado como le dije al conocernos —soltó de pronto el punto que la había carcomido desde el día anterior—. Me preguntó si me había enfadado porque intentara matar a dos ladronzuelos o por no aceptar su vida.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste? —preguntó con cuidado.

—No le supe responder —se excusó Kaoru contrita. Megumi exhaló un suspiro funesto.

—Tienes que aclararte, Kaoru. Lo que estás diciendo es muy importante para vuestra relación. De hecho, si Kenshin siempre se ha sentido tan confiado contigo es precisamente porque cree que no te importa lo que hizo.

—Y por eso debo darte las gracias, Megumi —le dijo con una sonrisa afectada—. Porque me has hecho ver lo que realmente me está afectando de todo esto.

—¿En serio? —dudó ella, que no sabía qué podría haber dicho para ayudarla a dar con una solución para ese aspecto concreto.

—Cuando Kenshin llegó a mi casa, le dije que no me importaba lo que había hecho en la guerra. Y lo dije convencida de ello. Pero entonces ocurrió lo de ayer y me alteró mucho ver a Kenshin capaz de matar a unos simples maleantes que ni siquiera estaban poniendo en peligro la vida de nadie. Me alteró verle siendo capaz de matar de nuevo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y fue cuando me reprochó que yo le había mentido cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Y es así? —la instó Megumi al ver que Kaoru dejaba de hablar para encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

—No —contestó contundente—. No le mentí. No me gusta lo que hizo. Y me gusta mucho menos lo que me contó ayer, pero es lo que pasó durante la guerra y no se puede cambiar. Sin embargo, el Kenshin que conocí hace meses condenaba lo que había hecho. Desde que terminó la guerra, ha ayudado a la gente para expiar sus crímenes, pero como bien me acabas de decir, el que vive ahora no ha llegado al punto en que se lamente de lo que hizo. Puedo perdonarle que fuera un asesino, Megumi, pero no que lo siga siendo —sentenció la joven.

Megumi la miró fijamente durante lo que parecieron minutos y por fin, sonrió.

—Creo que no es a mí a la que le tienes que decir esto, Kaoru —dijo divertida.

—Tienes razón —comentó algo más animada por haber podido aclarar al fin sus sentimientos hacia la vida de asesino de Kenshin.

—Pero me temo que tienes un duro trabajo por delante. Más que el que tengo yo con Sanosuke —se jactó Megumi.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó desconcertada Kaoru.

—Tienes que conseguir hacer algo que impacte sobre Kenshin de la misma forma que lo hizo el final de la guerra. Eso es un listón muy alto, Kaoru —se rio la doctora al ver la cara de su amiga—. Pero si quieres que Kenshin deje radicalmente su vida de asesino, vas a tener que hacer algo contundente.

Megumi siguió riéndose de ella, aunque a Kaoru no le hizo tanta gracia. ¿Conseguir hacer algo que se equiparara al final de la guerra? Eso no podía ser una tarea fácil.

— * —

Megumi se había tenido que marchar de nuevo a la consulta para trabajar y Kaoru se encaminó hacia el _dojo_ para poder preparar algunas clases y continuar con el entrenamiento de Yahiko. No sabía dónde se había metido, pero estaba convencida de que andaba por la casa. Pero al cruzar por el pasillo que se encontraba abierto hacia el patio, vio a Kenshin delante del pozo como si estuviera intentando descifrar un acertijo. Extrañada, Kaoru se apoyó en la pared de madera y se lo quedó mirando.

Kenshin acabó por recogerse el _gi_ y, acuclillándose junto al pozo, sacó un cubo de agua y comenzó a lavar la ropa. Kaoru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa: era la primera vez que realizaba esa tarea desde el accidente, pero poco a poco veía que Kenshin se iba implicando más en el mantenimiento de la casa. Seguramente no lo hiciese con la misma predisposición que antaño, pero se iba amoldando a esas labores.

En verdad casi se había esperado no encontrarle hoy en la casa. La discusión del día anterior había sido tan _agradable_ como la que motivó la marcha de Kenshin a Kioto. Si bien había podido respirar con tranquilidad esa mañana, casi se había sorprendido por ello. Le había dicho que su vuelta se debía a ir recordando cosas de su pasado, de modo que debía alegrarse porque algo le mantuviera atado a su casa.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento le llevó a considerar un hecho contradictorio. Durante su pelea, Kenshin le había revelado que había recordado bastantes cosas. En cambio, nunca hablaba con ella sobre dichos recuerdos. Si se había quedado en Tokio porque ellos le podían ayudar con los recuerdos que tuviera, ¿por qué nunca se los mencionaban? ¿O era quizás que simplemente no los trataba con ella, pero sí lo hacía con Sanosuke?

Esa idea le dio una punzada en el pecho a Kaoru. Significaría que no confiaba en ella y después de la discusión reciente, lo haría menos aún. Le había echado en cara lo que le había dicho cuando le pidió quedarse en su casa, y Kenshin seguía pensando que le había mentido. Megumi tenía mucha razón cuando le instó a aclararse. La relación de ellos se había cimentado sobre una confianza mutua plena, con especial énfasis por el oscuro pasado de Kenshin. Si esa confianza se rompía, para Kenshin nunca sería algo más que la persona que le acogió en sus viajes por Japón.

Kaoru no tenía mucho ánimo por levantar de nuevo las heridas de la tarde anterior porque estaba segura de que volverían a discutir. Pero no podía dejar que ese convencimiento de Kenshin de no aceptarle se enquistase.

Inspirando profundamente, se acercó hasta Kenshin. Ni siquiera hizo ver que la notase llegar. Cuando fue evidente que el pelirrojo no diría nada, Kaoru cogió varias prendas y le acompañó en lavarlas.

—¿Por qué nunca me hablas de lo que vas recordando? —preguntó de pronto Kaoru. Kenshin siguió sin decir nada, aunque no era algo que la extrañara. No solía hablarle de lo que recordaba, de ahí que se lo preguntase—. Ayer dijiste que recordabas lo que sucedió cuando nos conocimos, y de hecho, también dijiste que recordabas muchas otras cosas.

—Es cierto —le confirmó Kenshin sin quitar la vista de la ropa que lavaba, y de pronto, una duda inquietante apareció en su mente.

—Kenshin… —empezó con el cuidado que tendría cualquier persona si estuviese cruzando por un nido de serpientes dormidas—, ¿recuerdas cosas de las últimas semanas antes del accidente?

Kenshin dejó de frotar la prenda que tenía en la mano. No levantó la cabeza, pero sí sus ojos, mirándola por primera vez desde que se había sentado con él.

—¿Qué me estás preguntando realmente, Kaoru? —inquirió suspicaz el hombre que sabía perfectamente por qué ella había acotado el tiempo a las últimas semanas.

Y lo que eran sospechas en la mente de la joven se terminaron por confirmar. Sus ojos se abrieron con mesura al darse cuenta de ello.

—Lo sabes —le acusó dejando la ropa que estaba lavando a un lado. Y ambos sabían que no se estaba refiriendo a la pregunta con que le había replicado él. Kenshin estaba al corriente de que habían sido pareja y no se lo había dicho—. ¿Por qué te lo has callado?

—Espera a ver si lo entiendo —contestó él de malos modos dejando también la ropa a un lado mirándola por fin de frente con los brazos tensos apoyados contra el pozo—. ¿Me estás cuestionando a mí, que he olvidado parte de mi vida, por qué no te he dicho a ti que he recordado algo de lo que no tuviste la decencia de informarme?

Como bofetada psicológica no había estado nada mal, pensó avergonzada Kaoru. Kenshin tenía más razón que un santo. Era ella la que en primer lugar no le había mantenido al tanto de aspectos muy relevantes de su vida. Y por supuesto, otra vez estaba creyéndose víctima del actuar de Kenshin. No estaba nada orgullosa de cómo estaba encarando su enfermedad. Y si ni siquiera estaba satisfecha de su proceder, ¿qué debía estar pensando de ella un Kenshin que no la conociese?

Kaoru intentó decir algo pero no pudo. No había palabras que pudieran excusarla de la acusación de Kenshin.

—Sólo pretendíamos que te acostumbraras a tus nuevas circunstancias antes de contarte algo que podría afectarte mucho —intentó defenderse ella. Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos mirándola con una amenaza velada bajo ellos por intentar justificarse de un acto que Kenshin veía muy reprobable.

—De modo que tú lo hiciste para protegerme a mí, luego entenderás que yo haya hecho lo mismo contigo —argumentó sarcástico.

—¿Por qué necesitaría protección de algo que sé?

—Porque no quería ponerte en la situación de que fueras consciente de que sé que me quieres, cuando yo no siento nada por ti.

La única reacción de Kaoru ante lo dicho fue que perdiera el color del rostro, pero no hizo ningún gesto más. Cogió otra prenda del cubo y se puso a lavar sin añadir otra palabra. Kenshin había querido ser hiriente con ella por tener el descaro de recriminarle el callarse cosas, pero se había arrepentido al momento de decir esas palabras. Había sido deliberadamente cruel con ella y Kaoru no se merecía ese trato. No debería culparla por no saber cómo actuar en unas circunstancias tan insólitas como las que vivían. Él tampoco estaba dando un gran ejemplo.

—Perdóname, Kaoru. No quería decir eso —intentó disculparse.

—Pero es la verdad, ¿no? —replicó en un susurro sin levantar la mirada.

Otra mujer cualquiera habría huido de allí en cuanto el hombre que amaba le hubiese dicho unas palabras tan duras, reflexionó Kenshin. Pero allí estaba ella; sin moverse. Kaoru estaba hecha de otra madera. Era una mujer valiente que no se amilanaba ante el primer obstáculo, y aunque acababa de decirle que no sentía nada por ella, en esos momentos estaba orgulloso de ella.

—No del todo. Es sólo que no te conozco bien.

—No nos llevamos igual que antes —comentó Kaoru levantando sus ojos para mirarle directamente.

—No, no lo hacemos.

—Eres más temperamental. —No lo dijo como una acusación y sólo por eso, Kenshin lo pasó por alto.

—Eso parece —corroboró él, aun así, algo molesto.

—Yo también lo soy. —Kenshin no estaba seguro de adónde quería ir a parar Kaoru con aquella exposición de hechos—. Sanosuke y Megumi también lo son y por eso se pasan el día discutiendo. A ellos les gusta, pero a mí no, porque cada vez que discutimos, pienso que te vas a ir.

Kenshin soltó un suspiro profundo al empezar a ver la preocupación de Kaoru. Tendió una mano hacia delante esperando a que Kaoru se la cogiera. Cuando puso la suya sobre la de él, la apretó con firmeza.

—No me voy a ir, Kaoru. Si algo te inquieta, quiero que te sientas libre de decírmelo. Si llegamos a pelearnos por ello, lo haremos, pero no temas porque luego me vaya. No lo voy a hacer.

Kaoru aferró más fuerte su mano y, gateando, se acercó hasta él, aún con su mano en la de ella.

—Kenshin, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? —le preguntó con curiosidad cuando se sentó al lado de él.

Kenshin supuso que esa conversación la estaba tranquilizando, pues hasta el color había retornado a su rostro. No pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que se veía Kaoru. Su belleza era más sutil que la de otras mujeres que atraían la vista de los hombres, pero una vez que la encontrabas, la percepción sobre la armonía de sus rasgos no hacía más que aumentar.

Kenshin subió su mano libre y le tocó el rostro por primera vez, suponiendo que ahora que se había revelado el engaño, ella no opondría resistencia.

Y no lo hizo.

Tenía una tez blanca y suave y registró el contacto en su memoria como algo suyo y no sólo un recuerdo. La punta de sus dedos le cosquillearon con la caricia y Kaoru se ruborizó. Su respiración se hizo más profunda y poco tardó en sentir esas ráfagas de deseo que se hacían más insistentes con cada día que pasaba. Tuvo que tragar saliva para encontrar de nuevo su voz.

—El primer recuerdo que tuve fue contigo —contestó con un tono más ronco después de un largo rato. Recordar aquel momento no ayudaba en nada a intentar calmarse—. Me estabas tomando medidas del cuerpo para hacerme un _gi_ y Yahiko nos interrumpió.

Kaoru cerró los ojos algo azorada y más ruborizada aún al recordar aquel suceso. Uno de los momentos más felices de su vida encerrado en uno de los días más trágicos para ella. Le cogió la mano que había subido a su cara y la juntó con la otra en su regazo.

—¿Sabes que eso pasó poco menos de una hora antes de tu accidente? —preguntó ella sin ser consciente de las reacciones que provocaba en el hombre que tenía en frente.

Kenshin la observó con atención, asimilando esa información que desconocía. Kaoru había inclinado su cabeza para mirar sus manos unidas y ya no podía fijarse en sus ojos. Pero imaginaba que esa conversación la estaba sonrojando más todavía.

—No, no lo sabía.

Pero de lo que sí se estaba dando cuenta era que, en ese recuerdo, el antiguo Kenshin había sacado a relucir la posibilidad de casarse, y sin embargo, unas horas después, había intentado matarla. Recordar aquel suceso le bajó la libido al instante; era algo que le angustiaba y no podía evitarlo. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Yahiko, habría matado a su mejor amigo y a la mujer que había elegido como segunda esposa.

—Me dijiste que la tumba de Tomoe fue la que te hizo empezar a recordar —dijo incómoda ella. Y Kaoru había dado por hecho que lo que había disparado eran recuerdos de su vida conjunta.

Kenshin resopló cuando pensó en el momento en que Kaoru había intentado sonsacarle información sobre lo que recordaba y acabó mencionando a su esposa para detenerla.

—Me quedé dormido allí. Estaba muy perturbado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Porque nada más saludarme, Misao me soltó sin querer que eras mi mujer.

Kaoru abrió la boca y los ojos horrorizada.

—¡Misao! —Se llevó las manos a la cara para esconder su rostro—. ¡Se me olvidó ponérselo! Estuve todo el tiempo pensando en añadirlo al término de la carta y al final se me olvidó —se lamentó ella. Kenshin casi no la entendió al decirlo tras sus manos, pero era algo que ya imaginaba. Misao se había alterado al ver que no estaba puesto en la carta—. Casi no dormí esa noche pensado que se me olvidaba algo y era eso —siguió diciendo mortificada.

Kenshin sonrió al verla otra vez como la Kaoru que había conocido durante esos días. Le había dicho que no tenía inconveniente en que discutieran aquello que les molestara, pero ciertamente, prefería una compañía tranquila con ella. No estaba hecho para convivir con una persona con la que tuviera que tirarse los trastos a la cabeza de continuo.

—Es agradable poder hablar por fin de esto contigo.

Kaoru deslizó las manos hacia abajo y sobresalieron sus azules ojos por encima de ellas. Después se las quitó y sonrió.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —comentó con suavidad—. No me extraña que volvieras a Tokio. Tuvo que ser muy desconcertante para ti recordar eso.

Volvió a su memoria la sensación que había experimentado esa noche en Kioto cuando se despertó tras haber soñado con lo que había sucedido el pasado julio. No era precisamente confusión lo que había sentido. Era una sensación de angustia como pocas que recordase.

Era el único recuerdo recurrente que había tenido desde que despertó de aquel accidente. De hecho, esa misma noche lo había vuelto a tener y con ésa ya iban cuatro. Cuando Kenshin se había despertado abrumado de nuevo por las emociones y con un sudor frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, había llegado a la única deducción lógica que se le había ocurrido: mientras dormía, sus recuerdos se ordenaban y de vez en cuando salía uno olvidado a relucir que volvía a ser accesible para él en su memoria. Pero el recuerdo de la muerte de Kaoru era distinto. Porque no sólo era un recuerdo: había adquirido la categoría de pesadilla.

Estaba convencido de que su «yo íntegro» había tenido que sufrir el revivir aquel momento muchas noches. Porque era su mayor miedo. Según avanzaba el combate contra Enishi, Kenshin se había dado cuenta de que la venganza de su cuñado pasaba por Kaoru. Se había enfurecido y logrado reducir a Enishi, pero Kujiranami le había interrumpido e inmovilizado durante unos segundos vitales. Enishi había aprovechado para atrapar a Kaoru y dejar un cadáver de ella en el _dojo_.

Se había muerto por dentro en cuanto lo había visto, y recordándola o no, sabía que no podía pasar aquello por alto.

—No regresé porque me desconcertaran mis recuerdos, Kaoru —dijo muy serio y la que acabó confusa por esa conversación fue la joven.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó extrañada.

Kenshin pensó en que hacía unos minutos le había dicho que no sentía nada por ella, pero no era del todo cierto. Si bien cuando regresó no lo había revelado por ese motivo, en el momento en el que se encontraba ahora, no podía decir lo mismo.

Cuando le había respondido a Kaoru que no la quería, lo había hecho movido por el rencor que sentía por tenerla increpándole por no haber confesado que conocía su relación, cuando ella era culpable del mismo pecado.

Pero para su mayor desasosiego, el día anterior había descubierto que no era tan impasible a Kaoru emocionalmente hablando. Cada día que pasaba iba calándose más y más en él y eso sí que era realmente desconcertante para Kenshin. Él había regresado a Edo esperando conocer mejor a la mujer que su «yo íntegro» había elegido para compartir su vida, pero no esperaba estar de acuerdo con él. Ese hecho seguía componiendo una losa sobre su conciencia que le continuaba gritando por la traición que estaba cometiendo contra Tomoe.

Para él, el deseo físico hacia una mujer era aceptable, pero no el amor por ella.

Sin embargo, Kaoru también se merecía que fuera justo con ella y no la dejara creyendo que no le importaba nada. Porque eso era una gran mentira. Le importaba, y cada vez más.

—Fue por ti, Kaoru —contestó con determinación revelándole algo que le había guardado durante días y la mujer se quedó inmóvil mirándole—. Volví a Edo por ti.

— * —

_Nota independiente de la autora:_

Hace dos días esta historia superó en «favs» a la de «Un final alternativo» O_o. Me sorprende porque a mí me gusta mucho más la otra (es más sencilla y tierna que ésta, además de que es mi final personal para el manga, así que por eso siempre tendrá un huequito especial reservado *o*). Pero ya veo que en FFnet motivan más los dramas, jajajaja. De verdad que me alegra mucho ver que os está gustando tanto la historia ya que me está resultando más compleja de escribir que la anterior y es bueno para mí ver que a otras personas les está gustando.

Gracias a todas por hacerme llegar lo que os parecen mis historias *o*.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaory1:** Megumi es la más madura y la que peor vida ha tenido de las dos. Así que por eso es la más indicada para darle un punto de vista más frío y racional a Kaoru. Como alguna chica más ha comentado por ahí, Megumi es la que siempre hace reaccionar a Kaoru ante situaciones importantes. ¡Y no, no, no!, claro que Kaoru no le mintió a Kenshin. ¿Cómo iba a escribir algo así? ;-) .

**Red:** sí, cinco días… Megumi le quiere bien amarradito cuanto antes ^o^.

**Andrea:** ¡Venga ya! Pero si soy un tierno corderito con los finales de los capítulos. No tiendo a dejarlos con intriga u_uº. De hecho, soy tan buena que cuando terminé el «Capítulo 1piiiii» por fin me dije: «por una vez, sí que voy a ser mala, jojojo ^o^. Y las pobres tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente, jiusjiusjius» _(MAEC en modo malvado ^o^)_.

**Paiito:** lo siento, pero no entiendo mucho tu _review_. ¿Cómo que hace un mes que no actualizo? O_o. Lo hago dos veces por semana… ¡si hasta me controlan los días! ^_^º. De todas formas, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias *o*.

**Relenavivi:** WOOOW! ¡Qué halago! Pero estoy segura de que habrá otras chicas que hacen buenas historias. Muchas veces lo único que hay que hacer es desconectar un tiempo de una temática para volver con ganas ;-) . Y sí, ya veo que tira mucho el lado oscuro de Kenshin ^o^.

**Serena:** pero es que es cierto: puede que no la quiera pero volvió a Tokio por ella ^_^.

**Mika:** Pobre Kenshin, que no está loco, jajajaja. Tiene un «cacao mental» que no es nada recomendable para nadie, pobrecín. Sobre Kaoru, pues sí, no es que sea mala por tener envidia de Megumi, pero tiene que escocer mucho que andes casi haciendo planes de boda propios y de repente, ¡plaf!, adiós a todo. Y luego aparece la que iba para vestir santos, ¡y se casa en 0,2 segundos! Pero en fin, son cosas de la vida.

Como siempre, gracias a todas por dejar _reviews_. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

— * —

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Por mí? —Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Has dicho que no me conoces.

—Pero el Kenshin que sí te conoce te quiere. —El pelirrojo sonrió divertido—. ¿En serio crees que podría ignorar algo tan importante?

Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—No, claro que no.

Se quedaron varios minutos sin decir nada; sólo mirándose el uno al otro, estudiando a la persona que tenían en frente. Finalmente, Kenshin le cogió la mano de nuevo y le pasó el pulgar por sus dedos en un gesto tierno.

—Kaoru, quiero pedirte algo.

—Por supuesto, dime —le dijo solícita ella.

—Tenemos que dejar esta interpretación.

—¿A qué interpretación te refieres? —preguntó extrañada.

—A la que estamos llevando a cabo. Sé que antes no teníamos secretos, pero ahora sólo nos rodeamos de ellos. Especialmente tú esperas determinadas cosas de mí, pero resulta que no te atreves a hablarlas conmigo por temor a discutir y que me vaya. Yo tampoco he colaborado mucho —quiso dejar clara su parte de responsabilidad en el problema—. No termino de encajar bien tus críticas. —Kaoru rio con el comentario—. Pero haré el esfuerzo de no tomármelo a mal.

—Me parece bien.

—Estas intrigas no me dejan conocerte como quiero.

—A mí tampoco —comentó contundente Kaoru. Kenshin la miró desconcertado, pero Kaoru sabía bien de lo que hablaba. Ella conocía al Kenshin que había vivido en su casa los últimos meses, pero no el que tenía delante—. ¿Crees que eres el único con ese problema? Yo me enamoré del Kenshin que quedó enterrado bajo los escombros del orfanato, no de ti.

Kenshin hizo un mohín divertido por la reprimenda de Kaoru.

—Lo que te he dicho te ha picado en el orgullo, ¿eh? —le dijo recordando cómo momentos antes le había echado en cara que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

—Un poco —concedió ella—. Pero tienes razón. No me conoces; no puedes quererme. Pero del mismo modo, yo tampoco te conozco a ti. Hay cosas de ti que me gustan, del mismo modo que también las hay que me disgustan. Sin embargo, tenemos que reconocer que eres muy diferente de él.

—Lo sé, Kaoru —le confirmó Kenshin. No hacía falta que le hiciera una lista detallada. Había recordado las suficientes cosas sobre él para saber que el Kenshin de esa época veía el mundo con un color de cristal distinto al suyo—. ¿Sinceridad ante todo, entonces? —preguntó intentado cerrar un pacto con ella.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo la muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza.

Como si los cielos se hubieran confabulado, un claro de sol se abrió paso y les iluminó, igual que lo hacía la propia sonrisa de Kaoru. El pulso de Kenshin se aceleró otra vez al verla con esa nueva luz. Su tierna sonrisa le daba un aire inocente que siempre tendía a calentar su sangre. No podría seguir tranquilo muchos más días si Kaoru continuaba despertando esa respuesta sexual en él, pero en verdad creía que en gran parte se debía por el tiempo que llevaba —o mejor dicho, que recordaba—, sin una mujer.

Sin embargo, tal como llegó esa idea, tuvo que reconsiderarla. Kenshin tenía que reconocer que esa necesidad no le asaltaba nunca tan rápido. No estaba seguro porque no recordaba todo, pero estaba casi convencido de que el Kenshin de aquella época no había estado con ninguna mujer desde que llegó a esa casa. Entendía entonces, que ese Kenshin más relajado era capaz de controlar mejor las épocas de _sequía_. Pero a la hora de la verdad, lo que hiciera él antes de despertarse, no le podía estar influyendo a ese nivel.

No hacía ni un mes que se había despertado en esa época y, aunque no podía precisar su último recuerdo en la guerra —y por tanto, establecer un tiempo desde la última vez—, no creía que ése periodo computase a la hora de saber el tiempo que llevaba sin acostarse con una mujer. A efectos prácticos, por tanto, sólo contaba lo que llevaba despierto allí, pero nunca se había notado tan tenso con tan poco tiempo transcurrido. La única explicación que encontraba Kenshin al asunto era volver al tema del exceso de energía. Al no tener forma de descargarla mediante su agresividad por no entrar en combate contra otros hombres, su cuerpo había cobrado vida y buscado alternativas posibles. De modo que había optado por la vía que siempre le había relajado más y como consecuencia, estaba chamuscando su cerebro con sueños eróticos.

Si eso seguía así, dentro de una semana sería una bomba de relojería.

—Otra vez me aprietas la mano, Kenshin —se preocupó ella. Kenshin la soltó y retomó la tarea de lavar la ropa intentando así serenarse. Lo último que les faltaba era que siguiera avivando su deseo con fantasías a las que no iba a poder dar rienda suelta en mucho tiempo—. Cada vez que te sumerges en tus pensamientos acabas tenso como una cuerda. Te lo noto desde hace varios días. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tranquila, no es nada —contestó intentando restarle importancia.

Kaoru le observó inquisitivamente y Kenshin notó la quemazón de sus ojos puestos en él. Al final, no pudo evitar girarse para mirarla: no estaba muy contenta.

—¿De qué acabamos de hablar? —le increpó ella molesta.

—Es complicado, Kaoru —dijo él como si aquello fuera una respuesta. A Kaoru, por el contrario, no se lo pareció y se lo hizo saber con una mirada elocuente. Kenshin suspiró al ver que no iba a ser tan sencillo esquivarla—. Me siento sobrecargado de energía. Esta vida es demasiado tranquila para mí. Supongo que es temporal; hasta que me cambie la perspectiva del todo. A fin de cuentas, he vivido un montón de años sin problemas, ¿no?

Kaoru le miró con seriedad durante unos segundos que a Kenshin se le hicieron interminables. Sabía que a Kaoru no le hacía ni pizca de gracia todo lo referido a su vida de asesino y que le dijera que se encontraba indispuesto por no salir a matar a sus adversarios, no podía ser algo fácil de asimilar. Por eso no había querido decírselo.

—¿Ves por qué tienes que hablar más conmigo? —le criticó Kaoru y Kenshin se quedó extrañado por ese comentario.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Llevas varios días sufriendo innecesariamente. —Kaoru sonrió por la cara de confusión de Kenshin—. Eso te sigue pasando ahora. —Esta vez, se rio sin contemplaciones de él cuando abrió los ojos y la boca pasmado—. No me mires así. Lo tuviste callado durante bastante tiempo, pero hará unos meses me enteré de ello. Sueles ir a un bosque a las afueras a liberar tu energía cada poco tiempo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Estaba tan asombrado que le costó un rato contestarle. ¿Acaso sería tan fácil como eso? Kenshin estaba convencido de que en pocos días más, no podría soportar ni estar bajo su propia piel. Tenía que hacer algo en breve o estallaría y no creía que fuera conveniente para nadie que estuviera a su alrededor.

—Claro —contestó sonriente—. Una vez te pregunté por qué lo hacías y me dijiste que te sobrecargabas y eso hacía que tu cuerpo se tensara. Creo que era una forma suave de decirme que acabarías irritable si acumulabas mucha energía. Y veo que tenía razón: estás bastante susceptible últimamente —comentó una Kaoru muy ufana por chinchar a un Kenshin con algo que él no sabía pero ella sí—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al lugar que sueles ir? —Kenshin, aún asombrado, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Kaoru cogió otra prenda del cubo y se puso a lavarlo—. Tenía pensado entrenar un poco, pero puede esperar. Si quieres, podemos terminar la colada e ir hacia allí.

Kenshin pensó que era una buena idea. Cuanto antes volviera a tener el control de su propio cuerpo, más tranquilo estaría. No sabía muy bien por qué no se le había ocurrido esa solución antes, pero se lo achacó a su estado mental. No había valorado la posibilidad de encontrarse mal por la acumulación de energía porque nunca había llegado a un nivel crítico. Y cuando lo había rebasado, había perdido toda lógica posible y su cuerpo se había revolucionado por sí solo, sin darle oportunidad de racionalizar lo que le sucedía.

Más animado, Kenshin retomó la tarea de seguir con la ropa. Ahora que Kaoru también colaboraba, la palangana de la colada se reducía rápidamente.

—Y bien, ya que hemos empezado con las confidencias y yo te he contado una mía, ¿te inquieta alguna cosa? ¿Quizás algo referente a mi horrible carácter, por ejemplo? —añadió divertido sabiendo que era de las cosas que más le diferenciaba de su «yo íntegro». La falta de respuesta de Kaoru le hizo mirarla y descubrió que se encontraba contrariada. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo hasta mostrar un gesto preocupado—. ¿Kaoru?

—Bueno… —empezó incómoda—, precisamente había venido aquí para decirte algo, pero no te va a gustar.

Kenshin suspiró exasperado.

—Tampoco yo pensé que te fuese a gustar lo que te he contado pero lo he hecho —le dijo molesto el hombre y siguió frotando la prenda que tenía en la mano.

—Es que no te va a gustar nada —argumentó con más determinación.

Esta vez, Kenshin resopló y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya me has preparado, Kaoru. Ahora, suéltalo —le exigió él otra vez centrado en la ropa que lavaba.

—Es sobre la discusión de ayer.

—¿Sí? —la instó a continuar al ver que se detenía.

—Me acusaste de mentirte al conocernos cuando te dije que no me importaba lo que habías hecho. —Esta vez Kenshin no la empujó a seguir y dejó que ella misma se aclarara de lo que iba a exponer. Era un tema que sabía que era complejo y no quería presionarla—. Reaccioné mal por lo que quisiste hacer ayer y cuando me lo echaste en cara, me hiciste dudar, ¿sabes?

Kenshin dejó definitivamente la colada y fijó en ella toda su atención. Kaoru había tocado un punto de vital importancia para ambos y lo peor era que Kaoru le había dicho que no le iba a gustar la conclusión a la que había llegado.

No podía ser verdad, pensó Kenshin. De hecho, tiempo después de salir de la habitación, cuando se había tranquilizado en su propio cuarto, había recapacitado pensando que esa acusación sólo había sido otro intento deliberado de hacerle daño. Estaba descubriendo que era muy mezquino en sus discusiones con Kaoru, siempre buscando y hurgando en la yaga que más le dolía a ella. No sabía muy bien de dónde salía esa crueldad destinada a alguien como Kaoru. Nunca había hecho algo parecido y la única conclusión a la que podía llegar, era que lo hacía porque sus palabras le dolían en igual medida y buscaba la forma de devolvérsela.

Miró a Kaoru expectante, con el tiempo detenido a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta pero incluso había contenido la respiración, tal y como notó cuando sus pulmones gritaron pidiendo aire.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó sin poder aguantar más ese silencio. Si le decía que no podía soportar su pasado, todo se habría acabado entre ellos. La conversación que habían tenido hacía unos minutos no valdría para nada. De hecho, lo mejor sería largarse de allí cuanto antes y evitar encariñarse del todo con ella. Al menos podría aprovechar que en el momento actual no la amaba como sí lo hacía su «otro yo» y marcharse de allí evitando el dolor que le ocasionaría esa separación al Kenshin que la quería.

—No te mentí, Kenshin —dijo al fin Kaoru y el pelirrojo pudo al menos respirar con cierto alivio.

—¿Pero? —Porque tenía que haber un _pero_.

—He hablado hace un rato con Megumi y eso ha hecho que pudiera reflexionar mejor sobre todo esto. No me gustan las nuevas cosas que me has contado que hacías. Pero cuando llegaste aquí te lo dije claramente, aunque luego perdiera de vista esa verdad que siento en mi corazón —empezó la joven llevándose una mano al pecho—. Me dijiste que no era conveniente que te quedaras después de los estragos que el nombre de Battosai había causado a mi escuela. Pero yo no quería que Battosai se quedara conmigo, sino el vagabundo con el que me encontré. El Kenshin que llegó a mi casa repudiaba más que yo los crímenes que había cometido y se había pasado los últimos diez años intentando enmendarse. Había perpetrado actos aborrecibles en una época de guerra, pero había fijado su objetivo en ayudar a la gente en la nueva era que se construía tras todas aquellas matanzas.

»Sin embargo, ése no es tu caso, como bien me lo dejaste claro ayer. Kenshin era un asesino en la época de guerra que le tocó vivir, pero ya no. En cambio, tú sí sigues siéndolo y eso es lo que no puedo aceptar. Puedo perdonar que en el pasado fueras un asesino porque lo que me importa es que ahora no lo fueses. Pero tras el accidente, el asesino que enterraste ha vuelto convirtiéndolo en tu presente. Y eso es lo que no puedo perdonarte. —Kaoru se detuvo al fin sin quitarle ojo a Kenshin. Se había quedado blanco desde que había empezado a hablar y podía incluso jurar que apenas respiraba—. ¿Estás enfadado, Kenshin?

—No —contestó secamente con la vista perdida.

—Sabía que no te iba a gustar —añadió contrita sin creerle—. ¿Quieres decir algo? —Esta vez ni respondió. Negó con la cabeza a modo de contestación y Kaoru suspiró. Dedujo que su paseo fuera de la ciudad se tendría que posponer, pues no imaginaba que Kenshin estuviera muy por la labor de estar en su compañía y así se lo dejó ver—: ¿Quieres que te deje un rato solo para pensar?

Kenshin pareció enfocar de nuevo su vista en ella, como si momentos antes hubiera estado muy lejos de allí.

—Es una buena idea, Kaoru, gracias.

Kaoru le estudió durante unos segundos más pero finalmente se levantó y con paso lento, se alejó de allí. Kenshin no la perdió de vista hasta que dejó de estar al alcance de sus ojos y en cuanto estuvo lejos de las miradas curiosas, se dobló sobre el pozo soltando un gran suspiro de alivio, apoyando su cabeza contra los brazos cruzados.

De nuevo, Kaoru le había quitado años físicos de vida. El Kenshin que amaba a Kaoru podía seguir durmiendo tranquilo y él debería empezar a reflexionar seriamente lo que sucedía con Kaoru en su interior. Había entendido la postura de Kaoru con una claridad meridiana y no podía reprocharle que pensara así. Tenía razón al decirle que ella había aceptado al vagabundo, no al asesino, y debería sentirse culpable por haberla hecho dudar de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, habían sacado algo en claro y con la discusión de la tarde anterior, había conseguido que Kaoru definiera los límites con nitidez acerca de él.

Y eso era bueno para ambos.

— * —

—Menuda quemadura te has hecho, Yahiko —mencionó un poco preocupada la doctora examinando el brazo del niño—. ¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Nada que alguien tan fuerte como yo no pueda soportar —contestó arrogante el muchacho. Megumi pasó superficialmente el dedo por encima de la zona enrojecida y Yahiko apartó el brazo con grandes lagrimones de los ojos.

—Ya veo —rio la doctora con malicia. Se acercó a un armario y sacó un bote con un ungüento para tratar quemaduras—. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

—Sólo ha sido un accidente —respondió él intentando restarle importancia.

—Ha sido algo más que un accidente —le corrigió Sanosuke que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados apoyado contra la mesa—. Se ha intentado hacer el héroe —dijo con un tono divertido que Megumi no pudo pasar por alto.

—No me digas… ¿por casualidad una tímida jovencita estaba involucrada? —rio para mayor mortificación del chico.

—¡Fue un accidente! —repitió Yahiko empezando a sonrojarse. Para todos los adultos que conocía, parecía un pasatiempo el incordiarle con el tema de Tsubame.

—No fue un accidente. Era una pelea de borrachines —le contradijo Sanosuke—. Tae va a tener que poner límite a la bebida que se les sirve a los clientes, porque ya ha tenido varias trifulcas.

—El problema es que ella no puede saber el aguante que tienen los clientes con las bebidas —argumentó Megumi—. Ella no tiene la culpa de que no sepáis beber.

—Habla por ellos —dijo señalando hacia la puerta cerrada, haciendo referencia a los dos hombres que había traído a la consulta después de reducirles y dejarles inconscientes.

Megumi extendió una capa del ungüento por el brazo de Yahiko con cuidado para no resentirle más la zona. En cuanto puso la pomada encima, el chico notó un gran alivio en la piel irritada.

—¿Y qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó con curiosidad ella.

—Lo de siempre: se liaron a discutir y acabaron llegando a las manos. Cuando se levantaron, tiraron la mesa y la cazuela hirviendo casi se le cae encima a Tsubame que pasaba por allí. —Y agregó jocoso—: Pero aquí tenemos al _salvador_ de la chica que en cuanto vio el peligro se tiró sobre ella para apartarla. Por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente rápido y parte del contenido le cayó encima a él.

—Tuvo que dolerte mucho, Yahiko —comentó preocupada Megumi.

—Lo aguantó como todo un hombre —añadió Sanosuke con orgullo, pero al instante añadió burlón—: Claro que podría deberse a que tenía a Tsubame atendiéndole con mucho _cariño._ —Sanosuke se rio con ganas para mortificar al chaval.

—¡No ha ocurrido nada de eso! —gritó Yahiko muy enrojecido. Megumi también sonrió imaginándose la escena.

—Deja a Yahiko en paz —dijo Megumi intentando sonar censuradora, pero tenía que reconocer que le enternecía ver a los dos chicos asomándose a los misterios del amor—. Son demasiado pequeños para esas cuestiones. Ya tendrán tiempo.

—No soy pequeño —se quejó Yahiko por costumbre.

—Para ciertas cosas, sí —replicó determinante la doctora. Después suspiró y continuó—: Entiendo, entonces, que los dos tipos que has traído hasta aquí son los borrachines que me toca atender.

—Por supuesto —añadió contento—. Como tu futuro marido, ahora también tengo que velar por tu negocio.

—Gracias, Sanosuke —dijo sarcástica entrecerrando los ojos—. Pero no es a mi trabajo al que le pase algo.

—Al mío tampoco —agregó rápidamente el hombre—. Mañana empieza conmigo otro muchacho, y con éste ya van cinco.

—Sí, y no veas el rebote que le ha dado a Kaoru —se rio Yahiko pensando en el mosqueo que le había dado a su maestra viendo que se apuntaba más gente a dar clases con Sanosuke que con ella—. Hasta ahora se consolaba contándome a mí como alumno y de esa manera, estar cuatro y cuatro. Pero hoy ha venido a apuntarse otro chico a las clases de Sanosuke. Y ahí ya no puede utilizarme para equilibrar la balanza —siguió riéndose el chico.

—Hay que ser realista —comenzó presuntuoso Sanosuke—. Si aprendes kendo, tienes que llevar siempre una espada de madera encima por si quieres defenderte alguna vez; mientras que en mi caso, con los puños te vale —dijo lanzando un puñetazo al aire, y acto seguido chasqueó los dedos al recaer en la noticia que tenía para Megumi—. Por cierto, Kaoru me ha dicho que el dinero que gane con mis alumnos será para mí.

—Ésa es una buena noticia —se alegró ella con él. Sanosuke sonrió pero al instante se puso la mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa.

—Sí, y eso me lleva a que tengo que buscar más alumnos… —añadió para nadie en particular.

—Sinceramente, Sanosuke —le dijo Yahiko—, lo único que necesitas es que la gente sepa que impartes clases para que se apunten. Todo el mundo sabe lo bueno que eres luchando. En ese aspecto, sí que sabes darte publicidad —rio el chico pensando en todas las peleas callejeras en las que se metía Sanosuke y de las que medio Tokio estaba al corriente.

—Mmm… puede que tengas razón. Tengo que extender más la noticia de que doy clases. Así seguro que consigo que venga más gente.

—Lo que sí vas a conseguir es que Kaoru te mande a paseo —replicó mordaz Megumi interviniendo en la conversación de los dos y sin quitar la vista del vendaje que le estaba poniendo a Yahiko—. Su escuela es de kendo y resulta que tiene más alumnos asistiendo a las clases de lucha que a las de espada.

—Los tiempos cambian, Megumi: hay que amoldarse a ellos.

—De eso nada —salió en defensa de su disciplina Yahiko—. Kaoru me contó que tras el primer altercado que tuvo Kenshin con la policía armada, al día siguiente tenían en su puerta a más de quince personas queriendo aprender la técnica de Kenshin.

—Eso no lo sabía —rio Sanosuke al imaginarse la escena.

—Y yo tampoco si no se lo hubiera recriminado alguna vez a Kenshin. Ya sabes cómo se pone Kaoru de vez en cuando por ver que su escuela no termina de salir adelante —sonrió Yahiko recordando alguno de esos momentos.

—Eso me da qué pensar. Kenshin estaba prácticamente coaccionado a aprender la técnica de Kaoru para poder levantar la escuela. Si Kaoru le echaba en cara que no la ayudara aquella vez, en ésta no podía escabullirse. —Sanosuke negó con la cabeza por su mala valoración sobre aquella apuesta hecha con Kaoru.

—Sanosuke —intervino de nuevo Megumi—, si piensas que Kenshin aceptó esas condiciones para dejar de escuchar las recriminaciones de Kaoru, es que eres idiota —resopló la doctora—. Kenshin haría cualquier cosa por Kaoru.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —sonrió el joven—. Yo haría lo mismo por ti.

—¡Ey! Nada de poneros ojitos estando yo delante —les reprochó el niño a los dos adultos. Megumi miró a Sanosuke y sonrió complacida por las palabras del hombre—. Ya tuve bastante con los dos que tengo en casa.

Megumi enfocó su atención en Yahiko por lo que dijo, recordando la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Kaoru.

—¿Cómo les has visto hoy? —preguntó intentando no aparentar curiosidad aunque fracasó en ello.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el chico suspicaz.

—Kaoru me dijo ayer que discutieron.

—Sí —confirmó él algo preocupado—. Llevan un par de días casi sin hablarse. No sé qué ha pasado pero tengo la sensación de que Kaoru le está esquivando. De hecho, pensé que se estaban arreglando porque ayer por la mañana les vi conversar mientras hacían la colada. Pero me marché de allí para dejarles solos y lo siguiente que supe, es que Kaoru le evitaba por la casa.

—¿Y por qué discutieron? —inquirió Sanosuke desconcertado, que no había visto nada raro esa mañana al ir a las clases. Claro que con el ajetreo que llevaba esos días, apenas se dejaba caer por allí más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—No tengo ni idea. Yo no estaba en casa cuando sucedió. Sé que se pelearon, pero no sé el motivo.

Megumi terminó el vendaje sin agregar nada más a la conversación. Si ninguno de los dos implicados había querido aportar luz sobre el tema, ella no era quién para revelarlo. En cierta forma, entendía que no se lo hubieran querido contar al chico. El hecho de que Kenshin hubiera estado a punto de matar a dos hombres no era algo para andar pregonando.

Pero si Kaoru andaba esquivando a Kenshin era porque tenían que haber hablado y con seguridad, Kenshin no se había debido de tomar bien la conclusión a la que había llegado ella. Sin embargo, no veía mucha más solución que el hecho de que alguno cediera. No estaban hablando de un asunto sencillo. Kenshin cargaba la mentalidad de un asesino en esos momentos, pero Kaoru no aceptaba que lo fuera, pues la persona que ella había amado, había dejado atrás esa vida.

—Gracias por curarme la quemadura, Megumi —dijo el chico cuando la doctora terminó con el vendaje.

—Debes volver mañana para realizarte las curas o se te podría infectar.

—Está bien. Me vuelvo al Akabeko. Os veo mañana. —Y diciendo eso, el chico se marchó.

Megumi se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Yahiko había salido.

—Kenshin y Kaoru están haciendo un buen trabajo con él —comentó ella sabiendo que se convertiría en un buen hombre que se encargaría de proteger a las personas que lo necesitasen.

—También le viene de familia; tenían buen material sobre el que trabajar —sonrió Sanosuke y vio cómo Megumi suspiraba con una resignación fingida.

—Espero que no siempre sea así. Si no, tendré mucho trabajo con nuestros hijos como salgan como tú.

—Mejor que salgan a mí que no a ti. ¿Te imaginas cómo me dejarían la cabeza si tuviera a más personas incordiándome como lo haces tú? —Pero la recriminación perdió su efecto cuando abrazó a Megumi por detrás—. Ya me cuesta conseguir estar a la altura de tus mordacidades; no podría hacer frente a ninguna más.

Megumi chasqueó la lengua inconforme.

—Sobreestimas tus capacidades, cabeza de pollo. Ya quisieras tú estar a mi altura —comentó ella altanera y Sanosuke aprovechó para dejarle un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que tienen que salir a mí. Necesito apoyos para ganar a esa perversa mente tuya.

Megumi se giró en sus brazos para poder besarle largamente y con tranquilidad. Le gustaba pensar en ese futuro pero más aún, ver que Sanosuke estaba predispuesto a él. Sólo esperaba que llegase lo más rápido posible.

—De eso nada —replicó ella cuando se separó de él con una sonrisa pícara—. Te haremos morder el polvo. Te lo mereces.

—Astuta y sanguinaria… menuda combinación —rio Sanosuke complacido.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacías en el Akabeko? No habrás comido, ¿no? —inquirió suspicaz Megumi.

—No, sólo acompañaba a unos amigos hasta que hicieras el descanso para comer.

—Más te vale —le amenazó—. Me he levantado temprano para poder hacer la comida.

—Y yo llevo pensando en ella desde que me he despertado. Tengo un hambre que podría comerte a ti primero. —Aunque no había pensado en una doble intención, no pudo evitar asociarla en cuanto lo dijo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y Megumi se sonrojó al vérsela.

—Siempre pensando en lo mismo —le replicó dándole un suave puñetazo en el pecho. Sanosuke, en respuesta, levantó la mano con cuatro dedos en alto.

—Estoy contando los días, doctora.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Andrea:** No aparece el link, así que no puedo verlo :-s

**Kaory:** No es que no se hablen: es que Kaoru piensa que a Kenshin no le ha hecho gracia lo que le dijo y le rehúye. No se hablan porque Kaoru evita que coincidan (es decir, hablamos de que no es físicamente posible, jajajaja). Pero el capítulo de hoy te lo va a dejar más claro ;-) .

**Mika:** Piensa en positivo, yo también me levanto diciendo: «¡Oh, es lunes/jueves, tengo que actualizar!», jajajaja. De verdad que me emociona mucho pensar que seguís tan de cerca el fic *o*. Sobre las necesidades de Kenshin, te juro que se le está yendo la cabeza, ¡y me la está calentando a mí en el proceso! e_e . Me parece que el Kenshin inocente se quedó sepultado en el orfanato ^o^. Pero sí, para mí, Kenshin siempre ha querido mucho a Kaoru y por eso hacía gala de un autocontrol envidiable con ella ^o^. De la belleza de Kaoru, más que pensarlo Kenshin, he traspasado un poco las notas del autor sobre ellas. En sus _Free Talk_, menciona que Kaoru es bonita, pero Megumi tiene una belleza impactante. Lo mismo pasa con Tomoe. De ahí que en un inicio Megumi le hiciera sombra a Kaoru. A mí me gusta mucho el diseño gráfico de Kaoru, la verdad, pero en los perfiles de los personajes que hace el autor, menciona esas diferencias, así que yo las he usado para meter cizaña… ^o^.

**Serena:** El tiempo está pasando en el fic, pero no tanto como podría esperarse. La de cosas que están pasando antes de la boda de los dos energúmenos, ¡madre mía! ^o^

**Kiranamie:** Te he mandado un MP gigante, pero lo repito: gracias por la información. La desconocía y seguro que otras chicas que te hayan leído también. Eso sí, no voy a cambiar el planteamiento del fic por tu integridad física. Si después de las peticiones de lemons que me han hecho, los borro de mi cabeza (junto con el que ya tengo escrito ^o^), te van a llover piedras, jajajaja.

**Relenavivi:** Se suponía que cuando empecé a subir el fic, estaba cerca de terminarlo ¿? Y ya ves cómo va :-s . Pensé que me quedarían pocos capítulos, pero la historia no me dejó cerrarla. Kenshin está demasiado confuso en sus sentimientos sobre Tomoe/Kaoru, por lo que no podía cambiar de amar a una a la otra de la noche a la mañana. Por eso se me está alargando el fic, ¡pero ya va quedando menos!

**Ovosommnes:** Creo que nadie nos imaginábamos a Sanosuke tan dispuesto a asentarse. Pero ésa es la gracia: quiere a Megumi y por ella está más que dispuesto a hacerlo *o* . Y por cierto, precisamente por eso me gusta «Un final alternativo»: porque es sencillito y liviano. Esta historia me está quemando las neuronas, ¡lo juro! TT_TT. Pero en fin, ya me he quedado con la copla de que aquí molan las tensiones, por lo que pueda venir en un futuro… jajajaja.

¡Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! *o*

— * —

**Capítulo 14**

_«—Para salvar a Kaoru, no dudaré en volver a ser el asesino que fui. ¡Muere!_

_—¡Kenshin, no!»._

_«—Si te digo que te mataré, puedes creerme, morirás. Ven, voy a demostrarte por qué me llaman Battosai, el asesino». _

_«—Aún estás lejos del Battosai de antaño. Podría matarte antes del tercer cigarrillo. Vamos a hacerte enfadar. La he hipnotizado un poco más para que se le paralicen los pulmones. No aguantará ni dos minutos»._

_«—Que quede claro, sólo te lo presto. Así que tienes que devolvérmelo. Nunca podría perdonarte que retomaras tu camino sin avisar». _

_«"Es más temible que Jinne"»._

Kenshin sonrió ante lo último que había recordado de su sueño en el cual, el enfado de Kaoru por ir a pelear con Jinne Udo, le había hecho casi llevarse el dedo por delante. Después de varios días sin recordar nada nuevo, esa noche había aparecido en su mente un incidente que había tenido lugar meses atrás con Jinne, un asesino del que se había empezado a rumorear recientemente en la guerra y que había atravesado una década hasta encontrarle.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Sanosuke se había encontrado a Kenshin sentado en la orilla del río. Acababa de dejar a Megumi en la clínica después de haberse ido ambos a un íntimo picnic preparado por la doctora. La comida de Megumi era un cambio muy agradable frente a la de Kaoru, aunque tenía que reconocer que cada vez lo hacía mejor bajo la supervisión de Kenshin. Iba de camino a saludarles en su casa cuando se lo encontró. Se sentó a su lado comprobando que Kenshin cada vez confiaba más en él. Al principio, cuando le descubría haciendo algo que creía estar haciendo solo, cambiaba totalmente su postura a una más defensiva. En esos momentos, Kenshin seguía manteniendo la sonrisa que tenía cuando se lo encontró.

—Esta noche he recordado la pelea que tuve con Jinne. Es sorprendente que en menos de un año haya tenido más altercados que en toda una década —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Y la pelea con Jinne te hace gracia? —preguntó escéptico Sanosuke.

—No, recordaba lo cabreada que se puso Kaoru cuando se enteró de que lucharía con él. Su espíritu combativo me dio más miedo que el de Jinne —rio algo más relajado recordando otra vez el suceso y Sanosuke se unió a su risa.

—Sí, Kaoru es muy temperamental. Puede dar mucho miedo cuando se enfada. Pero es una buena chica —terminó diciendo como si pretendiera defenderla.

—Sí lo es.

Sanosuke se quedó más serio y miró la zona con más detenimiento.

—¿No fue aquí donde Jinne se la llevó? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. El río bajaba con mucha fuerza —contestó mirando al agua y cruzando por su mente el momento exacto en que Jinne había pasado con una barca por allí cogiendo sorpresivamente a Kaoru.

Después de unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, Sanosuke rompió el silencio:

—¿Es por eso que has venido aquí?

—Por eso y porque Kaoru me está esquivando —comentó sin darle emoción a su voz—. Si no estoy en casa, al menos no tendrá que mirar por cada esquina comprobando si estoy o no a la vista.

—Yahiko nos ha dicho hace un rato que os habéis vuelto a pelear. —Ése era el verdadero motivo por el que iba de camino al _dojo_ Kamiya: para enterarse de lo que había pasado.

—Sí, es por algo que nos pasó hace unos días. —Kenshin le contó con detalle lo que había pasado aquel día de vuelta del mercado y la discusión que habían tenido después.

—¿Y no habéis hablado desde entonces? —preguntó con cuidado sabiendo lo delicado que era el tema. Sanosuke no estaba muy seguro de qué decir después de lo que Kenshin le había contado. En realidad, la palabra _delicado_ no llegaba ni para empezar a describir la situación.

—Sí, ayer. Pero sigue creyendo que estoy enfadado con ella.

—¿Y no es así? —le instó a continuar al ver que no seguía.

—No puedo estar enfadado con ella por no querer a un asesino en su vida. Kaoru está enamorada del hombre tranquilo que llegó a su casa durante sus viajes por Japón, no uno sediento de sangre.

—Tú tampoco eres así —intentó consolarle Sanosuke.

—¿En serio lo crees? —contestó con ironía—. Daría cualquier cosa por un buen combate. —Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos analizando a Sanosuke con otra perspectiva—. Tú tienes buen aguante. Te he visto pelear en mis recuerdos —añadió más animado viendo una nueva posibilidad para descargar su energía—. ¿No te apetecería…?

—Ni lo sueñes —le interrumpió Sanosuke—. Lo siento pero es un momento malísimo. Si me lo hubieras propuesto hace unos días te habría dado el gusto. Pero Megumi me ha hecho prometerle que no me pelearé con nadie. Si a tres días y medio de la boda aparezco vendado y con contusiones de arriba abajo, me mata. Para una mujer, el día de su boda es sagrado. Dios nos libre de estropeárselo a cualquier mujer porque el pobre incauto entonces sí que conocerá el infierno en la tierra. Así que no cuentes conmigo. —Kenshin resopló disgustado por la contestación de Sanosuke aunque en cierta forma le comprendía—. Pero puede que después de la boda podamos hacer algo.

—No tengo tanto tiempo —se quejó Kenshin y Sanosuke le miró con gran desconcierto.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó preocupado por lo determinante que había sonado el hombre.

—Que estoy sobrecargado de energía. Esta era es demasiado pacífica para mí. Estoy que me salgo de mi propia piel.

—Vaya… —Sanosuke estaba sin palabras. No se le ocurría mucho más qué contestarle—. ¿Y se supone que esto deriva de un estado mental? Porque esto le debería ocurrir a tu cuerpo, no a tu mente. Y antes no te pasaba.

—Según Kaoru, sí. También me sigue pasando ahora, sólo que debo ser más discreto a la hora de buscar formas de descargarme. Pero aunque me lo haya dicho, tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer. Kaoru me lo comentó justo antes de que empezara a esquivarme. No sé si es que me entreno intensamente, medito, libero la energía de alguna forma… nunca me había pasado algo así.

—Pues tendrás que hablar con ella. Es la primera vez que oigo el que te ocurra esto.

—El problema es que no quiero tenerla a mi alrededor.

—¿No es un poco drástico? —preguntó Sanosuke preocupado por esa afirmación de Kenshin—. Se le acabará pasando, no va a estar esquivándote siempre.

—No, no me refiero a eso —corrigió rápidamente Kenshin y se llevó una mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos—. Cada vez me fío menos de mí mismo al tenerla cerca. Que me evite es algo que agradezco, por eso no la he sacado de su error.

—No te sigo —le dijo confuso el luchador. Kenshin giró la cabeza y le miró exasperado por tener que hacerle poner en palabras algo de lo que no estaba muy orgulloso.

—Este estado me está _calentando_ la mente, Sanosuke —comentó remarcando la palabra para que el hombre entendiese el doble significado—. Y Kaoru está demasiado accesible para mí. Tengo que buscar la manera de relajarme ya o acabaré haciendo alguna locura de la que nos arrepintamos.

Esta vez, Sanosuke sí que se quedó sin palabras de ningún tipo. Antes del accidente jamás, pero jamás de los jamases, había oído a Kenshin hablar de sexo. Nunca. Ni siquiera una ligera referencia. Kenshin casi le había parecido un eunuco. Por eso tras el accidente, le había impactado cuando estudió a Megumi con los ojos de un hombre que buscara ese tipo de entretenimientos. Ahora, otra vez volvía a sacar el tema, pero para su mayor inquietud, mencionando la amenaza de que sucediera en un periodo de tiempo corto si no conseguía tranquilizarse.

—¿Crees que realmente te arrepentirías? —No estaba seguro de dónde demonios le había salido esa pregunta. Pero se estaba sorprendiendo de todo lo que las palabras de Kenshin escondían.

Sanosuke sabía a qué se refería cuando hablaba de sobrecargarse. A él también le ocurría cuando llevaba mucho tiempo sin una buena pelea; sin sentir esa euforia que le recorría durante un buen combate y lo relajado que se le quedaba el cuerpo después de terminar. Claro que no creía haber llegado nunca a un estado parecido al de él, como si casi no fuera capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. Para hombres acostumbrados a la acción como era el caso de ambos, la tranquilidad no siempre era algo bueno.

De modo que Kenshin estaba valorando alternativas para destensarse. Pero al parecer, las dos que se le ocurrían, no podía llevarlas a cabo. La primera, porque encontrar una persona que le durase más de un asalto a Kenshin no era algo fácil de encontrar. Ni siquiera un asalto medianamente largo. Así que por esa parte, no encontraba salida a su problema.

Pero la otra vía la había bloqueado él de forma voluntaria. En Tokio no era difícil encontrar mujeres dispuestas, tanto pagando como sin pagar. Y había reusado de esa alternativa por consideración a Kaoru. En cambio, sí que la estaba contemplando a ella como destinataria en caso de que se le fuera del todo la cabeza.

Sanosuke no estaba seguro de que Kenshin se hubiese dado cuenta de lo reveladoras que eran sus palabras.

—Por supuesto —respondió Kenshin con total convicción a su pregunta—. Y lo peor sería para ella —agregó determinante y no tuvo que añadir nada más, pues los dos sabían las consecuencias que podría sufrir una mujer como se hiciera público que había sido deshonrada.

Durante varios minutos que le parecieron horas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Sanosuke se fijó detenidamente en Kenshin. Tenía una postura rígida que no había notado antes. Debería haberse dado cuenta de ello, pero estaba tan pendiente de las circunstancias insólitas que le rodeaban a él mismo, que no había prestado atención. Observó su mejilla izquierda, la cual estaba marcada por una cicatriz más profunda de lo que recordaba. Durante el mes de julio, cuando su cuñado Enishi había vuelto reavivando el pasado de Kenshin, esas preocupaciones habían conseguido el mismo efecto. Pero durante los meses posteriores en los que había vivido más tranquilo con Kaoru, había retornado al estado normal. Parecía que había una conexión entre su pasado y sus emociones en esa cicatriz. Cuanto más tormentosas se volvían aquéllas, más se marcaba la cicatriz.

Eso le llevó a pensar en Kaoru y él bien que le había hecho a Kenshin en todos los sentidos. Era extraño, por tanto, ser un espectador del cariz que tomaba esa relación. Siempre les había considerado la eterna «pareja compañera»: tranquilos y sosegados, se complementaban el uno al otro. Pero este Kenshin era mucho más terrenal que el que conocía bien. El papel de cada uno había cambiado completamente. Antes del accidente, Kenshin tenía un papel apaciguador del temperamento de Kaoru, y ésta a su vez, ponía actividad en la vida de él; sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en el otro extremo y en vez de apaciguarla, Kaoru le exaltaba. El problema era que lo hacía en un aspecto que tomaría por sorpresa a cualquiera: estaba afectando a las pasiones de Battosai.

—Kenshin, ¿has pensado en qué sientes por Kaoru?

—No estoy hablando de sentimientos, Sanosuke —le recriminó el hombre exasperado—. Hablo de una necesidad física y Kaoru no se merece ser objeto de ella.

Sanosuke le miró preocupado durante varios segundos en completo silencio. A diferencia de Kenshin, él sí creía que había sentimientos de por medio. Como bien había pensado hacía unos momentos, no se tomaría tantas consideraciones —ni sufriría las incomodidades que padecía— si no sintiera algo por Kaoru. Además, lo que le había contado que había pasado hacía un par de días era muy esclarecedor, aunque todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Creo que sería prudente que pusieras en orden tus pensamientos, Kenshin —le recomendó Sanosuke—. En el estado en que te encuentras no eres capaz de ver todo con una perspectiva más fría, pero es bastante revelador todo lo que me has contado hoy, incluido el suceso del otro día con esos ladrones.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó extrañado Kenshin mirándole detenidamente.

—Porque para empezar, Kaoru se equiparó al nivel de tu esposa y tú no le corregiste como sí hiciste el primer día —explicó Sanosuke con convicción. Podía ser que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta al calor de la refriega, pero era un indicador muy importante—. Me has contado que Kaoru te dijo que no la perderías como pasó con tu esposa —siguió él tocando un punto clave y entonces recayó en otro también relevante—: ¡Madre mía, Kenshin! Si Kaoru le diera un par de vueltas, hasta se daría cuenta de que estás al tanto de que erais pareja.

El, en otros tiempos, mejor asesino del país se quedó mudo sin saber qué decir. Miró a Sanosuke como si le viese por primera vez.

—No lo había pensado así. —Estaba muy desconcertado por cómo había expuesto Sanosuke el tema de Kaoru y su esposa. No se le había ocurrido verlo por ese lado. Kaoru se había posicionado a la altura de Tomoe en sus preocupaciones, haciendo referencia a que a ella no le pasaría lo mismo que a su esposa. Lo más seguro era que lo hubiese hecho de forma inconsciente, más movida por el hábito de saber que ostentaba una posición similar en su vida equiparable a la de su esposa, que porque realmente pensara lo que estaba diciendo. Aquello le dejó muy confuso y por eso, cuando habló sobre la otra duda de Sanosuke, su voz salió sin inflexión—. Y ella ya sabe que estoy al corriente de lo nuestro. Lo hablamos ayer.

—Pues más razón para que pongas tus sentimientos en orden, Kenshin —le dijo con mayor firmeza—. Si Kaoru empieza a notar que la tratas con la misma relevancia que a tu esposa, va a terminar deduciendo que vuelves a sentir algo por ella.

Aquello sacó a Kenshin de sus pensamientos y le puso a la defensiva.

—No la quiero de esa forma —le advirtió para que no siguiera por ese camino. Suficiente tenía con no poder aclararse ni él mismo con el enredo que tenía en su interior como para que también Sanosuke se apuntara al hostigamiento.

Kenshin estaba convencido de que eran los recuerdos cada vez más insistentes los que estaban influyendo sobre él en cuanto a emociones. Eran esos recuerdos los que hacían que pensara en Kaoru en ese terreno. Con cada día que pasaba, conocía un poco mejor a Kaoru y se daba cuenta de que le agradaba. Llevaba ya varios días entendiendo a nivel racional que su «yo íntegro» se hubiera enamorado de otra mujer después de tantos años.

Eran muchos años.

Pero para él, seguía siendo una traición a Tomoe. No podía evitar pensar así y por eso no le gustaba nada tener que meditar sobre Kaoru.

—¿Me lo dices… o te engañas?

—No me engaño —espetó de malos modos enojado.

—¿Realmente sabes en qué punto te encuentras? —Sanosuke estaba muy extrañado. Aunque Kenshin también tenía sus dudas en cuanto a distintos aspectos de su vida, nunca se mostraba beligerante cuando alguien tocaba uno de ellos; como si no quisiera hacerle frente. Kenshin se había molestado más de lo que habría esperado en cuanto dejó caer que pudiera sentir algo por la chica—. ¿Estás seguro de que no sientes nada por ella?

—No pienso hablar más de esto —amenazó contundente. La charla se había acabado para él.

Sanosuke le miró de hito en hito y finalmente, accedió a su _petición_ pero no sin antes añadir un último comentario para hacerle recapacitar.

—Está bien. Es cierto que siempre has soportado distintas cargas en tu vida que te han creado dudas. Pero lo que sentías por Kaoru, nunca ha sido una de ellas. Si dices que no la quieres, será cierto, entonces.

Kaoru era una buena chica, como bien habían dejado claro momentos antes. Después del impacto inicial por saber que tenía otra mujer, Kenshin había considerado el asunto y llegado a la conclusión de que no era tan mala idea que su «yo íntegro» hubiera aceptado a Kaoru. Pero una cosa era que lo entendiese como adecuado para el Kenshin de aquella época, y otra cosa muy distinta, que la valorase para él mismo. Le había inquietado sobremanera lo que había pasado hacía unos días y que le había llevado a considerar momentáneamente la idoneidad de Kaoru para él mismo.

—Aprecio a Kaoru, pero quiero a Tomoe —quiso dejarle claro a Sanosuke, pero su voz no salió tan contundente como habría esperado.

Sanosuke miró pensativamente a Kenshin sin saber mucho por dónde tirar. Era la primera vez que trataba con un Kenshin tan confuso en sus emociones. El que daba los consejos siempre era él, no al revés. Para Sanosuke, su amigo se encontraba en una encrucijada sin saber qué camino tomar, sobre todo, porque ninguno de ellos le gustaba. Y con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que Kenshin no quería hablar del tema porque le incomodaba, pero del mismo modo, necesitaba algún tipo de consejo que le aportara un asimiento en la vorágine emocional que vivía.

Era cierto que Kenshin siempre había tenido un gran cargo de conciencia que había desembocado en su vida nómada, pero siempre era muy seguro de sí mismo. Pensaba que el Kenshin influenciado por Battosai también lo sería. Pero a la hora de la verdad, sólo era un chico de dieciocho años viudo que tenía que hacerse cargo de la vida que había construido once años después un Kenshin más maduro y con sus emociones más estabilizadas.

Se recriminó el haberle dicho esas últimas palabras. No había sido justo con él. El Kenshin que había conocido durante meses no había tenido dudas en sus sentimientos con Kaoru porque vivía otro momento de su vida. Había terminado la guerra, vivido una década pacífica vagando por Japón y con el recuerdo de su difunta esposa ya lejano. Pero este Kenshin recordaba la guerra como si hubiera estado en ella hacía menos de un mes, con el caos generado por la distorsión de la época que creía vivir frente a la que realmente tendría que vivir y, por supuesto, con el recuerdo de Tomoe más presente que el otro Kenshin. Cuando Enishi les atacó y Kenshin les contó su vida, les había dicho que, tras enterrarla, él había seguido en la guerra sólo por ella; por conseguir una era de paz en la que la gente pudiera vivir tranquila como lo habían hecho ellos aquellos seis meses de matrimonio.

Kenshin no quería asumir que pudiera querer a otra mujer porque el recuerdo de Tomoe lo llevaba siempre encima, en contraposición del Kenshin que ya había cicatrizado aquella herida con el paso de catorce años y entendía la diferencia entre los dos momentos para querer a una mujer o a otra.

Sanosuke pensó que quizás Kenshin necesitara que alguien le hiciera ver esa diferencia que en esos momentos no era capaz de ver.

—Kenshin, ¿estás seguro de que no te estás aferrando al recuerdo de que la amaste? —preguntó con cuidado. No quería que se tomara a mal su sugerencia—. Incluso para ti han pasado ya algunos años desde que murió, mientras que a Kaoru la tienes aquí y ahora. Entiendo que el Kenshin de hace unas semanas tuviese más clara la diferencia entre un amor que aún se mantiene y un amor que sólo vive en su recuerdo. Te saca muchos años de ventaja. Pero tengo la sensación de que te estás cerrando a esa posibilidad; como si te negaras más por remordimiento que porque realmente lo sientas.

Kenshin se levantó sin decir nada; parecía molesto, que no enfadado, por lo que Sanosuke se relajó.

—Me vuelvo a casa —dijo a su manera cortante habitual.

Sanosuke le dejó marcharse sin agregar nada más. Le preocupaba ver a Kenshin en ese estado. Debía tener una maraña de emociones que no conseguía controlar y los recuerdos que iba recuperando no podían estar haciéndoselo más fácil. Si recordaba cosas de su vida en común con Kaoru, era imposible que no le llegaran también los sentimientos que ese Kenshin tenía por ella. Unos sentimientos contradictorios con los que él sentía.

Sanosuke no podía hacer mucho más por Kenshin y Kaoru. Era él quien tenía que desentrañar el lío en el que estaba sumergido. Decirle lo que tenía que hacer no iba a ayudar en nada; sólo conseguirían que se obcecara más en la línea de lo que pensaba. Lo único que podía hacer él era intentar darle más puntos de vista sobre los que reflexionar. Igual que había hecho Kenshin con él hasta que tuvo aquel accidente.

Debía dar gracias al menos a que ocurriera en ese momento y no en uno anterior, porque se temía que de haber sido así, ahora mismo él no estaría con su doctora.

— * —

Adoraba ese color. Era el mismo que sus ojos, aunque llevara casi un mes sin verlos. Kaoru suspiró mientras pasaba la mano por la tela de color violácea componiendo una imagen mental de cómo se vería Kenshin vestido con ella. Cuando consiguió salir de su ensoñación, siguió trazando el dibujo de la primera pieza para la confección del _gi_.

Así fue cómo la encontró Kenshin cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación sin llamar siquiera. Kaoru se quedó inmóvil cuando le vio plantado en la puerta.

—Termina lo que estés haciendo y ven —le ordenó sin más con su típica actitud seca.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera replicar, Kenshin había cerrado la puerta y se había marchado. Por un momento, consideró no hacerle caso y seguir con lo que hacía, pero lo único que conseguiría era que Kenshin volviera y la sacara a rastras de allí.

Aquella idea que había aparecido de forma tan natural en su cabeza la perturbó. El Kenshin que ella conocía bien nunca haría tal cosa, pero no dudaba ni por un momento que el actual lo hiciera. No se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco había ido asimilando el comportamiento de ese nuevo Kenshin hasta el punto de poder empezar a predecir sus acciones.

Sonrió y siguió dibujando sobre la tela esperando que sus sospechas se confirmaran. No tardó ni tres minutos en regresar.

—Deja de esconderte de mí —se quejó Kenshin cuando volvió a abrir la puerta sin llamar.

—No me estoy escondiendo de ti. Si así fuera, no me habrías localizado de nuevo en mi habitación —respondió altanera Kaoru.

—Llevas desde ayer huyendo de mí, no te hagas ahora la inocente —la acusó de mal humor.

Por supuesto, tenía razón. Desde que le había soltado que no podía aceptar que siguiera siendo un asesino, había intentado esquivarle. No le resultaba una situación cómoda por mucho que hubieran hablado el día anterior de ser sinceros e intentar asimilar las críticas del otro.

—Pero resulta que sigues enfadado —replicó ella con el motivo que la había tenido alejada de él.

—¡No estoy…! —Kenshin suspiró tan fuerte que casi fue un resoplido. Volvió a empezar—. No estoy enfadado por lo de ayer. —Kaoru no le creyó—. Como te dije, tengo mucha tensión acumulada y como no quiero volver a pelearme contigo, me gustaría que me dijeras dónde y cómo puedo librarme de ella.

Kaoru dejó lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto escuchó las preguntas de Kenshin.

—¿A qué te refieres con «cómo»? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Creo que es una pregunta clara —reprochó Kenshin pensando que se estaba burlando de él.

—No sé lo que haces. Sólo sé que vas a las afueras de Tokio para liberar tu energía. Supongo que te entrenarás —probó a decir—. Nunca te veo entrenar, pero es obvio para todos que tienes que hacerlo en algún momento.

Kenshin la miró con intensidad por largos segundos con la impaciencia rondándole de nuevo. Kaoru estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de telas y con el costurero al lado, con un semblante de genuina confusión que aceleró el pulso del hombre. Kaoru ignoraba por completo los tormentos que producía en él y eso acabaría por ocasionarles dramáticas consecuencias a ambos. No se encontraba en posición de hacer pruebas. Tenía que quitarse esa tensión de encima.

—Acompáñame —le pidió con una voz menos cortante que la que había utilizado momentos antes—. No me sé mover por las afueras de la ciudad.

Kaoru dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó hasta él. Salieron de la habitación y sin añadir nada más, se fueron rumbo a las afueras de Tokio. Como le había evitado, no había vuelto a caer en el tema de la sobrecarga de energía de Kenshin. Estaba muy tenso y sólo por eso, pasó por alto lo desconsiderado que había sido en su trato. Kenshin lo estaba pasando mal, si bien había sido culpa inicial de él por no haber confiado antes en ella y poder ponerle solución hacía días.

Poco a poco, dejaron las calles atrás y, siguiendo el sendero marcado por el río, acabaron en la zona arbolada en donde le había buscado meses antes gracias a Tsubame. No pudo evitar recordar aquel día de verano, cuando le había mostrado por primera vez lo que sentía por él en su corazón. Kaoru miró furtivamente a Kenshin algo sonrojada por recordar aquella audacia que tuvo. Kenshin iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron del _dojo_. Le encantaría saber qué pensaba él en esos momentos para estar tan sumido en su mente, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce en el camino, Kaoru se detuvo.

—Hemos llegado —comentó ella al borde del bosquecillo y señaló al arbolado en la dirección de uno de los senderos—. Sueles adentrarte en el bosque. Yo te esperaré aquí para que te encuentres más cómodo estando a solas —terminó diciendo mientras se sentaba encima de una piedra grande a la orilla del camino. Kenshin asintió y se marchó.

Durante un buen rato no oyó ni un solo ruido… hasta que escuchó caer un árbol con gran estruendo. Kaoru se levantó perpleja y miró en esa dirección con la boca abierta por el asombro. Kenshin acababa de tirar un árbol. Estaba claro que eso no era lo que hacía habitualmente allí. Tendría que informarle de que aniquilar un bosque, no estaba en su programa de entrenamiento. Se quedó mirando el lugar un poco indignada por la destrucción sin sentido de la que hacía gala Kenshin y al poco, una fuerza invisible la golpeó y la lanzó contra el suelo.

—Madre mía… —murmuró atónita Kaoru sentada en el camino. Aquello había sido un golpe de la energía de Kenshin… y había sido impresionante. Aunque ella no sabía cómo hacerlo, los grandes guerreros eran capaces de canalizar su energía contra un adversario. Se lo había visto hacer a Kenshin cuando luchó contra Jinne, haciendo que se detuviese en seco tras su ataque. Y el propio Jinne lo había hecho con ella para hipnotizarla. Pero lo que la había golpeado no era nada comparado con eso. Era una gran cantidad de energía y lanzada en todas direcciones.

Kenshin no bromeaba cuando decía que tenía mucha energía acumulada.

Kaoru se levantó del suelo, se golpeó el kimono para sacudirse el polvo del camino y se sentó en la piedra en la que había estado durante tanto rato. Si Kenshin tenía pensamiento de hacer otra vez algo como eso, la pillaría prevenida y sentada.

Pero no volvió a lanzar su energía, o al menos, no a tanta distancia porque no llegó ninguna oleada más. Apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos y siguió esperando. Sin embargo, al poco apareció Kenshin por el sendero, pero no mostraba la actitud que habría esperado. Teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que acababa de liberar la energía que se le estaba enquistando en el cuerpo, debería estar más relajado. En cambio, no lo parecía.

Kenshin se acercó hasta ella, pero Kaoru pudo observar que estaba enfadado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada cuando llegó hasta ella. Kenshin la fulminó con unos ojos dorados que brillaban como ascuas—. ¿Qué…? —Pero no fue capaz de seguir. Kenshin mostraba tal animosidad contra ella que le aceleró la respiración—. ¿…qué ha pasado? —Él no le contestó. Seguía con su atención fija en ella, casi sin parpadear, como un depredador que acechaba a su presa. Kaoru empezó a sentirse realmente incómoda, pero eso no fue nada comparado al nerviosismo que sintió cuando la agarró y la estrechó contra él—. ¿Kenshin? —titubeó y el mundo a su alrededor desapareció.

Una fracción de segundo después, Kenshin la estaba besando con una fuerza que nunca había empleado, como si descargara de esa forma la furia que estaba conteniendo. La sujetó de la cintura y la arrimó más a él sin dejarle posibilidad de retirada. Invadió su boca, sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo, marcando su dominio sobre ella. La mano con la que sujetaba su nuca se metió entre su cabello y la cerró en un puño, deshaciendo el recogido que llevaba al soltar algunos mechones de pelo. Tiró de su cabeza para inclinarla más y obtener un mejor acceso a su boca, y Kaoru por fin pudo reaccionar.

En esos momentos no le importaban las preguntas, ni lo que le pasaba a él por la mente para actuar de aquel modo. Porque por mucho que hubiera intentado hacerle creer a Kenshin que no sentía ya lo mismo por él, sólo había sido un vano intento de recuperar una posición más ventajosa de la que él la había puesto. Todavía le amaba con cada gramo de su cuerpo. Añoraba esos momentos íntimos con Kenshin haciéndola soñar por las noches con él; con lo que había tenido y perdido.

Por eso, en lo único que podía pensar cuando sus bocas se unieron y pudo saborearle de nuevo, era en aprovechar ese momento; guardarlo para ella y dejar las preguntas para después. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces que le parecía muy lejana la última vez que se besaron, y hasta ese preciso instante habría seguido jurando que faltaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a suceder, si es que ocurría. Pero estaba pasando, y con una ansiedad que rayaba la locura.

Le cogió del cuello y se aferró a él, pegando su cuerpo al de Kenshin. Él bajó su mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda y presionó hacia sí mismo. Sintió que algo se clavaba en su vientre y Kenshin gimió al sentirla contra él. Nunca la había besado así, con ese tipo de ansia que la dejaba sin aliento. Siempre había sido más tranquilo y tierno con sus besos, pero en esos momentos parecía totalmente descontrolado, como si se hubiera desatado una tormenta a su alrededor. La protuberancia que notaba contra su vientre se endureció y presionó con mayor insistencia, al tiempo que ella se separaba de él en busca de aire.

—Kenshin… —susurró sin aliento. Tenía el corazón desbocado y la respiración tan rápida que no pudo conseguir el suficiente aire para sus pulmones antes de que Kenshin devorara sus labios otra vez. Intentó seguirle el ritmo pero no podía; le faltaba el aire. Nunca había besado así a nadie, como si no hubiera un mañana. De nuevo se separó de él y tuvo que bajar la cabeza para impedir que volviera a besarla. Necesitaba respirar—. Espera… —le pidió mientras intentaba recobrarse.

Kenshin apoyó su frente contra la de ella haciendo un descanso en su asalto. A Kaoru le temblaba todo el cuerpo de la intensidad del momento pero se aferró a su cuello de todas formas. No quería separarse de él; quería que aquello durara para siempre, pero era una imposibilidad física para Kaoru el seguir ese ritmo endiablado que había impuesto él.

Algo más recompuesto Kenshin se separó bruscamente de ella y Kaoru no supo cómo consiguió mantenerse de pie. Le seguían temblando las piernas, casi incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó de pronto él enojado y con las mismas se marchó dejándola allí.

A Kaoru le costó salir del estado sorpresivo en el que la había metido Kenshin. Se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro viendo su espalda alejarse cada vez más. Aún sentía que le faltaba el aire y llevó sus dedos para tocarse los labios sensibilizados por aquel beso arrollador. Por un acto involuntario miró hacia atrás, a la espesura del bosque, como si haciendo eso pudiera encontrar una respuesta a lo que había pasado.

Pero no la encontraba.

Kaoru no entendía qué había motivado una respuesta tan explosiva en Kenshin. Llevaban casi dos días sin hablarse y de repente hacía eso. Estaba tan confusa que su mente era incapaz de hilar una explicación a lo que había ocurrido.

Volvió su vista hacia el camino por el que se alejaba Kenshin, y con gran desconcierto, se giró otra vez hacia el bosque.

¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

— * —

_Notas finales de la autora:_

Ajajajajajaja ^o^. Quería ser mala por una vez… ^o^ ¿Lo he conseguido? ¿Lo he conseguido? (MAEC dando saltitos esperanzada *o*).

Venga, que no… no lo voy a ser tanto. Os pongo un adelanto. El siguiente capítulo empieza así:

**Capítulo 15**

_Media hora antes_

Y hasta ahí puedo leer… Jiusjiusjius.

Pues nada, ahí queda eso… ¡hasta el lunes!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

— * —

**Guest:** Domingo… lunes… día más, día menos, ¿qué más da? ^o^. Y lo siento, pero no puedo subir 3 capítulos seguidos porque estoy teniendo un problema serio con el «Capítulo 19». Mi creatividad se ha ido de viaje en él o_O . Me he quedado con dos hojas en el «Capítulo 19» y me lo he tenido que saltar para seguir con los siguientes o llevaría unos cuántos días sin escribir nada :-s . Así que no sé qué voy a hacer con ese capítulo; faltan 2 semanas para subirlo y necesito ese tiempo para ver si esta gentecilla quiere hacer algo o no :-s

**Kiranamie:** Jajajaja… sé lo que pretendías decirme, no te preocupes ;-) . Sé que no me decías de quitar los lemons pero como me sacaste a colación que no «deberían ser tan fogosos», si el fic lo hubiera hecho más acorde a lo que dijiste, tendría que quitarlos. Por eso lo comenté.

**Kaory y Serena:** Seguid leyendo y vuestras dudas se resolverán… ^o^.

**Andrea:** ¡Yo soy la primera que esperaba ese beso! Que veía cómo pasaban capítulos y yo diciéndoles: «¡¿pero os queréis decidir de una puñetera vez, pesados?! ¡Que quiero terminar el fic algún día!». Hasta que apareció y por fin respiré, hija… costó, costó… u_uº.

**Jime:** pues ahora que lo dices… yo es que no me fijo en esas cosas cuando escribo o_O. Mi correctora de novelas me dijo que tengo algún «chip en la cabeza» que me hace compensar las historias sin darme cuenta. Porque piensa que si la historia de SM no se hubiera desarrollado antes, habríamos estado 14 capítulos sin nada romántico »_« (y mi género es el romántico :-s , qué depresión me habría entrado TT_TT). Supongo que por eso han ido más rápidos SM que KK; las circunstancias de estos últimos no se podían acelerar :-s . De la idea inicial que tuve a cómo se ha encaminado finalmente el fic, hay un abismo, créeme. Pero así es como ha fluido la historia ^_^º.

**Mika:** ¡Pero si tú los lees el sábado! ¡Peor lo han tenido las que lo leyeron el jueves y han tenido que esperar 4 días! Sobre Sanosuke hay que entender un par de cosas. Es cierto que es un «cabeza loca» que vive la vida a la ligera, pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando hay que ponerse serios, él se pone serio. El momento que vive Kenshin es muy turbulento y él es plenamente consciente de ello. Sabe que Kenshin está más perdido que un pez en el desierto y él es el único que está allí para echar un poco de agua y que no se asfixie. ¿Que a Megumi podría darle un ataque por eso? Me gusta más pensar que ella sabe que puede ser maduro cuando quiere. Del beso, como le he dicho a Andrea, ¡yo también lo esperaba! Jajajajaja.

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews *o*. Y ahora sí, os dejo con lo que pasó en ese bosque… jiusjiusjius.

— * —

**Capítulo 15**

_Media hora antes_

¿Acaso tendría razón Sanosuke? ¿Estaba aferrándose al recuerdo de Tomoe de tal manera que no dejara oportunidad a nadie más?

No había hecho otra cosa más que darle vueltas a eso en su camino a casa y lo mismo estaba sucediendo en el trayecto hacia el bosque al que le llevaba Kaoru.

Hasta el momento actual, no había conocido ninguna mujer que rivalizara con Tomoe. Para él, las mujeres sólo eran meros entretenimientos para relajarse de las tensiones de la guerra. No había vuelto a considerar a una mujer en otros términos que no fueran por ése. Porque ya había conocido a Tomoe.

¿Pero acaso sólo era eso? ¿Algo autoimpuesto? ¿Una convicción inicial que se había convertido en un hábito? Kenshin pensó que si quería ser sincero con él mismo y saber en qué punto se encontraba, debía dejar de excusarse en la racionalidad.

Siempre que pensaba en Kaoru lo hacía en términos de lo aceptable que era ella para que once años después la tuviera en consideración como mujer para él. Pero si lo analizaba con detenimiento, no era más que el escudo sobre el que se resguardaba. Si en el momento actual pensaba que Kaoru era adecuada para su «yo íntegro», era el Kenshin actual el que realmente lo pensaba. Sólo que si añadía la coletilla del «Kenshin once años mayor», no se responsabilizaba de ello. No era él el que había traicionado a Tomoe con otra mujer.

_«¿Estás seguro de que no te estás aferrando al recuerdo de que la amaste?»_, otra vez esas palabras en su cabeza.

Se negaba a que fueran verdad. Para Kenshin, había una explicación lógica al enredo que sentía por mucho que Sanosuke hubiera intentado liarle. Se estaban juntando las emociones de los recuerdos del Kenshin de esa época con una sobrecarga que le estaba haciendo perder toda perspectiva racional. Lo que tenía que hacer era quitarse aquello de encima y no veía el momento para conseguirlo.

—Hemos llegado —dijo ella al acercarse a una bifurcación en el camino. La vio señalar a los árboles antes de añadir—: Sueles adentrarte en el bosque. Yo te esperaré aquí para que te encuentres más cómodo estando a solas.

Era lo mejor y por eso asintió. Se dirigió al arbolado para evitar permanecer a la vista de ella. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero prefería que no estuviera cerca. Avistó un claro en la maleza y decidió que ése sería un lugar adecuado para sus pruebas. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer pero optó por seguir la sugerencia de Kaoru. Llevaba casi un mes sin tocar la espada, más allá del altercado de hacía unos días. Pero en realidad, eso no contaba ni como calentamiento.

Kenshin estuvo realizando varias técnicas hasta que vio que aquello no conducía a nada. Si bien siempre era beneficioso entrenarse para no perder práctica, el hecho de no tener un contrincante en frente no estaba ayudando a sacar el exceso de energía. Pensó entonces en llevar a cabo los arcanos de la escuela; era la oportunidad perfecta para intentar realizarlos. Por desgracia, sólo los recordaba por su enfrentamiento con Enishi. Habría sido más productivo tener el recuerdo de la enseñanza de su maestro, pero desafortunadamente, no tenía acceso a él. Sin embargo, sí podría intentarlo.

No supo en realidad el tiempo que estuvo en el claro ensayando los arcanos, pero cuando terminó, estaba bastante seguro de haber conseguido una ejecución más que aceptable. Kenshin esperaba que pronto tuviera acceso al recuerdo de las enseñanzas de su maestro para perfeccionarlos, pero de momento, aquello tendría que valer.

Sin embargo, si bien era satisfactorio tener el conocimiento de los arcanos del «Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu», tampoco ayudó a destensarse y eso le llevó a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Tenía que haber alguna forma de hacerlo, pero no encontrarla le estaba poniendo de un mal humor que de seguir así, acabaría por convertirse en su estado normal. Enfadado, desenfundó su espada y descargó su rabia contra un árbol. Lo que necesitaba era un oponente que le presentara batalla, no unos malditos árboles. Aquello no funcionaba.

Oyó cómo la madera del árbol crujía y éste comenzaba a ladearse. Kenshin se apartó para asegurarse de no quedar en el camino de su caída y agradeció que se desplomara por el borde del claro sin afectar a los árboles de al lado. No era su intención que un árbol encadenara a otro en fila y acabara arrancando varios.

Kenshin guardó su espada de filo invertido contrariado por las circunstancias. Si en esa época era un hombre pacífico, no podía liberar su energía mediante enfrentamientos. De modo que había otra solución. Quizás, simplemente canalizaba su energía hacia afuera, pero Kenshin estaba convencido de que necesitaría más actividad física que sólo eso. Por supuesto, tuvo que valorar la situación: él ahora tenía veintinueve años por mucho que su cabeza fuera más joven. Ese cuerpo quizás no necesitase de actividad física para relajarse.

Kenshin hizo una pequeña prueba y arrojó su energía al árbol caído tal y como hacía contra sus enemigos más fuertes para intimidar a su espíritu. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que aquello sí era más efectivo. Parecía que al fin se acercaba a la respuesta. Levantó sus manos para poder estudiarlas mejor. Tenía que empezar a cruzar sus pensamientos. Una cosa era lo que pensaba como hombre de dieciocho años y otra, lo que su cuerpo de veintinueve años necesitaba.

Caminó hasta el centro del claro y se concentró en liberar su energía; sacar de una vez esa gran bola que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

La fuerza con la que lo consiguió le sorprendió incluso a él. Kenshin paseó sus ojos a su alrededor viendo cómo todas las plantas se movían por el impacto de su energía al ser expulsada. Era obvio que se había acumulado una cantidad ingente de energía en él, pero con regocijo notó que todo su cuerpo se aflojaba. La sensación de relajación fue tal que casi se cayó al suelo. Kenshin se acercó al árbol tirado y se sentó sobre él más tranquilo. Casi no podía creerse que al fin todo hubiera terminado después de tantos días con esa ansiedad corroyéndole por dentro. Si fuese necesario, vendría allí todos los días, pero no iba a dejar que su cuerpo volviera a descontrolarse de aquella forma. Era un peligro para todo el mundo.

Soltando un largo suspiro se puso en pie y regresó al camino. Antes de salir de la espesura del bosque apareció ante él la visión de Kaoru a lo lejos y se apoyó con una mano contra el último árbol antes del inicio del camino despejado. Estaba sentada sobre una piedra de perfil a él y se mecía ligeramente de lado a lado mirando al frente. Algo atrajo su atención en el extremo opuesto a donde estaba él pero pronto volvió a fijar su vista hacia adelante con aquella maldita sonrisa inocente que le alteraba tanto.

Y todo volvió a empezar.

Por desgracia, al haber liberado toda la tensión que acumulaba, ya no había nada que siguiera enmarañando sus emociones. En ese bosque había realizado una limpieza que había dejado al descubierto con gran nitidez una emoción que continuaría allí con exceso o sin exceso de energía: deseo.

Kenshin escuchó un chasquido de madera que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado con un trozo de corteza en la mano. La lanzó enfadado contra el suelo al darse cuenta de que el problema más acuciante en sus prioridades, perduraba después de todo.

Tenía un gran problema si eso seguía así… mejor dicho, los dos lo tenían.

Kenshin se apoyó contra el árbol inspirando profundamente para serenarse. Tendría que buscar compañía femenina para quitarse la picazón. Pero si le preguntaba a Sanosuke dónde podría encontrarla, corría el riesgo de que Kaoru acabara enterándose. Y no quería hacerle algo así a ella. Kaoru seguía esperando a recuperarle y si llegaba a sus oídos que había estado con otra mujer, nunca se lo perdonaría. Kaoru era la clase de mujer romántica y soñadora que esperaría fidelidad.

Pero la otra alternativa tampoco era viable. Ella era una buena chica y como tal, era carne de matrimonio. No podía utilizar a Kaoru para saciar sus necesidades. Todo su cuerpo tembló de expectación ante la idea y le hizo contener el aliento cuando se formó una sospecha insólita en su mente. Giró su cabeza hacia ella y la miró con los ojos abiertos por el asombro y conteniendo la respiración. ¿Acaso no estaba ante una necesidad primaria sin más, sino que era Kaoru la que se lo estaba originando?

Kenshin no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo atónito pensando sobre ello, pero tenía que despejar esa duda. Si era Kaoru la raíz del problema, tendría que largarse de la ciudad o ella acabaría mal. No estaba acostumbrado a negarse lo que deseaba.

Con un golpe al tronco del árbol se dirigió hacia Kaoru rápidamente. Ella le vio acercarse y se levantó de la piedra de forma cautelosa, como si percibiera la tensión en él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al llegar hasta ella. Y no, no estaba nada bien—. ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —Estaba muy desconcertada y no sabía qué demonios tenía que estar viendo en él pero la estaba asustando. Sin embargo, le daba igual el estado de ella, estaba allí para comprobar algo. La sujetó y la acercó a su cuerpo pegándola al suyo—. ¿Kenshin?

No quería oír ni una palabra más. La besó con plena intención de que no pudiera escaparse de él. La había pillado tan sorpresivamente, que Kaoru no pudo ni reaccionar, pero en cuanto se abrió paso entre sus labios y la probó, todo su cuerpo se revolucionó. La acercó más a él y, cogiéndola del pelo, la inclinó para tener un mejor ángulo con ella. Eso despertó a Kaoru que se aferró a él clavándole los dedos en el cuello. Se colgó de él e intentó seguir su ritmo, pero Kenshin sentía el cuerpo descontrolado. Le asolaba una ansiedad por ella que no paraba de crecer y se dio cuenta de que aquello no sería suficiente para apagar ese fuego.

Bajó su mano por su espalda y la empujó contra él. Se estaba excitando con una rapidez sorprendente y lo único que pasaba por su mente una y otra vez era tirarla al suelo, quitarle la ropa y tomarla allí mismo, en medio del camino, como si de dos animales en celo se tratara.

—Kenshin… —susurró ella apartándose un poco de él. Su voz salió como si le faltara el aire y eso casi le hizo gemir de deseo.

Kaoru estaba tan afectada como él, por mucho que se hubiera vanagloriado en decirle que no sentía nada por él. Volvió a sus labios hambriento de ella. Tenía varios recuerdos de ellos dos besándose pero no había sucedido nunca nada parecido. El Kenshin de esa época tenía mucho más control sobre su cuerpo que él. Siempre la besaba más pausado, con más ternura. En cambio, ahora mismo, lo único que quería hacer era echársela al hombro y hacerle lo mismo que haría con una vulgar prostituta.

Kenshin la agarró con más fuerza y la besó con una intensidad que en seguida supo que le ocasionaba problemas a Kaoru. Ella acabó por separarse cuando fue evidente que necesitaba aire.

—Espera… —Kaoru utilizó una maniobra hábil para evitar que volviera a besarla. Estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar y eso consiguió meterle algo de cordura en la cabeza. Se apoyó contra ella y notó cómo todo su joven cuerpo temblaba. Por desgracia, él no estaba en condiciones de seguir sujetándola. Si continuaba pegado a ella, acabaría por perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Era Kaoru la culpable de todo. No sólo se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel como había hecho con su «otro yo», también espoleaba a sus instintos más básicos y él no tenía tanto dominio de sí mismo como el Kenshin de esa época.

—¡Maldita sea! —juró enfadado y se marchó de allí apresurado dejándola sola.

No podía continuar mucho tiempo rondándola. Kenshin sintió una imperiosa necesidad de salir huyendo de allí y alejarse de esa ciudad. No debería desearla, mucho menos, podía permitirse sentir algo por ella. No estaba preparado para algo así. Él aún quería a su esposa; desde que la conoció había sido su brújula en el camino y su luz en la noche. Era los cimientos de la vida que conocía; la que le había mantenido cuerdo en la guerra. Debía a Tomoe su vida y ella no se merecía que la hiciera a un lado de aquella forma.

Vigilar que Kaoru llegara a casa sana y salva no ayudó en nada a calmarle, ni a él ni a sus pensamientos. Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, se marchó al único sitio al que podía recurrir en esos momentos. Sin embargo, Sanosuke no estaba en la habitación de huéspedes donde vivía. Se quedó sentado en la puerta esperando a que llegara, algo por lo que rezaba que fuera pronto o su cabeza estallaría si seguía reflexionando en lo que le sucedía.

Sanosuke tardó en llegar y lo hizo cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar. El frío de noviembre le pasó factura a Kenshin estando sentado tanto tiempo en el suelo, pero tenía claro que no podía volver a casa de Kaoru después de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No puedo volver a casa —contestó sin más Kenshin levantándose del suelo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes volver? ¿Os habéis peleado de nuevo? —preguntó Sanosuke bastante sorprendido por el espacio tan corto entre una y otra supuesta disputa.

—No —dijo entrando en la habitación con Sanosuke—. Es justo lo contrario —agregó sentándose contra la pared y ocultando su cabeza entre las piernas dobladas.

—Lo contrario —repitió sin inflexión en la voz. No entendía nada de lo que pretendía decirle Kenshin. Que no se peleasen no debería decirlo de forma tan funesta. Se suponía que eso era algo bueno.

A cuentagotas, Sanosuke consiguió sonsacarle lo que había ocurrido. Kenshin se encontraba bastante afectado; muy dividido en sus emociones. Él no era la persona más indicada para hablar de esos temas, a fin de cuentas, había estado a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba por su estupidez. De hecho, se suponía que él era el irresponsable de esa amistad; incluso podía ir más allá: sólo Yahiko le superaba en ese aspecto y porque tenía la excusa totalmente justificada de ser un niño. De modo que creía que por ese día ya había cubierto el cupo de consejos. Pero era evidente que estaba equivocado. Kenshin estaba muy confuso intentando poner orden a sus sentimientos.

—¿Crees que esconderte aquí es lo más idóneo? —preguntó Sanosuke reticente.

—No puedo volver.

—No quieres volver —corrigió él—. Hay una diferencia. —Sanosuke suspiró y se sentó enfrente de él. Era la segunda vez que veía a Kenshin huyendo de la realidad que le rodeaba, pero no dejaba de ser desconcertante. Claro que la primera vez había sido por el impacto de creer a Kaoru muerta; sin embargo, este caso era mucho más sencillo desde su punto de vista como para andar con esos miedos. Pero era evidente que para este Kenshin, el recuerdo de su esposa lo tenía tan presente que casi parecía torturarle en vez de beneficiarle—. Cualquiera puede ver lo que te pasa, Kenshin. Pero tienes que entender que han pasado catorce años. —Era absurdo entrar en más detalles: ambos sabían que el problema de Kenshin radicaba en los sentimientos encontrados por las dos mujeres de su vida.

—Para mí no —le contradijo Kenshin sin dejar de ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas.

—Pero los han pasado —insistió Sanosuke.

—Para mí no —repitió con vehemencia Kenshin levantando la cabeza para zanjar ese punto… y Sanosuke contuvo el aliento al verle. No estaba desencaminado cuando pensó que el recuerdo de su esposa le torturaba. Tenía los ojos rojos como si estuviera conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

—Está bien —dijo más conciliador viendo que su amigo sufría por ese hecho—. Pero son tres años, de todas formas —añadió en tono suave para que no se lo tomara a mal.

—No lo entiendes —negó con la cabeza con cierta resignación; como si fuera una batalla perdida intentar explicar aquello a alguien—. Tomoe lo es todo para mí.

—Kaoru también lo es ahora. —Kenshin entrecerró los ojos y le miró amenazante por ese intento de desacreditar sus palabras—. ¿Qué? —se defendió Sanosuke—. Tú me explicas tu punto de vista y yo, el que no recuerdas. ¿No es lo justo?

—Tomoe me salvó de mí mismo —argumentó Kenshin. Su esposa había conseguido evitar que se convirtiera en un asesino sin conciencia.

—Kaoru también. Ella es parte de la respuesta que estuviste buscando durante diez años y es la base de tu felicidad. —Sanosuke suspiró—. Escúchame, Kenshin. No tengo problema con que te quedes aquí. De hecho, en tres días ya no viviré en esta habitación porque esta tarde hemos encontrado un lugar adecuado para Megumi y para mí, por un alquiler económico. Así que te podrás quedar aquí si quieres —le dijo el hombre como si no le importara lo que hiciera su amigo—. Pero los dos sabemos que sólo te escondes por no hacer frente a tu pasado y presente.

—No es tan sencillo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero ésa es tu situación —le contestó con contundencia apoyando las manos en sus rodillas—. Tienes una esposa fallecida que aún mantienes viva en tus recuerdos, y tienes otra mujer con la que pretendías casarte que te espera en casa. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te da miedo, Kenshin?

—No tengo miedo —respondió con agresividad él.

—Pues aclárate entonces. ¿Quieres a tu esposa? ¿A Kaoru? ¿Las quieres a las dos? Sólo tú puedes responderte a eso, pero hazlo rápido porque con cada día que pasa, la que está viva y esperándote también sufre.

—Quiero a mi esposa —contestó suavemente pero como pudo volver a comprobar Sanosuke, ni comparación con la determinación que utilizó la primera vez que hablaron del tema.

—Entonces no tienes problema en estar en tu casa. —Aunque no lo dijo con la fuerza suficiente como para que sonara a reproche, sí que había cierto énfasis en su voz cuando mencionó «su casa».

—Pero deseo a Kaoru. —Sanosuke suspiró cuando oyó que le decía eso.

—Bueno, todos los hombres hemos pasado alguna vez por la experiencia de desear a una mujer —añadió restándole importancia siendo como era un tema tan habitual—. Estoy seguro de que no será ni la primera ni la última vez que te ocurra —terminó diciéndole con sorna.

—No así —negó Kenshin como si esas palabras le supusieran dolor.

—¿Así cómo? —quiso que le concretara Sanosuke, pero Kenshin negó con la cabeza y no respondió. Volvió a esconder su cara contra sus piernas—. Entiendo.

_«En serio, yo no valgo para estas cosas»_, pensó Sanosuke al ver a su amigo en ese estado. A él no le gustaba hablar de sentimientos. Ya tenía suficiente con los suyos. Y no estaba por la labor de tener que decirle a Kenshin lo que no era capaz de ver. Además, él no se lo iba a tomar nada bien si se lo decía en voz alta y Sanosuke quería llegar vivo a su boda. Pero estaba claro para él lo que allí ocurría. Kenshin podría querer a su esposa, pero también sentía algo por Kaoru. De ahí que escudara lo que sentía por ella bajo un término de deseo por Kaoru cuando era más fuerte de lo normal.

Sanosuke sonrió cuando esa idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Kaoru estaba haciendo un buen trabajo volviendo a conquistarle, aunque era tan ingenua, que ni siquiera se estaría dando cuenta de que lo hacía. Lo más probable fuera, de hecho, que precisamente esa ingenuidad innata fuese la que estaba obrando la magia de ablandar al asesino que había en Kenshin.

Sanosuke se mordió la lengua con fuerza pues estaba a punto de reírse por sus propios pensamientos, pero a Kenshin no le sentaría nada bien cuando él estaba sufriendo.

—Kenshin, te voy a decir cómo veo tu situación y te agradecería que no me interrumpieras. —Kenshin levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente—. Volviste a Tokio para conocer a Kaoru, porque es evidente que es importante en tu vida… o al menos, en la vida que no recuerdas. Pero como aún quieres a tu esposa, no esperabas encariñarte de ella así. —Era la forma más suave que se le ocurrió a Sanosuke de decirlo sin que se tomara a mal sus palabras—. Quedándote aquí sólo huyes de la vida que construiste y que querías conocer. No te va a hacer ningún bien porque, aunque ahora no lo veas, decidiste que Kaoru fuera tu segunda oportunidad en la vida y si te marchas, la perderás.

—Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Tomoe —se lamentó y Sanosuke volvió a suspirar al ver que Kenshin volvía al mismo punto.

—Mírate, Kenshin —le dijo con toda intención para que se hiciera más consciente del estado en el que se encontraba—. Quieres a Tomoe, ¿verdad? —Y siguió sin dejarle responder—. Por lo tanto, si hubiera sido al revés, ¿a ti te gustaría que ella estuviera pasando por lo mismo que tú? Dios sabe que se me revuelven las entrañas sólo de pensar que otro hombre le ponga las manos encima a Megumi, pero si yo no estuviera, no querría que se pasara el resto de su vida sola. De hecho, me quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que alguien cuidaría de ella. ¿Tú no?

Sanosuke esperó… y esperó hasta que esas palabras calasen en Kenshin y asimilara el significado de ellas. Con las emociones a flor de piel, podía ser que una persona no viera ese punto de vista y se obcecara en el amor que profesaba hacia la persona amada. Pero aunque él no había vivido una situación así, sí tenía más recorrido andado como espectador que Kenshin. Cuando había vuelto a su casa se había enterado de que su madre había muerto y su padre no se había casado de nuevo porque seguía queriéndola. Por tanto, había cerrado toda posibilidad a conocer a una mujer que llenara el vacío de su madre y en consecuencia, su hermana pequeña había tenido que asumir dicho papel y criar a su hermano.

No le había gustado nada esa situación. Además, había heredado de él su carácter irresponsable y necesitaban una mujer en su vida que les metiera en cintura. Una segunda mujer habría supuesto una gran diferencia: su padre no estaría solo y tendría una roca estable a la que agarrarse, su hermana tendría un referente para convertirse en una mujer hecha y derecha, y su hermano más pequeño no habría quedado reducido a ser un niño mimado por los miedos de su hermana.

Por eso sabía que no debían cerrarse las puertas a lo que te ofrecía la vida. Y por eso Sanosuke pensó que no estaba de más tener unas ideas de gran relevancia bien meditadas de antemano y en frío por lo que pudiera pasar más adelante.

Por fin, Kenshin asintió; parecía que había llegado a una conclusión sobre lo que le había dicho.

—Entonces, ¿entiendes que si Tomoe te quisiese, ella pensaría lo mismo? —Esta vez sí que no obtuvo respuesta de Kenshin—. Reflexiona sobre ello. Si llegas a la conclusión de que no puedes querer a otra mujer porque sigues enamorado de tu esposa, está bien. No hay problema con ello. Pero no te cierres a la posibilidad por remordimientos sobre la traición que ella sentiría por tus acciones, porque no es así. Si amas a una persona, siempre querrás que sea feliz.

Aunque siguió sin decir palabra, Sanosuke supo que su confuso amigo se estaba tranquilizando. Sabía que aún tenía una pelea interna que batallar, pues por mucho que se fuera consciente a nivel racional de una idea, había un gran trecho hasta conseguir que realmente la sintieras. Pero al menos, ya le había indicado el camino; ahora era él el que tenía que andarlo.

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato sin decir nada, hasta que Sanosuke vio que la postura de Kenshin se relajaba. Se levantó del suelo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. El hombre miró la mano desconcertado y después fijó su vista en Sanosuke el cual le estaba sonriendo.

—Pon en orden tu vida. —El aludido se la cogió y un momento después estaba de pie junto a Sanosuke—. Vuelve a casa, Kenshin.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Sw337-Rin:** Te voy a ser sincera: a mí también me gusta bastante este Kenshin. Tiene detalles que el otro no tiene y que me encantan (a Kaoru también, por cierto, jajaja). Es un poco seco a veces, no lo voy a negar, pero no sé… tiene algo que me gusta. Sobre que el fic sea más picante… ¿y por qué no? No son de piedra. Aunque un autor omita estos temas al hacer un manga «para todos los públicos», eso no quiere decir que no tengan pensamientos más «interesantes». Y otra cosa, la inspiración no se me ha ido; sólo con el «Capítulo 19». Mientras no sabía qué escribir en ese capítulo, me lo salté y en un día hice el final del 20, el 21 y el principio del 22 o_O. ¡Del tirón! Ainsss… qué poquito me queda ya para terminar el fic *o*. El problema es que en lo que queda de Julio, poco voy a poder hacer. Lo tengo muy liado :-s .

**Kiranamie:** te iba a decir que no está tan lejos lo de que Kenshin se enamore de Kaoru hasta que me he dado cuenta que para vosotras, sí queda aún un poco ^_^º. Pero no te preocupes, está cerca. El fic lo tengo a puntito: rondarán los 25 capítulos, una cosa así. Creo que no me queda mucho más.

**Kaory:** Créeme, ¡el amor triunfará! Pero hay que ir pasito a pasito ;-) .

**Mika:** lo primero, hay gente para la que 3 años no es suficiente, que conste. Pero aún con eso, piensa que Kenshin no carga con «una relación anterior normal». Tiene un pasado bastante traumático, por qué no decirlo (y me quedo corta). Piensa que hablamos de que Kenshin era un chico de 15 años cuando ocurrió. Algunas me estáis comentando que Kaoru está sufriendo mucho por su causa y que habría que «darle en los morros» a Kenshin. Pero olvidáis que no está haciendo esto por diversión. Lo pasa realmente mal. Para mí, todo este fic es un reflejo del consabido «en lo bueno y en lo malo; en la salud y en la enfermedad». Kenshin no está bien y, aunque le duela a Kaoru, ella en este fic tiene un papel de apoyo para él, que no de pareja. ¿Qué mensaje tendría para Kenshin el amor de Kaoru si le manda a paseo al primer obstáculo? Lo primero, que muy fuerte no es; y lo segundo, que igual no merece la pena superar sus miedos por ella, ¿no crees?

**Serena:** bufff, creo que eso no sería buena idea »_« . ¿Buscarle las cosquillas a un Kenshin inestable en sus emociones? Recuerda que este Kenshin no es que tenga muchos remordimientos por sus asesinatos. Si le rondara algún hombre a Kaoru, lo mismo no lo contaba :-s .

**Paiito:** a mí también me da pena Kenshin. Curiosamente empatizo más con él que con Kaoru. Los dos lo están pasando mal, pero cada uno lo sufre a su manera.

**Kamy:** ¡sí! Se está enamorando otra vez *o*. Me parece muy bonita la idea: que pase lo que pase, siempre volverán a quererse… ¿verdad que sí? *o* .

Os dejo otro nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todas, como siempre, por vuestros comentarios *o* .

— * —

**Capítulo 16**

Ya se había cortado dos veces, y no porque lo estuviera haciendo con prisa, sino porque no terminaba de concentrarse en lo que hacía. Casi se había acostumbrado a no tener ni una sola herida en la mano, pero otra vez volvía a las andadas.

Kaoru fijó su atención en la preparación de la cena, pero enseguida volvió a distraerse. Kenshin no aparecía. Era ya de noche y seguía en la calle. Estaba segura de que la había seguido a casa en las sombras. Y no le extrañaba porque era algo propio de él cuidar que no le pasara nada. Pero se había marchado y no terminaba de regresar a casa.

Parecía un chiste cósmico. Habían hablado de poder decirse cualquier cosa sin peligro de que Kenshin se marchara, pero habían conseguido otra alternativa para que eso sucediera. Estaba muy preocupada y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y se cortó una tercera vez.

—Tienes que prestar más atención a lo que haces, Kaoru.

—¡Kenshin! —El cuchillo se cayó de sus manos al oír su voz, y tras dar contra la mesa, terminó aterrizando en el suelo con un gran estruendo. Se había sobresaltado al no haberle sentido llegar.

Kenshin se acercó hasta ella y recogió el cuchillo, lo limpió y se lo ofreció. Kaoru tenía el dedo herido en la boca, intentando mitigar el dolor y el sangrado. Terminó por dejar el cuchillo en la mesa y se acercó a la balda que tenía las finas tiras para vendar. Cortó un trozo y de vuelta con Kaoru, se dispuso a hacerle una pequeña cura. Le cogió la mano y Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos esa tarde.

—Creía que habíamos superado esta parte de los cortes de dedos —comentó no muy divertido. No le gustaba ver heridas en el frágil cuerpo de Kaoru, aunque fueran finas cicatrices.

—Estaba muy preocupada, Kenshin —le dijo sin miramientos—. Es tarde y pensé que no volverías.

—Te dije que no me marcharía, ¿no? —No debería haber sonado tan crítico teniendo en cuenta que si no hubiera sido por Sanosuke, eso era justo lo que habría sucedido en verdad. Pero ya que había regresado, podía al menos tranquilizarla haciéndole ver que no optaría por irse si ocurriese algo inesperado.

—Es cierto. —Su tono era más sereno y supo sin género de dudas que había sonreído. No quiso ni mirarla o volverían los tormentos de remordimientos, deseos y sentimientos, por lo que se limitó a seguir vendándole el dedo.

—¿Qué estás preparando? —Sabía que no podía esquivar a Kaoru eternamente viviendo en la misma casa, pero evadiría el suceso de esa tarde pasara lo que pasase.

—La cena —bromeó divertida Kaoru. Kenshin la miró y supo en el acto que era un error. Kaoru parecía feliz, con sus preciosos ojos azules brillantes y esa sonrisa cautivadora que acabaría por volverle loco. Y todo porque él estaba allí. Lo sabía con cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando había llegado a casa y la había visto desde la puerta, tenía un semblante sombrío, pero había sido hacerle notar su presencia y toda ella había resplandecido. Tenía la capacidad de hacer feliz a Kaoru sólo estando cerca de ella y no era capaz de disfrutar de ello sin sentir remordimientos. Sanosuke tenía razón. Si hubiera sido al revés, no habría querido que Tomoe se amargara la existencia permaneciendo sola. Pero por mucho que lo entendiera, no podía cambiar lo que sentía.

_«—Por fin has sonreído._

_—Sí… Cada vez que sonríes, la parte de mí que hay dentro de ti también sonríe… ¡Siempre!»._

Lo único que le quedaban de sus sonrisas eran recuerdos. Sólo la había visto sonreír en vida dos veces, justo el día anterior a su muerte cuando le juró que protegería su felicidad y cuando la sostuvo mientras moría. Y la tercera vez que lo había hecho, era un sueño del Kenshin actual intentando salir del tormento que le había acompañado desde el final de la guerra por sus crímenes pasados.

—Muy graciosa —le dijo en tono irónico por contestarle con una obviedad—. ¿Te ayudo?

Kaoru ni siquiera se lo planteó. Sacó un cuchillo que le tendió rápidamente y le colocó varias hortalizas delante para que las troceara.

—Córtalas —le ordenó ella.

Mientras cocinaban no dijeron nada más. Kenshin se relajó visiblemente al ver que Kaoru no sacaría el tema de lo ocurrido esa tarde y se lo agradeció desde lo más profundo. Sabía que si tocaban el asunto, acabaría poniéndose a la defensiva y tendrían otra discusión. Quizás Kaoru fuera consciente de esa posibilidad y por eso no comentaba nada.

Había sido un sueño pero el significado era el mismo que había expuesto Sanosuke. Tomoe era feliz siempre que él lo fuera; eso era lo que ella le había dicho en esencia cuando estuvo inconsciente antes de ir a buscar a Kaoru. Pero seguía teniendo una opresión en el pecho que era difícil de eludir. Había matado a la mujer que amaba y como «recompensa», ¿la sustituía por otra sin más? No podía olvidar lo que le había hecho a Tomoe. Ni ella se merecía lo que le ocurrió, ni él vivir con la conciencia tranquila como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

—Kenshin, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kaoru preocupada al ver que dejaba de cortar las hortalizas y se sumía en sus pensamientos.

—No, la verdad es que no. —No sabía por qué le había contestado con sinceridad porque aquello sólo podía traer como consecuencia el seguir la conversación.

—¿Es por lo de esta tarde? —Kenshin suspiró al ver sus sospechas confirmadas, pero se lo había buscado él mismo por no haber respondido que estaba bien.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello.

Kaoru le miró por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos casi esperando que ella ignorara su petición, pero finalmente, acabó centrándose en la cena y Kenshin pudo relajarse también.

—Megumi me comentó ayer que buscarían un lugar para vivir. Una vez que se casen no podrá seguir viviendo en la clínica del doctor Gensai, ni tampoco podrán irse a la habitación de Sanosuke. Pero hoy no la he visto y tampoco he podido hablar con Sanosuke tras las clases para enterarme. ¿Sabes algo?

Kenshin levantó la vista hacia ella y la contempló antes de contestar. Ni siquiera le miraba, manteniéndose concentrada en la cena. Había terminado con su parte y estaba metiéndolo todo en un recipiente mientras se calentaba el agua al fuego.

Kaoru había cambiado de tema y Kenshin era muy consciente del esfuerzo que había supuesto para ella. Tenía que estar haciéndose multitud de preguntas y con razón, pero las había dejado de lado porque se lo había pedido. Porque así era Kaoru: siempre mirando por los demás antes que por ella misma.

Kenshin tuvo que contener las ganas de gritarle que dejara de hacer eso; que dejara de ponérselo tan difícil. Pero era absurdo decirle a una buena persona que dejara de serlo.

—He visto hace un rato a Sanosuke y me ha comentado que han encontrado un sitio esta tarde.

—Ah, eso es genial. Con tan poco tiempo no estaba segura de que pudieran dar con un lugar adecuado. Pero ahora tendrán una casa a la que ir cuando se casen —comentó más alegre al ver que ese aspecto se resolvía.

Kenshin oyó unos pasos acercándose a la cocina y Yahiko apareció en la puerta.

—¿Cómo vais con la cena? Me muero de hambre —se quejó el chico poniéndose al lado de ellos.

—Aún queda un rato hasta que esté lista, Yahiko, así que tendrás que esperar —le informó Kaoru pasando el recipiente a Kenshin para que pusiera allí los trozos que había cortado él.

—¿Qué te has hecho en el brazo? —preguntó Kenshin al ver el vendaje de Yahiko.

—Nada, me he quemado en el Akabeko este mediodía. ¿Sabes que esta mañana Sanosuke ha enseñado a sus alumnos a hacer una técnica de inmovilización? —Lo dijo tan rápido que Kenshin supo que había cambiado el tema deliberadamente. Dedujo que había algo detrás de aquella quemadura, pero no era de su incumbencia. Si el niño no quería comentarlo, no era quién para instigarle a decirlo—. ¿Puedes venir luego al _dojo_ para intentar hacerla?

—¿Para qué quieres aprenderla? —cuestionó Kaoru un tanto ofendida—. Tú no la vas a necesitar.

—Nunca se sabe —contradijo Yahiko con vehemencia—. No siempre voy a tener cerca mi espada de madera, así que me podría venir bien saber inmovilizar al contrario si tuviese alguna pelea —terminó diciendo el chico con una pose de batalla con las manos desarmadas.

Kaoru tiró de mala manera la comida cortada a la cazuela.

—¡Voy a matar a Sanosuke! —dijo enfadada—. No sólo tiene más alumnos que yo; ¡encima me quita a los que tengo!

—¡No he dicho que quiera dejar las clases de kendo! —replicó indignado el chico—. Sólo digo que nunca está de más saber otras técnicas de lucha… por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Ya, claro —añadió sarcástica Kaoru dejando el recipiente sobre la mesa con la misma actitud que con la comida, por lo que hizo ruido al chocar contra la mesa—. Así se empieza y luego se abandona.

Viendo que la discusión se ponía tensa, Kenshin se fue acercando lentamente hacia la puerta para dejar a esos dos pelearse y tirarse los cuchillos a la cabeza.

—¡Menuda maestra eres! ¡Deberías tener más confianza en tu técnica de espada! ¡Si tú misma piensas que la gente la abandonaría a las primeras de cambio, no puedes transmitir confianza a tus alumnos!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, enano?! —Empezaron con los descalificativos.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no me extraña que pienses que se marchen —dijo jocoso haciendo que Kaoru entrecerrara los ojos con intenciones de agarrarle del cuello y estrujárselo—. Con una maestra tan fea como tú, es un milagro que no hayan salido ya espantados.

Como se temía, Kenshin oyó desde el patio de la casa que empezaban a lanzarse objetos, posiblemente muy contundentes, entre los dos. Oía gritos, insultos y golpes, y no pudo evitar suspirar. La gente que los veía siempre decía que se llevaban como dos hermanos pequeños, aunque debido a las circunstancias de su vida, él nunca había podido observar el trato entre hermanos. Desde muy pequeño había estado solo y su maestro tampoco se podía decir que fuera un dechado de virtudes y generosidad. Si bien le había acogido, era bastante duro y por supuesto, no había muestras de cariño fraternal hacia él.

Yahiko debería estar muy agradecido de haberse encontrado con Kaoru. Tenía entendido que había estado sirviendo como carterista a una familia como forma de pago por el tratamiento médico de su madre. Y no le habían tratado nada bien. Así había acabado con ellos en el _dojo_ Kamiya. Por eso no terminaba de comprender por qué se llevaba tan mal con ella, a excepción de la descripción que hacían todos: que se querían como hermanos, y por tanto, se trataban como tales.

Era la única explicación lógica que encontraba Kenshin y pensando eso, sonrió. Él también tenía suerte de haberles encontrado. Como a sus padres y hermanos apenas los recordaba, en lo que a él respectaba sólo había tenido dos familias y ninguna de ellas se podía decir que fuera muy afectiva. Su maestro no lo era y por mucho que le doliera pensarlo, Tomoe tampoco. Ella era una compañía fría y calmada, nada comparado a lo que había en esa casa.

—Soy una persona herida; debería tener más consideración conmigo —se quejó Yahiko sentándose a su lado llevando un chichón en la frente.

—Ser una persona herida tampoco te da derecho a meterte con ella, Yahiko —dijo a modo de reprimenda Kenshin.

—Vaya… ya os habéis arreglado, ¿no? —refunfuñó suspicaz el chico—. Otra vez vuelves a defenderla. ¿Sabes? —siguió diciendo él como si hubiera recaído en algo—, es curioso que la defiendas más ahora que antes del accidente.

—No te entiendo —dijo Kenshin confundido—. Ni siquiera me meto en vuestras peleas.

—Antes sí lo hacías para calmar los humos, pero nunca te posicionabas a lado de ninguno. En cambio ahora no te metes pero sí tiendes a defenderla a ella.

—Será entonces porque Kaoru lleva razón.

—¡Pero si ha empezado ella llamándome enano! —protestó Yahiko indignado.

—Porque tú te habías quejado de sus dotes como maestra. —Kenshin suspiró—. Deberíamos ser más amables con Kaoru, y yo el primero. Tenemos mucha suerte de que haya una persona que se preocupe tanto por nosotros.

—¿Te has vuelto a dar un golpe en la cabeza? —inquirió el chico más suspicaz que antes.

—No —respondió desconcertado.

—Porque nunca te habías preocupado de esas cosas.

—Pues ya va siendo hora de que alguien lo haga.

Kaoru apareció por el pasillo llevando la cazuela y se quedó extrañada al verles en el patio.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí con el frío que hace? —preguntó ella y siguió el camino hacia la sala donde estaba la mesa para comer—. Venid, que la cena ya está lista —añadió cuando entró en la estancia.

Yahiko se levantó molesto para dirigirse hacia la habitación en la que se había metido Kaoru.

—No es justo: dos contra uno. Y encima, los dos adultos. Debería darte vergüenza aliarte con la chica en vez de hacer piña conmigo, Kenshin —le recriminó en broma el chico haciendo sonreír al hombre.

La cena transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, aunque Yahiko volvió a fastidiar a Kaoru. Esta vez, Kenshin no intercedió después de ninguna forma, pero como ya venía viendo con anterioridad, Kaoru era muy capaz de defenderse sola contra el niño. No le extrañaba que se quejara por tener a otro adulto respaldando a Kaoru cuando ya de por sí le costaba hacerle frente a su maestra.

—Ven al _dojo_ para que te enseñe el movimiento de Sanosuke. Nunca lo había hecho antes —dijo Yahiko rato después de terminar de cenar.

—Has terminado de comer hace poco. Te va a sentar mal —le dijo Kaoru intentando detenerle.

—Ya ha pasado un tiempo y además, no voy a entrenar, quiero enseñarle esa técnica a ver qué le parece.

Kenshin se levantó y acompañó a Yahiko con un par de lámparas de aceite para iluminar el lugar. Kaoru no pudo evitar acompañarles y el chico les explicó cómo realizarla. Por desgracia para él, la joven kendoka comprendió rápidamente la dinámica y le hizo la llave a Yahiko, al cual dejó inmovilizado en un momento.

—Sólo por esto no mataré a Sanosuke mañana —se jactó muy altanera Kaoru teniendo a Yahiko aprisionado—. Esta técnica es muy sencilla. ¡Y ni siquiera me tengo que quitar el kimono! —rio ella para gran mortificación del chico.

Yahiko intentó zafarse del agarre pero no pudo. Kenshin se acercó para analizar la postura de ambos.

—Ya veo por qué nunca utiliza esta técnica en combate.

Kaoru soltó al chico el cual se irguió con el brazo dolorido tras haber sido cruelmente retorcido.

—A Sanosuke le encanta vapulear a sus contrincantes —argumentó Yahiko—. Nunca inmoviliza a nadie.

Kenshin no pudo más que asentir a esa lógica aplastante, pero añadió de todos modos:

—Pero con esta técnica sólo puedes inmovilizar a alguien que sea menos corpulento o fuerte que tú.

—Y en las batallas más duras que ha tenido estos meses, los hombres a los que se ha enfrentado eran más grandes o más fuertes que él —complementó la explicación Kaoru—. Es sólo una técnica sencilla para ir cogiendo reflejos, Yahiko. Los chicos a los que enseña son muy nuevos, no puede enseñarles técnicas muy elaboradas hasta que no estén más preparados en artes marciales. Puedes inmovilizar a alguien que no sea muy diestro, pero no a alguien que sepa cómo contrarrestar este movimiento.

Yahiko se frotaba el hombro contrariado. Le había parecido una forma de inmovilizar al contrincante efectiva, claro que como él sólo había aprendido kendo, no tenía mucha idea de otras técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Fíjate bien. —Kenshin se acercó más a Kaoru y le dio a Yahiko su espada indicándole que se apartara más—. ¿Me inmovilizas a mí? —le pidió a ella.

Tanto Yahiko como Kaoru se quedaron sin mover un músculo por la sorpresa. Kenshin nunca entrenaba con Kaoru. Mejor dicho: en términos generales nunca entrenaba con ellos. Alguna vez lo había hecho como parte defensiva en un entrenamiento con Yahiko, pero nunca tomaba parte activa, suponían que para evitar la posibilidad de hacerles daño.

—¿Kaoru? —dudó al ver que los dos se habían quedado paralizados.

—¡Sí, claro! —contestó saliendo del aturdimiento que tenía ante la petición de Kenshin.

—Te ataco —la avisó Kenshin antes de lanzarle un puñetazo.

Kaoru lo esquivó y rápidamente le inmovilizó igual que había hecho con Yahiko. El chico vio al momento la diferencia que había en la postura al tener a alguien de la misma altura y no más bajo como había sido su caso. Kenshin la hizo perder el equilibrio con un movimiento brusco y acto seguido, la lanzó contra el suelo.

—¡Au! —se quejó de la espalda Kaoru al clavársele el nudo del _obi_ con el golpe.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —se preocupó Kenshin que creía que no había puesto demasiada fuerza al tirarla.

—No… —contestó con un gemido suave, pero era evidente para todos que le había dolido—. Es sólo una muestra de por qué no se puede hacer esto con kimono.

—Es culpa mía por no haberme dado cuenta —se disculpó Kenshin acercándose a ella y ayudándola a incorporarse.

—No pasa nada, en serio —dijo ella rápidamente—. Podemos hacer esto otro día que esté vestida de entrenamiento… —Kaoru se detuvo en cuanto vio que Kenshin la miraba desconcertado, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de poder entrenar con él. Siempre había querido hacerlo pero él nunca se prestaba a luchar contra ella. De modo que amplió alternativas por si alguna le convenciera más—…o cualquier otra cosa: un entrenamiento de espadas, o un combate…

Kenshin vio cómo la voz de Kaoru se fue apagando según hablaba. No entendía por qué mostraba esa ansiedad de repente. Quizás le había hecho más daño del que reflejaba ella y le estaba diciendo eso para distraerle.

—Claro —le dijo confundido—. Pero ¿estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente —contestó ella emocionada porque decidiera participar con ella en próximos entrenamientos. Se levantó pero, al ponerse de pie, hizo una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida para Kenshin y, sin siquiera avisarla, la cargó en brazos.

—Yahiko, lleva las lámparas a la habitación de Kaoru.

El chico salió diligente con el encargo de Kenshin y él se llevó a una muy cohibida y sonrojada Kaoru a su habitación.

—Voy a mirarte la espalda, no sea que se te haya contraído un músculo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—¿En la espalda? —La miró con suspicacia y Kaoru no dijo nada más. Ella seguía con su vista fija en su regazo. No se había atrevido a cogerle del cuello—. Te daré un ligero masaje para destensar la zona.

—No hace falta, en serio —replicó más roja aún.

—Cállate —le ordenó con voz seca.

Pero a Kaoru la estaba alterando el pensar en Kenshin haciéndole un masaje en la espalda. Y lo peor, ¿pretendía hacérselo por encima de la ropa o pensaba quitársela? Notó un calor excesivo en la cara y se llevó las manos para taparse muy mortificada.

Según llegó, le dijo a Yahiko que podía retirarse a su cuarto y al salir, cerró la puerta con ellos dentro. Kenshin pudo notar la tensión de Kaoru al momento. La puso de pie cerca del _futón_, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a desanudarle el _obi_.

Kaoru se alejó de él.

—No puedes estar en mi habitación, ¡y menos quitarme la ropa! —Kaoru tenía un calor en la cara nada propio del mes de noviembre.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez —se burló con sorna. Kaoru se quedó de piedra con esa contestación. ¿Cuándo la había visto desnuda Kenshin? El hombre abrió la boca al ver la reacción pasmada de Kaoru—. No puede ser cierto. —No tenía ningún recuerdo más allá de besos con ella, pero no podía ser verdad que nunca hubiera conseguido quitarle la ropa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo fuimos pareja?

—Depende desde dónde lo consideres —repuso ella con suavidad.

—Explícate —le instó él con su habitual tono parco ante la impaciencia.

Kaoru se separó algo más de él para poner distancia.

—Bueno, fuimos conscientes de los sentimientos del otro durante la batalla que tuvimos con Enishi. Pero cuando todo terminó, nuestra vida continuó igual que hasta ese momento. Así que tiendo a pensar como inicio de nuestra relación desde el día que me besaste por primera vez.

Aunque Kenshin había recordado varios momentos con ella, no creía que alguno de ellos fuera su primer beso.

—¿Y eso cuándo fue?

—El nueve de septiembre. —No olvidaría nunca esa fecha, ni cómo había sucedido—. Volvíamos a casa y pasamos por el lugar donde aparecen las luciérnagas en primavera. Se supone que es un sitio alegre para visitar, pero a mí me deprimió al recordar el día en que te despediste de mí para ir a Kioto*. Recuerdo que me preguntaste por qué de pronto parecía tan triste y sólo tuve que decirte «fue aquí» y lo supiste, aunque no dijeras nada. Pero entonces, te acercaste a mí y me besaste. —No pudo evitar hacer una pausa al recordar aquel momento—. «_Ya no volverá a ser un lugar triste para ninguno»,_ me dijiste y tenías mucha razón —añadió con una sonrisa—. Cada vez que paso por allí recuerdo la despedida pero después siempre llega nuestro primer beso y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Ahora me gusta pasar por allí.

Kenshin la vio sonrojarse al contarlo. Él no recordaba ese suceso aunque esperaba que algún día volviera a tenerlo en su cabeza. Kaoru parecía tan feliz rememorándolo que sentía cierta pena por no poder compartirlo con ella. Pero no estaba allí para eso, así que se acercó a Kaoru, la giró de espaldas a él y volvió con el nudo del _obi_. La bruma de felicidad que tenía Kaoru se esfumó y se inquietó de nuevo.

—Así que fuimos pareja durante casi un mes, ¿y me dices que no hemos hecho nada más interesante? —Entendía que al no estar casados no se hubiera acostado con ella, pero ¿ni siquiera se había recreado la vista viéndola desnuda o tocándose? ¿En serio?

Kaoru puso las manos sobre el _obi_ para que no pudiera quitárselo y puesto que tenía dos vueltas, eso se lo puso más complicado. Aun así, aplicando fuerza, consiguió deslizarlo todo lo largo que era y quitárselo, pero no sin escuchar un gemido de mortificación de Kaoru. La joven agarró los laterales del kimono y los mantuvo cerrados.

—Hacemos muchas cosas interesantes, pero no creo que sean a las que te refieres —le dijo Kaoru azorada.

—No me lo creo —se quejó Kenshin—. No soy un mojigato, y mucho menos, un santo.

—Pues ya no piensas en esas cosas.

Kenshin la miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Había que estar muerto para no pensar en _esas cosas_, pero Kaoru era demasiado inocente para saberlo. Lo que no podía terminar de entender era por qué demonios su «yo íntegro» castigaba de aquella forma a su pobre cuerpo. Tenía una mujer bonita, ¡y encima vivían juntos! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿En qué pensaba?

Kenshin resopló de mal humor. Al final, sí se había convertido en un estúpido tras diez años de vagabundeos, después de todo. Se acercó al _futón_, echó hacia atrás la manta y se giró para darle la espalda a ella.

—Termina de desvestirte y túmbate bocabajo; aún quiero mirarte la espalda —refunfuñó él, pero como se temía, no oyó ningún ruido de ropa—. Tienes un minuto exacto o te desnudo yo —la amenazó con toda la intención de cumplir sus palabras—. Tú verás lo que haces.

A Kaoru le sobraron segundos y Kenshin se rio por la prisa que se había dado de repente. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia ella, estaba escondida bajo la manta. La hizo ponerse bocabajo y le quitó la manta hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Kaoru no paró de repetir «¡ay, Dios!» como un mantra, y aquello exasperó a Kenshin.

—No voy a violarte, Kaoru —resopló con indignación. _«O al menos, no hoy»,_ pero sólo lo pensó porque de decirlo en alto, a la chica le daría un ataque. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no contemplar a Kaoru con un cariz sexual, en vez de uno atento por su estado.

Kaoru tenía la espalda enrojecida incluso con el tiempo que había transcurrido. El nudo se le había clavado en la espalda con el golpe que se había dado. Pasó las manos por encima de una vela para calentarlas y las puso sobre la zona marcada por el nudo. Kaoru estaba tensa como un arco, pero según frotaba la zona en la dirección del músculo, se fue relajando e incluso soltando pequeños jadeos de placer.

Sabía perfectamente lo que un músculo tenso era capaz de hacerle a un hombre y por supuesto, que un buen masaje te podía convertir en un hombre nuevo. No era raro que en el fragor de la batalla, más de un músculo acabara resentido y había aprendido a cuidárselos él mismo.

Cuando Kenshin terminó con esa parte, revisó el resto de la espalda de Kaoru en busca de otras lesiones. Tenía varios nudos en la espalda y se los aflojó con cuidado. Kaoru acabó siendo mantequilla en sus manos y había perdido todo el pudor que hubiera sentido inicialmente.

—¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacer esto? —le preguntó Kaoru con la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Si un guerrero no sabe cuidarse las lesiones, mal asunto. Vosotros lo tenéis fácil: con los entrenamientos se controla mucho la fuerza y las heridas que se hacen, y cuando surge alguna, vais al médico para que os cure. Pero en una guerra, las cosas son distintas: las lesiones suceden con frecuencia y no puedes recurrir a un médico siempre que te hagan una. Así que, o bien aprendes a cuidarte o te aguantas con la lesión —explicó Kenshin pasando a revisarle los brazos—. Tuve mucha suerte con mi maestro. Era un experto en estas artes y me enseñó a tratar muchos dolores musculares.

—Esto no te lo hace el doctor —ronroneó Kaoru y Kenshin sonrió. Por supuesto que no hacían esas cosas. Le estaba masajeando la espalda y de paso, recreándose con ella.

Cuando terminó de aflojarle los brazos retomó el camino a su espalda y cambió la intensidad a la de suaves caricias. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era al menos llevarse eso de recuerdo. Iba a ser muy duro para él resistirse a la tentación constante que suponía tener a Kaoru a su alrededor todos los días. Pero tendría que hacerlo de alguna forma. Si daba ese salto, todo cambiaría, y no se refería sólo a lo concerniente a Kaoru y él. Sabía que todo en lo que se fundamentaba su vida, se tambalearía. Sería un iluso si continuara pensando que Kaoru sólo sería una mujer más. Pero del mismo modo, también era consciente de que él no estaba preparado aún para afrontar eso.

Kenshin tocó suavemente su espalda grabando el tacto de ella con sus dedos. Kaoru tenía una piel fina y presentaba un aspecto dorado por la luz de las lámparas, aunque siempre había imaginado que incluso sería más blanca que su rostro al no conseguir el sol siquiera rozarle en ese lugar. Algo que en cambio sí estaba haciendo él, pensó con regocijo.

Sabía que estaba torturándose innecesariamente. Había conseguido frenar a sus instintos mientras atendía a Kaoru y debería haberse marchado de allí en cuanto acabó. Pero no podía desaprovechar ese momento caído del cielo para recrearse en ella. Sin embargo, tal y como esperaba, Kenshin no tardó en volver a sentir las llamas del deseo recorrerle. Siguió acariciándola y notó que Kaoru empezaba a tensarse de nuevo.

—¿Kenshin? —dudó la chica con el cambio en la intensidad de las manos de Kenshin.

—Déjame —le suplicó él con voz ronca—. No te haré nada.

Aunque no añadió más palabras, Kaoru tampoco se relajó. No necesitando ser sutil en su contacto, Kenshin paseó sus manos sin reticencias por la espalda de Kaoru, y al poco vio cómo su cuerpo subía y bajaba con más rapidez. A Kaoru se le estaba acelerando la respiración y en su fuero interno deseaba conseguir una reacción mucho mayor que ésa, pero se contuvo. Pasó una de sus manos por el lateral de su cuerpo, acariciando su cintura y subiendo hacia la redondez que se perfilaba de su pecho.

—Kenshin —dijo con cierta alarma y el hombre se detuvo en su avance.

Esta mujer le hacía perder la cabeza sin siquiera mover un dedo. Sus dos manos quedaron inmóviles en el lugar que estaban: una en la parte alta de su cintura, la otra en su hombro contrario, y la sujetó con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando serenarse. Al final, acabó por apoyar su frente contra su espalda.

—Tienes que cuidarte de mí, Kaoru —susurró con voz agitada—. Yo no soy de hielo como el Kenshin que conociste.

Diciendo eso, Kenshin se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando en ella a una temblorosa y aturdida Kaoru.

— * —

_Notas del capítulo:_

* Despedida del anime, en el manga ocurre en la puerta de casa. Aunque suelo basarme en el manga para hacer los fics, quería un sitio más significativo para los dos.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Andrea:** Pues sí, el Kenshin que todas conocemos debía tener un autocontrol impresionante. Siempre lo he dicho y nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión: aunque por el género y público al que está destinado no permite que se muestre este terreno, el amor de Kenshin no es platónico; ama profundamente a Kaoru y eso conlleva todo el lote, no sólo miraditas y tiernas carantoñas. Y como el de este fic no tiene tanto autocontrol, luego pasa lo que pasa… ^o^

**Ovosommnes:** jajaja, pues no iba con esa intención ^_^º. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la interpretación que les has dado porque no lo había puesto como «mentalidad de nuestra época», sino como pensamiento propio de él (es que al meterme en la historia yo dejo de estar en el siglo XXI y ya no razono esas cosas ^_^º). Después de su esposa, Kenshin sólo se acercaba a las mujeres para «intereses concretos». Y por eso le extraña estar tanto tiempo con una mujer sin haber hecho siquiera «manitas». Fíjate si no, cómo en el caso de Sanosuke, él directamente le dice a Megumi que no hará nada hasta que no estén casados (que es lo normal en esa época). Y la propia Kaoru alucina cuando se lo oye decir a Kenshin, porque el que está teniendo un pensamiento extraño es él, pero que lo dice movido por las características de su vida. No porque en la sociedad se pensase así.

**Kaory:** tanto como vencer una técnica de Sanosuke, no diría porque es una sencilla técnica de inmovilización, como bien dijo ella. Pero sí que quería dejar patente las habilidades de lucha de Kaoru y que es maestra por algo. Yahiko les explica cómo hacerla y ella rápidamente es capaz de ejecutarla y encontrarle los fallos. Digo yo que eso es lo propio de un maestro, ¿o no? Ahí le ha dado «pa'l» pelo a Yahiko ^o^ . De lo de las lesiones musculares, la fisioterapia es un campo muy viejo (siglos). No creo que existiera algo similar a los fisioterapeutas/masajistas de nuestra época, pero de todas formas, técnicas para tratar las lesiones musculares siempre ha habido. Por cierto, yo no me voy de vacaciones. De hecho, será al revés: que más de una se vaya y a la vuelta tendrá todo subido ^_^º.

**Serena:** pues me temo que en este fic no vas a ver más de eso ^_^º. Ya hubo dosis de celos con SM.

**Kiranamie:** es que es distinto. Él es consciente de que no siempre estará enamorado de su esposa, pero en estos momentos, Kenshin siente que todavía no ha llegado a ese punto. Y vale que Tomoe se le «pegó», pero el que le propuso matrimonio fue él, a fin de cuentas. Pero sinceramente, igual que a ti, Tomoe es un personaje que ni me va ni me viene. No sabía la suerte que tenía de que alguien como Kenshin la quisiera, ¡perra afortunada! ;-P .

Me haces el comentario de si Tomoe tenía en mente «suicidarse», yo nunca lo he visto así y creo, pero es mi opinión, que no van por ahí los tiros por lo que pasa al final del manga. Claro que podría haberle apuñalado por detrás, pero Tomoe se mete en medio para proteger a Kenshin. Kenshin iba ciego contra el jefe de los Yaminobu, si le hubiera atacado por la espalda, aún así, habría matado a Kenshin. Y como ella misma piensa antes de hacerlo, no puede dejar morir al hombre que ama. De ahí que se meta en medio y por eso, cuando al final del manga Kaoru hace lo mismo, se las compara. Porque al igual que Tomoe, Kaoru estaba dispuesta a morir por Kenshin.

**Mika:** ¿verdad que no? *o* . Él nunca defiende a Kaoru en esas cosas, pero aquí sí. ¿A que es un cielo? *o* Como decía, hay cosas de este Kenshin que me gustan más que el otro. Adoro al Kenshin del manga, pero si hiciera una mezcla entre los dos, me vería obligada a buscar la lámpara de Aladino y pedirle uno para mí, jajaja. Ainssss…. *suspiro*. Y sobre que se están calentando las cosas entre KK, no lo sabes tú bien. A mí sí que me están chamuscando las neuronas entre las dos parejas e_e . Qué mal voy a acabar T_T.

**Cleoru:** eso es lo que comento en las notas: que me he basado en el anime para esa escena. En el manga ocurre en la puerta de la casa Kamiya.

**Karito:** Kaoru resistirá y lo conseguirá, ¡no te preocupes! ;-) .

**Estrella:** ¡Es que el Kenshin de verdad no se siente una mierda! TT_TT Eso es cosa de los fans que le han atribuido ese carácter en sus fics. Pero Kenshin nunca ha sido así »_«. Por cierto, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic :-D .

¡Gracias a todas por los reviews! Os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ^o^.

— * —

**Capítulo 17**

—¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí el día antes de tu boda? —preguntó Kenshin impaciente mirando a las personas que pasaban por la calle en la que estaban.

—Te he hecho venir aquí porque necesito que me hagas dos favores. —Aquello atrajo la atención de Kenshin que se quedó observando a Sanosuke—. Claro que el segundo depende de que me puedas hacer el primero.

—¿Dos favores? —cuestionó desconfiado el pelirrojo.

—Sí, recuerda que somos amigos y los amigos hacen favores cuando se necesita —argumentó Sanosuke divertido—. Y lo mejor es que no te los tendré que devolver porque los tomaré como mi regalo de bodas. —Agarró del cuello a Kenshin mientras se reía de él con un puño en alto por su audacia.

—¿Y por eso estamos delante del salón de juego? —Kenshin se deshizo del agarre de Sanosuke. Aunque entendía que a su amigo le gustaran ese tipo de tratos con sus colegas, Kenshin no era partidario de ellos por mucho que los hubiera sufrido en el pasado, por lo que se soltó de él con cuidado para no ofenderle.

—Necesito que me digas si sabes hacer ese «truco Hiten»* de los dados.

—¿Cómo dices? —se extrañó Kenshin al escuchar a Sanosuke.

—Sí, eso que haces de adivinar lo que sale en los dados.

Kenshin le miró desconcertado por la propuesta de Sanosuke. Miró el lugar como si lo viera por primera vez y después, retornó su vista al hombre.

—Tengo entendido que el juego es ilegal, Sanosuke.

—También llevar espada. —Kenshin se quedó callado ante la réplica pero a Sanosuke le dio la risa y el primero le miró con el ceño fruncido—. Es la misma conversación que tuvimos la primera vez que te traje aquí.

Kenshin suspiró y fijó su vista otra vez en el camino. Notó que la impaciencia volvía a resurgir después de esa pequeña interrupción por culpa de Sanosuke.

—¿A qué te refieres con el «truco Hiten de los dados»? —preguntó algo malhumorado.

—Cuando te traje aquí, eras capaz de adivinar cualquier tirada a los dados. Necesito saber si lo puedes hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito dinero para la sorpresa que le quiero dar a Megumi. Kaoru me ha pagado esta mañana las clases de mis alumnos. Necesito aumentarlo pero no pienso jugar a los dados si no tengo la certeza de ganar. Si se enterase Megumi, me mata y esta vez sí que lo haría de verdad.

—¿Vas a dejar de jugar a juegos de azar?

—Como mero entretenimiento, no. Jugando dinero, sí.

Kenshin sonrió con malicia.

—Lo que hacemos por una mujer. Quién te lo iba a decir, ¿eh?

—Pues mismamente tú. Me dijiste que tenía que ser más responsable si quería conseguir a Megumi. Y eso es lo que hago —terminó diciendo con determinación—. ¿Sabes hacerlo o no? —volvió a la carga con la pregunta inicial.

—Los juegos de dados no tienen misterio para mí. Por eso me aburren tanto —añadió distraído y Sanosuke se fijó más en lo que estaba atrayendo la atención de Kenshin.

—¿Estás mirando a las mujeres que pasan? —preguntó muy desconcertado él.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Se me van los ojos —confesó el pelirrojo azorado—. Tener a Kaoru todo el tiempo a mi alrededor no me deja pensar en otra cosa.

—Tenía entendido que habías encontrado una forma de descargar tu energía.

—Esto es distinto. —Y con los ojos cerrados, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro del edificio. Sanosuke le siguió y cuando estuvieron en el interior, Kenshin volvió a abrir los ojos exhalando un suspiro.

Sanosuke recordó cuando días atrás Kenshin había admitido que deseaba a Kaoru y eso le había perturbado mucho. Casi había conseguido hacer que Kenshin se marchara de su casa para poder evitar enfrentarse a ello. Le había quedado claro aquel día que lo que exponía el antiguo asesino no era un mero deseo. Kaoru había despertado el deseo en Battosai y lo había mezclado con los profundos sentimientos que estaban muy arraigados en el vagabundo y los incipientes del nuevo Kenshin, haciendo una mezcla explosiva. En consecuencia, Kenshin se trepaba por las paredes por la impaciencia y sin poder dar rienda suelta a lo que deseaba hacer. Pero a la hora de la verdad, era él mismo el que se lo impedía con sus dudas y remordimientos. Mientras no se aclarase, seguiría inmerso en ese círculo vicioso sin poder salir.

Sospechaba que Kenshin no era capaz de darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba. Como espectador y confidente en aquellos días, Sanosuke podía hacerse una idea de la situación. La culpa y los remordimientos no le dejaban ver la verdad; una verdad que a él se le hacía evidente por sus actos y sus palabras. Su pasado estaba haciendo que Kenshin no pudiera valorar la realidad con Kaoru de una forma más «sana». Se sentía culpable y esa culpa no le dejaba diferenciar lo que había sentido por ella de lo que realmente sentía ahora. Esa culpa hacía que intentara que todo fuera atribuido a sus recuerdos y no a él mismo.

Pero la realidad era que Kenshin se estaba hundiendo en lo que sentía por Kaoru por él mismo; sus recuerdos sólo lo estaban acelerando al rellenar huecos vacíos de una relación que de haber nacido desde cero, habría llevado más tiempo establecer. Para su mayor temor y desasosiego, su amigo se estaba enamorando de la chica otra vez tanto por conocerla de nuevo como por los momentos que volvía a recordar de ella. Sin embargo, esa velocidad con la que estaba ocurriendo debía ser otro punto que atormentaba a Kenshin. Sanosuke estaba convencido de que el hombre no se sentiría tan contrariado si esto hubiera sucedido con el transcurso de meses. Pero no era así: en teoría se estaban conociendo desde hacía unas tres semanas, aunque en la práctica —la que Kenshin no era capaz de asimilar—, sus recuerdos le llevaban a conocerla desde hacía meses.

Y no pudiendo afrontar los nuevos sentimientos propios y la celeridad con la que aparecían frente al conjunto de su pasado, lo escudaba en sentimientos residuales del viejo Kenshin y la atracción física incesante para así mantener su cordura.

El mayor problema que le veía Sanosuke era que, de haber pasado en otro momento en la vida de Kenshin, la reacción que estaba teniendo habría sido más moderada. Pero estaba sucediendo cuando Kenshin no era muy estable en sus emociones ni podía controlarlas de la misma forma en que lo hacía el Kenshin anterior al accidente. La consecuencia última era que Kenshin estaba librando una batalla entre los instintos más primarios de Battosai surgidos de los sentimientos hacia Kaoru y sus remordimientos por su esposa.

Sanosuke no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ello porque sabía perfectamente quién iba a ser el ganador de esa contienda.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le amenazó Kenshin al ver que Sanosuke se tomaba a risa algo que a él le alteraba tanto.

—Porque a partir de mañana, yo ya no tendré ese problema —se jactó Sanosuke evadiendo lo que realmente estaba pensando—. Tendré a una mujer a mi entera disposición.

Kenshin resopló cuando su humor empeoró ante esa exposición de hechos. No ayudaba nada a su estado el pensar lo que harían en su noche de bodas Sanosuke y Megumi.

—¿Vamos a jugar o no? —propuso muy cortante Kenshin, aunque no intimidó en nada a Sanosuke, el cual ya estaba acostumbrando a sus bruscas maneras.

Se sentaron en un corro donde había varias personas esperando para empezar una partida.

—¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? Con cada día que pasa se te va agriando el carácter. —A Kenshin no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que se lo recordaran—. ¿No estarás pensando en irte con otra mujer? —inquirió con sospecha cuando volvió a su mente la forma en que estaba mirando a otras mujeres en la calle.

—Lo he considerado —confesó Kenshin y a sus palabras le siguió un duro golpe con el cubilete por parte de Sanosuke.

—Kenshin, ¡ni se te ocurra! —le amenazó con vehemencia. Ya podía ser Battosai o el mismísimo emperador. Le sacaba los ojos como engañara a Kaoru sólo porque no se atrevía a hacer frente a sus miedos.

—Seis-cinco, impar —dijo Kenshin en su lugar. Sanosuke no levantó el cubilete.

—Kenshin… —advirtió el luchador ante el silencio deliberado del espadachín.

—Lo consideré, pero lo descarté, ¿contento? —Kenshin empleó un frío tono ante la amenaza velada de Sanosuke. Las intimidaciones hacia su persona no eran algo que llevara muy bien.

Durante largos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Kenshin por la reciente tensión originada y Sanosuke porque no estaba seguro de creer en sus palabras. No le importaba que Kenshin se fuera con otra mujer si realmente no quisiera a Kaoru. Si el nuevo Kenshin decidiera que Kaoru no era la mujer para él, aceptaría eso. Le dolería por Kaoru que seguía enamorada de Kenshin y esperándole pacientemente. Pero si Kenshin no la quisiera, no se podía hacer mucho más.

Sin embargo, no lo permitiría en ese caso cuando renegaba de ella por no querer hacer frente a sus miedos y remordimientos. Kenshin sentía algo por la chica aunque no se atreviera a confesárselo a sí mismo. Era evidente a sus ojos. Y no consentiría que traspasara esa barrera que afectaría de forma tan negativa sobre los dos.

—¿Vas a descubrir la jugada o tenemos que esperar a mañana? —preguntó exasperado uno de los jugadores contrarios cuando se hizo patente que la atención de los dos hombres no estaba en el juego.

Sanosuke no se movió y siguió mirando con fijeza a Kenshin.

—No le voy a hacer eso a Kaoru —contestó Kenshin para tranquilizar a su amigo. Si una vez había pensado en preguntarle a Sanosuke un lugar donde encontrar mujeres, era obvio que había tomado la decisión correcta al no hacerlo. Sanosuke no parecía muy dispuesto a permitirle irse con una mujer que no fuese Kaoru.

El hombre levantó el cubo al escuchar sus palabras, algo más tranquilo.

—Seis-cinco, impar —dijo el otro hombre que jugaba con ellos—. Ganas esta lanzada.

Durante la siguiente ronda, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Teniendo en cuenta que ya se encontraba incómodo en casa, sólo le faltaba también estarlo en compañía de Sanosuke, por lo que optó por sacar un tema más agradable.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es el segundo favor? —le preguntó sabiendo que eso cambiaría el humor de su amigo. Siempre que hablaba de algo entorno a Megumi o su inminente matrimonio, mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

Sanosuke miró a Kenshin y, tal y como esperaba, sonrió muy divertido.

—Cuando terminemos te sigo contando el resto del plan.

— * —

Sanosuke no se andaba con pequeñeces cuando ideaba algo, como bien había comprobado Kenshin al término del juego. Sonrió cuando traspasó la puerta de entrada de casa al recordar lo contento que estaba con todo el dinero que había ganado ese día. Se alegraba por ellos dos, aunque esperaba que Megumi no se enterara de cómo había logrado amasar esa cantidad de dinero. No le haría nada de gracia.

Kaoru apareció por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina pero se detuvo en cuanto le vio.

—¡Por fin has vuelto! —Cambió de dirección y regresó por donde venía—. Acompáñame.

Kenshin no quería hacerlo, por supuesto. Estar cerca de Kaoru era mala idea, daba igual la forma en que lo mirase. Aun así, la siguió hasta su habitación donde tenía las telas que le había comprado desperdigadas por el suelo. Una de ellas estaba ya cortada y ensamblada pero no con las costuras definitivas.

—Quítate el _gi_ —le pidió Kaoru agachándose al suelo y cogiendo la prenda que tenía armada. Kenshin no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué parte de _«debes cuidarte de mí»_ no había entendido Kaoru? Hacía varios días había sido muy claro con ella.

Kenshin no se movió. No había empezado a quitárselo y ya se le estaba pasando todo tipo de escenas por la cabeza. Aunque iba todas las mañanas a liberar la tensión para no volver al estado de días atrás, para su desgracia, aquellos funestos días habían conseguido que se le calentara demasiado el cuerpo y ya no hubiera forma de deshacerse de la maldita ansiedad por ella la cual iba en aumento a cada minuto de cada día que transcurría. Estaba sufriendo una verdadera tortura.

Y ahora Kaoru pretendía matarle; era la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio le pediría a un hombre que la rondaba como un perro en celo que se quitara ropa de encima. Kaoru no tenía ni idea de hombres.

—¿No puedo probármelo por encima? —intentó como alternativa Kenshin. Kaoru le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo voy a saber si te queda bien con algo debajo? —replicó ella.

Reticente, Kenshin se quitó las dos piezas de arriba quedándose con medio cuerpo descubierto. Kaoru no perdió tiempo y le ayudó a ponerse la prenda que sujetaba, totalmente ajena a la perspectiva que vivía Kenshin. Ni siquiera le miraba mientras comprobaba concentrada que le quedara a medida. En cambio él no podía quitarle ojo; Kaoru estaba demasiado cerca, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se revolucionara. Le estaba provocando sin saberlo cuando de por sí él no necesitaba de mucho estímulo para conseguirlo.

Kaoru le hizo girar y comprobó que la tela le quedara bien por detrás. Kenshin cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente intentando en vano serenarse. Ella volvió a girarle, bastante satisfecha con su trabajo, moviéndole los brazos para comprobar que pudiera hacer bien cualquier movimiento con ellos.

Se le aceleró el pulso hasta que acabó escuchándolo en sus oídos mientras veía cómo inspeccionaba la ropa. Era una mujer preciosa, ¿cómo no había podido verlo desde el primer momento? Kaoru siguió sin mirarlo haciendo que Kenshin casi creyera que lo hacía a propósito, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía como para ser fingido. Kaoru no era la clase de mujer que provocaba voluntariamente a un hombre y si viera lo que estaba haciendo en él, lo más seguro fuera que saldría huyendo de la habitación. Estaba muy excitado, con una necesidad imperiosa de satisfacer el deseo que llevaba acarreando durante días. Cerró los puños para contenerse y le acabaron temblando los brazos.

Y Kaoru hizo lo último que podía hacer. Cogió los bordes de la tela y se acuclilló para estirarlos y comprobar así la largura, pero Kenshin no veía más allá de su propia erección y tener a Kaoru arrodillada ante él. Kenshin gimió perdiendo todo rastro de cordura. Quería hacerla suya… y quería hacerlo ya.

—Estoy terminando, Kenshin —le informó ella interpretando su gemido como una protesta—. Y en cuanto tenga ultimado éste, podré usarlo de patrón con los demás. —Sonrió volviendo a ponerse de pie—. Así no te molestaré más.

Kaoru comenzó a quitarle la prenda y por fin le miró a los ojos. Y en ese preciso instante supo con certeza que Kaoru era totalmente ignorante de lo que estaba haciendo en él. Kenshin no estaba seguro de qué estaría viendo en su rostro, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció. Sacó los brazos de la manga y con un gesto mecánico, ella tiró de la tela y la sostuvo ante su pecho en un burdo intento de escudarse de él.

—¿Kenshin? —Kaoru dio un par de pasos atrás como si de una presa que intentara escapar de un depredador se tratara y aquello terminó de espolear a Kenshin.

Kaoru no tenía escapatoria. Antes de poder darse cuenta, Kenshin estaba encima de ella. Estaba tan sorprendida que cuando Kenshin la besó, no supo reaccionar. Kenshin le mordió el labio inferior que, aunque sin ocasionar daño tampoco era suave, para conseguir que Kaoru abriera la boca y poder zambullirse en ella. Kaoru gimió por la sorpresa y ante el ataque —literal— de la lengua de Kenshin en su boca. La besaba con una ansiedad más propia de un amante que hubiera estado un año fuera de casa.

Kaoru dejó caer la tela que sujetaba y se aferró a los hombros desnudos de Kenshin. Por su parte, el hombre la cogió por la cintura haciendo que perdiera el contacto con el suelo y, dando varios pasos, la empujó contra la pared dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella para aprisionarla allí. Kaoru se sobresaltó por el impacto con la pared y eso hizo que separaran sus bocas. Kenshin no vio obstáculo en eso y siguió una ruta de besos hasta su cuello. Agarró su rostro con la mano por el otro lado para que no se moviera y se acercó a su oído.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado conmigo, Kaoru —susurró con una voz mezcla de amenaza y sensualidad—. Y en vez de eso, me provocas día y noche. —Kenshin juntó más sus caderas contra ella haciendo que notara el bulto que había despertado.

—¿Que yo te provoco? —murmuró Kaoru entre la indignación por la acusación de algo que ella ni siquiera conseguía entender su significado en ese terrero y el remolino repentino de anhelo en que la había sumido Kenshin.

—A todas horas —contestó él con voz ronca y lamió con su lengua su cuello probando el sabor salado de su piel. Aquello le hizo volver a gemir cuando sintió el temblor repentino de Kaoru ante la caricia. No habría vuelta atrás: él llevaba deseando aquello demasiados días, torturado por miles de imágenes a cada cual más sugerente y excitante que incluso le quitaban el sueño, y como acababa de comprobar, ella respondía de buen grado—. Y ahora te toca sufrir las consecuencias.

El pelirrojo volvió a sus labios tras dejar claras sus intenciones y Kaoru se fue ablandando entre los brazos de él. Empezó a pasar sus manos por encima, pero el grueso kimono no dejaba que notara su cuerpo. Bajó sus manos metiéndolas entre los cuerpos unidos y cogiendo el borde del kimono, abrió la tela para acceder a sus piernas. La cogió por ellas, se las separó e izándola, se colocó entre ellas.

Kaoru jadeó mortificada cuando notó que la parte baja del kimono colgaba con sus piernas fuera de él y el bulto insistente que había apretado Kenshin contra su vientre se rozó con su parte más íntima, sólo separados por la tela del _hakama_ de él.

Kenshin intentó quitarle el _obi_ pero sabía que era imposible sin dejar libre a Kaoru y aquél no era un punto a considerar. Lo único que quería era entrar en su cuerpo esperando por fin deshacerse de aquel fuego que no le dejaba dormir. Quería tomarla así, contra la pared, con la misma ansiedad desgarradora que le había recorrido por días. Kaoru era la culpable de todo y sería ella la que le daría un poco de paz cuando terminara.

Kenshin dejó sus labios y volvió a su cuello, lamiéndolo y saboreando su piel otra vez; creía que se convertiría en un adicto de ella. Era capaz de sentir su pulso desbocado en su lengua al pasar por sobre sus venas y ella gimió audiblemente. Una humedad se filtró por su _hakama_ llegando hasta su miembro. Kaoru se estaba humedeciendo; su cuerpo se preparaba para acogerle y si aún le quedase algo de frío raciocino, en ese momento lo perdió.

—Kenshin… —susurró Kaoru obnubilada por las arrolladoras sensaciones del deseo.

Era como una muñeca en sus manos, prácticamente incapaz de seguirle el ritmo ni reaccionar a esas emociones nuevas. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Kaoru intentó tocarle el pecho, la espalda… pero no era capaz de centrarse en ello teniendo a Kenshin besándola con esa pasión en cada parte expuesta de su piel. Sentía una sobrecarga de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, inundándola con escalofríos y cosquilleos que estaban consiguiendo erizarle el vello de la piel. Pero todas y cada una de esas sensaciones convergían en el mismo punto entre sus piernas y Kaoru ahogó un grito cuando notó la tensión acumulada que pedía con urgencia ser acariciada.

Kaoru no era capaz de hacerle frente, dedujo Kenshin. Había perdido toda noción de lo que pasaba, arrastrada por el desenfreno del deseo igual que él. Acarició con una de sus manos una de sus piernas que había quedado libre y subiendo, se acercó al lugar inexplorado que en breve sería suyo. Kaoru dio un respingó en cuanto sintió sus dedos tocándola. Estaba tan húmeda que hizo gemir a Kenshin por la inminencia de entrar allí. Metió un dedo y acarició a Kaoru.

—Tranquila, Kaoru —susurró contra su oído—. Es sólo un dedo.

Notó que se tensaba y sus músculos internos lo aprisionaron con una fuerza que lo único que consiguió fue hacer que Kenshin casi se corriera pensando en ellos abrazando su miembro. Introdujo un segundo dedo para estirarla y facilitarle así el paso cuando la penetrara y ella lloriqueó de placer.

Kenshin sacó los dedos encharcados de su esencia y se apretó contra ella para inmovilizarla y que no resbalara de la posición en la que estaba. Hizo que las piernas de ella se engancharan en él, y con manos temblorosas, empezó a deshacer el nudo de su _hakama_. Le pareció interminable el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que logró deshacerlo, pero un segundo después, había conseguido liberar su miembro.

—Rodéame con tus piernas.

No supo ni cómo consiguió articular correctamente esa frase, pero lo hizo y Kaoru enganchó los tobillos en su espalda abrazando su cintura. Tenía los ojos cerrados presa por completo de la lujuria del momento, incapaz de rebelarse a lo que acontecía y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

Kenshin orientó su miembro en la entrada y empujó introduciendo apenas la cabeza. Kaoru se removió entre sus brazos.

—Estate quieta —le pidió impaciente adentrándose un par de centímetros más con el único objetivo en mente de poder penetrarla hasta el final. Sin embargo, esa leve separación para mirarla mientras intentaba tranquilizarla fue un error. Kaoru había abierto los ojos y observaba al techo con cierta alarma ante la invasión, como si por fin fuera consciente de lo que allí pasaba.

Kaoru se había quedado inmóvil por completo como si fuera una estatua de piedra y una luz de cordura atravesó su mente. Había seducido a una joven mujer que estaba enamorada de él. Una chica ingenua e inocente que no era capaz de hacer frente a emociones tan poderosas como lo eran el deseo y la lujuria. Y a eso era a lo que la había reducido él.

Kenshin maldijo a su cordura por aparecer en ese momento y a sí mismo por no poder controlarse mejor. Apoyó su frente contra el hombro de ella, inspirando profundamente para enfriarse, pero lo único que quería hacer era mandarlo todo al infierno y empujar hasta el fondo.

—Kenshin… —susurró con voz temblorosa, casi incomprensible a sus oídos. Kaoru se estaba empezando a asustar y volvió a maldecir, pero esta vez en alto. Con el mayor autocontrol del que había hecho gala jamás, Kenshin se salió de ella, pero volvió a recostarse completamente contra su cuerpo.

Kenshin era consciente de que no podía quedarse así. Si ya se subía por las paredes al rondarle, si no se liberaba en el estado en el que estaba, haría algo muy grave a alguien. La izó un poco más y posicionó las piernas de ella en un ángulo más amplio.

—Mantenlas así —le ordenó con una voz dura por la frustración. Kaoru le miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada, pero no decía nada—. Esto sí podemos hacerlo… tranquila —intentó calmarla.

Puso una mano por debajo de ella como si hiciera de asiento y empujó pasando su miembro entre ella y su mano. Kaoru ahogó un gemido al notar la fricción de su miembro contra ella por el exterior. A pesar del tiempo trascurrido en el que habían detenido el acto, Kaoru seguía húmeda y resbaló fácilmente por fuera de ella. En cuanto supo que no la penetraría, Kaoru se relajó con rapidez entre sus brazos y abrió más las piernas facilitándole el movimiento.

Utilizaba largas y suaves embestidas, rozando en todo lo largo con la entrada de su cuerpo y golpeando su nudo de nervios cuando llegaba al final. Kaoru jadeaba de nuevo sin control, otra vez presa de la pasión del momento. Kenshin no podía dejar de mirar las reacciones de Kaoru con cada empuje y retirada. Había cerrado los ojos inmersa en las oleadas de placer. La notaba temblar entre sus brazos y para él era una de las visiones más excitantes que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Kaoru se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro contra su hombro, privándole de sus gestos. Pero aquella sensación era tan placentera que no era capaz de hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse a ella. Nunca había sospechado que un hombre y una mujer pudieran hacer aquello proporcionando semejante placer. En lo único que podía pensar era en que quería más… y más. Kaoru sentía que en todo su cuerpo se estaba acumulando una tensión que acabaría por romperla. Si Kenshin había estado padeciendo esos días una pequeña parte de lo que experimentaba en ese momento, no le extrañaba que estuviera tan tenso.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó entre jadeos Kenshin.

—Oh, Dios… —fue la contestación susurrada de Kaoru que había empezado a frotarse contra él. No podía parar en su intento por mitigar aquel dolor placentero que se concentraba entre sus piernas y que tan hábilmente Kenshin frotaba. Pero a la vez, no se sentía con el descaro suficiente para contestar con algo más. Estaba convencida de que una mujer de buena moral no podía sentir esa lascivia con un hombre.

—Mírame, Kaoru —le exigió él y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Kenshin se detuvo en su movimiento y la recostó otra vez contra la pared, separándola de su abrazo. Kaoru no se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia Kenshin; estaba muy avergonzada por lo que estaban haciendo, pero finalmente cruzó su mirada con él.

Kaoru pudo observar cómo los ojos dorados de Kenshin llameaban mientras la repasaba de arriba abajo, con esa mirada sexual que ya había utilizado antes con ella. Kaoru se sintió muy vulnerable en la posición que estaba, con Kenshin metido entre sus piernas y deslizándose contra ella. Kenshin sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a cernirse sobre ella, moviendo otra vez sus caderas en un ritmo más rápido del empleado hasta ahora.

Kenshin corrigió la postura y acarició con más contundencia el capuchón sensitivo de Kaoru, haciéndola gritar de placer. Sólo tuvo que empujar varias veces más para saber que Kaoru estaba cerca de culminar. Era demasiado inexperta como para intentar controlar y retrasar el orgasmo.

—La próxima vez te tendré desnuda —le susurró con malicia al oído y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Kaoru—. Y la próxima vez —la advirtió con un tono más ronco y empujando con más fuerza dejando que las sensaciones del clímax se acercaran a él también—, no volveré a detenerme —la amenazó teniendo muy claro que eso sería lo que sucediera—. Si la próxima vez que te pille a solas no me frenas, me tendrás dentro de ti antes de que te des cuenta. —Aquellas palabras enviaron a ambos una corriente intensa a la zona en la que se unían y Kaoru sintió que todo su cuerpo se contraía—. Te haré mía, Kaoru.

—Sí… —murmuró totalmente perdida en la niebla del deseo y en esa sensación desconocida que se cerraba sobre ella.

—¿Lo entiendes, Kaoru? —Kenshin aceleró los movimientos y les imprimió mayor intensidad, viendo que Kaoru se tensaba ante el inminente orgasmo.

—Sí —repitió con más fuerza al borde del abismo.

—No me importará nada… —Dejó de controlarse del todo, permitiendo que a él también le asaltara la liberación—, serás mía.

—¡Sí! —gritó Kaoru cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó por la explosión de placer.

La recorrió por completo y Kenshin la sostuvo en los estremecimientos que la asolaron. La imagen futura de Kaoru llegando a la cima pero comprimiendo su miembro fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Kenshin se corrió soltando un gemido desde lo más profundo de sí unido a varias potentes embestidas, derramándose sobre la parte interna del kimono de Kaoru.

Les costó un minuto entero recuperarse del acto, con la respiración desbocada y el corazón intranquilo. Kenshin se deshizo del agarre de las piernas de Kaoru poniéndola en pie. A Kaoru le temblaban las piernas y se recostó contra la pared buscando un punto de apoyo. Kenshin se puso bien el _hakama_, sin quitar ojo del estado de Kaoru.

—Cámbiate ese kimono, yo te lo lavaré —le dijo sabiendo que se lo había manchado al culminar sobre él. Kaoru le miró sin comprender y él se giró para recoger su _gi_—. ¿Recuerdas lo que acabo de decirte?

El rostro de Kaoru se tornó de un rojo escarlata, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, ahora que ya no se encontraba tan sumergida en el torbellino del deseo. Kaoru se limitó a asentir muy avergonzada sin entender cómo lo que ahora le parecía inconcebible, hacía unos segundos le había parecido lo más correcto y natural. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Kenshin se acercó hasta la puerta y salió al pasillo no sin agregar antes de cerrar:

—Entonces, mantente alejada de mí.

— * —

* Salvo excepciones muy concretas, me suelo basar en la historia del manga y allí, Kenshin demuestra que es capaz de acertar todas las tiradas de dados en el capítulo en el que conocen a Megumi, aunque en el anime, sea justo al revés.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Este capítulo contiene un lemon, así que si vuestros papis y mamis no os dejan leerlos… ¡ah, no, espera! ¡Que ya habéis sido malas y lo habéis leído! ^o^.

Siento no haberlo avisado antes _(miento con descaro porque no siento ningún remordimiento ^o^)_. Pero obviamente, no causaría el mismo impacto encontrarlo como lo habéis hecho que si al inicio del capítulo os hubiera dicho que lo había, ¿a que no? Pues eso… Estabais avisadas de que el fic los tendría, así que ya erais conscientes de que os los podríais encontrar.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

― * ―

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Ovosommnes: **doy por hecho que para bien ;-) .

**Mika:** Claro que se ha dado cuenta de que el problema le viene por una mujer concreta. Se dio cuenta cuando salió del bosque tras técnicamente haberse librado de la tensión. Sobre el lemon, me alegra que te haya gustado. A mí me sobrevino toda la escena de repente (junto con alguna más que aparecerá). Fue un: «¡OMG, se le ha ido la pinza!». Pero nada, es lo que salió. Y sí, a Kaoru ya le vale: si más de una de nosotras pensó lo que pasaría cuando se acuclilló, no me extraña que a Kenshin terminara de incentivarle ^o^.

**Kiranamie:** Que conste que a mí también me pareció muy graciosa la escena del manga, con el careto de Sano riéndose mogollón mientras amasa las monedas y Watsuki poniéndole la etiquetita de «se divierte solo». Y otra cosa no, pero reflexionar, ya te digo que a Kenshin le va a tocar pensar mucho.

**Kaory:** La verdad es que Sanosuke juega con ventaja. Para empezar, Kenshin le tiene de confidente porque no se puede desahogar con otra persona, así que está al tanto de todo lo que le remuerde al hombre. Pero además, él puede analizar la situación de Kenshin desde una posición más fría que él. Así que está en la posición más favorable para saber qué le ocurre a su amigo, incluso como para entenderlo antes que el propio Kenshin, el cual sigue peleándose con su conciencia. Del segundo favor, aún os queda un poco para saber qué es ^_^º.

**Andrea:** ¡vaya mensaje me has dejado! *o* . No sé qué decirte. Me alegra que cada capítulo que lees no te lo esperes y lo disfrutes más. Y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el lemon, también. Me siento halagada de ser de tus favoritas. Si te soy sincera, no es que me gusten precisamente escribirlos. De hecho, si puedo rehuirlos, mejor. Pero si me surgen en la cabeza, pues nada, toca escribirlos ^_^º. Y bueno, si te alegro los lunes, también espero que hoy jueves consiga lo mismo.

**Serena:** uyy, sí, Kaoru ahora lo sabe. Ahora va a empezar a entender mejor a Kenshin ^o^.

**Jime:** Gracias por tus palabras, Jime.

**Karito:** madre mía… ya veo de qué pie cojeáis todas, jajaja. Pero sí, está bien que Kenshin haya recobrado la conciencia antes. No hay que ser tan malas, hay que pensar un poco en Kaoru y lo que supondría para ella ^_^º.

**Estrella:** pues no sé… qué quieres que te diga. El hecho de que se haya controlado en un momento tan crítico, dice mucho de lo que supone Kaoru para él. ¡Pero mucho, mucho! Y no te adelantes a los acontecimientos. Lee el capítulo para saber la reacción de ambos ;-) .

**Hime:** Vale, me ha quedado claro: os ha gustado el lemon ^o^ . Y si te quedas más tranquila, sí, hay más ;-P .

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Yo os alegraré el día con el capítulo, pero vosotras lo hacéis con vuestros comentarios *o* . Os dejo con el capítulo del «después de». Espero que os guste :-D .

― * ―

**Capítulo 18**

Kenshin utilizó el agua fría que había en una palangana del baño y se la echó en la cara, pero aquello no era suficiente. De hecho, lo que tendría que hacer era tirársela toda por encima y ni siquiera creía que eso bastase.

—¿Qué demonios has estado a punto de hacer, Himura? —se recriminó él mismo dejando que las gotas que escurrían por su rostro cayeran de nuevo a la palangana con agua.

Se sentó en el borde de la tina y se llevó las manos a la cara. Era un peligro para Kaoru; ella no llegaba a ser consciente de qué clase de hombre tenía en su casa. Por un momento había perdido todo de vista: su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Lo único que había visto era a Kaoru y lo que llevaba días queriendo hacerle. Todo el mundo a su alrededor había dejado de existir: ni remordimientos, ni sentimientos encontrados. Sólo un hombre y una mujer satisfaciendo el ansia que tenían el uno por el otro.

El pecho de Kenshin se contrajo al rememorar lo que había pasado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese anhelo por nadie y los sentimientos de su «yo íntegro» estaban echando más leña al fuego. La amaba con una desesperación digna de mencionar y eso le estaba influyendo a él. Que Kaoru fuera tan atenta con él y una compañía tan agradable, tampoco estaba poniéndole las cosas fáciles. Kaoru era justo lo contrario que Tomoe y aún así, le atraía de igual forma. Era una mujer muy dinámica, pero le gustaba; también era habladora y le gustaba más todavía. Su cálido tono de voz le embriagaba y hacía vibrar su cuerpo. Era demasiado reconfortante estar a su lado para su propia paz mental.

No podía querer a dos mujeres tan distintas, pero se sentía dividido, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de aquello.

—Tomoe… —se lamentó con un nudo en el pecho que le comprimió la respiración.

Kenshin nunca había sentido eso con ella. Se había enamorado de su esposa estando ya casado con ella, y cuando habían hecho por fin el amor, era la primera vez para ambos. Desde entonces, Tomoe nunca se había negado a mantener relaciones con él por lo que tampoco había quedado en la situación de pasar días ardiendo por ella. Pero añadido a eso, también estaba la falta de reacción por parte de Tomoe. Su esposa había sido una mujer fría y lo había sido en todos los sentidos. Kaoru, incluso en su inexperiencia, se le había echado encima y respondido con un ardor que hacía inexplicable para él cómo había conseguido detenerse.

Eran tan opuestas como el hielo y el fuego.

Kaoru era pasional y le amaba con una intensidad equiparable a la de su «yo íntegro». Era evidente que le importaba poco dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos o no habría permitido que la tocara. Le había dicho días antes que no sentía lo mismo por él que por el Kenshin del que se enamoró, pero aunque pudiera no ser cierto al cien por cien, se le acercaba bastante.

En cambio Tomoe, aunque había cumplido de forma eficiente con todas las funciones atribuidas a una esposa, sólo había podido intuir que le amaba y convertirlo en certeza tras leer su diario.

Kenshin nunca había sentido que alguien le quisiera de la forma desinteresada con que lo hacía Kaoru, con ese amor puro e inocente de alguien que amaba sin restricciones desde lo profundo de su corazón. Pero ahora que lo había probado, se encontraba con que era difícil resistirse a ello.

Y el nudo se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto de tener que contener las lágrimas.

Era malo empezar a querer a una mujer en detrimento de una esposa a la que había amado intensamente; pero compararlas y descubrir que había aspectos de Kaoru que le gustaban más que de Tomoe, era peor aún. Era un mal marido; Tomoe no se merecía ese despropósito de hombre que era él. Se había casado con un asesino que mató a su prometido y después a ella. Debería ser infeliz el resto de su vida a modo de castigo. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba con una nueva vida y una nueva mujer.

Kenshin se levantó y se volvió a refrescar la cara con agua intentando calmarse. Inspiró hondo y con lentitud para tranquilizar sus nervios. Tenía que salir de allí y hablar con Kaoru pero era incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué le podía decir tras lo ocurrido?

Pero si él estaba desconcertado, no podía ni empezar a pensar en cómo estaría ella. Sólo había pretendido probarle la ropa que estaba confeccionando para él y como respuesta, se había llevado a un loco que se había masturbado con ella. No quería estar con Kaoru a solas; no se fiaba de sí mismo. Pero a la vez, era impensable hablar de este tema estando acompañados.

La puerta del baño se abrió.

—No sabía que estabas dentro —se disculpó Yahiko al verle allí de pie—. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

—No, sólo me estaba lavando, pero ya he terminado —le dijo intentando sonar despreocupado—. ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí. —Y aquello le envió un escalofrío a Kenshin. Porque si hubiera llegado un par de minutos antes, podría haberles pillado en la habitación de Kaoru—. Tae me ha dicho que me volviera pronto a casa por si tuviéramos que preparar algo para la boda de mañana. —El niño le miró fijamente al rostro y entrecerró sus ojos suspicaz—. Tienes mala cara, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ha sido un día duro. He estado con Sanosuke. —Lo dejó en el aire esperando que el chico se montara su propia idea en la cabeza. No quería tener que mentirle y eso, a fin de cuentas, era verdad.

—Supongo que Sanosuke andará nervioso por el día de mañana. —Kenshin no le dijo que Sanosuke no estaba para nada preocupado por la boda. De hecho, se podría decir que estaba ansioso porque se llevara a cabo, pero dejó que el niño se hiciera esa idea equivocada—. ¿Está Kaoru en casa? No sé si necesita que la eche una mano con alguna preparación que le haya encargado Megumi.

—Sí está, pero no sé dónde. —La había dejado en su habitación pero no podía asegurar que hubiera permanecido allí después de lo ocurrido.

—Entonces, la buscaré ahora. ¿Me dejas el baño?

Kenshin salió de allí y se refugió en el _dojo_. Pensó que sería un buen momento para limpiar el suelo. Eso le llevaría un buen rato y le mantendría alejado de posibles cruces con Kaoru. Sabía que no podía evitarla mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba estar a solas sin intromisiones para pensar en su situación.

Porque Sanosuke había tenido razón el día que le visitó en la habitación en la que se hospedaba.

Tenía que poner en orden su vida.

― * ―

_«__Ni siquiera me ha mirado una sola vez__»_, pensó Kaoru observando cómo Kenshin seguía en una conversación interminable con Yahiko. Ella no se despegaba de su cena pero no podía evitar echar miradas furtivas a Kenshin para intentar descubrir qué pensaba. Pero era obvio que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la conversación de Yahiko y rehuir su contacto.

Kaoru necesitaba hablar con él de lo que había pasado esa tarde. Aquello no era como lo acontecido días atrás. No había sido un beso sorpresivo llegado de la nada. Habían estado a punto de hacer el amor; de hecho, en esos momentos estaba confundida por si podía seguir considerándose virgen o no. Kenshin no había completado el acto, pero sí había empezado. Se había echado atrás en el último momento y no sabía ni cómo lo había logrado. Había estado descontrolado, pero debía haber notado el impacto que había supuesto en ella sentirle entrando en su cuerpo y había recapacitado.

Porque al terminar se lo dejó muy claro: si la próxima vez no le detenía ella, él no lo haría.

Pero ni siquiera estaba segura ya de que no lo deseara. A Kaoru le había perturbado lo repentino que había sido todo. Había sucedido con una rapidez que la había abrumado y aunque en un principio no quería que su primera vez ocurriera sin poder siquiera meditarlo, había acabado siendo arrastrada a una niebla de emociones que tiró abajo cualquier tipo de negativa. Toda cordura había desaparecido en la marea consiguiendo que hasta desease que sucediera.

Había perdido todo rastro de racionalidad, y Kaoru había aprendido una valiosa lección: no podía fiarse de sus instintos en ese momento porque se volvían locos. Lo único que deseaba era que aquello no acabara.

Notó que el calor retornaba a su rostro. Se había pasado toda la tarde en ese estado mientras seguía trabajando en el _gi_ de Kenshin, casi sin sentir el frío de noviembre entrando en la casa. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que habían hecho y en cómo ella se había comportado, se avergonzaba inexorablemente.

Tenían que aclararlo: no había vuelta de hoja.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo luego —dijo de pronto aún mirando a su cuenco.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó extrañado Yahiko viéndose interrumpido en la conversación.

—Esta noche deberíamos acostarnos pronto y descansar. Mañana será un día largo —intentó evadirse Kenshin en tono razonable. Kaoru en cambio le miró fijamente a los ojos y contactó con los suyos por primera vez desde que saliera de la habitación.

—Tenemos que hablar —repitió con voz imperiosa para no dejar lugar a discusiones. Kenshin la observó largo rato y al final asintió a la petición de ella. Había tenido la esperanza de no tener que tocar el tema ese día, pero Kaoru no era de la misma opinión.

Yahiko les miró de uno a otro por unos instantes pero acabó por continuar la charla en la que estaba metido antes de la intervención de Kaoru. Kenshin volvió a centrar su atención en el chico pero incluso ella supo que sólo era en apariencia. Estaba abstraído en sí mismo pero era algo que no le preocupaba a Kaoru. Tenían que aclarar las cosas y si necesitaba ese tiempo para asentar las ideas, no veía inconveniente.

Kaoru terminó de cenar y llevó su bandeja a la cocina. Se quedó recostada contra la mesa esperándole. La cocina era el lugar más apartado de las habitaciones dentro de la casa y esa conversación no quería que la pudiera oír Yahiko.

Por su expresión de sorpresa supo que Kenshin no esperaba encontrarla allí cuando llevó las bandejas que quedaban a la cocina. Dejó las dos bandejas junto con la de Kaoru y se acercó a cerrar la puerta.

—No te muevas de ahí —le exigió cuando quedaron encerrados dentro. Kaoru no quería que se acercara después de comprobar el arma que tenía Kenshin contra ella con la cual la dejaba incapaz de razonar.

Se pasaron varios segundos interminables en silencio porque no sabía ni cómo ni por dónde empezar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó finalmente Kenshin desconcertando a Kaoru que seguía pensando la forma de comenzar.

—¿Qué lo sientes? —inquirió asombrada ella—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Lo que ha sucedido esta tarde? ¿O lo que al final no ha sucedido?

—No tengo excusa —contestó haciéndose responsable de lo ocurrido e ignorando su pregunta. Era problema suyo no poder controlar sus instintos.

—Pues esperaba una —le recriminó Kaoru indignada—. Kenshin, no puedes hacerme esto: primero me besas y te marchas enfadado; luego vuelves y durante días haces como que no ha pasado nada. ¿Y hoy esto?

—Lo siento —repitió su disculpa.

—Eso no me vale —se quejó con vehemencia separándose de la mesa y empezando a dar vueltas. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para estar quieta—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Pero Kenshin no contestó y Kaoru intentó con otra pregunta más personal—. Kenshin, ¿tú me quieres?

—No lo sé —contestó escuetamente y aquello hizo a Kaoru soltar el aire con incredulidad llevándose una mano para frotarse los ojos.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Y por qué lo has hecho? —le reprochó ultrajada encarándole. Ella no estaba allí para que Kenshin se entretuviera mientras se decidía.

—Porque me siento atraído por ti.

Kaoru se quedó inmóvil ante sus palabras, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Atraído? —titubeó al decir.

—Te deseo. —Kaoru notó que toda la sangre volvía a concentrarse en su cara. Se cruzó inconscientemente de brazos en un claro gesto defensivo y puso varios pasos de distancia más entre Kenshin y ella.

—Esto nunca te había sucedido —murmuró confusa Kaoru. Aquello, en cambio, hizo resoplar a Kenshin.

—Más bien di que tenía un mayor control sobre mí mismo. —Le siguió un suspiro de resignación—. No pareces entenderlo. Antes del accidente te amaba con una desesperación cercana a la locura, Kaoru. ¿Alguna vez te conté lo que me supuso creerte muerta? Porque ése es el segundo recuerdo que tuve de ti —le informó con voz grave y viendo que Kaoru no respondía continuó—. ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí despertarme en Kioto en plena noche gritando tu nombre al ver tu cadáver en sueños? ¿Creyendo que una venganza de Enishi por mi pasado te había matado? —Había sido una de las experiencias más horribles de su vida y que no quería repetir. Sin embargo, se había convertido en una de sus pesadillas recurrentes haciendo que cada vez que soñaba o pensaba en ello, se le formara un nudo en el pecho que no se le quitaba fácilmente, como le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos—. Tenías su espada clavada en el corazón y te había marcado el rostro con mi cicatriz.

—Oh, Dios —susurró Kaoru con el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca habían hablado de aquello. Sólo sabía del engaño de Enishi por lo que le habían contado de refilón. Nunca le habían dado detalles, ni Kenshin había querido hablar de lo que sucedió en Tokio mientras ella estaba recluida en la isla fortaleza. Y sin embargo, era casi lo primero que había recordado él, sin apenas haber tenido tiempo de asimilar que eran pareja.

—Lloré tu muerte como si me hubieran arrancado el alma. Eran sólo los sentimientos impresos en un recuerdo, no eran míos, y sabía que estabas viva. Pero aun así no conseguía parar de llorar. Por una desconocida —añadió elevando la voz y volviendo a sentir la angustia que le acompañaba tras ese recuerdo—. Así que créeme cuando te digo que si nunca me había portado contigo como lo he hecho esta tarde, fue por el autocontrol que tenía.

—Siento que recordaras eso —le dijo con suavidad Kaoru quitándose una lágrima que cayó recorriéndole la mejilla. Le sorprendía que Kenshin hablara de esa forma tan contundente sobre sus sentimientos por ella cuando él nunca había sido muy bueno expresándolos. Sabía que la quería; se lo había dicho y tenía muchos gestos cariñosos con ella, pero nunca hablaba de esa manera tan descarnada sobre ellos.

Kaoru no sabía qué decirle después de esa revelación y ante el evidente sufrimiento que algunos de esos recuerdos le infligían. Fue consciente, por primera vez, de la verdadera confusión en la que vivía Kenshin. Los recuerdos que recuperaba también traían emociones desconcertantes para él. Unos sentimientos contradictorios con los que él tenía tras el retroceso en tiempo por la amnesia. Él decía amar a Tomoe, pero le llegaban recuerdos en los que era Kaoru la destinataria de ese afecto.

—¿Estás enamorado de Tomoe? —preguntó Kaoru sabiendo que la respuesta podría no gustarle nada. De hecho, podría abrirle una herida que no tuviera una cura fácil.

Kenshin la miró largo rato indeciso en lo que decir. Ni siquiera él tenía sus sentimientos completamente definidos, por lo que menos aún podía explicárselos a ella, y optó por la única verdad que sí tenía clara.

—No puedo olvidarla —añadió con desazón como si aquello fuese un castigo.

Pero fue como una puñalada para Kaoru. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire y esta vez, sí que no pudo evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Entonces, tu respuesta a mi pregunta no es que no lo sepas: es que no me quieres. —La voz le salió muy temblorosa por la emoción. Ella no sabía qué podría hacer para recuperarle. Kaoru no era una mujer que supiera de artimañas para atrapar a un hombre. Si no la podía amar por cómo era, no sabía qué otra cosa podría hacer.

Se acercó a la mesa y se puso a apilar los cuencos sucios de la cena.

—No puedo hacerle eso, Kaoru —le dijo con la voz contenida como si estuviera excusándose—. Ella hizo de mí quien soy ahora. No puedo apartarla así de mi vida.

Kaoru se extrañó por sus palabras y el tono de voz y dejó de ordenar las bandejas. Le miró con el ceño fruncido sin conseguir dar significado a sus palabras. A pesar de la distancia y la escasa luz de la cocina, pudo ver que Kenshin tenía los ojos rojos. Con asombro, se dio cuenta de que Kenshin no sólo sufría por los recuerdos que iba recuperando, sino que también lo hacía con esa conversación.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no se merece algo así —le contestó exasperando por tener que explicar algo tan obvio y que a la vez le perturbaba tanto—. Era mi esposa y la maté con mis manos.

Ésa no era precisamente una declaración de amor y a Kaoru se le cortaron las lágrimas. Se quitó los rastros que le quedaban con la mano, aún muy desconcertada por lo que había dicho Kenshin.

—Cuando dices que no puedes olvidarla, ¿lo dices porque aún estás enamorado de ella o porque no quieres apartarla de tus recuerdos?

—La quiero —respondió, pero le faltó entereza a su voz y Kaoru vio en ello una luz de esperanza. Con auténtica estupefacción, Kaoru pensó que quizás Kenshin se sentía culpable por todo lo que acontecía. Kaoru creyó que en el fondo, sí sentía algo por ella y de ahí que sufriera por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba dividido entre las dos, pero no entendía por qué Kenshin se torturaba por eso.

Kaoru se acercó hasta él, haciendo justo lo contrario a lo que le había pedido en cuanto se encerraron dentro. Pero en el estado en que se encontraba Kenshin no imaginaba que pudiera intentar nada parecido a lo de aquella tarde. Estaba abatido.

—Kenshin, ¿por qué piensas que tienes que olvidarla? ¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar que tienes que alejarla de ti para rehacer tu vida? —Kenshin no dijo nada y Kaoru le pasó la mano para retirar algunos mechones de su pelo que ocultaban sus ojos—. Que una persona ya no esté con nosotros no significa que haya que olvidarla. Tomoe es tu esposa; no puedes hacerlo. Es parte de tu vida y no puedes hacer a un lado eso.

Kaoru, en vez de apartar la mano, la posó sobre su mejilla izquierda y le acarició la cicatriz. Había notado que se había profundizado con cada día que pasaba y empezaba a saber por qué. Megumi les había contado que una cicatriz cargada de emociones no terminaba de suavizarse. No lo creería si no fuese porque la profundidad de la marca se había acentuado en las últimas semanas. En verano llegó a pensar que se lo había imaginado tras estar dos semanas sin verle, pero había vuelto a ocurrir. Y si lo que había dicho Megumi era cierto, le estaba sucediendo precisamente porque las emociones que la rodeaban habían vuelto con fuerza.

Al estar Kenshin amnésico, viviendo mucho más cerca del periodo oscuro de su vida, todo había cobrado más intensidad. Y el hecho de transponerse con la nueva vida que tenía, le estaba afectando a un nivel que ninguno de los dos había considerado.

—El ser humano tiene una gran capacidad para amar, tanto a los que están como a los que no están. ¿Crees que yo he dejado de querer a mis padres porque no estén aquí conmigo? ¿O que les haya olvidado? Les quiero en mis recuerdos, pero eso no me impide amar a otras personas, Kenshin. Cuando apareciste en mi vida me encontraba muy sola y te convertiste rápidamente en parte de mi familia. Pero eso no impidió que apareciera Yahiko y le quisiera también conmigo. Y luego llegó Sanosuke, y Megumi, y Misao… —dejó la lista en el aire esperando que Kenshin entendiera a lo que se refería—. Cada una de esas personas han entrado en mi vida y forman parte de ella. Las quiero en ella —enfatizó Kaoru—, pero eso no significa que a los primeros les quiera menos.

—No es lo mismo —replicó Kenshin llevando una mano a la que había dejado Kaoru posada en su rostro.

—Porque hablamos de un sentimiento más fuerte. Pero los sentimientos cambian, Kenshin, varían en intensidad. Un amor intenso puede convertirse en otro más tranquilo, pero seguir siendo ese sentimiento.

—¿Me intentas hacer creer que no la quiero? —sonó bastante ofendido a los oídos de Kaoru pero no se había movido del sitio, ni quitado su mano de la de ella.

—No, claro que no —contestó al momento Kaoru—. No me estás escuchando. Es tu esposa y siempre estará en tu corazón. Pero ella ya no está y pareces creer que tienes que enterrar tus sentimientos con ella. Kenshin, tú sigues vivo y lo haces por Tomoe. —Kaoru deslizó los brazos por su cuello abrazándole y Kenshin posó sus manos en su cintura—. Nos lo dijiste: ella dio su vida por ti, para protegerte y que siguieras con vida. ¿Piensas malgastar ese regalo que te dio?

—No debió hacerlo —se lamentó Kenshin cerrando los ojos y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la joven.

—Pero lo hizo —dijo contundente. Tenía que hacerle entrar en razón. Kaoru se apretó más fuerte contra Kenshin. Quería a ese hombre con toda su alma y no sabía cómo hacerle entender que amar de nuevo a otra mujer no implicaba que dejara de querer a la anterior. Tomoe siempre sería parte de su vida, pero las emociones y su intensidad cambiaban con los años y las circunstancias. Tomoe siempre se mantendría en su vida como la primera mujer a la que amó, pero eso no era un obstáculo para querer a otra cuando aquélla ya no estaba—. Tienes que conseguir separar el amor de los remordimientos. Si es la culpa la que te hace seguir este camino, un día mirarás atrás y verás todo lo que te perdiste por ella. Y lo que compartiste con tu esposa en vez de ser un buen recuerdo, se convertirá en una amarga carga. ¿En serio crees que Tomoe se merece eso? —terminó ella formulándole la misma pregunta que había utilizado él como escudo.

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero sí notó un leve gesto de negación contra su hombro.

—Tomoe es una parte importante de tu vida y no puedes deshacerte de ella, pero tienes que entender que no es un muro que evita que encuentres la felicidad con otra persona. Kenshin, yo no quiero que olvides a Tomoe y no debes hacerlo. Pero quiero que me dejes hacerte feliz, igual que lo hizo ella mientras vivió.

—Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer, Kaoru.

—Lo sé —suspiró con tristeza. Ella sabía que un sentimiento arraigado no podía cambiarse por las palabras. La persona debía asimilarlo y sentirlo por ella misma. Las palabras sólo podían hacerle reflexionar esperando que diera con una respuesta—. Pero yo estaré aquí para ayudarte, porque deseo que seas feliz.

—¿Y si no puedo darte lo que quieres? —se lamentó él.

—Te amo, Kenshin —le respondió conmovida intentado soportar ese nudo en el pecho que volvía a formársele. No le daba vergüenza admitirlo aunque había intentado resguardarse de ello ante él para no sentirse tan vulnerable. Pero después de lo que había pasado en esos días, Kenshin tenía que suponerlo de todos modos—. Lo que quiero es que tú seas feliz. Desearía poder compartirlo contigo, pero si no puedes alcanzarlo a mi lado, lo aceptaré de todas formas.

Kaoru puso sus dos manos en su rostro y acercándose a él, le dio un ligero beso que casi no pudo notar. Un beso inocente que quería demostrarle el amor que le profesaba. Sus suaves movimientos le encogieron el pecho a Kenshin, tan distinta aquella caricia a las ansiosas que le había dado en días anteriores.

Él quería responderle intentando acceder al interior de su boca para reunirse con ella. Kaoru tenía la habilidad de encender sus pasiones y aún con ese lento beso, hizo que Kenshin quisiera profundizarlo para obtener más de ella.

Subió su mano a su rostro para sujetarla y se encontró con unas lágrimas silenciosas que le rodaban por las mejillas. Era el origen del sufrimiento de Kaoru y le hizo sentirse el peor hombre del mundo. Alguien como ella no merecía vivir aquello. Merecía un hombre que la amara sin dudas, no alguien como él.

—No —le detuvo Kaoru cuando notó a Kenshin que se aceleraba. No quería que él le besara a ella, quería demostrarle su amor por él; que lo supiera… que lo sintiera.

Le miró a los ojos fijamente y le acarició el rostro con sus manos, esperando a que Kenshin asimilara que era ella la que quería enseñarle algo.

Juntó otra vez sus labios con los de él y Kenshin no opuso ninguna resistencia. Esta vez reprimió sus instintos de tomar el mando. Kenshin contuvo sus manos para evitar sujetarla como había intentado y las posó en su cintura con suavidad para que no sintiera que su ansia se exacerbaba.

Kaoru le besaba con una ternura que casi le hizo llorar. Kenshin era muy consciente de que Kaoru podía ser mucho más segura en sus besos, pero en aquél le daba tímidos roces que estaban alterando sus nervios por el ansia de más. Tras una leve succión de su labio, se abrió paso en su boca y se reunió con él, el cual estaba deseoso de que aquello ocurriera. Kaoru quizás no fuese consciente de lo que estaba despertando en él; ni siquiera de lo que estaba consiguiendo ella. Le estaba seduciendo con un suave y tierno beso que mostraba cada secreto de su corazón.

Había veces que querría ser otra persona y ese momento era uno de ellos. Le gustaría ser un hombre sin cargas capaz de amar a esa mujer sin remordimientos. Poder aceptar sin restricciones de ningún tipo ese amor que ella mostraba y le daba. No debería aprovecharse así de Kaoru mientras no supiera lo que quería.

Kenshin se separó de ella y juntó su frente con la suya, aún con sus alientos mezclándose tras ese beso pausado. Tenía que aclararse antes de dar ningún otro paso más con ella. Tenía que buscar la forma de estar en paz con Tomoe y con él mismo, o cualquier sombra que planeara sobre una futura relación se ennegrecería hasta abrumarle y acabaría por reprochárselo a esa persona.

—Perdóname, Kaoru —dijo con un pesar que incluso ella sintió. Era imposible para él darle a ella lo que quería en esos momentos, por mucho que lo deseara.

—No te preocupes, Kenshin —le tranquilizó ella aguantando sus propias lágrimas—. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto. —Se volvió a abrazar a él con fuerza—. Piensa en lo que es mejor para ti; qué es lo que realmente quieres. Yo estaré a tu lado decidas lo que decidas.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Taishou:** Bueno, a Kenshin le queda poco para delimitar de forma consciente un capítulo de su vida de otro. Así que lo verás pronto ;-) .

**Andrea:** Por los comentarios que me habéis escrito, al parecer os ha dejado con una sensación de tristeza. Quizás dé esa sensación de inicio, pero en realidad, no es más que el establecimiento de unas bases para lo que pueda surgir. Kaoru le ha dejado clara su postura a la hora de enfrentarse a las circunstancias de Kenshin; le ha dejado la pelota en su tejado, por así decirlo. Ahora todo depende de él.

**Kaory:** Te aseguro que ahora Kaoru es muy consciente de lo que puede pasar cuando están cerca, jiusjiusjius. Para saber de la sorpresa de Sanosuke, aún falta un poco, pero llegará ;-) . Sobre lo último que me has puesto, aunque no estoy segura de que fuera eso lo que Kenshin quería decir, como es menos confuso, lo he cambiado. No sé, hija, a mí este chico me vuelve majara T_T.

**Mika:** No es que Kaoru esté resignada. Simplemente, ha puesto las cartas sobre la mesa en cuanto a ella respecta. Como bien dices, es el turno de Kenshin de mover ficha. Sobre el sufrimiento de Kenshin, yo no sé lo que os transmite el fic porque como os dije, lo estoy intentando «suavizar». Pero en mi cabeza lo está pasando fatal. Me da mucha pena T_T. En el capítulo que tengo que empezar a escribir, por ejemplo, hay una escena bastante peliaguda en la que llega a llorar, pero no creo que le ponga en ese estado finalmente. Lo evadiré de alguna forma :-s , porque me paso la vida recriminando la saturación de fics con Kenshin's torturados y al final, me ha salido uno así :-s . Me queda el consuelo de que aquí no está torturándose por sus crímenes y que no se merece a Kaoru —que es el tópico—, sino por un amor pasado. En fin, está claro que el que no se consuela es porque no quiere u_uº .

**Kiranamie:** Quizás he hilado muy fino en las palabras y puede que incluso sea confuso dependiendo los conceptos según el lugar. Pero te explico, porque quiero que quede claro el verdadero sentido de la conversación y más cuando fuiste tú precisamente la que sacó a colación lo de que no querías un «amor compartido». No te contesté entonces porque no sé lo que tú entiendes por «amor compartido», y como no quería desvelar nada, lo dejé pasar hasta que se tocara ese punto. Pero para mí, la situación que describo, no lo es.

Kaoru, lo que le pregunta, no es si ama a Tomoe, sino si está enamorado de ella, que para mí, al menos, es distinto. Tú puedes amar a tus padres, pero no estamos hablando de un «amor romántico», por así decirlo. Por eso, cuando Kaoru habla de un amor más intenso o menos, está haciendo ese tipo de distinción, porque hay formas y formas de amar a las personas. Kaoru no tiene problema con que Kenshin siga amando a Tomoe como la persona relevante que fue en su vida. Pero sí lo tiene en caso de que siga enamorado de ella. De ahí que Kaoru le pregunte directamente si está enamorado de Tomoe, porque el enamoramiento sí implica un amor romántico.

Espero que con esto quede más clara la diferencia :-s . En ningún momento quiero dar a entender que Kaoru «aceptaría» que Kenshin estuviera enamorado de las dos a la vez, ¡ojo!

**Jime:** Pues sí, es un golpe duro ver que la persona que quieres y que antes te quería de vuelta, ya no sienta lo mismo. Pero ya ves que la cosa vuelve a su cauce ;-) .

**Serena:** Dices que te da pena Kaoru por no poder amarle con libertad, pero piensa que la pobre estuvo muchos meses así hasta que se juntaron (bueno, y Kenshin lo mismo por su parte). Pero supongo que nos afecta más por el hecho de que en el fic, empezaron estando juntos ^_^º .

**Karito:** ¿te habrías rendido? O_o Uff, pues si yo estuviera en el lugar de Kaoru, no me rendiría pasara lo que pasase. ¡Estamos hablando de Kenshin! Jajajaja. A ver, que levanten la mano las que estén conmigo… ^o^ . No las veo, pero seguro que son todas, jiusjiusjius.

**Wiloend:** Joé, los 18 caps del tirón… menudo atracón te has dado o_O . Si Kenshin se hubiera decidido ya por Kaoru, nos quedaríamos sin fic. Pero lo más importante para mí: no sería creíble. Kenshin vive un momento muy difícil. Si no le surgieran dudas, ni estuviera pasando por el proceso de ordenar sus sentimientos, no me creería la historia. No estamos hablando de qué camiseta ponernos; estamos hablando de sentimientos muy fuertes que no tienen respuesta de un día para otro. Esto lleva un proceso y Kenshin tiene que pasar por él.

Gracias a todas por los reviews. Os dejo ya con el capítulo de «mi desesperación». No me convence mucho cómo ha quedado, pero bueno… :-s . Es lo que ha salido T_T.

— * —

**Capítulo 19**

Para estar en noviembre, el día se despertó soleado con algunas nubes blancas cruzando el cielo. Hacía frío pero no se podía esperar mucho más del clima a esas alturas del año. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el templo, en la más estricta intimidad. A parte de Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko y Gensai, sólo dos amigos de Sanosuke estuvieron presentes.

Megumi sólo reconocía a uno de ellos como uno de los antiguos miembros del Sekihotai. El otro, aunque lo había visto alguna vez con Sanosuke, no sabía quién era. Megumi tenía un kimono elegante que había adquirido al poco de ser liberada de las manos de Takeda. Había sido un capricho que se había dado al sentirse al fin libre y con el paso del tiempo, había esperado usarlo en la boda de Kenshin y Kaoru. Le había pillado por sorpresa que al final, la primera vez que lo usara fuese en su propia boda. No era un kimono ceremonial —ni tampoco le habría dado tiempo de conseguir uno en sólo cinco días—, pero ella no necesitaba más. En esos momentos, lo que menos le importaba eran las vestimentas; sólo quería salir de allí siendo una mujer casada y con el hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo, aunque no le daba importancia a los atuendos, el que sí le dejó impresionada fue el de Sanosuke. Él sí había mandado hacer uno para la ocasión y debió encargarlo el mismo día que fijaron la fecha. Incluso así, estaba asombrada de que en cinco días le hubieran acabado uno. Por supuesto, era mucho menos elaborado que un kimono ceremonial de mujer. De hecho, era muy parecido a sus ropas habituales, pero en negro. Y cómo no, también tenía bordado el mismo _kanji_ en su espalda, aunque en color blanco.

Megumi suspiró al verle. Sanosuke era un hombre muy atractivo, o al menos, siempre se lo había parecido a ella. Pero ese color le daba una apariencia especial que la hizo derretirse. Daba una imagen más adulta y madura, como si estuviera observando el aspecto que tendría en unos años.

Sanosuke se acercó hasta ella y le cogió de las manos con los ojos brillantes mientras la analizaba de arriba abajo.

—Estás preciosa —gimió como si aquello supusiera una tortura para él. Megumi sonrió por ello.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal. Te queda bien el negro.

—A mí me queda bien todo —comentó muy seguro de sí mismo—, igual que a ti. Somos la pareja perfecta —se jactó él.

—Te veo muy confiado esta mañana.

—Te aseguro que pocas cosas pueden hacer que me desanime hoy. —Sanosuke intentó darle un beso, pero Megumi le detuvo.

—¡Ni hablar! —se alteró ella al ver el gesto de su futuro marido—. No me vas a estropear el maquillaje. Eso no se arreglaría ni con espejo. Tendría que volver a empezar y ni muerta voy a hacerlo.

Megumi llevaba un maquillaje ceremonial que si Sanosuke estropeaba, tendría que quitárselo y volver a empezar. Se había pasado mucho tiempo con él como para que ahora viniera y le hiciera un estropicio por ser incapaz de contenerse.

Sanosuke resopló audiblemente.

—Tenemos que hablar de este tema cuando estemos casados. Tus pinturas no se van a convertir en un obstáculo para mí.

—No me importan otras pinturas; la que me importa es la que llevo hoy. —Sanosuke suspiró exasperado retomando la idea que se había fijado en la mente durante esos días de no hacer nada que pudiera fastidiar la ceremonia. A lo largo de ese día, Megumi iba a estar irrazonable sobre intentar cualquier cosa con ella.

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó, Kaoru no pudo evitar abstraerse en sus pensamientos. Los dos parecían felices y no mostraban ni un atisbo de nerviosismo. Podía entenderlo en Megumi que estaba ansiosa por cambiar su estado civil, pero sí le asombró en Sanosuke. Si sólo echara la vista atrás para recordar cómo era un mes antes, parecía otro hombre. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado entonces si conocía una persona nada predispuesta a asentarse, habría dicho sin dudas que Sanosuke.

Pero no sólo estaba dispuesto; había contribuido a acelerarlo. Aquello era sin dudas una muestra más que clara de lo que sentía por Megumi y ella tenía que ser consciente de ese hecho.

Kaoru suspiró. Ella quería volver a tener eso; volver a sentir que era lo primero en las prioridades del hombre que amaba. Miró de reojo a Kenshin el cual no quitaba ojo a la ceremonia. Estaba demasiado serio para ser un acontecimiento alegre y se atrevió a girar un poco la cabeza para que no notara que lo estaba mirando con más detenimiento. Mantenía un semblante incómodo que consiguió el mismo efecto en ella. No parecía muy feliz de estar allí. Le hubiera gustado saber lo que pensaba pero se retractó en al acto al pasar por su mente una posibilidad: esa boda podría estar haciéndole recordar la suya propia —su matrimonio con Tomoe—, y por supuesto, hacerle más patente la falta de ella.

Y Kaoru no andaba demasiado desencaminada en sus elucubraciones. Estaba en una ceremonia de casamiento sencilla y eso le había llevado a recordar a Kenshin la más sencilla aún que había tenido él con Tomoe. Se habían casado sin avisar a nadie de camino a la casa que les habían dejado para esconderse cuando en Kioto las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Pero a la vez, también le llevó a pensar que antes del accidente había planeado casarse con Kaoru en un tiempo no muy lejano. Esa boda bien podría haber sido la de ellos.

Kenshin bajó su cabeza y dejó que los mechones de pelo le ocultaran el rostro. Tenía la sensación de que Kaoru le estaba vigilando, pero no se atrevía a mirarla. Estaba convencido de que ella estaría pensando algo parecido, pero no podía hacer nada para aliviarla. Intentó concentrarse en las palabras del sacerdote para evadirse de sus propios pensamientos; no quería torturarse con ellos en un día como ése. Debería estar celebrando la dicha de sus amigos y no amargándose con sus recuerdos.

El ritual duró algo más que en su boda y no ayudó al estado anímico de Kenshin. La recepción se hizo en casa de Kaoru, donde había más espacio para los invitados. Se dejaron caer por allí algunos amigos de Sanosuke, pero no estuvieron tampoco mucho rato. Kaoru se trató lo justo y necesario con Kenshin. Para él, era obvio que la mujer se encontraba incómoda estando a su alrededor. Tampoco él estaba mucho mejor de ánimo que ella y lo agradeció. Kaoru estuvo en compañía de Megumi desde que salieron del templo. Era la única mujer invitada y la única que permaneció todo el día allí, pues aunque Tae y Tsubame habían pasado también a presentar sus felicitaciones a la pareja, tuvieron que volverse pronto al Akabeko para trabajar.

—Con lo que te gusta beber, me sorprende que apenas hayas probado el sake —comentó Kenshin divertido en un momento dado de la tarde.

—Quiero mantenerme lúcido y despierto mucho tiempo —mencionó altanero Sanosuke. Eso conllevó las sonrisas maliciosas de sus amigos al comprender sus intenciones.

Kenshin no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Kaoru por el patio. Se encontraba hablando amena con Megumi. En las semanas que llevaba desde que despertó en esa época, nunca las había visto juntas tanto tiempo, y de lo que recordaba de antes del accidente, tampoco. Pero era un día especial en la vida de Megumi y habían decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Kenshin miró más detenidamente a Kaoru ahora que sabía que su atención estaba puesta en otro objetivo. Llevaba un kimono que no le había visto antes; ni en el mes que llevaba allí, ni en los recuerdos que habían ido apareciendo. Kaoru estaba preciosa con él, pero desde hacía unos días se había dado cuenta que se pusiera lo que se pusiese, siempre se lo parecería.

Era curioso cómo habían cambiado las cosas en un mes. Recordaba cómo nada más despertar del accidente, se había quedado sorprendido por la belleza impactante de Megumi. Sin embargo, Kenshin debía reconocer que en esos momentos no podía quitarle los ojos a Kaoru. Estaban las dos juntas, pero el aspecto inocente de la mujer más joven era el que captaba su atención.

Y verla con aquel kimono tan elegante no ayudaba en nada.

No había servido de mucho el respiro del día anterior. Kenshin pensaba realmente que tras el pequeño desahogo que había tenido por la tarde, se quedaría más tranquilo, pero casi había sido peor. Se había quedado varias horas limpiando el _dojo_ pero había descubierto que tampoco había sido una buena idea. Estaba solo y, aunque quería reflexionar sobre su situación con Kaoru, al final volvía una y otra vez a lo que había pasado minutos antes. Y, para añadir más leña al fuego, retornaba con más fuerza aún lo que no había ocurrido gracias a su conciencia.

Kenshin suspiró con fuerza; todo aquello iba a matarle. Había probado un atisbo de lo que podría tener y sólo quería más y más. Era aterrador para él ese ansia… ese anhelo que le mantenía alerta a todo lo que ella hacía. Le quemaba por dentro y en el proceso, destrozaba sus nervios. Debía ser sincero consigo mismo por mucho que le afectara, porque aquello no derivaba de un mero deseo por una mujer. Había mucho más de fondo aunque todos esos días se había estado negando a analizarlo.

Kaoru volvió a reírse de algo que decía Megumi y otra vez sintió esa sensación abrumadora en el pecho. Lo conseguía siempre, daba igual las circunstancias.

—¿Verdad que Megumi está preciosa? —preguntó Sanosuke cuando se quedaron solos tras despedirse de los hombres con los que habían estado.

Kenshin le miró con confusión cuando su amigo le interrumpió en sus pensamientos y regresó sus ojos hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres.

—Sí, Megumi está resplandeciente —contestó Kenshin como forma de agasajar a un orgulloso marido.

—Pero no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora —rio Sanosuke al ver que Kenshin había tenido que volver a fijarse en ella para responder a su pregunta. No había perdido detalle de cómo el hombre había vigilado cada paso de Kaoru a lo largo de ese día. Tampoco había pasado por alto la seriedad con la que la escrutaba todo el tiempo.

—No… digo, sí… es sólo que… —Pero no añadió nada más. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —le dijo Sanosuke posando una mano sobre su hombro—. Megumi también me eclipsa a todas las mujeres. Es lo que nos ocurre cuando una mujer nos atrapa.

—Kaoru no me _ha atrapado_ —le contradijo el pelirrojo incómodo.

_«No, claro que no»_, se mofó sarcástico Sanosuke en su interior. Incluso tras esas palabras, Kenshin seguía observándola con detenimiento.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Sanosuke viendo que el hombre volvía a abstraerse. Hora tras hora, cada vez que posaba su vista en él, le encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos—. Te veo más serio de lo normal.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco —dijo sin más—. No sé cuánto más voy a poder aguantar esto sin hacer una locura —se lamentó él.

Kenshin era muy consciente de la carga que soportaba encima. La había llevado desde que se convirtió en un asesino. Y sabía que había un filo muy delgado que le separaba a él de su locura asesina. Tenía que controlar muchos aspectos de su vida, porque cuando Battosai se levantaba con mal pie, corría la sangre… literalmente. Y una de esas cosas que no podía alterar eran sus ritmos de sueño. Si no descansaba lo debido, se volvía muy irritable; y si se volvía muy irritable, la gente tenía que poner mucha distancia con él si no quería salir mal parada.

Y Kaoru estaba interfiriendo ahí también haciendo que hubiera noches que no pudiera pegar ojo como le había ocurrido hoy. Kaoru estaba metiendo mano en sus emociones, en su concentración y en las propias acciones del día a día que llevaba a cabo. Y ahora tampoco le dejaba dormir.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se extrañó Sanosuke por sus palabras.

—Soy un peligro para Kaoru.

—Kaoru me parece que es la joven que se encuentra más a salvo de todo Tokio. —Kenshin negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de Sanosuke.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de daño.

Kenshin le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Por encima de su cadáver le daría detalles a alguien sobre algo tan privado de Kaoru. Pero debía hacerle entender a su amigo que no estaba bromeando. A veces le había dado la sensación de que el recién desposado no terminaba de tomarse en serio sus preocupaciones sobre su descontrol.

Sanosuke estuvo un buen rato sin saber qué decir porque le había pillado desprevenido la confesión de Kenshin. Aunque se daba cuenta de que era Kaoru la que estaba incentivando a Kenshin en un aspecto físico, no había esperado que el hombre diera rienda suelta a sus deseos con ella. Había esperando que tuviera el suficiente control para contenerse.

—Ahora te lo digo más en serio que antes, Kenshin —aseveró Sanosuke cuando al fin pudo hablar—. Tienes que aclararte. Kaoru no se merece que la utilices: no es esa clase de mujer.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —le recriminó angustiado—. Pero cada vez me cuesta más evitarlo.

_«Porque la quieres»_, respondió en su mente Sanosuke. Contener los impulsos ante una mujer a la que se ama profundamente era una tarea muy difícil y podía dar fe de ello. Sanosuke llevaba contando las horas desde hacía semanas, mucho antes incluso de haber formalizado su relación. Porque la deseaba con una intensidad que no le dejaba dormir imaginando todo tipo de fantasías que le gustaría hacer con la doctora. Y Kenshin ya tenía demasiadas cosas en su interior que controlar como para añadir algo de semejante calibre al saco. A su desproporcionada sed de sangre, ahora debía sumar su sed por la mujer que empezaba a volver a amar. Kenshin tenía que contenerse de impulsos muy fuertes y al parecer, cada día que pasaba, estaba en menos condiciones de conseguirlo.

Sanosuke desvió la mirada hacia las dos mujeres pero esta vez, su atención se centró en la más joven. Kaoru tenía un problema serio y teniendo en cuenta su inexperiencia, no sería capaz de manejarlo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé… pero de todas formas, lo pensaré mañana. —Kenshin no quería seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo; tenía que lograr que su mente se centrara en otras cosas—. Hoy es tu día: deberías disfrutarlo y tener presente a tu nueva esposa.

Sanosuke deslizó suavemente su mirada de Kaoru a Megumi en cuanto Kenshin se la mencionó. El pelirrojo incluso sonrió al ver lo fácil que era distraer a Sanosuke en cuanto salía a relucir en la conversación Megumi.

—Aún me cuesta creerlo. Hace un mes no podía dormir pensando en que otro hombre me la iba a quitar y, sin embargo, ahora es mía —comentó feliz y Kenshin notó una punzada en el pecho que reconoció como envidia.

Cuando él se había casado con Tomoe no había sido así. Él no la amaba por aquel entonces de modo que la ceremonia había sido un puro trámite. Por lo tanto, no había vivido la experiencia de Sanosuke de esperar con entusiasmo aquel enlace. Sin embargo, Kenshin sí era consciente de que lo habría hecho en su futura boda con Kaoru. Porque él la había amado y deseaba pasar su vida con ella.

Kenshin miró por enésima vez a Kaoru. No podía evitarlo y en esos momentos, ya le daba igual que se diera cuenta. Era absurdo ocultarlo después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. A ella por su parte, no le pasaba inadvertido que la había estado observando gran parte del día. Aun así, había intentando no pensar en ello distrayéndose con la ceremonia. A su favor estaba el hecho de que Megumi no tenía muchas más amigas en Tokio. A diferencia de Sanosuke que parecía conocer a todo el mundo, Megumi no tenía más conocidos más allá de sus pacientes. Pero ellos eran eso: pacientes, y por tanto, no era propio que estuvieran allí.

De modo que Kaoru había estado a su lado desde la mañana, e internamente, creía que estaba haciendo el mayor acto de amistad que se le pudiera hacer a alguien. Se había pasado todo el tiempo haciendo de tripas corazón ante el hecho de que su amiga estuviera tan feliz en el día de su boda, cuando ella seguía en el limbo en cuanto a su relación con Kenshin.

Kaoru observó subrepticiamente a Kenshin, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que se había despertado esa mañana. Él estaba siendo más descarado que ella pues la contemplaba abiertamente cada vez que le miraba de refilón. Pero como en todas las ocasiones no pudo evitar suspirar al verle. Después de lo sucedido entre ellos, no sabía cómo había logrado seguir con la costura. Le habían temblado las manos durante buena parte de la tarde y si no fuera porque las puntadas que tenía que dar para ultimar el _gi_ eran mecánicas, no sabía cómo habría quedado pues se había pasado toda la tarde con la mente absorta.

Sin embargo, se había aplicado y entre la tarde y el rato antes de ir a dormir —más ensimismada aún por la conversación que había tenido con Kenshin en la cocina—, había conseguido terminar el _gi_ y Kenshin se lo había podido poner para la ocasión.

Kaoru volvió a suspirar: como bien había deducido cuando le compró esa tela, ese color le quedaba muy bien.

—Debo agradecerte la compañía, Kaoru —dijo de pronto Megumi divertida interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones—. Pero si sólo estás de cuerpo presente, no me sirves de mucho.

Kaoru se envaró por la reprimenda, aunque sabía que Megumi estaba más entretenida que otra cosa por el suceso.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó rápidamente por distraerse con tanta facilidad.

—En el fondo te entiendo… le sienta muy bien ese color.

—¿Sí, verdad? —estuvo de acuerdo Kaoru. Megumi la miró con una expresión pícara.

—Sí, el negro le da un aspecto más adulto.

—¿El negro? —Megumi se rio de la chica por la confusión que le generó, pero Kaoru se dio cuenta enseguida de su juego—. ¡Megumi! —protestó ella.

—Encima te sentirás ofendida tú, cuando es mi boda y Sanosuke el novio. —Y siguió riéndose sin disimulo.

—Perdona —volvió a disculparse contrita.

—Estás muy distraída hoy, Kaoru.

—Megumi, ¿estás preocupada por tu noche de bodas? —La doctora se puso muy roja cuando Kaoru le soltó de pronto, y sin venir a cuento, una pregunta tan personal. De hecho, no se lo hubiera esperado de alguien como ella. Kaoru era muy tímida en ese terreno.

Pero lo que no sabía Megumi eran las circunstancias que se habían dado en esa casa la tarde anterior y que le habían dado una nueva perspectiva a la joven.

—Bueno… no sé… —titubeó ella intentando buscar una respuesta que darle—. Como todas las mujeres, supongo. —Después se quedó meditando sobre la pregunta—. Aunque al menos en mi caso es con el hombre que quiero, y eso debe marcar una diferencia —añadió finalmente—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

_«Porque en estos momentos, ya no me preocupa a mí»_, pensó para sus adentros. Kaoru entendía muy bien a qué se refería con la última parte. Lo que había ocurrido entre Kenshin y ella había sido asombroso y aún se quedaba corta. Y no podía imaginarse haciendo algo parecido con un hombre que no despertara los mismos sentimientos que tenía por Kenshin.

Había esperado que siendo Megumi tan segura de sí misma, le hubiera dado otra respuesta que le tranquilizara la conciencia. Algo más en la línea de que sí estaba deseosa de saber qué se sentía al unirse físicamente a un hombre. Pero también debería considerar que quizás Megumi no hubiera atisbado siquiera algo parecido. Podría ser que Sanosuke sí se hubiera contenido del todo con ella y haberla dejado tranquila estando la boda tan cerca como lo había estado.

—Por curiosidad —contestó al final—. No tengo ninguna amiga casada a la que poder preguntarle.

—Pues mañana no te voy a explicar nada —le advirtió ella que no tenía pensamiento de contarle a nadie lo que pasara esa noche. Se moriría de vergüenza.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kaoru para reírse de la mortificación de Megumi.

—Tranquila, no te voy a preguntar —replicó para calmarla.

Y tenía razón. Básicamente, porque no necesitaba que le detallaran mucho más. Kenshin le había dado una muestra amplia de lo que podía suceder entre un hombre y una mujer.

El mayor problema que Kaoru le veía, era que quería volver a probarlo.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

En fin… No sé qué os ha parecido al final. A mí me parece más de relleno que otra cosa :-s . Y encima es cortito T_T . Con deciros que hasta me han quedado ganas de subir el siguiente en compensación, lo digo todo… Pero no lo voy a hacer ^_^º . Aunque todos los comentarios sean un: «uhh _(abucheo)_… ¡fuera! Sube otro». No va a colar, así que por favor, obviadlos (las peticiones de otro cap; los abucheos estáis en vuestro legítimo derecho de escribirlos TT_TT ).

Eso sí, ¡os prometo que el siguiente está mucho, mucho mejor! :-D .


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Paiito:** Bueno, pues la intriga se te acaba hoy ;-) . A ver si os gusta como a mí. La primera escena del capítulo es una de las que más me gustan del fic, así de claro te lo digo, pero puede que sea apreciación mía, ¡conste! Pero no sé… ese momento entre Kenshin y Kaoru, me deja con una sonrisa estúpida cada vez que lo leo *o* .

**Ozwyn:** Gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto el fic *o* .

**Serena: **Espero resarcirme con este otro. Si te soy sincera, el «Capítulo 19» va más por el hecho de estar subiéndolo que por mí. Creo que por eso no ha salido con la fluidez del resto. Si hubiera sido por mí, habría pasado directamente del 18 al 20, pero a las que lo leéis podría haberos resultado raro que me saltara la boda y sin mencionarla :-s . Por eso la puse… y por eso parece que está metida con calzador: porque no estaba en mis planes.

**Kaory:** Sobre las vestimentas, claro, por eso Sanosuke puede permitírselo incluso con sus escasos ingresos. Y también, que se lo pudieran confeccionar en tan poco tiempo. Un kimono lleva mucha más elaboración. Y sí, son carillos (al menos en esta época, aunque me hace dudar si lo eran tanto antes, pues al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo los vestía. Es posible que ahora sean más caros por ser una prenda tan peculiar y no tan cotidiana como lo era antes). Sobre el segundo favor, al final, lo estás esperando tanto que te va a acabar pareciendo una tontería u_uº . Pero si te sirve de consuelo, el lunes lo sabrás ;-) . De la frecuencia de subida, os dije que el resto de Julio lo iba a tener complicado y de hecho, sólo he podido escribir un día que lo empleé para terminar el «Capítulo 19» y el «22». Como ves, no he avanzado más desde entonces, así que, como no espabile, me vuelvo a pillar con los tiempos T_T.

**Kiranamie:** Ya te he mandado un MP extenso sobre lo de «amar/querer/enamorarse», pero dejo también aquí una breve explicación. Puede que sea regional, pero yo diría que es a nivel de España. Utilizar el famoso «te amo», a mis oídos suena empalagoso. Aquí se utiliza «te quiero»; el «te amo» es propio de las telenovelas :-s . Por eso, aunque me mencionas que para vosotros es diferente el significado de uno y de otro, aquí son sinónimos. Como te dije, habré hecho la concesión de ponerlo una o dos veces en el cómputo de los dos fics por el hecho de que gente de allí lo leéis, pero es que me suena fatal. No me importa ponerlo como narración, pero ¿como expresión verbal? »_« . Sobre Megumi, pues fíjate que yo siempre la he considerado virgen por muy mundana que se haga. Cuando Sanosuke hace la alusión de que es la amante de Takeda, ella deja bien claro que no lo es. Y como bien puse en el fic, teniendo en cuenta que se ha pasado sus años adultos recluida, pues complicada está la cosa :-s .

**Karito:** No es cuestión de que «si vuelve, siempre fue tuyo». ¡Es que él ni siquiera recuerda que lo fue! No es la misma situación que tú planteas. Teniendo en cuenta que se le han cruzado los cables, como Kaoru no pelee por él, sí que le perdería fijo, porque él no se molestaría en querer conocer a Kaoru estando obcecado con su esposa.

**Relenavivi:** como ya saben todas las que lo siguen desde hace tiempo, actualizo lunes y jueves, no hace falta que des vueltas esperando actualizaciones el resto de días ;-) . Sobre tus palabras, pues no sé qué decirte aparte de ¡gracias! *o* . No sé cómo estaba el fandom de Kenshin antes de volver a escribir aquí, pero lo veo muy abandonado, la verdad. Yo estuve en sus buenos tiempos y te digo que no hay color. Pero es muy bonito lo que dices de que mis fics hayan podido atraer gente… ¡wow! *o* . Sobre «el después», no creo que escriba nada cuando termine el fic (aunque no lo aseguro porque tampoco iba a escribir nada después de «Un final alternativo» y mira cómo estamos: con el fic más largo que he escrito hasta el momento o_O ). Tengo en mente reeditar «Juegos del destino» para subirlo aquí, pero lo cierto es que ¡tengo que volver a mis libros! He dejado mis sagas abandonadas por meses T_T y quiero retomarlas.

**Hikari:** Otra con empacho de fic o_O . Me sorprendéis mucho, pero me alegra oíroslo porque significa que os está gustando mucho *o* . Y ya sé que para vosotras es mejor que subiera tres caps a la semana, pero tengo una vida T_T. Sobre que este Kenshin es más bruto que el otro a la hora de «acercarse» a Kaoru… pues hombre, si fueran igual de tranquilos, este fic no sería un Battosai/Kaoru ^_^º.

**Mika:** Es que ni siquiera quería haber puesto la boda :-s _(le he dicho lo mismo a Serena)_. Sano lleva mejor la espera porque es lo único que le «perturba». Kenshin tiene un revuelto encima que hace que tenga los nervios a flor de piel y por eso esté en ese estado. Ésa es la verdadera diferencia entre el Kenshin de ahora y Sanosuke o el Kenshin viejo. Sobre los enamoramientos, sí te puedes enamorar de varias personas a lo largo de la vida. Es pura química y feromonas. Pero otra cosa es que puedas estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez. Eso sí me parece más complicado porque es un estado en que los sentimientos son muy intensos y que los tengas por dos personas simultáneas, me parece muy complejo.

Gracias a todas por los reviews y perdonad que se me estén haciendo cada vez más extensas las notas iniciales. Pero cada vez escribís más chicas, los hacéis más extensos y por tanto, luego hay más cosas interesantes a las que contestar *o* . Yo encantada de la vida, por cierto, pero es que me empieza a dar cosa los tochos que os dejo iniciales. Espero que no os importen, y si no, siempre podéis saltároslos T_T.

Os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero con éste resarcirme del anterior TT_TT.

— * —

**Capítulo 20**

Habían decidido cambiar los horarios para que las clases de Sanosuke y de Kaoru no se interfirieran entre ellas. Para sorpresa de todos, las de Sanosuke eran las más tempraneras, y era asombroso porque al luchador no le gustaba nada madrugar. Pero tras las clases, debía volver a casa para darse un baño e ir a recoger a Megumi a la clínica para comer juntos, por lo que si el horario fuera al revés, no le daría tiempo a realizar todo.

Los alumnos de Kaoru se despidieron por aquel día —incluyendo a Yahiko que fue a bañarse para ir después al Akabeko a trabajar—, y Kenshin, sentado en la tarima, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella. Nunca había creído que una mujer pudiera excitarle viéndola luchar, pero era lo que conseguía ella.

Y más si pensaba en el suceso de hacía una semana y que siempre acababa por calentar su sangre. Lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de Kaoru no era más que un «pequeño mordisco» del dulce completo y que le había sabido a poco. Quería más; su cuerpo deseaba el bocado entero, y por supuesto, él no atendía a razones. Lo había probado, vislumbrado lo que podría suponer el sabor de ese dulce sin restricciones ni prohibiciones, y aquello había conseguido que se le hiciera muy duro mantenerse cerca de ella cada día de esa semana transcurrida.

Kenshin suspiró para serenarse y viendo que Kaoru estaba revolucionada por las recientes clases terminadas, pensó que sería una buena idea descargar parte de la tensión que la mujer volvía a generarle.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó con curiosidad Kenshin levantándose del sitio en el que estaba.

—No mucho. —Y lanzó un ataque al aire con fuerza para mostrar su resistencia. Kenshin se acercó a la pared y cogió una espada de madera. Ella le había pedido días atrás poder entrenar con él y hoy parecía ser un día tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—¿Te parece si entrenamos un poco? —le sugirió él y vio cómo Kaoru resplandecía con la idea.

Kenshin suspiró; una mujer sudorosa no debería verse como lo hacía ella. Era un sacrilegio y una tortura para cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca. Ni siquiera tenía sus característicos kimonos tan femeninos que usaba a diario. Tenía la vestimenta de entrenamiento que eran ropas más típicamente masculinas. Y aún así, le seguía encendiendo la sangre. Por supuesto, Kenshin tenía que dar pie a la idea de que para él, posiblemente Kaoru siempre consiguiera ese efecto se pusiera lo que se pusiese.

Agarró con más fuerza la espada de madera viendo que su mente volvía a centrarse en otros temas. A Kenshin le preocupaba la respuesta que estaba teniendo con Kaoru. Hacía una semana habían tenido un momento de desahogue entre los dos. Pensaba que al menos aquello le dejaría tranquilo durante una buena temporada, pero no había sido así. La expectativa de lo que no había llegado a suceder le estaba quemando el cuerpo ante la idea de encontrar otra oportunidad en la que esa vez sí pudiera terminar lo que empezó.

El día anterior había tenido que desahogarse solo para conseguir mantener las manos quietas, pero otra vez estaba igual. Kenshin tenía la sensación de que eso no cambiaría mientras no tuviera a Kaoru.

—¡Sí! —contestó Kaoru enérgica y se puso en posición para enfrentarse a él—. Pero no puedes utilizar tu velocidad. —Kenshin la miró extrañado pero al final rio divertido al entender su condición. Kaoru distaba mucho de tener la velocidad de él, por lo que si se emplease a fondo, no podría ni responderle a un mínimo ataque.

—Está bien —contestó Kenshin conforme.

Kaoru no perdió tiempo y le atacó con un golpe sencillo pero seguro del que él se defendió. No esperó a que contraatacara para volver a golpearle y así continuó intentando no darle tregua. Kaoru se mostró bastante agresiva aunque intuía que podría ser su forma de bloquearle un contraataque. Sin embargo, él era mucho mejor que ella. A pesar de ser hábil con la espada, no tenía nada que hacer contra un luchador como Kenshin. La espada no tenía misterios para él y aunque intentó contenerle, cuando Kenshin decidía que ya le había dejado atacar suficiente, se zafaba fácilmente de su camino y le daba una estocada. En poco rato, había conseguido alcanzarle varias veces mientras que ella no lo había conseguido ninguna. Aun así, su actitud animada no decayó ni un poco.

Kaoru se detuvo un momento para coger aliento.

—Necesito hacer esto de vez en cuando —comentó alegre apoyándose en la espada y agarrándose en la parte alta de la cintura con la otra mano. Kenshin sospechó que estaba sufriendo los dolorosos pinchazos del pecho tras hacer un esfuerzo excesivo y sonrió con malicia. Había tenido una clase intensa y después no se había amilanado ni un poco con él. En cierta forma, se lo había buscado—. Si siempre peleo contra gente menos diestra que yo, acabaré oxidándome.

—Podemos volver a hacer esto cuando quieras.

—¡Sí, me encantaría! —Estaba tan emocionada que Kenshin no pudo evitar sentir cómo se filtraba la alegría de ella hacia él. Sonrió divertido mientras la veía recuperarse del ejercicio—. Casi no puedo creerme que entrenemos juntos. ¡¿Quién me iba a decir, cuando empecé las enseñanzas de mi padre en kendo, que acabaría peleando un día contra una leyenda?! —Kenshin rio al verla tan pletórica por algo tan simple.

—¿Y eso te sorprende? —Kenshin se acercó hasta donde estaba ella reponiéndose del esfuerzo con la respiración agitada—. Cualquiera puede pelear contra mí. Centenares de personas lo han hecho, y la gran mayoría no ha vivido para lamentarlo. —Kaoru le miró fijamente más seria por sus palabras e intentando dominar su respiración—. En cambio, tú hiciste lo que ninguno de ellos pudo: enamorarle.

Kaoru abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se ruborizó incluso por encima de la rojez debida al ejercicio físico, y Kenshin aprovechó para darle una patada a la espada haciendo que Kaoru perdiera el equilibrio y acabara en el suelo. Se rio de ella sin contemplaciones.

—¿En serio caes en un truco tan simple de distracción? —se mofó de Kaoru. Ella le miró desde el suelo, aún sonrojada y sin saber cómo reaccionar. No sabía qué la dejaba más perpleja: si sacar a relucir que una vez consiguió su corazón como si aquello sí supusiera una gran hazaña, o que utilizara ese hecho para desestabilizar su guardia y tirarla al suelo.

Era una situación surrealista. Su Kenshin nunca habría hecho algo parecido: ni le habría dicho algo tan personal como aquello con semejante despreocupación, ni la habría tirado al suelo, ni mucho menos, se habría jactado de ella por haberla hecho caer en su trampa. Kenshin estaba jugando con ella, para su más absoluto asombro.

Estaba pasmada. No, más que eso: estaba atónita… y le encantaba.

Kaoru se levantó rápidamente, se acercó a él y le dio un empujón en el pecho, haciendo que él se riera por su actitud.

—¡Has hecho trampa! —intentó sonar ofendida pero no tuvo mucho éxito al acabar riéndose con él. Pocas veces podía verle riendo así—. Eso ha sido un truco muy sucio, Kenshin.

Kaoru intentó tomarse la revancha haciéndole una llave para tirarle al suelo, pero él la contrarrestó y la que de nuevo acabó en el suelo fue ella. Kenshin sostuvo la punta de su espada de madera bajo el mentón de Kaoru rozando su garganta.

—No puedes vencerme —dijo socarrón y Kaoru frunció el ceño por su arrogancia.

Cogió la punta de la espada de madera en un rápido movimiento y le hizo un barrido con las piernas. Kenshin, esta vez, sí acabó en el suelo. Kaoru se puso de rodillas a su lado y, levantando los brazos al aire en gesto victorioso, gritó:

—¡Te he tirado! ¡Lo he conseguido! —Y se puso de pie dando saltos a su alrededor entusiasmada.

Kenshin se incorporó y se sentó con una pierna doblada y un brazo apoyado sobre ella mientras la observaba dar brincos de emoción. Se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que era arrancarle una sonrisa a Kaoru. No conocía a muchas mujeres con esa vitalidad y dinamismo. De hecho, las únicas que conocía estaban en la maraña de recuerdos olvidados. Estaba Kaoru, y luego Misao, que era todavía peor que ella. Claro que Misao aún tenía un comportamiento bastante infantil, a diferencia de Kaoru. Pero como decía, no conocía a muchas mujeres así y por supuesto, Tomoe no era una de ellas.

Conseguir una sonrisa de Tomoe era casi una misión imposible. Su prometido había muerto por ello. Kyosato había ido a Kioto buscando reconocimiento porque Tomoe no era capaz de demostrarle que le quería tal como era. No pudo lograr hacerle ver que era feliz por casarse con él, ni pudo detenerle con lágrimas cuando quiso marcharse. Y a consecuencia, en Kioto se encontró con Battosai y murió como tantos otros.

Kenshin no podía reprochárselo a Kyosato. Él también había sido víctima de la misma falta de emociones de Tomoe y podía comprender perfectamente al hombre. Kyosato había partido hacia Kioto sin saber que Tomoe le amaba y él la había perdido dudando de ello. En realidad, era su diario el que se lo había confirmado.

En cambio, Kaoru era transparente para él y tampoco buscaba esconder lo que sentía a la gente que le rodeaba. Si estaba feliz, todos lo sabían; y si estaba triste, también. Era reconfortante no tener que intuir los sentimientos de otra persona.

Kenshin enfocó sus ojos en la mujer que seguía regocijándose por haberle vencido y volvió a ver su sonrisa; la misma que tantas veces le había cautivado, y pensó en la última vez que se la había visto a Tomoe. Aquélla no sólo le había costado sudor y lágrimas verla, también su sangre.

Si tras haber recordado a su esposa aún quedase algún rastro de alegría de los recientes minutos compartidos con Kaoru, se borró en el momento en que la muerte de ella pasó por su memoria.

_«—Tomoe… ¿por qué…?_

_—Todo irá bien… no llores…_

_—No es verdad… ¡¿cómo puede ir bien?! ¡Si alguien tiene que morir soy yo, el asesino. Pero mueres tú… ¡¿qué es lo que irá bien?!... ¡Tomoe!»._

Era un recuerdo tan desgarrador para él que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no rememorarlo. Durante años Kenshin sólo había querido conservar sus buenos recuerdos de ella. Pero su muerte escondía la segunda sonrisa que le había visto a la mujer que amaba. En aquella fría y nevada mañana de finales de diciembre, Tomoe había muerto y lo había hecho con una sonrisa en los labios tras haberle protegido y salvado la vida. La había matado con su espada, pero había muerto en paz.

Kenshin contuvo la respiración al reflexionar sobre eso y se quedó mirando en dirección a Kaoru aunque sus ojos no la enfocaban ni veía nada de lo que había a su alrededor.

_«—Todo irá bien… no llores…»._

Tomoe le había perdonado un segundo después de haberla atravesado con su espada y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. El corazón empezó a latirle muy rápido pero seguía sin entrarle aire a los pulmones por la conmoción. Acababa de atravesarla de arriba abajo con su espada, la había acogido entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, y mientras la vida se le iba del cuerpo con cada gota de sangre vertida en la blanca nieve, en quien había pensado era en él y la tristeza que había visto reflejada en su rostro por haberle causado la muerte.

_«—Cada vez que sonríes, la parte de mí que hay dentro de ti también sonríe…»._

_«—Todo irá bien… no llores…»._

Tomoe había muerto en paz; con una sonrisa en los labios porque había protegido la vida del hombre que amaba. Y no quería que estuviera triste por su sacrificio.

Porque en realidad, Tomoe no quería que estuviera triste.

_«—Cada vez que sonríes, la parte de mí que hay dentro de ti también sonríe…»._

—¿Estás así porque te he ganado? —preguntó estupefacta Kaoru al ver el semblante de Kenshin e interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. Se había quedado blanco y miraba a la nada ensimismado.

Kenshin volvió a centrar su atención en Kaoru, aunque seguía distraído con la revelación que acababa de tener. Era como si un rayo le hubiera impactado en el cuerpo y no conseguía sacarse el estupor de encima.

Sus pulmones empezaron a gritar pidiendo aire y por fin pudo respirar. Lo hizo muy rápido, como si jadeara recuperando el aliento y eso cambió la actitud de Kaoru.

—¿Estás bien? —Kaoru se preocupó viendo que Kenshin estaba indispuesto y empezó a ser evidente para ella que no había sido por el entrenamiento.

—Tengo que salir —murmuró agobiado de pronto.

—¿Kenshin? —Kaoru no pudo esconder su alarma por la actitud del hombre.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —repitió impaciente levantándose y andando diligente hacia la puerta.

—¡Kenshin! —le llamó Kaoru, pero fue absurdo porque él continuó su ruta sin hacerle caso y un momento después, ya no estaba en su campo de visión.

Kaoru no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando la puerta sin poder comprender qué había pasado. En un momento habían estado tranquilos y riendo juntos y de pronto, a Kenshin le había dado un arrebato y salido huyendo de allí.

Miró el lugar donde había estado sentado toda la mañana observando los entrenamientos, primero el de Sanosuke y luego el de ella, y vio que su espada de filo invertido se había quedado ahí olvidada. Kenshin nunca olvidaba su espada… jamás.

Y eso no era más que otro signo que le indicaba lo perturbado que estaba cuando salió de allí.

— * —

Se había marchado por la mañana y aún no había vuelto. Kaoru salió por la tarde a dar sus clases programadas en otros _dojos_ y cuando regresó a casa, Kenshin aún no estaba allí. Estaba muy cansada después de las clases de la mañana y de la tarde, y tener que prepararse el baño no le entusiasmaba nada. Pero Kenshin había desaparecido y lo único que podía hacer era esperar porque volviera pronto.

No sabía qué demonios había sucedido. Se había pasado todo el día desde entonces rememorando una y otra vez la escena que se había dado, pero no podía encontrar una respuesta. Habían estado entrenando e incluso se habían divertido haciéndose trampas entre ellos. Pero de repente, el semblante de Kenshin había demudado y había salido de casa como si le persiguieran los demonios. No encontraba ninguna lógica y estaba prácticamente convencida de que esta vez, ella no había tenido nada que ver en eso.

Mientras se relajaba en el baño oyó a Yahiko llegar a casa. Los días que impartían clases en el _dojo_ le dejaba la tarde libre en caso de que coincidieran clases en otros _dojos_. Aunque era su primer discípulo y era muy avezado en la enseñanza de la escuela, seguía siendo un niño y no quería sobrecargarle con entrenamientos.

—No entres, me estoy bañando —le avisó al chico cuando le oyó acercarse a la puerta.

—Me ha dicho Sanosuke que mañana quiere que cenemos todos juntos. Me ha preguntado si puedes preparar algo aquí —le informó Yahiko que había visto esa tarde al hombre en el Akabeko.

Aunque le costara admitirlo ante los adultos que siempre acababan metiéndose con él, cuando no tenía muchas cosas que hacer le gustaba pasar por el restaurante para ver a Tsubame. Teniendo en cuenta que de por sí la veía todos los días, era evidente que le pasaba algo preocupante con respecto a la chica. Le gustaba mucho estar en su compañía. Aunque fuera una niña muy tímida, era siempre agradable con él y le gustaba eso de ella.

—Vale, no hay problema —le respondió Kaoru desde la bañera.

—¿Sabes dónde está Kenshin? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No, se marchó esta mañana y aún no ha vuelto.

—¿Te has vuelto a pelear con él? —se quejó indignado el niño.

—¡No nos hemos vuelto a pelear! —gritó ella ante la acusación de Yahiko que parecía que la responsabilizaba de cada desaparición de Kenshin.

—¿Y entonces por qué…?

—¡Yahiko, estoy bañándome! —le interrumpió enfadada—. ¿Quieres largarte de aquí?

—Como si me interesara lo que estés haciendo ahí dentro —refunfuñó él al otro lado. Kaoru lanzó una pastilla de jabón contra la puerta a modo de represalia—. ¡Eres una bruta!

—¡Y tú un mocoso! ¡Déjame tranquila!

Yahiko se marchó de allí mascullando sobre una maestra fea y violenta que tenía la desgracia de tener que soportar.

Kaoru se recostó contra la tina y siguió el hilo de pensamientos en el que estaba antes de que Yahiko la desconcentrara.

En la semana que había transcurrido desde la boda de Sanosuke y Megumi, las cosas entre Kenshin y ella habían retornado a una tranquilidad relativa. Ahora que estaba advertida de los «instintos» de Kenshin, se cuidaba más de mantener una distancia prudencial con él. Y puesto que en una ocasión la acusó de incentivar sus deseos, intentaba ser lo más neutral posible. Claro que si en un principio no sabía qué hacía para conseguir ese efecto en él, para ella era difícil identificar esas acciones de forma que pudiera evitarlas.

De modo que de lo único que podía valerse era de prestar atención a las reacciones de Kenshin. Como estaba prevenida, Kaoru estudiaba más detenidamente a Kenshin de manera que si veía que empezaba a impacientarse o a alterarse, paraba lo que estuviese haciendo. El mayor problema que traía eso era que a veces tenía que detenerse de hacer cosas rutinarias. Sabía que era inexperta en aquellas artes, pero cada vez que sucedía algo así, esa inexperiencia quedaba más patente. Kaoru no entendía cómo funcionaba esa atracción que sentía Kenshin por ella. No había tenido que cuidarse del otro cuando eran pareja, pero resultaba que sí tenía que hacerlo con éste cuando no lo eran.

Y para su mayor inquietud, estaba notando que cada vez tenía que detenerse más a menudo en lo que estaba haciendo. Kenshin volvía a estar impacientándose cómo había ocurrido días antes de lo que pasó en su habitación.

Kaoru, sonrojada como siempre que meditaba sobre ello, suspiró y volvió a pensar en qué estaría haciendo Kenshin en ese momento. Quizás había vuelto a alterarle sin darse cuenta, pero normalmente no se marchaba tan serio.

La joven chapoteó molesta algunas burbujas del agua. Esta incertidumbre la estaba matando. Quería hablar con Kenshin pero a la vez le daba miedo presionarle. Aunque habían pactado que se contarían todo, cuando se había marchado parecía bastante indispuesto.

Kaoru suspiró una vez más con resignación y salió del baño. Se secó, se puso una _yukata_ para estar más cómoda y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena. El baño la había relajado y quitado tensión en los músculos. Su mente regresó al día en que Kenshin le dio un masaje en la espalda y casi gimió al recordarlo. Había sido una maravilla; Kenshin tenía unas manos que serían la delicia de cualquier mujer.

Se sonrojó en el acto más de lo que ya estaba al pensar en otras actividades para esas manos y se llevó las suyas a la cara.

—¡¿En qué estás pensando, Kaoru?! —se recriminó duramente a sí misma.

—No lo sé, pero parece interesante…

Kaoru gritó por la sorpresa al verse descubierta.

—¡Kenshin! ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí?! ¡¿Y cuándo has vuelto?! —le interrogó muy alterada llevándose una mano al pecho. Kaoru se mortificó más todavía por la sensación que tenía de que cualquiera podría leer en su expresión los pensamientos indecentes que acababan de pasar por su cabeza.

—Acabo de llegar e iba hacia mi habitación a comprobar que estuviera allí mi espada —contestó llevando su mano al lugar donde debería haber estado el arma.

Kaoru respiró profundamente para calmarse pero mantuvo la mano en el pecho notando cómo palpitaba su corazón.

—Está allí; te la he dejado yo esta mañana cuando te fuiste —le informó ella.

—Gracias. —Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

—Me has asustado, Kenshin —le recriminó aún con las pulsaciones aceleradas por el susto—. No he oído que estuvieras detrás de mí.

—Perdona. —Pero no parecía para nada afectado.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Por ahí… —respondió al descuido. Kaoru le miró sin atreverse a preguntarle más, pero se moría de la curiosidad.

—¿Estás mejor? Esta mañana no te veías bien.

—Tenía que meditar —dijo volviendo a su, gracias a Dios, cada vez menos habitual tono parco. Antes era costumbre que les hablara así, como si no se fiara de ellos; pero últimamente lo hacía sólo cuando se sentía incómodo y por eso controló su interrogatorio.

—¿Y te ha ayudado salir?

—Creo que sí. Lo necesitaba.

—Me alegro. —No comentaron nada más y se hizo evidente para Kaoru que Kenshin no quería seguir ahondando en la conversación—. Iba a ponerme con la cena ahora.

—Ve yendo; en seguida te ayudo —le dijo mientras retomaba su marcha hacia su habitación.

Kenshin entró en su cuarto y, tras cerrar la puerta para así mantenerse lejos de ojos curiosos, soltó un profundo suspiro.

Echó un vistazo por la estancia y encontró su espada sobre el _futón_ recogido. Se acercó hasta ella y pasó la mano por encima del arma. Esa espada dejaba atrás un estilo de vida continuando con otro totalmente opuesto; una vida de expiación por todo lo que había hecho.

Cogió la espada con una mano y evaluó su peso como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Era igual que cualquier otra espada, pero ésta le permitía pelear sin dejar muertos tras de él.

_«—Quiero proteger a la gente que tengo delante. Quiero ayudar a los que sufren, a todos los que están hundidos en la tristeza… Nunca debo dejar de luchar hasta el día en que ya no sea capaz de llevar esta espada»_.

Ésa era la respuesta que había encontrado tras diez años vagando por Japón intentando expiar sus crímenes. Era un espadachín y lo seguiría siendo hasta el día de su muerte. Pero en vez de emplear su habilidad con la espada en segar vidas, lo haría para protegerlas.

Kenshin agarró la espada con más fuerza, como si por fin entendiese el verdadero significado de esa peculiar arma.

Kaoru le había dicho una vez que tenía tendencia a sacrificar su vida y sabía a qué era debido. Kenshin había estado convencido de que moriría en la guerra. No esperaba que ésta terminase menos de un año después de hasta dónde llegaban sus recuerdos, pero había esperado que Battosai muriera con ella.

Sin embargo, había sobrevivido.

Kenshin se sentó en el suelo y desenfundó varios centímetros de la espada mirando el brillo del filo. ¿Un asesino en una era de paz? No tenía sentido. Era más correcto que hubiera pagado con el mismo castigo los crímenes cometidos. En cambio, no había sucedido, y en consecuencia, durante diez años había perdido de vista el valor de su propia vida, como bien le dijo Kaoru.

Pero entonces había llegado Enishi y simulado la muerte de Kaoru. Kenshin cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho cuando éste se encogió al recordarlo. Le había dado un castigo peor que la muerte. Sin embargo, había sacado una conclusión que cambiaría por completo su vida. Porque cuantos más años viviera, más tiempo podría proteger a la gente indefensa que se veía oprimida por lunáticos como Shishio.

Ése había sido su objetivo cuando entró en la guerra. Kenshin discutió duramente con su maestro para poder marcharse a combatir y pelear por una época mejor. Pero ese ideal lo había perdido también de vista en menos de un año… hasta que llegó Tomoe. La guerra y la sed de sangre de Battosai lo habían estado consumiendo, sembrando una niebla opaca en la meta que se había impuesto. Pero ella le había vuelto a centrar en lo que importaba.

Era un eje en su vida. Kenshin la había mantenido siempre presente para no volver a perderse. Pero del mismo modo, también había cargado con el peso de su muerte: la culpabilidad por querer salvar a otras personas cuando no había sido capaz de proteger a la mujer que amaba. Por eso no había pensado hasta ese momento que Tomoe no había sacrificado su vida para que luego él desperdiciara la suya.

Ése sí era un verdadero crimen contra ella: porque estaba malgastando el regalo que le había dado Tomoe.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Andrea:** Pues fíjate que creo que no soy precisamente de las personas que más intriga dejan en los capítulos. Suelo dejar los capítulos cerrados o ése es mi parecer. Sobre la extensión del fic, no lo he terminado, aunque queda poco. Tengo que empezar el «Capítulo 24» (no he podido hacer gran cosa en Julio y me he alcanzado casi T_T), pero no me queda mucho más. Y es el más extenso porque hace 30.000 palabras que sobrepasé a mi fic más largo. Por eso lo sé ^_^º. Por cierto, no actualizo «tan de mañana». Lo hago después de comer y responderos, aquí ronda entre las 3 y las 4 de la tarde. Pero para las de allí, pues sí, es tempranito ;-P .

**Paiito:** A ver, de lo que dice Kenshin, no lo dice por el momento actual. _«Tú hiciste lo que ninguno de ellos pudo»_. Utiliza el tiempo pasado lejano de un hecho acabado (o sea, Pret. Perf. Simple). Habla de que enamoró al otro Kenshin. Si fuera algo más reciente que le hubiera incluido a él, habría utilizado el Pret. Perf. Compuesto («has hecho»). Esa frase no esconde nada más que las ganas de Kenshin de bromear con ella. Y ya veo la animosidad que hay contra Tomoe ^_^º…

**Serena, Karito y Estrella:** Que las 3 me habéis dicho lo mismo, jijiji. Pues sí, si Kenshin no empieza a comprender las cosas, ¡no termino nunca! »_«.

**Hikari:** Creo que no entendemos la situación igual ^_^º. Desde mi perspectiva, una cosa es recuperar la memoria y otra, la personalidad que tenía antes. Kenshin ya recuerda muchas cosas de su vida, pero son las que normalmente se nos quedan a todos. Por mucho que recuerde sucesos de sus 10 años de viajes, realmente no ha vuelto a vivir esos 10 años de viajes. A menos que tengas hipermnesia (y hay muy pocos casos documentados en el mundo), no recuerdas lo que pasa cada día de tu vida. Recuerdas X cosas, pero no todo. Así, aunque ya recuerde casi todo, Kenshin sufrió un retroceso brutal en su personalidad que no va a recuperar mágicamente. Y ni siquiera la recuperará aunque pasen otros 10 años, porque las experiencias no serán las mismas.

**Mirita:** Pobre mujer, Tomoe no tiene la culpa de que nos guste más Kaoru, jiusjiusjius. Pero sí, teniendo en cuenta que es lo que está traumando a Kenshin, es normal que la traiga a colación, así que tendréis que hacer de tripas corazón todavía :-s .

**Kaory:** Pues si eso te parece avance… espera a ver el próximo capítulo… y el siguiente… y el siguiente… y el… ¡ah, espera, que ya me quedo sin fic! XD . Estamos en la recta final, ¡Yuju!

**Rogue:** Sé que sigues el fic. Eres de las que lo tiene en seguimiento casi desde que empecé a subirlo ;-) . Sobre otros fics, en mi perfil están puestos los que hice antaño pero que borraron por la estructura en guión. Ahora bien, cuando termine con éste, tengo pensamiento de arreglar «Juegos del destino» para subirlo también aquí. ¡Paciencia! :-D .

**Kiranamie:** Te aseguro que hay cosas que pones en los fics porque sabes que otros las leen. Por ejemplo, en mis tiempos, llegué a utilizar la palabra «linda» para describir a una prota como bonita porque lo acabas asumiendo de leerlo tanto en los fics. Y aquí te aseguro que NO se usa «linda» para definir a una persona… bueno, ni a nada en general porque de hecho, esa palabra sólo se la oigo usar a los latinoamericanos. Para el caso de «te amo», como te decía, yo he llegado a ponerlo (aunque me da urticaria) por el hecho de que los fics también los leéis latinoamericanas. Pero ya te digo que ni en series, ni en películas, ni siquiera en libros románticos (traducciones nuevas) se dice «te amo». Se pone «te quiero», es más: ¿sabes de la película sobre el libro de Cecelia Ahern «Posdata: te amo»? Pues aquí el libro se publicó como «Posdata: te quiero». Es que no se usa, suena muy ñoño »_«.

Sobre el Opening, pues no, no lo había visto hasta que lo has dicho. Pero ya lo he hecho y está chulo, la verdad ;-) . Y sí, ya queda poco para que se aclare Kenshin. ¡El fic se acaba! ¡Yupyyy! Sé que luego me dará pena, pero tengo ganas de terminarlo. ¡Llevo dos meses y medio con él! O_o. Hay que descansar…

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Y gracias, por supuesto, por vuestros comentarios :-D .

— * —

**Capítulo 21**

—¿Y para qué tenías tanto interés en hacer una cena aquí con todos reunidos? —preguntó con curiosidad Kaoru a Sanosuke cuando al fin se sentó tras dejar la comida dispuesta para los allí presentes.

—Sí, eso… ¿para qué querías reunirnos? —inquirió Megumi y aquello desconcertó a Kaoru que había dado por hecho que sería alguna noticia de la pareja.

—¿No podríamos esperar a terminar de cenar?

—¡No! —dijeron tres voces que se impacientaron al ver que la cena realmente sí traía una noticia de trasfondo.

—Sois bastante curiosos, ¿no? —les reprochó Sanosuke por su actitud. Giró su vista hacia Kenshin y le miró con complicidad, el cual sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer. Kaoru le apuntó con el dedo de forma acusatoria.

—¿Tú estás enterado? —le interrogó ultrajada—. ¿Por qué siempre se entera él antes de las cosas?

—Es una parte implicada.

—¿Qué has hecho, cabeza de pollo? —le advirtió con mala cara su suspicaz esposa.

—He conseguido que Kenshin me sustituya por dos semanas en mis entrenamientos.

Kenshin suspiró como si aquella idea no le hiciera nada de gracia y todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la explicación. Megumi, además, se había quedado blanca.

—¿Cómo que te va a sustituir? —le preguntó más allá del escepticismo—. ¿Acaso es que te has cansado ya? —Megumi no podía dar crédito a esa hipótesis y se llevó una mano a la frente disgustada. Le había durado poco más de un mes el capricho.

—No, claro que no —se defendió Sanosuke.

—Sí, ¡claro que sí! —se indignó ella repitiendo su fórmula—. Siempre es igual… debería haber sabido que esto tampoco te lo tomarías en serio. Pero la culpa es mía por dejarme engañar.

Sanosuke se quedó callado mirándola como si le hubiera golpeado en un lugar muy doloroso, aunque éste no fuera visible. También se generó un silencio muy incómodo entre los presentes cuando la mujer dejó caer esa apreciación tan falta de confianza en su marido.

—No es eso, Megumi —intercedió Kenshin al ver que su amigo era incapaz de articular palabra—. Hay una buena razón para ello, si no, créeme que no hubiera accedido.

Megumi relajó su expresión escéptica tras la intervención de Kenshin. A diferencia de Sanosuke, tenía la cabeza más asentada.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer durante esas dos semanas?

—Irme de viaje de novios contigo a disfrutar de aguas termales. —Megumi se quedó más lívida aún cuando oyó la respuesta de Sanosuke.

—¿Un viaje conmigo? —murmuró pasmada—. ¿Aguas termales?

—Sí, y ya veo mi recompensa por el esfuerzo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó muy apenada Megumi. Dos semanas de vacaciones relajantes eran casi un sueño. No había disfrutado de ningún periodo de vacaciones desde que casi seis años antes llegara a Tokio para trabajar como ayudante de médico.

—Me he tirado una semana organizándolo todo —siguió Sanosuke muy ofendido sin hacerle caso—. He tenido que pedir favores, hablar con Gensai para que te deje esas dos semanas libres, he tenido que hablar a hurtadillas con mis alumnos para que esos dos entrometidos —acusó apuntando con el dedo a Kaoru y Yahiko— no se enteraran de mis planes, ¿y qué recibo a cambio? Desconfianza por parte de mi esposa.

Megumi, a medias entre la emoción de que Sanosuke hubiera planeado un viaje de esas características y la angustia por la reprimenda que le estaba dando con razón, sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

—Perdóname. —Y se abrazó a Sanosuke el cual, por muy enfadado que estuviera, fue incapaz de evitar estrecharla contra él—. Lo siento mucho.

—La culpa sí que es mía por no haber deducido que desconfiarías de mí —suspiró contra el hombro de Megumi—. Cariño, nos merecemos el uno al otro. —La doctora asintió con énfasis contra él arrancándole una sonrisa a Sanosuke.

—¿Y adónde os vais? —preguntó Kaoru viendo que las aguas se tranquilizaban. Megumi se separó de Sanosuke y se incorporó en su lugar para coger un bocado de su plato.

—Sí, ¿adónde vamos? —cuestionó Megumi mientras se llevaba un trozo a la boca. Le sorprendió gratamente el sabor—. ¿Lo has cocinado tú? —se extrañó ella dirigiéndose a Kaoru y dejando la anterior pregunta de lado. Tenía entendido que la cena la había hecho ella.

—Sí, ¿te gusta? —Megumi asintió y cogió otro bocado—. Kenshin me está enseñando a cocinar. Se nota el cambio, ¿verdad? —Kaoru sonrió muy satisfecha de sus logros. Había mejorado considerablemente la calidad de su cocina en poco tiempo bajo las instrucciones de Kenshin.

Megumi se giró hacia Kenshin muy sorprendida.

—Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Kenshin. Te felicito.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Eh! ¡Soy yo la que ha cocinado! —se quejó molesta porque le dieran el mérito a Kenshin en vez de a ella.

—Bueno, comprende que Kenshin ha obrado un milagro contigo —se mofó Yahiko no queriendo perder la oportunidad de meterse con su maestra.

Los tres adultos miraron con expresión dolorosa la escena ante sus ojos cuando se pusieron en el lugar del pobre niño. Kaoru le había dado una somanta de palos que hubiera hecho llorar al más valiente.

—¡Qué barbaridad, Kaoru! Eres muy violenta —comentó Megumi al ver al chiquillo tirado semiinconsciente en el suelo.

—Se lo tiene merecido —replicó Kaoru y siguió comiendo su cena enfadada—. ¿Y adónde dices que os vais? —cambió de tema de conversación con toda intención.

—Sí, ¿adónde vamos? —Megumi se moría de la curiosidad por saber qué sitio había elegido. Sanosuke siguió comiendo su ración sin hacerlas caso—. ¿Sanosuke?

—El lugar sigue siendo una sorpresa para ti —contestó cuando Megumi le instigó—. Así que no insistas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se quejó la mujer por el secretismo de su marido.

—Sí —contestó muy ufano él.

—¿Y cuándo nos vamos? ¿Me vas a tener así hasta entonces?

—Nos vamos en dos días, y sí, te quedarás así —le dijo respondiendo a las dos preguntas.

Megumi se irguió en su sitio y continuó cenando inconforme por sus respuestas a la vez que maquinaba la forma de sacárselas cuando llegaran a casa donde tenía más armas a su disposición, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kaoru se llevó los palillos a la boca y meditó sobre lo dicho por los dos.

—Sanosuke, estaba pensando… Si Megumi no estaba al tanto, es porque lo has organizado todo tú. Pero con el dinero que te he dado, no te puede llegar para pagar el viaje y menos el alojamiento en unos baños termales.

Sanosuke se envaró y para sorpresa de todos, también Kenshin. Megumi les miró a ambos muy suspicaz.

—Es cierto, Sanosuke. ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero? —La doctora entrecerró sus ojos de forma acusatoria. La expresión culpable de su marido no indicaba nada bueno.

—Ya te he dicho que he pedido algunos favores —le explicó sin salirse de la verdad.

—¿Y quién te ha dejado el dinero que necesitabas?

—Eso no importa —respondió Sanosuke intentando quitarle relevancia al asunto.

—A mí me importa, porque a alguien habrá que devolvérselo.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo, y ahora más —replicó enfadada Megumi—. Sanosuke… —añadió en tono de advertencia.

El hombre miró a Kenshin esperando algún tipo de apoyo por parte de él, pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible que pudiera hacer nada. Kenshin negó con la cabeza haciéndole saber que en aquello estaba solo.

—Vale, te lo cuento si no te enfadas —le puso a condición Sanosuke.

—Te prometo que me enfadaré fijo como no me lo cuentes, cabeza de pollo —le exigió ella y por la forma en que dijo el descalificativo, Sanosuke supo que Megumi estaba muy cabreada. En ese estado, se iba a montar una buena así que lo mejor era soltarlo de golpe y esperar a que pasara el tifón.

—Me llevé a Kenshin a jugar a los dados.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —gritó y consiguió despertar a Yahiko de su inconsciencia.

—Sé que te dije que no volvería a jugar dinero a los dados, pero lo necesitaba para poder darte una sorpresa.

—¿Y qué dinero jugaste? —Pero suspiró exasperada al caer en la cuenta—. No me lo digas: tu primer salario como instructor. ¡Qué bonito!

—Megumi…

—No, estás hablando de algo que nos afecta a los dos.

Sanosuke decidió que aquella conversación estaba entrando en un terreno conyugal y no era para airear delante de los demás, los cuales se habían quedado callados como muertos al escuchar la discusión. Se puso en pie e instó a Megumi a levantarse.

—Ahora volvemos, seguid cenando —les dijo Sanosuke sin prestarles atención. Casi arrastró a Megumi de camino a la cocina, lugar que le parecía más alejado de la sala en la que estaban los otros tres.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso? —le recriminó Megumi en cuanto Sanosuke cerró la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Crees que yo voy a trabajar para que tú te gastes el dinero en los dados? —Sanosuke resopló.

—En primer lugar, no era tu dinero; y en segundo lugar, ha sido algo excepcional. No lo voy a volver a hacer.

—Hasta que llegue otro momento _excepcional_ —dijo sarcástica—, y otra vez consideres oportuno apostar.

—Ya has dudado de mí una vez —le reprochó Sanosuke sacando a relucir la anterior puñalada que había recibido por su parte. Si tenía que valerse de ella para conseguir que le escuchara, lo haría—. Así que déjame hablar ahora a mí.

Megumi se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó contra la mesa de la cocina con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Muy bien, habla —le concedió ella de mala gana. Lo que en realidad quería hacer era darle un puñetazo y aquella vez, con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía ultrajada por el engaño de Sanosuke.

—Créeme que me habría gustado haber podido ahorrar para pagar el viaje sin atajos, pero nos casamos en tiempo fugaz y no tenía margen de maniobra.

—Eso no te da derecho a apostar el dinero familiar.

—¿Te crees que lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera garantías? —Ahora fue Sanosuke el que se indignó.

—¿Te piensas que soy idiota? En los dados no hay garantías al menos que estén trucados.

—Ésa es una opción; la otra es llevarte a Kenshin contigo.

—¿Se puede saber qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

—¡En que no falla una! —contestó elevando la voz por las constantes preguntas de Megumi—. Por eso lo hice. ¡Kenshin es una máquina de ganar dinero a los dados!

—Pues para serlo, no tiene ni una moneda en el bolsillo —reprochó con mordacidad ella.

—Porque en cuanto juegue un par de veces, nadie en su sano juicio volvería a apostar contra él. ¡Kenshin es una mina de oro! ¡No falla nunca! —gritó intentando hacérselo ver—. Jamás habría jugado si no hubiera ido con él, Megumi. Tienes que creerme. Es cierto que necesitaba dinero rápido para poder hacer el viaje a Aizu, pero lo habría postergado de no estar seguro de que lo conseguiría.

Megumi se quedó blanca al escucharle y Sanosuke no supo cómo interpretar su reacción. Habían estado discutiendo acaloradamente y de repente había perdido el color del rostro.

—¿Vamos a ir a Aizu? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? —dudó al escucharle el lugar.

—Acabas de decirlo.

—¿En serio? —Estaba tan alterado que no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía en su afán de hacer entender a Megumi su proceder. Recapituló la conversación, pero no supo dónde lo había dicho—. Bueno, pues ya has descubierto la sorpresa —añadió con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué has elegido Aizu? —Aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta. Había zonas de aguas termales por el país de mejor reputación que las de Aizu, pero había elegido su tierra natal. A Megumi empezó a temblarle el labio inferior conteniendo la emoción. Sanosuke se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla cuando vio que sus ojos comenzaron a brillarle fruto de las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué crees? —Megumi le abrazó—. Es el lugar donde creciste y en algún sitio tiene que estar tu familia. Quiero aprovechar nuestro viaje para que en el tiempo que permanezcamos allí podamos buscarles. ¿Cuándo si no tendrás tiempo para hacerlo?

Megumi estaba conmocionada por la atención de Sanosuke y le agarró más fuerte de la ropa en su abrazo convirtiendo sus manos en puños. En el tiempo récord de semana y media, había aumentado la cantidad de dinero que tenía, amarrado sus responsabilidades allí —tanto de ella como de él— y le había organizado un viaje pensando sólo en ella.

—¿No hubieras preferido ir a otro sitio? —preguntó con la voz acongojada.

—El lugar me da igual siempre que tú estés en él.

Megumi acabó por dejar caer las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde que Sanosuke le reveló sus planes. Siempre daba la impresión de que todo le importaba poco y la vida era un juego, pero a la hora de la verdad, estaba más atento a su alrededor de lo que daba a entender.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo —le contestó Sanosuke de vuelta.

—Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Ya te he dicho que no jugaré con dinero. —Sanosuke posó un suave beso sobre la cabeza de Megumi—. Tenemos un problema con esa desconfianza —sonó preocupado él. No era una posición cómoda para ninguno de los dos. Le picaba en el orgullo que su esposa no pudiera confiar en él y dudara de todo lo que él hiciera, del mismo modo que tampoco quería ver a Megumi pasando malos ratos al creerse cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero no es fácil cambiar la visión que siempre has mostrado a los demás.

Sanosuke separó de su pecho a Megumi y la miró a los ojos. Se encontraba afectada por la situación; tanto por lo que había pasado como por sus propias dudas respecto a él. Y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en tranquilizarla.

La besó suavemente en los labios; unos labios que no traía maquillados. Habían acordado que sólo los llevaría pintados en la clínica pues, fuera de ella, Sanosuke no podía prometerle que no acabara estropeándoselos. Rozó sus labios con cuidado en una caricia ligera y tierna que buscaba reconfortarla, desgraciadamente, Sanosuke todavía no había llegado al punto en que estuviera saciado de su esposa y pudiera contener sus manos.

—Te prometí que no lo haría y sí deberías saber que cumplo mis promesas —le dijo cuando se separó de ella para recuperar el aire.

—Lo sé, pero hay cosas que aún me costará tiempo asimilar que las cumplirás de verdad. Pero haré el esfuerzo, Sanosuke. Yo también te lo prometo.

Sanosuke volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, con más intensidad. Amaba tanto a esa mujer que a veces sentía que no era dueño ni de su propio corazón. El maldito latía al son de ella y sólo por ella. Y le volvía loco.

Megumi se agarró con más ímpetu al cuello de Sanosuke y profundizó el beso al instante. Sanosuke la recibió en su boca y saboreó el suave y adictivo sabor de Megumi que tanto le aturdía. Adoraba todo de ella: su fiero carácter, su cuerpo, la pasión que mostraba por él… todo en ella, haciendo una mezcla explosiva que hacía arder sus venas.

Dejó sus labios y le besó el cuello. Megumi soltó un suspiro en cuanto le sintió allí. Tenía una zona muy sensible justo debajo de la oreja que la hacía derretirse. Lo había encontrado en una de sus tórridas noches en su casa, donde la había investigado a fondo para saber qué era lo que más le gustaba.

—Sanosuke… —susurró cuando lamió esa zona y dejó que el aire exhalado por su respiración tocara el lugar húmedo. Repitió el proceso una vez más y luego pasó a la zona homóloga bajo su otra oreja haciendo que Megumi se apoyara contra él cuando empezó a notar que las piernas no la sostenían como debían.

Sanosuke se pegó más a su cuerpo sintiendo cómo su excitación por la mujer aumentaba. Pasó sus manos por sus ropas; llevaba sólo el kimono, sin la bata que usaba para trabajar, pero aun así, seguía siendo demasiada ropa encima. Después de haber disfrutado de su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, cualquier cosa que llevara encima no era más que un obstáculo para él. Regresó a sus labios donde sofocó los suaves gemidos de Megumi. Ella tampoco había estado ociosa, sabiendo que tenía todos los derechos para tocarle como quisiera. Metió sus manos por debajo de su ropa para tocar su espalda y pasó los dedos por ella.

Sanosuke juntó sus caderas contra las de ella, apretando su erección contra la mujer que la había provocado y Megumi se separó de sus labios jadeando.

—Tenemos que parar. —Casi no podía respirar tras el momento de arrebato que les había entrado, pero al mirar a Sanosuke, supo que detenerse no iba a ser algo tan sencillo. Sus ojos marrones la miraban con una intensidad propia de cuando estaban en la cama.

Y acto seguido se dio cuenta de que su marido había perdido el juicio. La dio la vuelta y comenzó a desabrochar el _obi_. Megumi se había quedado inmóvil por la sorpresa al ver que Sanosuke se había propuesto desnudarla en la cocina de Kaoru. Antes de darse cuenta, la hizo girar quitando las vueltas de la tela alrededor de su cintura y notando cómo los lados del kimono se abrían.

—¡Quieto! ¡Para! —gritó Megumi muy mortificada pensando en lo que pretendía hacer Sanosuke. La cara se le puso escarlata pero peor fue cuando vio al hombre llevar su brazo a la mesa y barrer con él los trastos que allí había. Muchos de ellos cayeron al suelo creando un gran estruendo y estupefacta vio cómo Sanosuke la cogía y la izaba sentándola contra la mesa. Sujetó con fuerza los bordes de su kimono a la vez que Sanosuke los cogía para separarlos—. ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Sanosuke! —se sentía tan avergonzada pensando que pretendía hacer el amor con ella en la cocina de Kaoru, que creía que el sonrojo había traspasado su cara y recorrido todo el cuerpo.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo —susurró con prepotencia—. Y como sigas gritando, todos los de esta casa sabrán lo que te voy a hacer.

—Aquí, no… —le suplicó—. Por favor, te lo pido, Sanosuke: aquí, no.

En respuesta, el hombre la besó interrumpiendo cualquier otra orden que se le pasara a la doctora por la mente. Megumi tenía un punto débil en cuanto a besos se refería: perdía la cabeza enseguida en cuanto le besaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Imprimió más fuerza a sus manos y consiguió abrir el kimono. Aunque Megumi se debatió con él, no pudo hacer nada en realidad ante su fuerza y sus pechos quedaron a la vista. Sanosuke la agarró del pelo y tiró para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y elevarlos hacia él. Abandonó su boca y, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello, alcanzó uno de sus senos.

Megumi gimió audiblemente, dejando al momento de retorcerse. Sanosuke apartó del todo la tela y recostó a su esposa contra la mesa, abriendo sus piernas y colocándose en el hueco que dejaron. Ahora que tenía su piel expuesta, paseó sus manos por su cuerpo enviando ráfagas de placer por todo él. Siguió succionando su pezón dejándolo enhiesto y pellizcó con su otra mano el que estaba desatendido.

Megumi cambió sus súplicas de «parar» por las de «más» y Sanosuke sonrió complacido.

Torturó los dos pechos intercambiado posiciones entre la boca y sus manos y Megumi perdió todo pudor residual ante el lugar donde estaban haciendo aquello. Enganchó sus piernas a la cintura de él y le cogió de la cabeza para acercarla a ella y poder besarle. Sanosuke estaba muy impaciente y aunque fue ella la que pretendía invadir su boca, al final ganó él. Se besaron con fruición y de ambas gargantas se emitieron gemidos ahogados por lo que sentían en ese momento. Sanosuke empujó con sus caderas en el lugar de su entrada haciendo notar la erección que pulsaba por entrar en su cuerpo.

—Quítate el pantalón —le exigió Megumi al notar su miembro contra ella. Definitivamente, había perdido todo rastro de vergüenza y Sanosuke se regocijó en su interior. Se había casado con una mujer muy pasional y que disfrutaba sin restricciones del sexo.

Sanosuke se incorporó y, cogiéndola de las piernas, arrastró a Megumi más al borde de la mesa. Pasó su mano por la entrada notándola muy húmeda y sin contemplaciones, introdujo dos dedos dentro. Megumi no opuso ni una mínima resistencia a la invasión y se retorció sobre la mesa al ritmo de su mano. Ver el níveo cuerpo de Megumi tumbado sobre la mesa como un manjar, con el kimono abierto y notando cómo los temblores la recorrían, era una visión exquisita que no podía dejar de observar. Sus ojos iban de la mano entre sus piernas a la expresión de gozo de su cara, pasando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Sanosuke… —susurró sumergida en las llamas de la lujuria—, no quiero tus dedos.

Por supuesto que no; quería algo mejor que ellos, y Sanosuke sonrió con perversidad por la audacia de su mujer.

—Tendrás lo que yo quiera darte.

—Estoy cerca de culminar —le informó ella sin miramientos.

—Pues volverás a empezar —dijo él arrogante. Megumi se llevó una mano a su boca y se chupó los dedos. Después, fue rozando con sus dedos húmedos dejando un rastro por su cuello y pecho hasta llegar a su pezón derecho.

—¿Y no prefieres que las dos veces sean contigo dentro?

_«¡Qué hija de…!»_, exclamó Sanosuke en su mente y soltó un gemido ahogado por la escena. Megumi se las sabía todas. Iba a matarle si ya hacía esas cosas cuando había descubierto los placeres carnales sólo una semana atrás.

No hizo falta mucho más para convencerle. Dos segundos después, Sanosuke se estaba deshaciendo el nudo de su pantalón y tres después, su miembro quedaba libre. Orientó su miembro a su entrada y, sujetándola por las caderas, se introdujo en ella de un empujón profundo.

—¡Sí! —gritó ella al sentirle en su interior.

—Megumi, será mejor que te moderes si no quieres que todos sepan lo que hacemos.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar ella era en que tenía en su interior al hombre que amaba. Estaba muy cerca… en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada más que en lo cerca que estaba de ese éxtasis que había conocido hacía tan poco tiempo. Le sintió moverse fuerte y profundo en ella, y Megumi no necesitó mucho más para alcanzar el clímax.

Sanosuke se tumbó sobre ella y la besó ahogando los gritos que salían de su garganta. Sintió los espasmos que la recorrieron y que se concentraban en la prisión de su miembro. Era una sensación intensa para un hombre: ver cómo la mujer amada llegaba a la cima del placer y sentir las fuertes contracciones de sus paredes comprimiendo su erección. Acompañó cada contracción de su cuerpo con un envite fuerte y prolongando, intensificando así el orgasmo de Megumi.

Sanosuke la siguió besando por el cuello mientras ella se relajaba recobrando la respiración. Su cuerpo aún pulsaba por las ráfagas residuales del clímax y éste último, había dejado aferrado su miembro en el interior de ella. La besó y la acarició esperando a que se fuera relajando y así poder salir de ella más fácilmente.

Lo hizo en cuanto sintió que sus paredes se aflojaban, y volvió a repetir sus caricias y sus besos por todo su cuerpo. Le encantaba su suave cuerpo, le encantaba lamerla, le encantaba el sabor salado de su piel. Le encantaba que sus caricias le erizaran el vello del cuerpo, y le encantaba más aún arrancarle esos gemidos de incuestionable placer.

—Quiero comerte entera. Vas a ser mi cena —le prometió con voz sensual y Megumi sintió estremecerse todo su cuerpo.

Sanosuke bajó por su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Megumi volvió a retorcerse en cuanto su lengua la acarició y succionó el botón de nervios que la volvía loca… y de nuevo gritó.

—Shhh —la acalló Sanosuke separándose de ella—. Recuerda: te van a oír.

Megumi se mordió el labio para contenerse, pero al final, acabó por llevarse una mano a la boca para silenciarse ella misma cuando Sanosuke volvió a la carga y lamió su centro. Lamió y jugueteó con sus dedos, abriéndola y saboreando su interior. Pronto consiguió que Megumi volviera a estar suave y maleable entre sus manos, retorciéndose por el nuevo placer que se arremolinaba en ella. Metió los dedos más profundamente y sintió cómo estaba destensada otra vez, lista para recibirle de nuevo.

Sacó sus dedos y se irguió. Apuntó su miembro a su entrada y, cogiéndole las piernas en alto, se introdujo despacio pero firme hasta el fondo de una sola estocada. Megumi cerró los ojos y al no tenerle al alcance de sus manos, se acarició ella misma los pechos. Sanosuke gimió y miró al frente, queriendo aguantar su tortura un poco más. Ansiaba el momento de la liberación, pero adoraba igualmente cada fricción de su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella.

Cogió las piernas de ella y se las colocó en sus hombros. Teniéndolas tan cerca de su boca, Sanosuke aprovechó para lamerle la cara interna de las rodillas y la amplia zona a la que tenía acceso de sus muslos. No cejó ni un instante en su ritmo pausado pero constante.

Megumi empezó a impacientarse cuando el orgasmo volvió a formarse en su interior. Era muy nueva en esas artes y se excitaba con facilidad y sin poder poner ningún control que retrasara el clímax. Soltaba suaves lloriqueos y movía sus caderas acompasándolas a las de él.

—Sanosuke… —le suplicó, y él sabía perfectamente lo que le pedía. Quería que aumentara el ritmo; que siguiera subiéndola a la cima de la montaña para dejarla caer.

—Tranquila, cariño… —Él no aumentó el ritmo y Megumi se desesperó buscando más. Se debatió con sus piernas intentando zafarse de su agarre pero Sanosuke la aferró con determinación para mantenerla quieta. Miró hacia abajo, al punto en el que se unían y estuvo a punto de estallar observando el vaivén de sus caderas; viendo cómo entraba y salía de ella continuamente; oyendo a Megumi gemir cada vez que su miembro desaparecía enterrado en su cuerpo.

—Sanosuke… —repitió su demanda pero con mayor urgencia. Y ante la falta de reacción por su parte, sintió que Megumi apretaba los músculos internos para aprisionar su miembro y aumentar la fricción.

Los dos gimieron con la osadía de la mujer. Bajó sus manos por sus piernas y de ahí pasó a su vientre y sus caderas, acariciándolas con suavidad mientras seguía con su penetración lenta pero profunda.

Los quejidos de Megumi se empezaron a hacer más frecuentes, mientras seguía con la contracción voluntaria de sus músculos cada vez que se retiraba de ella y la posterior relajación para permitirle entrar fácilmente.

La tensión en el cuerpo de la mujer aumentó con cada roce y sabiendo que ya estaba consiguiendo que volviera a estar en la cima del placer, Sanosuke dejó de controlarse. Retornó su vista al punto en el que se unían. Era una visión tan terriblemente excitante para él que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con los primeros espasmos del orgasmo. Llevó una de sus manos al capuchón que se encontraba encima de su entrada y lo acarició con el pulgar. Megumi se llevó una mano a la boca y se la mordió ahogando un grito de placer.

No podía aguantar más. Sanosuke dio un par de fuertes empujes acompañados por una presión consistente de su pulgar y finalmente, el clímax le alcanzó derramándose en el interior de su esposa y teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar salir un bramido por la liberación. Las fuertes estocadas provocadas por el orgasmo llevaron a Megumi al punto que buscaba y se estremeció también con las potentes oleadas de éxtasis que la recorrieron.

Cuando Sanosuke terminó, aún pudo sentir las últimas contracciones del vientre de Megumi sobre él. Se recuperó mucho más rápido que ella, tras un segundo orgasmo que la había atravesado con una fuerza mayor que el primero. Megumi respiraba entrecortadamente, produciendo pequeños temblores en su cuerpo que enviaban escalofríos a su cada vez menos erguido miembro. Sanosuke pasó sus manos por las caderas de la mujer y dándole un suave masaje en el vientre, salió de su cuerpo.

Levantándola un poco, deslizó a Megumi más al centro de la mesa para que no le colgaran las piernas incómodamente y dejándola ahí, se subió el pantalón.

—No te muevas mientras busco algo para limpiarte.

Megumi se llevó las manos a la cara y gimió con gran mortificación.

—No puedes usar un trapo que haya por aquí. ¿Qué pretendes decirles luego? «¿Perdonad, este trapo no lo uséis porque lo hemos utilizado nosotros para nuestros juegos?». O tal vez, «¿nos llevamos este trapo para limpiarlo nosotros?».

—Ésa no es mala idea. —Megumi volvió a gemir azorada.

—Lo que sí es mala idea es haber hecho esto en casa de Kaoru.

—Hace un momento no pensabas lo mismo —le dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

—Ahora vuelvo a ser capaz de pensar —le replicó ella. Sanosuke encontró unas tiras de vendas y pensó que aquello podría servir. Cortó un trozo, lo arrebujó y se lo pasó a Megumi.

—Límpiate.

Megumi lo uso y lo tiró al cubo de los desperdicios. Sanosuke recogió el _obi_ del suelo y, bajando a su satisfecha, pero mortificada, esposa de la mesa, le cerró el kimono y se lo tendió para que se lo pusiera.

—Hay que adecentarte antes de salir; tienes el pelo despeinado.

—¿Y crees que con eso evitaremos que se den cuenta de lo que hemos hecho aquí? —preguntó con una pizca de esperanza.

—Para nada —se jactó Sanosuke complacido—. Nos han tenido que oír fijo.

Megumi se llevó el _obi_ a la cara para esconder su vergüenza. No sabía cómo iba a mirar a sus amigos después de eso.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**A las lectoras en general:** este fic es de las dos parejas T_T. Pobres SM T_T. Llevaban muchos capítulos sin tener nada de protagonismo. De hecho, ni siquiera en el capítulo de su propia boda u_uº. Y les llaman sosos _(varias veces T_T)_ por acaparar una parte TT_TT. Pobrecillos…

Quiero dejar constancia de que, aunque no sean los verdaderos protagonistas del fic, SM es la pareja secundaria. Que sea secundaria no quiere decir que no tengan sus momentos en el fic :-s . En toda película, serie, libro, historia… sea lo que sea, los secundarios tienen también una vida en ella que es contada. Siento que no os guste la pareja SM, pero a mí sí y los metí con toda intención. Dejando a un lado el fic que tengo de Kenji y que no sé si algún día terminaré u_u, «Recuerdos olvidados» es probable que sea el último fic que escriba. Y hasta la fecha, no habían aparecido en ninguno T_T. Quería darles también su pequeño momento entre mis líneas.

**Kaory:** ¿Que si les han escuchado, dices? No lo sé… ¿les habrán oído? Tal vez sí… tal vez no... ^o^ . Sobre los capítulos que faltan, pues la verdad es que me estoy empezando a preocupar seriamente. No encuentro mucho tiempo para escribir :-s . Sólo he podido avanzar un par de hojas del «Capítulo 24», y este fin de semana (que suele ser cuando más adelanto), tampoco voy a estar en casa :-s . He pasado de ir 8 capítulos completos por delante, a estar a uno »_«.

**Rogue:** ¡Sííííí! En la cocina ajena ^o^. Este Sanosuke es un pícaro ^o^.

**Hikari:** Jajajaja, al menos sé que hay gente con ánimo de leer todas mis notas, así que ni tan mal XD . Y me ha gustado el debate planteado (la pena es que no tengas MP para hablarlo mejor por allí T_T), porque has dado en el clavo en una cosa: «en las historias de ficción lo tratan de X manera […]». Como por aquí me conocéis poco, no podéis saber que soy poco dada a los convencionalismos. Luego el hecho de que los demás hagan un flashback final con el que mágicamente un personaje recupera su personalidad, me importa bastante poco. Yo me he ceñido a mi lógica y a lo que creo que a mí me pasaría en su lugar. Y por eso mismo hice el comentario de la hipermnesia (que creo que no interpretaste bien atendiendo a la réplica que me has dado. Parece que quieres contradecirme cuando me estás dando la razón. No me queda claro por qué para «rebatirme» pones una explicación que es la misma que he dicho yo e_e ). Porque si una persona pierde la memoria, a menos que tenga esta «habilidad» de memoria, no va a recuperar los años vividos. Recuperará recuerdos, pero no la experiencia de los años transcurridos, que es algo muuuuuuy distinto. En este fic, Kenshin recuerda muchas cosas y es consciente de las diferencias que hay entre él y el anterior. Pero es simplemente eso: consciente de ello. No se comporta igual que el otro Kenshin por el hecho de que él no ha vivido el día a día de 10 años posteriores a la guerra. Una cosa es recordar situaciones esporádicas de tu vida y otra muy distinta, vivir el día a día. Estás confundiendo los recuerdos con la personalidad y hay que tener en cuenta que unos cuantos recuerdos, NUNCA sustituirán al cómputo de experiencias vividas en el día a día a lo largo de los años y que no todas quedan en la memoria.

**Paiito:** no te creas, que aquí en función de la zona de España, te encuentras cada cosa con los tiempos verbales… XD . Pero yo reconozco que soy muy tiquismiquis con el tema de la gramática y la ortografía. Siempre se me ha dado bien ^_^º. Y ya veo que os subo los capítulos para que podáis leerlos a una hora cómoda por allí, jajajaja. Está bien saberlo ;-) .

**Mariona:** Ya te veo que te has metido el atracón, ya… En un día te has ventilado los dos fics »_«. ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué moral! Y a mí también se me quedó la espinita de que Watsuki no dejara juntos a SM T_T. Por cierto, veo que estamos bastante de acuerdo en cómo vemos a Kenshin, tanto vagabundo como asesino :-D . Por eso me da un poco de pena ver que casi todas las historias que se hacen de RK son del Kenshin denigrado T_T . Pero bueno, para eso está salirse de la norma.

PD: ¡Me ha salido una fan! ¡Qué, «_ilu__»_! _(MAEC emocionada tal cual niña pequeña el día de Navidad *o* )._ Hay que ver también lo fácil que es para vosotras alegrarme el día *o* .

OK! Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste :-D ¡Y gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios!

— * —

**Capítulo 22**

—Alguien se va a llevar una buena —dijo Yahiko cuando Megumi y Sanosuke salieron de la sala alejándose del lugar para discutir—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No me he enterado.

—Sanosuke ha jugado a los dados el dinero que ganó con las clases para poder hacerle un regalo de boda a Megumi —respondió solícita Kaoru a su discípulo—. Y para ello se llevó a Kenshin.

—Puedo dar fe de que Sanosuke lo ha hecho con la mejor de sus intenciones —le defendió Kenshin que, aunque entendía el cabreo de Megumi por la mala costumbre de Sanosuke con los juegos, en esta ocasión lo había hecho con un objetivo muy puntual y por ella—. Además de que se aseguró primero de que supiera ganar a los dados. Me lo preguntó varias veces antes de entrar.

—Ya, pero entiende que Megumi esté preocupada por el estilo de vida juerguista de Sanosuke. Han comenzado una vida en común; no puede seguir en las andadas.

—Creedme cuando os digo que Sanosuke está más concienciado de este matrimonio de lo que os imagináis.

—¿Has estado hablando con él de ello? —preguntó con curiosidad Yahiko.

—Bastante, así que sé de qué os hablo.

_—«¡Es que no falla una!»_ —les llegó una voz amortiguada desde el otro lado de la casa—. _«¡Kenshin es una máquina de ganar dinero a los dados!»._

Dos pares de ojos se centraron con sorpresa en Kenshin el cual se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué ha dicho Sanosuke de ti? —dijo extrañado Yahiko.

_—«¡Kenshin es una mina de oro! ¡No falla nunca!_»—volvió la voz como si Sanosuke hubiera escuchado la pregunta del niño.

Kaoru le miró muy confusa.

—¿Por qué ha dicho eso de ti?

—¿Y por qué si se te dan bien los dados no has ido a jugar otras veces? —interrogó Yahiko sin dejarle contestar—. Eso habría evitado algunos apuros que hemos tenido.

—Si no recuerdo mal, el juego está prohibido —les censuró a ambos.

—Ah, claro… —suspiró el chico con resignación dando por válida su argumentación—. Y tú no hacías cosas ilegales.

A Kenshin no le sentó nada bien esa diferenciación en cuanto a seguir las normas.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que ahora sí las haría? —cuestionó con una voz fría amenazante que no les pasó por alto a ninguno de los dos.

—No —contestó rápidamente Yahiko al ver que Kenshin se había sentido ofendido por su elección de palabras—. Sólo estaba pensando en el periodo anterior a tu accidente —dijo el chico pero con un tono cada vez más bajo de voz según terminaba de hablar hasta que casi no se le escuchó la última palabra.

—Oye, Kenshin, entonces tú sí sabes más cosas del plan de Sanosuke, ¿cierto? —salió Kaoru en rescate de Yahiko. Kenshin aún miraba al niño de mala manera pero acabó dirigiendo su atención a Kaoru.

—No te voy a contar nada, si es eso lo que pretendes. Es una sorpresa de Sanosuke a Megumi. —Como aún estaba algo molesto por las palabras del chico, su contestación sonó más dura de lo que deseaba. A Kaoru, en cambio, no pareció molestarle quizás porque su meta era distraerle del niño.

—Entonces nos tocará esperar hasta que se decida a contarlo —murmuró en un suspiro la joven.

Continuaron cenando en tranquilidad y, aunque de vez en cuando les llegaban los rumores de Sanosuke y Megumi, en verdad no eran inteligibles para ninguno de los tres.

—Por cierto, ¿en serio vas a sustituir a Sanosuke? —preguntó de pronto Kaoru—. No eres especialmente diestro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Son principiantes, algo se me ocurrirá…

—_«¡Quieto! ¡Para!»_—gritó Megumi.

Los tres se quedaron de nuevo callados al ver que la discusión volvía a incendiarse…

Y un montón de cacharros acabaron tirados por el suelo. Kenshin contuvo el aliento al intuir por la cantidad y diversidad de sonidos que eran los que estaban en la mesa.

—¿Qué le está haciendo Sanosuke? —preguntó muy preocupada Kaoru a punto de levantarse del sitio.

—_«¡No puedes hacerme esto, Sanosuke!»_—exclamó de nuevo ella.

Kenshin esta vez tuvo que contener a Kaoru agarrándola del brazo para que volviera a sentarse.

—No se te ocurra ir allí. —Una clara exigencia.

Porque lo que Kaoru no había sido capaz de interpretar era que la voz de Megumi no sonaba precisamente como si necesitase ayuda.

Iba a matar a Sanosuke.

Kenshin pensó que todo el trabajo de su amigo la semana anterior había sido un desperdicio de tiempo porque no lo iba a disfrutar: iba a coger su espada y hacerle una _sonrisa_ en el cuello.

No podía ser cierto… no podía ser verdad lo que se estaba imaginando.

—Pero parece que Sanosuke está muy enfadado, Kenshin —se excusó ella muy preocupada por su amiga.

Y dicha amiga de pronto soltó un gemido que les llegó hasta allí.

Sanosuke era hombre muerto… literalmente.

Kaoru se encontraba muy confusa con lo que ocurría, pero fue evidente para Kenshin que no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando en su cocina. Pero él no podía seguir por allí. No sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando Sanosuke.

Kenshin se retractó al momento.

Por supuesto que sabía en qué estaba pensando Sanosuke, pero debería recordar que él no tenía humor para que otros le restregaran cómo se acostaban con una mujer ante sus narices. Por si la tentación constante de tener a Kaoru a su alrededor no fuera suficiente, a Sanosuke se le había ocurrido _la brillante idea_ de echar más leña al fuego.

Kenshin apoyó los codos en la bandeja de la comida y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Tenía que pensar en otras cosas que no fueran sexo.

—Kenshin, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kaoru esta vez dirigiendo su preocupación hacia él.

Kenshin gimió al oír la voz que siempre conseguía hacerle vibrar. No iba a poder librarse de esos pensamientos mientras estuviera en esa casa con esos dos salvajes copulando y Kaoru a su alrededor, reflexionó cabreado. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente.

Kenshin se puso de pie y les habló antes de marcharse:

—Pase lo que pase, no se os ocurra moveros de aquí, ni os metáis en medio. Son un matrimonio y tienen que resolver sus asuntos ellos mismos —dijo a modo de excusa para que no se acercaran a la cocina—. Seguid cenando, yo voy a salir un rato a despejarme.

No perdió tiempo y, varios segundos después, Kenshin estaba bajo el frío nocturno de noviembre intentando enfriarse. Se acercó hasta el muro y, apoyándose contra él, acabó dándose golpecitos con la frente al no poder dejar de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa cocina.

—Kenshin, ¿qué te ocurre? —El asesino más temido de Japón se sobresaltó al escuchar a Kaoru tras de él—. ¿No me has oído llegar? —cuestionó muy sorprendida ella cuando fue evidente que Kenshin se había asustado al creerse solo.

El hombre se giró y miró a Kaoru como si en vez de tener delante a una joven amable, tuviese a un demonio.

—Lárgate de aquí, Kaoru —exigió con voz autoritaria—. Vuelve dentro.

Kaoru se acercó más a él y alargó el brazo para tocarle.

—Estás muy alterado. —Kenshin se apartó de ella antes de que le contactara y el gesto se le clavó dolorosamente a Kaoru.

—Tienes que irte —le instó con más vehemencia que antes.

—¿Por qué?

—No es seguro para ti estar cerca de mí.

Kaoru no tuvo que elucubrar mucho para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Kenshin. Era lo mismo que le tenía crispado y que había condicionado la rutina diaria de la joven. Pero aquello ya no tenía sentido. Habían estado hablando tranquilamente. Ella no había hecho nada que pudiera hacerle reaccionar así.

—Si sólo estábamos hablando —se quejó ella sin poderse contener por más tiempo—. ¿Qué he podido hacer yo ahora?

—No has sido tú —contestó categórico Kenshin.

—Y si no he sido yo, ¿quién…? —Kaoru abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y a eso le siguió la boca—. ¿No me digas que…?

—Yo no te digo nada —se defendió él.

—¡¿En mi cocina?! —gritó alarmada Kaoru pensando en lo que podían estar haciendo esos dos recién casados. Kaoru se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarla tras ellas. Estaba muy mortificada haciéndose la imagen de esos dos.

—Y por eso mismo tienes que alejarte de mí.

Ante la advertencia, Kaoru deslizó sus manos descubriendo sus ojos y mirándole atentamente.

—No me harías nada en plena calle.

—No tientes tu suerte —la contradijo. Pero Kaoru se sentía bastante segura en ese aspecto. Si hubieran estado en una habitación cerrada, podría haberle creído, pero no en medio del patio como estaban.

—¿Tan duro es para ti? —preguntó con preocupación Kaoru al ver el estado en que estaba Kenshin. No le podía ver bien en la oscuridad de la noche, pero se lo había encontrado golpeándose contra el muro mientras farfullaba cosas que no entendía.

—No eres sólo tú, Kaoru: es por todo. Me paso el día teniendo que controlarme: primero mi exceso de energía que siento cómo irrita mi espíritu a cada momento que se acumula, después mis ganas de luchar que me instan constantemente a querer salir a combatir contra el primero que pase, y eso sin olvidar la sed de sangre de Battosai que me corroe por dentro desde la mañana hasta la noche. —Kenshin cerró los ojos ante la tortura que suponía para él día tras día aguantar todo aquello—. Y ahora también estás tú, como si fuera poco lo que tú añades a la suma.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kaoru aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué tenía que hacerlo en realidad.

Sin embargo, ver el sufrimiento que aquello le suponía a Kenshin le hizo un nudo en el pecho que acabó por hacerla tener que contener las lágrimas. Kaoru no quería verle así; no quería ser parte de una carga cada vez mayor que aumentaba con cada minuto y que empezaba a hacerle incapaz de sobrellevarla. Pero no sabía qué podía hacer ella por él. Eran sus cargas y nadie podía llevarlas en su lugar.

Kenshin la miró y suspiró al oírla. Levantó su mano y acarició el suave rostro de la joven que estaba atrapando su corazón. No podía apenas verla con la oscuridad, pero sus ojos sí brillaban en la noche.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Kaoru? —se lamentó él como si aquello le supusiera dolor físico.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba, ni tenía culpa de que se encontrara en un punto en el que le costara tanto controlar sus emociones. Ni tampoco tenía la culpa de que le hiciera sentir aquello.

Kenshin terminó de acercarse a ella y la besó suavemente. Kaoru no se resistió ni por un momento aunque tenía que reconocer que tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese. Ella siempre respondía a sus avances, fueran de la índole que fuesen, para mayor cargo de conciencia. Kaoru pasó sus manos por sus hombros y luego por su cuello en una caricia tierna que erizó su vello.

Teniendo en cuenta lo ansioso que estaba cuando salió al patio, Kenshin no sabía cómo estaba consiguiendo contenerse en ese momento. La cogió por la cintura y la acercó más a él, pegando sus cuerpos y disfrutando del calor que le daba bajo el frío de la noche. Kaoru se abrazó con fuerza a Kenshin, no dejando ni por un instante sus labios; aprovechando cada segundo que podía compartir así con él. Sus lenguas se juntaron en una caricia íntima que les hizo suspirar a ambos.

Y Kaoru tuvo la certeza de que Kenshin la quería. Estaba padeciendo sus tormentos internos cuando uno de ellos, el que acababa de decirle que se lo estaba complicando todo, podría haberlo saldado la semana anterior. Sin embargo, se habría refrenado por consideración con ella. A un hombre que no la quisiera le habría importado poco lo que hubiese pasado aquella tarde. Se hubiera desentendido de lo que habría supuesto para una joven mujer soltera como Kaoru, y por supuesto, tampoco habría reparado en su corazón roto.

Pero Kenshin, incluso en la bruma de la pasión frenética que habían experimentado ambos, había tenido el juicio de conseguir detenerse… Por ella.

Entre la maraña de sentimientos que tenía Kenshin por su pasado y su presente, escondido entre todos ellos, estaba un amor por ella que no terminaba de identificar, pero que ahí estaba, al fin y al cabo.

—Te quiero —le dijo Kaoru cuando se separó de él. No esperaba ninguna confesión de vuelta, pero ella se sentía bien consigo misma haciéndoselo saber; haciéndole conocedor de lo que él representaba para ella.

Kenshin posó su frente en la de Kaoru y la sujetó por el rostro para mantenerla junto a él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aún experimentando los ecos de sus suaves caricias.

—Recuerda que al que quieres es al otro Kenshin —replicó en un suspiro intentando sonar divertido, pero tenía la respiración acelerada por el beso que se habían dado; por lo que le hacía sentir cuando estaba con ella.

—También te quiero a ti.

Kenshin abrió sus ojos y la miró fijamente. Seguía sin poder verla con nitidez pero notaba por sus manos que el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba. Se separó de Kaoru pero sin dejar de tocarle el rostro.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó con genuina curiosidad—. Antes del accidente no nos peleábamos, ni te trataba con la descortesía con la que te trato ahora. ¿Crees que no sé cómo era antes? Nunca era brusco contigo, ni tenía una mala palabra hacia ti. Y por supuesto, mis intenciones contigo eran honestas; no te usaba como lo hago ahora —le dijo pensando en cómo se acercaba a ella, la besaba o magreaba para momentos después alejarse.

Kaoru se irguió separándose más de él, pero siguió con su contacto visual.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no echo de menos al viejo Kenshin. Era pacífico, siempre amable; su compañía era agradable para cualquier persona que estuviera a su alrededor. Era generoso con todo el mundo, no tenía nada contra nadie y siempre buscaba el lado bueno de las personas incluso aunque no confiase en ellas. —Kaoru pudo sentir cómo Kenshin se tensaba al dejar expuestas las actitudes que amaba del otro Kenshin y diferían de él—. Pero también te mentiría si te dijese que no hay nada de ti que me guste más que de él.

—¿Como qué? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño desconcertado. Siempre hablaban maravillas de su «yo íntegro» de modo que le parecía impensable que hubiera algo que hiciera mejor que él.

—Muchas cosas —le contestó divertida Kaoru—. Antes, por ejemplo, eras muy servicial. No me malinterpretes: es bastante práctico tener a alguien que siempre está dispuesto a hacer las cosas que se le piden, pero nunca mostrabas si la tarea te gustaba o no. Ahora sé que no te agrada hacer la colada, aunque sí la hagas cuando toca; mientras que en cambio, sí sé que te gusta pasar el tiempo en el huerto.

—Me relaja trabajar con la tierra —le explicó él.

—Y a mí, que seas más transparente con tus gustos. Siempre estabas tan predispuesto a todo que nunca sabía qué te gustaba y qué no.

—¿Y por qué verme refunfuñar es mejor que hacer las cosas sin rechistar? —Kenshin no conseguía encontrarle la lógica a eso.

—Porque me deja conocerte mejor. —Kaoru le tocó el rostro al intuir que fruncía el ceño y se rio al acariciarle la frente y notar que estaba en lo cierto—. No te convence mucho mi explicación.

—La verdad es que no. —Kenshin no veía que lo dicho por Kaoru fuera positivo. Era evidente que sólo lo sería para ella por estar enamorada de él de antemano.

—Entonces ésta te convencerá. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? —Kenshin negó con la cabeza—. Que te ocupas de mí.

Kenshin se echó hacia atrás confuso sin entender a Kaoru. Por lo que él recordaba, era muy sobreprotector con ella. De hecho, si algo le pasaba se subía por las paredes.

—Siempre he cuidado de ti.

—No me estás entendiendo bien —corrigió ella—. Siempre te has preocupado de mi seguridad, pero nunca te has preocupado de mis necesidades.

Kenshin jadeó conteniendo el aliento al pensar en _otras necesidades_. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los frotó intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Kaoru era demasiado inocente para entender la segunda intención de sus palabras, pero él no pudo evitar pensar en ello y aquél no era el momento idóneo para volver a retomar ese tema.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que quería aprender a cocinar? —preguntó por encima de la turbación de Kenshin, de la cual no se había dado cuenta. Kenshin bajó la mano y volvió a mirarla extrañado—. Desde que tuve que hacerlo por primera vez cuando mi madre murió. Pero nunca te habías preocupado de enseñarme hasta ahora. Tenías razón cuando al día siguiente de despertar me dijiste que debería aprender a cocinar para ser una buena esposa. Siempre había querido aprender a hacerlo pero nunca tuve a nadie que me enseñara. Tuviste que perder la memoria y convertirte en un Kenshin más desagradable que notara mis carencias de forma negativa para que finalmente me enseñaras.

—Eso no me suena muy bien —dijo ceñudo el aludido por la descripción que había hecho de él.

—El Kenshin amigable nunca criticaba nada, pero tú sí lo haces, y en consecuencia, le pones remedio, para beneficio mío —comentó Kaoru alegre, pero tenía más cosas para decirle y por eso siguió—: ¿Y sabes cuántas veces deseé poder entrenar contigo? —Kenshin negó con la cabeza—. Desde que te conocí, pero igual que antes, nunca habías querido hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no? —Kenshin estaba muy extrañado con eso. Kaoru era una maestra de kendo; no veía qué problema había ahí.

—Tú sabrás —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando te conocí me soltaste una excusa barata de que no sabías pelear con una espada de madera, aunque te he visto usarla más de una vez. Y Yahiko estuvo meses detrás de ti intentando que entrenases con él, pero hasta el verano no consiguió que simplemente hicieras de receptor de sus golpes. Nunca has entrenado con nosotros. Y cuando logré que accedieras a aprender la técnica Kamiya junto con los nuevos estudiantes, me hiciste prometer que nunca te haría pelear contra mí. Supongo que será por temor a hacernos daños, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que son simples excusas tuyas. —Se encogió de hombros por segunda vez—. Pero deberías entender que para un kendoka eres lo que Tsunan para Tae.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó perplejo. No había entendido nada de lo último.

—El amigo de Sanosuke, Katsu, era un reconocido dibujante antes de crear su periódico. Tae y Tsubame eran unas seguidoras acérrimas de él. Seguían su trabajo y coleccionaban todas sus ilustraciones. Tú eres una legenda entre los espadachines. Deberías saber que entrenar contra un «Battosai no asesino» es el sueño de cualquier kendoka.

Kenshin se quedó sin palabras. La miró de hito en hito como si lo que dijera fuese la mayor absurdidad del mundo.

—No se me había ocurrido —añadió en un susurro.

—Pues créeme que sí.

—¿Era por eso que aun teniendo la espalda dolorida por el golpe que te di seguías tan ansiosa porque volviéramos a pelear otro día? —inquirió al recordar cómo se había mostrado de anhelante Kaoru ante la idea de entrenar en otro momento.

—¡Por supuesto! No iba a dejar que un maldito golpe inoportuno arruinara que volvieras a entrenar conmigo en un futuro —le contestó como si fuera la respuesta más evidente a su pregunta—. Puede que no te des cuenta, pero tienes bastantes detalles de ese estilo conmigo que antes no tenías; detalles que me hacen sentir mejor conmigo misma y también contigo. —Se quedó por unos segundos pensando otro ejemplo y sólo tuvo que recordar lo del día anterior para tenerlo—: ¡Como lo de ayer! —siguió entusiasmada al recaer en ello—. Bromeaste conmigo para hacerme caer en una trampa. ¡Nunca habías hecho nada parecido! —Para haber sido una persona engañada con el fin de tirarla al suelo, parecía demasiado feliz con el hecho y eso hizo sonreír a Kenshin—. Nunca habíamos jugado así.

—Nunca había podido hacer algo parecido con Tomoe —dijo él acordándose también de ese momento tan espontáneo con ella y siguiendo el hilo de las confidencias—. Pero contigo todo es distinto. Tomoe era una buena esposa; su madre podría estar orgullosa de haber enseñado a su hija a ser la esposa perfecta incluso dejándola huérfana tan pronto. Era tranquila, siempre serena; nunca levantaba la voz, ni se quejaba por nada, y sabía encargarse con eficiencia de todas las tareas de la casa. Sin embargo, muchas veces habría querido poder hacer otras cosas con ella. —Kenshin pasó el dorso de su dedo índice por la mejilla de Kaoru trazando una ruta hasta su barbilla y desde allí, lentamente lo deslizó por su cuello y garganta hasta donde llegaba su kimono. Kaoru tembló por la caricia y Kenshin suspiró—. Nunca pude conseguir esta reacción con ella y contigo, en cambio, es tan fácil…

—Kenshin… —murmuró ella al ver que el hombre se estaba emocionando.

—Es tan fácil hacerte reír y tan fácil saber cuándo estás alegre… —Kaoru le cogió la mano y la apoyó contra su pecho cuando éste empezó a encogerse por sus palabras—. No tengo que imaginar nada contigo o intentar deducir cómo te sientes. Me encanta eso de ti, porque en todo momento puedo saber cuándo eres feliz; y cuando tú lo eres, yo también lo soy. —Kenshin la acercó a él y la abrazó—. Te conozco desde poco más de un mes y ya puedo hablar de cualquier cosa contigo, sin pensar si es apropiado o no, o temer que me mires de otra forma. Con Tomoe no pude hacerlo hasta casi el día en que murió. Aunque ella vivió conmigo en un tiempo en que fui un asesino, no podía hablar con ella de eso. Me hacía preguntas que me hicieron reflexionar continuamente, es cierto; pero nunca pude desahogarme con ella. Al final, fue una carga que tuve que llevar yo solo todo el tiempo que duró mi matrimonio y de ninguna forma ésa es una buena base —terminó diciendo con un semblante matizado por la pena.

Kaoru le acarició el rosto queriendo borrar su expresión y cambiarla por una menos angustiada.

—Ésta es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti —siguió diciendo ella—. No tienes tantos problemas para hablar de cómo te sientes. En ese aspecto siempre eras muy reservado, en cambio ahora, es más fácil oírte hablar de tus sentimientos. Dices que te gusta no tener que deducir cómo me encuentro, pero lo mismo me pasa contigo —expuso ella con un asomo de sonrisa mientras la opresión en el pecho crecía según hablaban. Aunque habían sacado a relucir varias veces qué cosas no les gustaba del otro, era la primera vez que se sinceraban en justo lo contrario: lo que sí les gustaba.

Kenshin suspiró mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los labios de Kaoru que habían dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro. Las adoraba; era tan reconfortante tener al lado una mujer risueña que filtrara por sus poros una energía tan positiva…

—¿Sabes otra cosa que me encanta de ti? —Kaoru negó con la cabeza emocionada por la conversación que estaban teniendo—. Tus sonrisas. Hacen que mi corazón lata a otro ritmo. Un buen hombre murió porque Tomoe nunca sonreía; pero tú siempre te muestras alegre, con tanta vitalidad… Sólo verte me hace sonreír al igual que lo haces tú.

Kaoru se abrazó más a Kenshin con las lágrimas en los ojos a punto de derramarse. Quizás Kenshin no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, pero era una declaración en toda regla. Por si le hubieran quedado dudas por sus acciones pasadas con ella. Kenshin la quería aunque aún no se diera cuenta de ello. De hecho, le parecía sorprendente que él tuviera dudas después de abrirle su corazón de esa manera.

Se quedaron durante varios minutos abrazados mientras el viento soplaba suavemente alrededor de ellos, en el silencio absoluto de la noche, sólo escuchándose dos corazones latiendo al unísono. Amaba con locura a ese hombre y empezaba a asimilar que volvía a ser recíproco.

La luna atravesó un pequeño claro entre las nubes y su pálida luz les iluminó por unos momentos. Kaoru se separó un poco de él para poder observarle y, con asombro, vio que Kenshin estaba conmovido, con los ojos tan brillantes como los de ella por las lágrimas contenidas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el tenue color dorado de sus ojos que pudo apreciar aun estando sus pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad. Cuando sus emociones salían a relucir, sus ojos llameaban como el fuego. Sin embargo, en ese instante mostraban un color apagado que no era debido ni a la oscuridad de la noche ni a la escasa luz proveniente de la luna.

—¿Estás triste por pensar en ella? —preguntó Kaoru con un nudo en la garganta.

—No, no me entristece recordarla. Tú misma me lo dijiste: Tomoe representa una parte buena de mi vida. No debería torturarme por ello.

Kaoru sonrió aunque entonces siguiera sin comprender aquella mirada que tenía. Posó su mano en su mejilla y con cuidado, rozó sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso. Que Kenshin se lo devolviera cuando acababa de mencionar a su esposa, fue para Kaoru una buena señal. Tenía que ser un indicador de que estaba suavizando las asperezas de su pasado.

Kenshin profundizó el beso y al poco comenzó a sentirle ansioso; igual de desesperado que le había sentido otras veces. Sus manos la acariciaron por encima de sus ropas, aunque ambos hubieran deseado que no hubiera tela de por medio y poder sentir así su contacto. Kenshin abandonó sus labios y comenzó un reguero de besos hacia su cuello, y cuando se quedó sin piel que besar, con su mano retiró parte del kimono dejando su hombro expuesto.

Kaoru jadeó al sentir el frío de la noche sobre su piel siendo acariciada por la boca de Kenshin. El hombre la sujetó con fuerza cuando notó que sus piernas empezaban a temblar bajo las sensaciones que le transmitían sus caricias. Kaoru tampoco se quedó ociosa: una de sus manos libres se metió por dentro de su ropa para tocarle el torso. Deslizó sus dedos suavemente por él, aunque le imprimió más seguridad a su toque cuando pasó hacia su espalda por debajo de su brazo.

Kenshin siseó al sentir sus fríos dedos recorriendo su cuerpo, pero aquello no le hizo cejar en su empeño de besar cada parte de Kaoru a la que tuviera acceso.

—¿Por qué tienes calor? Yo me estoy quedando helada con el frío que hace —comentó entre suspiros Kaoru al sentir la piel caliente de Kenshin.

El pelirrojo se mordió el comentario de «tú me calientas», pero no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo por la idea. En cambio, sí que pasó su mano libre por la espalda para arrimar su cadera contra la de él y que notara la excitación que estaba despertando en él.

—No puedo sentir frío cuando te tengo cerca. —Le pareció que aquél sería un comentario más comedido que el primero que había cruzado su cabeza tras la pregunta.

Volvió a besarla en los labios con una intensidad feroz. Kaoru tenía la habilidad de incendiarle la sangre con un simple gesto o una sencilla caricia. La probó de nuevo en un combate particular que sabía que ganaría. Aunque fuera diestra para aprender los entresijos de ese tipo de lucha, aún no controlaba el aspecto básico de cómo conseguir aire cuando le quemaban los pulmones.

Kaoru se separó jadeando intentando recuperar el aire, pero Kenshin no le dio respiro. Quería saborearla, sentirla, acariciarla… era tan placentero besar a esa mujer, y despertaba tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo, que era como una droga para él. Kaoru era excitante y reaccionaba con pasión a su contacto prendiendo las llamas de su deseo.

Cuando Kenshin descubrió a su mano vagando por el nudo del _obi_ de la chica, se separó de ella como si quemara. A él también le faltaba la respiración aunque un minuto antes se hubiera vanagloriado de tener más dominio que ella. Kaoru le miró con los ojos obnubilados por la pasión del momento, pero no tardó en conseguir enfocarlos en él cuando fue serenándose.

—Como ves, ni siquiera estar en medio del patio me frena, Kaoru —le recordó Kenshin sus palabras sobre la seguridad que le daba estar al aire libre.

—Te has detenido, ¿no? —le replicó ella haciendo ver que en el fondo tenía razón.

—No tienes idea de con qué estás jugando. Si sigues tentándome acabarás quemándote —le advirtió de nuevo.

Kaoru dio los pasos hacia Kenshin que él había puesto entre ellos al separarse y le cogió una de sus manos. Le temblaba terriblemente. Kenshin inspiró hondo para controlarse pero no era fácil cuando ella seguía a su lado incitándole.

—Te cuesta dominarte. —Kenshin soltó la mano que le sujetaba y se la llevó al rostro para frotarse la frente.

Y Kaoru entendió algo más sobre ese deseo que asolaba a Kenshin y que no entendía cómo funcionaba. Se había pasado días evitando hacer tareas rutinarias delante de él al no saber qué podía desembocar en esas miradas sexuales que le enviaba, cuando no era hacer las tareas en sí las que lo provocaban. Era ella: hiciera lo que hiciese. Por eso cada vez se encontraba teniendo que detenerse más a menudo en lo que hacía: porque cada vez estaba más ansioso por tenerla.

—Otra cosa más que me encanta de ti —le confesó Kaoru de pronto e hizo que Kenshin le prestara total atención—. Nunca me habías tratado como si fuera la mujer más deseable que hubieras conocido. Me querías; lo sé. Pero nunca me habías hecho reaccionar así. Nunca me habías besado ni tocado como si fuera la única vez que pudieras hacerlo.

—Kaoru… —susurró perplejo por sus palabras.

—Es excitante, y me haces sentir tan viva… adoro esa sensación. —Kenshin gimió y cerró los ojos con desesperación.

—No deberías saber esas cosas —se lamentó él. Kaoru era una joven inocente que debería haber seguido en la ignorancia de los placeres carnales hasta que se hubiera casado. Pero como el animal sin control que era, se le había echado encima y, para mayor mortificación, cada vez era menos capaz de quitarle las manos de encima.

—Pero a mí me gusta cuando no puedes contenerte. —Kaoru se acercó y le pasó las manos por el cuello. Kenshin la miró absorto, sin entender cuándo ella había aprendido artes de seducción. La conclusión a la que llegó fue de lo más inquietante: no las había aprendido, le estaba saliendo de forma natural y aquello sólo podía conllevar a la destrucción de la paz mental de cualquier hombre. Si Kaoru aprendiera artimañas, estaría perdido—. Me fascina saber que puedas desearme hasta ese punto. —Kaoru terminó por abrazarle y juntó su cuerpo al de él—. Nunca me habías hecho sentir así.

Kenshin notó que toda la sangre se concentraba en un lugar muy concreto de su cuerpo y tuvo que separarse de ella de nuevo como si quemara. Sólo que esta vez, para él sí que quemaba.

—Por Dios, Kaoru. No me puedes decir esas cosas —dijo casi jadeando por la excitación.

Kaoru le tocó el rostro y, aún con la escasa luz de la luna al atravesar las nubes, supo que ella le miraba los labios con intención de besarle. Le brillaban los ojos y escuchó cómo su respiración se aceleraba al igual que le estaba ocurriendo a él. La vio humedecerse el labio inferior y para Kenshin, aquello fue una invitación irrechazable.

La deseaba… Dios, ¡cómo la deseaba…!

En lo único que podía pensar era en darle lo que quería; justo como hacía un momento Kaoru se lo había detallado, y se abalanzó hacia ella.

—Kenshin… Kaoru —les llamó Yahiko apareciendo por la puerta que daba al patio y haciendo que se separaran abruptamente los dos adultos—. He recogido todo y me voy a la cama. Sanosuke y Megumi se han marchado casi sin despedirse. Me han dicho que habían recordado que tenían otra cosa que hacer y que se iban. Os veo mañana.

Kenshin gimió al recordar el porqué de que en un inicio hubiera acabado en el patio. Como si necesitase de esa imagen concreta ahora mismo, pensó con sarcasmo. Los dos habían estado en la cocina disfrutando de los placeres maritales, y cómo no, habían huido antes que dar la cara ante los que sí sabían lo que habían estado haciendo ahí dentro.

—No puedo seguir así —masculló para sí Kenshin pasando por delante de Kaoru en dirección a la casa y sin mirarla.

—Kenshin… —susurró ella al verle cruzar tan indispuesto, pero ni se paró ni obtuvo respuesta de él.

Kaoru permaneció en el patio viendo alejarse su espalda hasta que desapareció dentro de la casa. El viento volvió a soplar suavemente a su alrededor aunque ahora estaba sola en el jardín mientras pensaba en lo sucedido.

La tranquilidad de Kenshin había durado bien poco. Había salido fuera alterado y se había marchado del mismo modo. Como había deducido, era ella la que con su presencia perturbaba tanto a Kenshin, y acababa de descubrir el poder que tenía sobre sus emociones. Nunca lo habría imaginado pero, analizando la situación, no les quedaba mucho margen de maniobra: o bien se marchaba de casa —cosa que no estaba dispuesta a permitir—, o terminaba de aceptar lo que ella representaba para él.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de que estaba de acuerdo con Kenshin: no podían seguir así.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Serena:** sí, es un punto y aparte de su relación (aunque habrá más ^o^). Ya era hora de que se dijeran las cosas buenas a la cara ;-) .

**Kaory:** ¡Uy, no! Kaoru no va a rendirse. Aún le va a dar guerra a Kenshin, jiusjiusjius.

**Paiito:** Supongo que por risa te referirás al principio porque anda que no se pone la cosa sensible hacia el final T_T . Pero sí, la conversación a la que les llevan lo que hacen SM, tiene su gracia XD

**Red: **ya imagino que algunas estaréis de vacaciones, teniendo en cuenta que es verano… Pero míralo por el lado positivo: te has podido leer varios capítulos del tirón ;-) . Y ya dije que Sano era un pillo: mira que encerrarse con Megumi en la cocina para hacer cosas «indecentes»… ^o^. Pero son recién casados, ¿qué quieres? ^o^. Por cierto, me alegra que te haya gustado la conversación reveladora entre KK. Esta relación ya está casi encauzada :-D

**Mika:** ¡Felicidades por tu cumple! Este tipo de ocasiones nos absorben, así que tú tranquila, que además, tampoco os obligo a escribirme ^_^º. ¿Que cómo será el lemon KK? Pues no sé… tendréis que decírmelo vosotras XD . Y sí, quise poner a Kaoru un pelín ingenua porque en este fic me está saliendo más avispada de lo que es en el manga. Así que de esta forma, intento compensar ^_^º . Sobre la conversación fue reveladora hasta para mí. No me había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre los dos Kenshin's a la hora de tratar los sentimientos de Kaoru hasta que lo dijo ella en este capítulo, y mira que las atenciones de Kenshin vienen de lejos o_O . Este capítulo me vino a la mente cuando vosotras ibais leyendo el 15 o 16, y al ir revisando el resto para subirlos, me iba dando cuenta de ello y pensaba todo el rato: ¡qué razón tiene Kaoru! En verdad me gusta mucho este capítulo porque es el punto en el que ambos analizan lo que les gusta del otro *o* . Por cierto, me alegra que veas a este Kenshin como el propio Kenshin *o* . Lo que veo que está resultando del fic es que la parte más sedienta de Kenshin se atemperó con la frialdad de Tomoe, pero Kaoru también está consiguiendo suavizar su carácter a su modo.

**Hikari:** Es que yo jamás he dicho que la hipermnesia sea un tipo de amnesia o_O . ¿Eso era lo que intentabas refutarme? Sé perfectamente que Kenshin no tiene hipermnesia. Era «un decir»: a menos que Kenshin tuviera hipermnesia _(que todas sabemos que no la tiene)_, no iba a recuperar cada día de cada año transcurrido. Era «un decir» para señalar que Kenshin no podría volver a su personalidad inicial cuando me preguntasteis si volvería «mágicamente» al punto de origen. Para que te hagas una idea de la extrañeza que fue para mí tu comentario, es como si hubiera dicho: «Ella iba mirando al cielo de tal manera que no se habría dado cuenta de la hierba ni aunque fuera roja». Y tu respuesta habría sido una explicación de por qué la hierba no puede ser roja o_O. Ya sé que la hierba no es roja (soy bióloga... y ambientóloga para más inri, no hace falta que nadie me lo explique :-s ). Porque sólo era una expresión para dar énfasis a algo. Pues igual: en ningún momento he relacionado la hipermnesia con Kenshin ni nada semejante. Es que no sé cómo entendiste mi comentario TT_TT. Pero en fin, ya veo que ha sido un lío de interpretación mutuo ^_^º

Por cierto, me alegra que te guste este Kenshin *o* . Tengo que reconocer que a mí también me gusta mucho. Tiene su punto salvaje que al otro le faltaba, jiusjius. Y me alegra «mucho-mucho-mucho» que te haya emocionado tanto la declaración *o* . Me pareció muy bonito cómo se sinceraron el uno con el otro. Espero que te guste también este nuevo capítulo ;-)

**Karito:** ¡Sííííí! Fue todo un poema. Yo sí era capaz de verle la cara cuando Kaoru se lo soltó. Pobre hombre… cómo le complica las cosas Kaoru ^o^

**Mariona:** Jajajajaja… a Kenshin le salió la vena sangrienta con Sano por «desconsiderado» ^o^ . ¿A quién se le ocurre restregarle a Battosai esas cosas? Qué inconscientes son algunos, jiusjiusjius.

**Kamy:** Me alegra que también te gusten SM. Pero de todas formas, ya queda poco fic y ellos no van a volver a centrar la atención ^_^º

Gracias a todas por los reviews. Espero que os guste este capítulo :-D . Y os comento de refilón (con un poco de suerte se os olvida tras leer el capítulo) de que espero de verdad poder subir el «Capítulo 24» el jueves. Voy por la mitad, así que espero encontrar un ratito para terminarlo. Pero es que ando «muy muy» pillada de tiempo desde hace cosa de un mes T_T. Dejo el aviso por si acaso…

— * —

**Capítulo 23**

Kaoru apoyó la frente contra la puerta cerrada que tenía delante. Nunca había estado tan indecisa en la vida, pero no por la decisión que había tomado, sino por cómo sucedería.

Suspiró de nuevo. Era la enésima vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado allí. Había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que llevaba plantada delante de esa puerta. Pero no podía dormir después de la conversación que había tenido con Kenshin. Intuía que sus cargas estaban atormentándole, pero no esperaba que le estuvieran consumiendo.

Meditando entre todas las vueltas que había dado sobre el _futón_, había llegado a la conclusión de que si ella sólo veía dos alternativas al problema, Kenshin podría sólo ver la de marcharse.

Y si él se iba de su casa, le habría asestado un golpe más eficiente que el de su espada.

Inspiró hondo y soltando el aire con lentitud, deslizó la puerta con suavidad. Al hacerlo se iluminó tenuemente la habitación con la lámpara que traía y vio que el _futón_ estaba desecho pero vacío.

—¡Mierda! —exclamaron por lo bajo desde la otra punta de la estancia. Kaoru miró hacia donde venía la voz y se encontró en el extremo más alejado de la puerta a Kenshin, con los brazos cruzados y en una actitud defensiva-agresiva clara—. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Kaoru no le hizo caso y entró dentro, dejando la lámpara en el suelo al lado de la puerta cerrada.

—Por un momento pensé que te habías marchado.

—¡Y debería haberlo hecho! —protestó Kenshin—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo suavemente Kaoru.

—Puedes hacerlo mañana —espetó de manera brusca.

—Estoy preocupada por lo que me has dicho antes —siguió ella sin hacerle caso—. Tienes muchas cargas encima y yo no quiero ser una de ellas.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Es lo que hay, así que ahora vete —le ordenó. No podía ni empezar a imaginar qué diablos se le había pasado por la cabeza a Kaoru para presentarse en plena noche en su cuarto. O estaba loca o era una inconsciente.

Kaoru no contestó nada, en cambio, sí empezó a acercarse a él y Kenshin jadeó en cuanto dio el primer paso. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba contra esa pared. En cuanto había notado a Kaoru detenerse ante su puerta, se había levantado del _futón_ y alejado lo más posible. Si hubiera podido salir por otro sitio, habría huido lo más rápido que le hubieran llevado sus pies. Pero Kaoru estaba en la única puerta y se había encontrado, de repente, encerrado en su propia habitación.

—No te acerques —le advirtió con su voz más autoritaria y Kaoru le hizo caso por fin—. Tienes que irte de aquí ahora mismo.

—No me gusta verte así. Kenshin, no soporto esta situación, ni tampoco podemos seguir así.

—No… —susurró Kenshin dándole la razón.

—Nuestra vida ha cambiado completamente. Ni siquiera puedes estar cerca de mí sin alterarte. —Kaoru volvió a moverse quedándose a un par de pasos de él. Kenshin estaba tan tenso contra la pared que podría haberse fundido con ella—. Te quiero y me duele que me evites. Por eso es tan difícil para mí saber que soy la causante de que ocurra eso mismo. Y a la vez, soy la causante de la angustia que te hace alejarte de mí. —A Kenshin se le cayó el alma a los pies en cuanto vio que Kaoru estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti.

—¿Quieres que me marche? —propuso él, pero Kaoru negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada al suelo.

—No me escuchas. Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿y piensas que quiero que te vayas?

—Kaoru… —susurró Kenshin. No podía creer que tuvieran esa conversación a esas horas. Definitivamente, Kaoru era una inconsciente. Para estar diciéndole que no quería ser una carga para él, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que suponía para Kenshin que la mujer que deseaba fervientemente le dijera que le amaba. No parecía darse cuenta de lo mucho que tenía que controlarse para no dar los escasos pasos de distancia a los que estaba y hacerle lo que llevaba semanas queriendo hacer.

—No quiero verte sufrir más. —Kaoru levantó sus ojos y los fijó en los de él. A la tenue luz de la lámpara de la entrada, Kaoru tenía un aspecto dorado que la hacía irresistible para él. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Tenía las manos enlazadas al frente, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas, y Kenshin tuvo que cerrar los ojos para intentar alejar esa imagen incitante de su cabeza—. Dime, Kenshin, ¿eso acabaría para ti si pasamos la noche juntos?

Kenshin abrió los ojos al instante por la sorpresa. Kaoru no podía estar insinuando hacer lo que se le había cruzado por la mente con esa pregunta. Pero en cuanto fijó su vista en ella vio que Kaoru se sonrojaba más y bajaba su mirada al suelo, y supo con certeza que sí: sí lo había sugerido.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Sus palabras habían hecho que una corriente eléctrica circulara por su cuerpo concentrándose en su miembro ante la expectativa de estar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, se había quedado blanco de la impresión. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Peor, ¿qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza a Kaoru para decir algo así? «¿Kenshin está irritable; sacrifiquemos a una virgen para aplacar su ira?».

—¡Maldita sea, Kaoru! —se quejó Kenshin de mala manera—. Esto no es un juego. No puedes venir aquí a estas horas así vestida y decirme algo así. —Kaoru miró con cierta confusión su atuendo: era la _yukata_ que utilizaba para dormir; no tenía nada de especial—. Esto no es algo que puedas decidir de repente.

—¿Crees que lo he pensado ahora mismo? —repuso Kaoru ante su reprimenda—. Lo hice antes de salir de mi habitación.

Kenshin se quedó mudo al escucharle esa declaración tan clara de intenciones incluso de antes de haber entrado allí. Sólo podía aferrarse a la idea de proteger a Kaoru de él mismo cuando ella colaboraba en que así fuera. Pero no podría luchar contra una Kaoru dispuesta a hacerle caer en la tentación. No podría resistirse a ella.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Kenshin se deslizó por la pared al tener a Kaoru obstaculizándole el paso hacia la puerta. Si conseguía andar dos tramos de pared, acabaría en la puerta, saldría de allí y no se volvería a acercar en días a esa casa. Sin embargo, Kaoru lo siguió impidiendo llevar a cabo sus intenciones.

—Esto no está pasando —masculló para él mismo. No podía ser verdad que tuviera a Kaoru en su habitación instándole a hacer el amor con ella. Kenshin empezó a tener dificultades con la respiración. Sentía que con cada latido se ahogaba más sólo de tener cerca a Kaoru. Si ella seguía allí ofreciéndole lo que llevaba tantos días ansiando, no podría contenerse. Kenshin sintió cómo todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de anticipación—. Te mereces más que un revolcón a medianoche, Kaoru. ¡Sal de aquí!

Kaoru frunció el ceño por su elección de palabras.

—¿Un revolcón? —preguntó desconcertada. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término para un aspecto sexual, pero entendió que no era bueno por la forma en la que lo dijo.

—Sí —contestó con más determinación. Tenía que desincentivar a Kaoru de sus intenciones y si para eso debía ser brusco con ella, por supuesto que lo sería—. Te tiraría sobre el _futón_ y terminaría lo que no hicimos la semana pasada. Sin contemplaciones, de forma rápida y sin delicadeza. Créeme que querrías que tu primera vez fuera con alguien que quieras y que a la vez te quiera.

Kaoru le miró atentamente pero no parecía amilanada. Su falta de reacción ante las duras palabras hizo que Kenshin se pusiera más nervioso aún.

—Al final, estaba más a salvo de lo que creía.

—¿Cómo dices? —cuestionó muy desconcertado el hombre.

—Después de tu amenaza de la semana pasada, he estado evitando permanecer solos en un mismo sitio. Pero míranos ahora: es de noche y estamos los dos solos en tu habitación. ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba y sólo de pensarlo su miembro se puso más tenso. Kaoru estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo.

—Ahora ¿quién no escucha a quién? —le recriminó a Kaoru por ignorarle de aquella manera e intentando pasar por encima de su pregunta.

—Te he oído, pero no veo el problema porque tú sí me quieres —contestó confiada y a Kenshin le dejó sin palabras qué decir.

—No te quiero —susurró tiempo después. Y tardó tanto tiempo en decirlo que incluso él supo que Kaoru no le creería. Diría cualquier cosa con tal de sacarla de la habitación, pero debería haber sido más rápido si quería que sus palabras tuvieran realmente efecto.

—¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que me pase, entonces?

—Porque no sabes lo que dices. No quieres esto.

—Ya te he dicho que lo decidí en mi cuarto.

—De eso nada. Te has pasado delante de la puerta media hora.

—No creo que fuera media hora —replicó Kaoru que no sabía cuánto tiempo real había pasado ahí fuera—. Pero de todas formas no estaba indecisa por eso. Quiero hacer esto, Kenshin… por los dos.

Kenshin maldijo y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, intentó esquivar a Kaoru para salir de allí. Por desgracia, ella fue más rápida y le cogió del brazo en cuanto pasó por su lado. Tiró de él para girarle hacia ella y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había abalanzado contra él y le besaba con fuerza.

Kenshin perdió la cabeza en el acto.

La empujó con furia contra la pared y la arrinconó allí. La besó con una desesperación que hizo jadear a Kaoru cuando se soltó de su beso para coger aire. Kenshin metió su mano por su negro pelo suelto y se deleitó con su suave tacto. Kaoru hizo lo propio y le soltó la cinta que ataba el de él. La tiró al suelo y ensortijó sus dedos con los mechones sueltos de su pelo rojo.

Kenshin volvió a besarla con pasión y apretó todo su cuerpo contra el de ella para que sintiera su excitación. Lamió sus labios, los chupó y arrancó suspiros de Kaoru con cada caricia. Llevó sus manos a la tira de tela que cerraba su _yukata_ y pocos segundos después, los laterales de la prenda se abrían revelando parte de su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado distraído besándola como para detenerse a mirarla, pero gruñó de excitación en cuanto sitió la piel de su cuerpo bajo sus dedos. Kenshin estaba tan excitado que, si no se contenía, acabaría estallando.

Kaoru expulsó el aire con dificultad cuando sitió las manos de Kenshin tocarla en unas caricias que exigían todo de ella. Cada una de ellas le enviaba una corriente hacia su vientre que en respuesta hacía que se humedeciera más entre sus piernas. Era una sensación adictiva a la que no quería poner fin.

—No habrá vuelta atrás, Kaoru —dijo Kenshin con voz ronca en su oído. Ella no podía decir nada con la agitación que soportaba su cuerpo en ese momento—. No me detendré ni aunque me lo pidas.

Kaoru supo que ésa era la última oportunidad que le proporcionaba Kenshin de salir de allí tal como había entrado. Kaoru se encontraba en un punto en el que no quería frenarse. Quería seguir adelante y volver a experimentar aquel placer que le había mostrado la semana anterior. Estaba segura de que Kenshin se encontraba en la misma circunstancia… no, en peores circunstancias. Llevaba deseándola muchos días, con una tensión que se acumulaba alrededor de él hasta el punto de suponerle una tortura. E incluso después de haberla advertido que no tendría consideración con ella en un futuro, seguía queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Si aquello no era una prueba de amor, no sabía qué podría serlo.

Con su mano entre su pelo, giró su cabeza hacia ella y le besó. Kenshin no necesitó más indicaciones y la ayudó a sacar sus brazos de la _yukata_ dejándola desnuda ante él. Kaoru se centró de mientras en el nudo de él y poco después, Kenshin también dejaba que la prenda se deslizase por su cuerpo dejándole desnudo.

En cuanto quedó libre, la izó y la llevó hasta el _futón_ donde la dejó tumbada con él encima de ella, apoyándose en los codos para evitar que todo su peso quedara sobre ella. Kaoru separó más las piernas y Kenshin se acomodó entre ellas. Su miembro rozó la intimidad de Kaoru y sitió la humedad que allí había. Kenshin gimió al notarlo, sabiendo que Kaoru estaba receptiva a tenerle dentro. Deslizó una mano por su cuerpo hasta encontrar con sus dedos la abertura y Kaoru se sobresaltó en cuanto acarició el capuchón que lo resguardaba. Kenshin se irguió sobre su otro brazo y contempló a Kaoru memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo y cada una de las reacciones a sus caricias.

Era una mujer preciosa: con unos senos erguidos que le incitaban a tocarlos y morderlos, una cintura delgada y caderas redondeadas. Las curvas de su cuerpo eran una delicia para cualquier hombre y en esos momentos, era él quien las disfrutaría. Aquella visión le envió otro ramalazo hacia su erección haciendo que quisiera entrar en ella.

Introdujo un dedo en el estrecho canal de Kaoru y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella explotó entre la bruma del orgasmo. A Kenshin le pilló desprevenido; estaba tan extasiado contemplándola que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ya en la cima. Kenshin la besó para contener sus gritos de placer y evitar que Yahiko se despertara. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Kaoru aprisionaba su dedo en contracciones poderosas que llevaron a Kenshin a la locura. Él quería sentir esas contracciones sobre su miembro, no sobre su mano.

El cuerpo de Kaoru temblaba con los rastros del clímax cuando por fin se separó de sus labios. Le besó el cuello pero lo dejó rápidamente para concentrarse en los pechos que al fin estaban a su alcance. Los chupó y los mordió, y pronto Kaoru volvió a reaccionar saliendo de la turbación tras el orgasmo. Sus manos retomaron las caricias sobre su espalda, pero Kenshin estaba demasiado estimulado como para añadir más sensaciones. Si quería aguantar un rato más con ella, tenía que detenerla.

Con gran reticencia se separó del pezón que estaba succionando y, cogiéndole ambas manos, se las puso por encima de su cabeza. La nueva postura hizo que sus pechos se alzaran y Kenshin jadeó al verlos. Fue imposible para él evitar volver sobre ellos.

—No muevas las manos de ahí —le exigió con la voz cargada de emociones.

Los amasó con determinación, los lamió con más contundencia y los succionó con fuerza haciendo que se enrojecieran y ofreciéndole así una visión que difícilmente borraría de su memoria.

Kaoru no paraba de retorcerse con su nombre entre los labios ante la intensidad de las caricias. Sentía que Kenshin perdía el control y la atormentaba en respuesta a todos aquellos días que ella había hecho lo mismo con él aun sin saberlo. Cuando se cansó de torturar sus pechos, siguió por todo el cuerpo: por sus brazos, por su vientre, por sus piernas… la besaba con tanta pasión que no la dejaba hilar dos pensamientos seguidos.

Volvió a sentir que Kenshin introducía, esta vez, dos dedos en ella con un movimiento que encendía todos sus nervios. No pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos hasta él. Necesitaba tocarle y sentirle como él hacía con ella.

—No te muevas —le ordenó imperativo.

Kaoru lloriqueó por la exigencia pero le hizo caso y volvió a juntar sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Sin embargo, no era capaz de dejar su cuerpo relajado. Lo tenía en tensión y se retorcía con cada empuje de los dedos de Kenshin. Sentía que de nuevo, esa energía que la recorría antes de estallar, volvía a concentrarse entre sus piernas. Kenshin se entretuvo besando su vientre y notó cómo poco a poco bajaba hasta el punto que acariciaban sus dedos. Formarse esa imagen fue más de lo que pudo aguantar y sitió que, por segunda vez, caía entre los espasmos del placer.

Kenshin se separó de ella de nuevo y maldijo al verla entre los brazos del orgasmo de nuevo. Kaoru respondía a sus caricias con facilidad pasmosa.

Y cualquier intención de seguir disfrutando con ella se vino abajo en ese momento. No podía esperar más.

Cuando las contracciones remitieron, siguió acariciándola suavemente con los dedos mientras trepaba con su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus labios. Kaoru estaba casi desfallecida después de este segundo clímax, y sintió que su cuerpo estaba completamente laxo. Tenía la cabeza ladeada con los ojos cerrados. No oponía ningún tipo de resistencia, como si sólo pudiera concentrarse en tranquilizar su respiración. Era lo único que se movía de ella y Kenshin continuó con los roces de sus dedos hasta sentir que estaba lo suficientemente relajada para la penetración.

Sacó sus dedos de ella y los lamió para saborearla. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos en cuanto el sabor salado tocó su lengua. Dudaba que pasara mucho tiempo sin succionar directamente de la fuente emisora pero en esos momentos sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría antes de tomarla.

Y deseaba hacerla suya… era lo que más deseaba desde hacía interminables semanas.

Kenshin separó más las piernas de Kaoru. Estaba tan relajada después de dos orgasmos que ni siquiera dio muestras de enterarse. Sus piernas se movieron fácilmente y Kenshin orientó su miembro hacia su entrada. Se recostó sobre ella y le besó el cuello expuesto. Kaoru tragaba con dificultad, aún intentando reponerse de las sensaciones. La cogió de una pierna y se la alzó hacia la cintura de él para mejorar el ángulo y se impulsó lentamente dentro de ella.

Era la mayor concesión que podía hacerle a Kaoru. Todo su cuerpo le compelía a empujar fuerte y penetrarla de una estocada, pero se contuvo no supo cómo. Kaoru estaba tan mojada que se deslizó fácilmente y para su sorpresa, ni siquiera ofreció una mínima resistencia de tensión de sus músculos, algo esperable de la primera vez de una mujer. Si no fuera porque Kaoru había subido una de sus manos hasta su hombro, habría pensado que no reaccionaba por estar inconsciente. Sólo la oyó gemir cuando se introdujo en ella hasta el fondo y no fue de dolor.

—¿Kaoru? —se preocupó extrañado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kaoru giró su cabeza y se miraron por unos instantes. Kenshin notó cómo le tocaba el rostro con su mano y sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa que le hacía caer rendido.

—Al fin eres mío —susurró ella.

Y le besó con una ternura que pronto dio paso a la ansiedad de Kenshin. Fue todo lo que él necesitó para moverse sobre ella. Kaoru jadeó al sentir que se retiraba y volvió a hacerlo cuando se introdujo de nuevo. Le miró asombrada por las sensaciones que le provocó y Kenshin volvió a perder la cordura.

Porque al fin era suya y cualquier fantasía que se hubiera aparecido por su cabeza en todo ese tiempo, quedaba a la sombra de lo que sentía en realidad. Casi no podía creerse que estuviera pasando por fin. Aceleró los empujes y la fuerza de éstos cuando vio que Kaoru no daba muestras de sentir molestias.

Kenshin sentía tal opresión en el pecho que pensó que no sobreviviría. La ansiaba… la anhelaba… Kaoru era en lo único en lo que podía pensar desde hacía días. Concretamente, en lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos; en que fuera suya. Y su sangre corría revolucionando todo su cuerpo por haberla conseguido. Quería más de ella… lo quería todo. Tenerla estaba suponiendo un éxtasis que iba más allá de lo que había imaginado.

Y su mente se fugó sin poder evitarlo a cómo era esa experiencia con Tomoe. Su esposa nunca le había hecho arder así. Nunca. Era demasiado impasible para reaccionar a sus caricias de la forma desinhibida en que lo hacía Kaoru. Podía entender a qué se había referido Kaoru cuando le dijo que la hacía sentir viva el saber que la deseaba. Era lo mismo que le estaba pasando a Kenshin con ella.

Y él era un desgraciado por compararla con su esposa en semejante momento.

Empujó más fuerte contra ella, abrumado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Kaoru y se le formó un nudo en el pecho del que no pudo deshacerse. Porque debía dejar de negarse lo que su corazón llevaba días gritándole a su cerebro. Notó que le picaban los ojos cuando una nueva verdad apareció en su mente.

_«Perdóname, Tomoe», _se disculpó en su interior acongojado y con aquello casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Porque quería estar con Kaoru. No podía sentir aquello si no estuviera enamorado de ella.

—Kenshin, tranquilo —le susurró y pasó una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo y poder acariciar su rostro.

Kaoru intentó calmarle cuando la fuerza de las acometidas empezó a resentirla, pero él no ralentizó el ritmo. Algo le estaba alterando pero no podía saber qué era. Sus manos la acariciaban con rudeza por distintas partes de su cuerpo y tenía los ojos cerrados casi como si sufriera. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Kenshin gritó y sitió los potentes golpes de su liberación.

Kenshin dejó su peso muerto sobre ella cuando todas las fuerzas le abandonaron tras la explosión. Kaoru le abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba su hombro y su cuello, los dos lugares a los que tenía acceso. Cuando sintió que su respiración se tranquilizaba, le retiró el pelo de la cara para verle. Parecía conmocionado. Tenía los ojos rojos y aquello confundió a Kaoru. Le besó tiernamente con la esperanza de hacer desaparecer esa expresión de su rostro. Kenshin le devolvió ese beso como si poco a poco volviera a ser él mismo antes de perder la cordura esa noche. La besó en los labios, en las mejillas y en los ojos. Fue recorriendo su cara poco a poco dejando un reguero de castos besos por su piel a medida que Kaoru notaba cómo la rigidez del miembro de Kenshin desaparecía.

Con un largo suspiro, Kenshin se separó de ella sentándose a su lado y Kaoru pudo ver claramente el semblante culpable de él. La cordura había vuelto y con ella, las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho. Por asombroso que pareciera, Kaoru creyó que le preocupaba más a Kenshin que a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Me temo que casi te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti.

Kenshin se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos con ella. Kaoru se incorporó y se sentó quedando frente a él. Ahora que había pasado el calor del momento se sentía cohibida permaneciendo desnuda ante él. Pero Kenshin se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y no parecía preocuparle.

—No deberíamos haber hecho esto —se lamentó Kenshin y Kaoru sintió una puñalada en el pecho. No había valorado la posibilidad de que Kenshin se sintiera culpable una vez terminaran. Siempre estaba tan ansioso por ella, que había esperado verle feliz después.

—Kenshin…

—No, Kaoru —la interrumpió sin siquiera saber qué iba a decir—. Esto no tendría que haber pasado.

Se quitó la mano de los ojos y la miró. Kaoru sintió que se le ruborizada todo el cuerpo cuando vio que Kenshin la analizaba de arriba abajo, quedándose con cada detalle de su cuerpo desnudo. Pero Kaoru sitió el nerviosismo crecer cuando Kenshin se quedó mirando la zona entre sus piernas durante más rato de lo que lo había hecho con otras partes de su cuerpo. Y no la miraba con excitación, precisamente.

Porque Kenshin se acababa de dar cuenta que se había derramado dentro de ella. La posibilidad de un embarazo le dejó sin aliento. Con Tomoe siempre se había cuidado de terminar fuera de ella una vez consiguió controlarse lo suficiente; no quería traer ningún niño al mundo en medio de esa guerra. Y cuando había estado con otras mujeres, no sólo no se liberaba en ellas, sino que además, se aseguraba de que pusieran algún método para prevenirlo.

Pero estaba convencido de que Kaoru no habría tomado ningún medio porque, seguramente, ni sabría que existían. Se le aceleró tanto el corazón ante la perspectiva de un embarazo por parte de Kaoru que pensó que le daría algo. Ya era malo que Kaoru dejara de ser virgen fuera del matrimonio, pero si se quedaba embarazada…

No quería ni pensarlo.

—Tengo que lavarte —dijo abruptamente de pronto.

—No voy a bañarme a estas horas —contestó extrañada Kaoru por la sugerencia tan fuera de lugar de Kenshin.

—Mañana podría ser tarde. —Kenshin se incorporó y Kaoru le retuvo para que no terminara de levantarse.

—¿Tarde para qué? —cuestionó más desconcertada aún.

—Si no te lavas podrías quedarte embarazada.

Kaoru se envaró en cuanto Kenshin dijo esas palabras y no pudo evitar pasar una mano por su vientre. ¿Un hijo de Kenshin? Sería un regalo.

—No pienso lavarme —dijo con contundencia. Por encima de su cadáver.

—¿Es que no me has oído?

—Claro que te he oído —contestó con voz serena en contraste con la alterada de Kenshin—. Y sólo espero que ocurra.

—¡No digas eso ni en broma! —exclamó Kenshin exaltado—. No puedes quedarte embarazada sin estar casada.

—Me da igual lo que diga la gente —explicó con determinación sabiendo que la preocupación de Kenshin iba por las habladurías que se generaban por una madre soltera—. Si decidieras marcharte un día, lo único que me quedaría serían recuerdos de ti. Pero si tuviera un hijo, tendría algo tuyo. No pienso moverme de aquí.

—¡Maldita sea, Kaoru! —gruñó Kenshin viendo que Kaoru se obcecaba en esa idea. Sólo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos—. No puedes decir esas cosas. No eres consciente de lo que dices.

Kaoru se inclinó hacia él y le posó sus labios suavemente en los suyos. Kenshin no pudo evitar responder a la caricia. En realidad, no podía evitar responder a cualquier cosa que hiciera ella con él.

—El que no pareces consciente de lo que digo eres tú. Tendrías que saber que mi amor por ti es mayor que cualquier cosa. —Juntó su frente con la de él y le miró a los ojos—. Te quiero por encima de lo que diga la gente, por encima de cualquier circunstancia que nos suceda, por encima incluso de ti y tus negativas. —Kaoru le acarició la mejilla y sonrió—. No hay nada que no hiciera por ti; ni nada que no quiera de ti. —Aunque de pronto rio y se retractó—. Bueno, sería más feliz si no fueras tan brusco en tus contestaciones, pero hasta eso empiezo a verlo adorable.

—Estás loca —suspiró él intentando mostrarse indignado pero fallando miserablemente cuando acabó sonriendo con ella.

—Sí, por ti. Por el Kenshin accidentado y el Kenshin sin accidentar. Estoy loca por el Kenshin que no expresa bien sus sentimientos y por aquél que habla tan alegremente de los que sentía antes, pero no es capaz de poner en claro los suyos propios.

—Ya los tengo claros —le confirmó él.

—Me alegro —fue su escueta contestación.

—¿Y no quieres saberlos? —preguntó ante la falta de curiosidad de la mujer.

—Pero es que ya los sé. —Kaoru se rio ante el ceño fruncido de Kenshin—. ¿Te crees que habría permitido que pasara lo de esta noche si no fuera así? Cuando te dije antes que me querías no lo decía en broma.

—¿Y cuándo te has dado cuenta? —Kenshin se encontraba bastante incómodo ante la idea de que Kaoru estuviera más consciente de los sentimientos que guardaba que él mismo.

—Esta noche en el jardín; cuando te me declaraste.

Kenshin compuso un semblante de asombro que hizo reír a Kaoru.

—Yo no he hecho eso.

—Sí, y ni siquiera te diste cuenta —volvió a reír.

Kaoru se acercó más a él y le abrazó. Kenshin no se reprimió y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella disfrutando de su contacto y de tenerla junto a él. No sabía qué demonios había dicho durante su conversación que la llevara a pensar eso pero tampoco pudo reflexionar sobre ello porque Kaoru se subió en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado y comenzó a besarle.

Una Kaoru amigable ya solía poner sus nervios de punta; pero una Kaoru mostrándose como amante, era más de lo que podía soportar. Subió una de sus manos a su cuello para poder besarla profundamente y el constante roce de su miembro con la entrada a su cuerpo, volvió a excitarle. Acababa de hacer el amor con ella y, minutos después, ya se estaba reponiendo para otro asalto.

Esa mujer iba a matarle.

Kaoru jadeó al sentir que su erección crecía y miró hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos para observarlo. Se quedó unos instantes sin reaccionar y luego levantó sus ojos para entrar en contacto con los de él. Kaoru se acercó y lamió sus labios haciéndole suspirar, y Kenshin llevó sus manos a la parte baja de su cintura para atraerla hacia él y rozarla con más insistencia.

—Quiero tomarte otra vez.

Era absurdo pero lo había dicho. No hacía ni cinco minutos Kenshin había discutido con ella lo inapropiado e incorrecto de lo que habían hecho, pero otra vez no podía quitar sus manos de ella. Tenía que hacérselo mirar por un médico. El ardiente deseo que sentía por esa mujer no podía ser normal. Iba a quemarle y calcinarle en el proceso.

Kaoru hizo el intento de separarse de él para tumbarse, pero Kenshin no se lo permitió. Metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocó entre sus piernas. Estaba muy mojada aunque dudaba que fuera del momento actual. De haber empezado de cero, no habría habido tiempo suficiente para prepararla, pero acababan de hacer el amor y los restos anteriores aún perduraban en ella. No le costó nada meter dos dedos en ella y la frotó con cuidado hasta que Kaoru acompasó el ritmo con sus propias caderas. Se agarró a sus hombros y se retorció ante él. Kenshin aprovechó para atrapar un pezón que se puso ante su boca cuando Kaoru se estiró y le costó apenas unos segundos erguirlo.

Kenshin la sujetó por las caderas y, levantándola un poco de su regazo, se posicionó en su entrada y la fue bajando sobre su erección. El cuerpo de Kaoru se abrió suavemente a la invasión y ahogó un grito cuando le tuvo enterrado por completo.

Kenshin la ayudó a moverse sobre él pero Kaoru no necesitó mucha indicación para coger un ritmo lento pero constante. Pronto, Kenshin pudo dedicarse a atormentar los pechos que tenía ante su boca. Los besó con fruición y pasó un brazo por su espalda para sujetarla más cerca de él, aunque la propia Kaoru le agarraba por la cabeza y le mantenía pegado a ella.

En ningún momento ella cambió el ritmo y el movimiento constante acabó por desesperarle tras unos eternos minutos de tortura. La instó a acelerar el ritmo pero Kaoru se negó y Kenshin perdió la compostura. Sin salirse de ella, la giró para tumbarla en el _futón_ y por fin recuperó el mando del acto. Kaoru se rio por su impulsividad pero no protestó por la pérdida del dominio. Kenshin tampoco impuso un ritmo mucho más rápido pero sí ganó en profundidad. Las estocadas que daba eran largas y profundas, y Kaoru se regocijó con el cambio.

Kenshin cogió las piernas de la mujer y se las colocó rodeando su cintura. Kaoru gimió al sentir cómo esa pequeña corrección de la postura le proporcionaba unas sensaciones más intensas. Él cogió sus manos y se las puso por encima de la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Cuando al fin la tuvo a su merced, varió el ritmo acelerando sus acometidas.

El cuerpo de Kaoru empezó a tensarse y Kenshin supo que poco a poco se acercaba otra vez a la cima del placer.

—Kenshin… —susurró con un jadeo entrecortado.

—No te duele, ¿verdad? —No podía dejar de sorprenderse con la facilidad con la que se había desarrollado esa primera vez de Kaoru.

—¡Dios, no! —exclamó ante una suposición tan absurda para ella. Estaba a punto de romperse por el placer del éxtasis. Estaba cerca… muy cerca de volver a sentir esa explosión que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Kenshin no necesitaba tampoco mucho estímulo más. Era demasiado placentero poseer su cuerpo; sentir cada vibración que le originaba con cada roce. Y supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era lanzarla contra el vacío cuanto antes, o perdería los estribos y terminaría antes que ella.

Le lamió en el cuello, justo encima del pulso que latía con una rapidez inusitada, y Kaoru se derritió con el gesto.

—Kenshin… —volvió a decir con mayor desenfreno. Kenshin agarró con más fuerza los dedos de su mano sabiendo que ambos estaban a punto de terminar.

—Te quiero, Kaoru —susurró contra su oído, y la respuesta de la joven fue inmediata.

Kaoru cayó ante un estallido de placer que aniquiló todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y Kenshin no pudo contenerse en cuanto sitió las contracciones de ella que tanto anhelaba sobre su miembro. Le estrechó tan firmemente que creyó que se rompería allí mismo en mil pedazos. Se derramó otra vez en ella y esta vez no le importó nada. Ni ella, ni él. Sólo lo que experimentaba en ese momento que era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

Cuando los últimos estremecimientos abandonaron su cuerpo pudo al fin abrir los ojos y se encontró con un panorama inesperado. A Kaoru se le habían saltado las lágrimas, pero estaba tan resplandeciente que supo sin género de dudas que no la había hecho daño. Kenshin posó un ligero beso sobre sus labios y Kaoru volvió a acariciarle el rostro.

—Creí durante tanto tiempo que no volvería a oírtelo decir…

—Te quiero —repitió él como respuesta.

—…que se me hace hasta raro oírlo ahora —siguió ella como si no le hubiera escuchado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kenshin por haberla hecho pasar todo eso.

Era su mujer antes del accidente y después había tenido que pasar por todas las barbaridades que había hecho con ella. Había intentado matarla y luego la había tratado con total descortesía; discusiones y broncas, y eso sin contar el tener que aguantar que se interesara por otras mujeres. Había soportado cada afrenta mostrándole una sonrisa cada vez que se recomponía.

Kaoru era una de las personas más buenas que había conocido y decía mucho de lo que ella sentía por él el haber aguantado todo lo que había hecho desde el accidente. Su «yo íntegro» había hecho un gran trabajo encontrándola. Era una verdadera compañera; la mejor que seguramente encontraría en toda una vida. Una mujer capaz de amarle de forma incondicional.

Y era suya.

—Te quiero, Kaoru —repitió Kenshin. Una vez dicho por primera vez parecía que las demás le salían sin esfuerzo—. Más que a nada en esta vida.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Seguro que más de una se estará diciendo que la primera vez de Kaoru ha ido «demasiado bien». El hecho fundamental es que me apetecía que fuera así, ¡sólo falta! Pero de todas formas hay explicación y aunque no necesitaría darla igual que no lo hace nadie con sus lemons, a mí me apetece hacerlo.

Aunque no es habitual, tampoco es insólito que a una mujer no le duela. Hay varios factores que influyen especialmente: preparación, tensión de la mujer y forma/dureza del himen. En este fic, dos de ellos se detallan como eludidos positivamente: Kaoru ha tenido dos orgasmos (Kenshin se ha preocupado de dejarla muy preparada) y estaba muy relajada en ese momento de modo que no ofrecía resistencia (éste, de hecho, es el motivo de que pueda doler la segunda vez, y la tercera, y la cuarta, y la quinta...). El himen, por su parte, no es para nada raro que esté dañado en una mujer con mucha actividad física como es el caso de Kaoru, que debido a su profesión, recibe golpes cada dos por tres. Si alguna se lo estaba preguntado, Kaoru era virgen sólo que sin el himen intacto, que es lo habitual que se relata cuando se escribe un lemon sobre una «primera vez».

Y fin de la matización. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :-D .


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Paiito:** ¡A mí también me encantan los «malos» pensamientos de Kenshin! ^o^ . Me divierto mucho con ellos ^_^º . Y sí, la verdad es que me ha quedado sorprendentemente largo el fic o_O . Todavía recuerdo cuando estaba haciendo el «Capítulo 8» y empecé a subirlo aquí pensando que me quedaban pocos capítulos. Pero para mí ha sido imposible reducirlo y con ello, hace un par de días descubrí que éste no sólo es el fic más largo, ¡también es mi historia más larga! ¡Ha superado a mi libro extenso terminado! O_O . Me alegra que te haya tenido tan enganchada la historia *o* . Eso sí, si me pusiera a escribir el día a día de ahora, se alargaría más capítulos y lo cierto es que el fic está concluyéndose. Pero te lo puedes imaginar: hemos tenido mucho día a día en los capítulos anteriores ^_^º

**Mariona:** jajajaja… nooooo, ya no hay más lemons. Pero piensa en las chicas latinas: allí es invierno y necesitan que las «animen» un poco, jajaja. Claro que a nosotras, en cambio, nos da un mal. ¡Aquí está haciendo un calor…! »_«

**Maccaron:** espero que te sean leves los problemillas que te están surgiendo. Me queda el consuelo de que al menos, con el fic has tenido momentos de evasión ;-) . Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon :-D , y si con él consigues no sentirte tan rara, pues mejor ;-) . Sobre el final, pues espero que os guste. La que se muerde ahora las uñas soy yo, porque como no haga un buen final voy a dejar un mal sabor de boca a un fic que os está gustando mucho. Soy medio-idiota: me he dejado el listón muy alto yo misma »_«

**Kaory:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lo cierto es que los últimos son muy importantes en la evolución de la relación. Cada capítulo es un paso de gigante hacia adelante. Pero hacía falta zarandear a Kenshin para que espabilara y así ha sido :-D

**Red:** a mí también me llama la atención cuando ponen una primera vez en extremo dolorosa. Sí que he oído a alguna chica decir que le dolió mucho, pero a nadie llegar a las lágrimas :-s . Para muchas no es agradable, pero tampoco hay que dramatizar :-s . De hecho, estas cosas lo único que hacen es que una chica se enfrente a ello con una predisposición peor al oír mil batallitas exageradas, creo yo u_uº

**Rogue:** vaya… siento que te diera un bajón mi comentario sobre no escribir más fics. Créeme que soy muy consciente del seguimiento asombroso que ha tenido este fic. Sois muchas las que lo habéis seguido religiosamente y que me habéis alegrado con vuestros reviews. Pero lo cierto es que quiero retomar los proyectos que dejé aparcados tras el ataque reciente que me dio con RK. Sin embargo, piensa en positivo: de aquí me marché en 2005 sin mentalidad de volver a escribir más fics (por cuestiones de la vida, dejé el mundo otaku), pero me dio un arrebato y escribí uno años después. Quizás la próxima vez no tarde tanto. De hecho, sólo iba a escribir el de «Un final alternativo», pero una chica me sugirió hacer un fic de Battosai, unas semanas después vi un vídeo inspirador y… ¡_voilá_! Apareció «Recuerdos olvidados». Así que ¿quién sabe lo que deparará el futuro? Pero a corto plazo quiero dedicarme un tiempo a mis sagas empezadas que las tengo olvidadas.

Eso sí, quizás no habéis visto la nota de mi perfil pero en cuanto termine este fic (y me tome unos días de vacaciones ^_^º), voy a reeditar «Juegos del destino» para subirlo a FFnet. Se nota que es de las primeras historias que escribí pero a mí, a día de hoy, me sigue resultando muy entretenida :-D . A ver si también os gusta a vosotras ;-)

**Karito: **Ya veo que os ha gustado el capítulo, sí ^o^ . Parece que el lemon no ha defraudado, jiusjius…

**Jime:** como dices, éste Kenshin tiene sus pros y sus contras. A mí me encanta el otro, para qué negarlo. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los conocidos habidos y por haber *o*. Pero es innegable que éste también tiene su morbo ^o^

**Serena:** sí, el pobre Kenshin ha sido el último en enterarse de sus propios sentimientos, jajaja.

**Linkyiwakura:** hombre… es que para eso no es necesario leer este fic. Kaoru es una de las mujeres más envidiadas por el género femenino, jajajajajaja.

**Miss Blood:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el fic! Espero que siga así hasta el final :-D

¡Y os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo! De aquí ya sólo nos quedaría el epílogo. No lo tengo ni empezado porque hasta ayer estuve con este capítulo, pero creo que para el lunes estará. De todas formas, incluso con retraso, la espera tampoco se haría larga porque no os voy a contar nada que no haya dicho ya… ¿o sí? ^o^… No, creo que no… ¿o tal vez sí? Es broma, es broma XD.

La verdad es que tengo parte del capítulo a grandes rasgos formado en la cabeza, pero como todavía no me he puesto con ello, no sé qué se contará en él. Pero no creo que haya nada relevante. Será un epílogo para concluir la historia :-D . Aún así, espero que os guste también, ¡por supuesto! :-D

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!

— * —

**Capítulo 24**

Kaoru no supo cómo pudo despertarse tan pronto puesto que apenas se apreciaban los claros de la mañana. Y sospechó, cuando intentó moverse, que precisamente lo había hecho por el dolor de su cuerpo.

Le dolía entero.

Hasta en sitios que no sabía que podían dolerle.

Porque Kenshin la había mantenido despierta gran parte de la noche.

Después de que Kenshin hubiera confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos, se habían quedado dormidos uno en brazos del otro. Pero en plena noche, había sentido cómo Kenshin la despertaba para hacer el amor de nuevo con ella. Parecía que intentaba recuperar el tiempo perdido y, en consecuencia, Kenshin había estado implacable.

Porque había habido una cuarta vez.

Kaoru se había girado sobre su estómago entre risas para conseguir frenarle, pero había dado igual y de hecho, había conseguido que Kenshin le enseñara una forma nueva de hacerlo. Se había subido a su espalda, abierto las piernas y, metiendo la almohada bajo su vientre, la había tomado desde atrás. Suave y profundo.

Estaba agotada, pero completamente feliz de haber sido amada hasta la extenuación por él.

Kaoru frotó su nariz contra el pecho de Kenshin y pasó sus dedos por su esternón. Él dio un profundo suspiro y el cambio en la respiración subsiguiente le hizo saber que se había despertado.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a esto —murmuró Kenshin con la voz ronca por la falta de uso tras una noche de sueño.

_«Y yo también»_, pensó con regocijo Kaoru. Había utilizado a Kenshin de almohada. Al sólo haber una en el _futón_, no le había quedado más remedio que dormir contra su pecho, aunque por supuesto, no le ponía ninguna objeción.

Sonrió internamente al reflexionar sobre ello.

—Tienes que ir a tu habitación, Kaoru —le pidió Kenshin—. Si Yahiko despierta pronto y nos ve aquí, nos será imposible inventarnos algo.

Kaoru remoloneó con toda intención. Le abrazó más fuerte y se acomodó en el sitio haciendo caso omiso de su sugerencia.

—Espera un poco.

Por varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, sólo disfrutando del momento de tenerse el uno al otro.

—Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así —habló de pronto Kenshin.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan relajado…

—Pues deberías estar cansado. Nos has mantenido despiertos media noche —le recriminó sin mucha fuerza Kaoru. Kenshin, por su parte, se rio por su falso reproche. Sabía que ella había disfrutado todos y cada uno de esos minutos que la había tenido en vela.

—Créeme, has conseguido que gaste todas mis energías —rio con perversidad Kenshin—. Pero no me refiero a eso exactamente, sino a que me siento bien por fin en mi interior. Es extraño —siguió—, ayer tenía una opresión en el pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar. Tenía tantas cosas encima que no me sentía yo mismo. Pero esta mañana me encuentro liberado; como si de nuevo tuviera el control de mi propio cuerpo… de mi propia vida. ¿No te suena raro? —preguntó con confusión.

Kaoru se sintió repentinamente feliz por sus palabras. Por la noche había llegado allí queriendo dejar de ser una carga más para él, y había conseguido tranquilizarle tanto que por un rato, al menos le había quitado todos los males. Era una reconfortante forma de subir su ego, volvió a sonreír para sí.

—No lo sé. —Trazó un par de círculos con su dedo índice sobre su pecho—. Muchas cosas son raras contigo.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza para verle. Las facciones de su cara estaban relajadas, sin una pizca de tensión. Eso subió más puntos a su autoestima. Sabía que el juicio de valor de una mujer enamorada estaba alterado cuando se refería al hombre que amaba, pero para ella era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido. Suspiró satisfecha.

Porque era todo suyo.

Kenshin sonrió y sus preciosos ojos malvas brillaron en ese rostro apuesto. Y volvió a suspirar. Adoraba ese color… esos ojos que la hacían contener el aliento y que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver.

Kaoru se paralizó en el sitio, y un segundo después, se había incorporado para verle mejor. No podía ser cierto. Estaban ahí otra vez.

—¿Kaoru? —preguntó con inquietud Kenshin al ver la reacción de la mujer—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Kaoru no dijo nada. En realidad, simplemente no podía articular palabra. Le tocó el rostro en un contacto ligero casi temiendo que pudieran desaparecer. Pero no lo hicieron: seguían ahí.

—Tus ojos… —murmuró con un matiz de incredulidad—. Vuelven a ser normales. —Kenshin frunció el ceño. No entendía a qué se refería Kaoru—. Han desaparecido los ojos del asesino.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kenshin se extrañó aún más.

—Han perdido el brillo dorado de Battosai. Vuelven a tener ese tono violáceo que adoro.

Kenshin los abrió ampliamente por el desconcierto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Kaoru le sonrió mientras asentía—. Desde que me convertí en un asesino su brillo nunca me ha abandonado.

—Cuando te conocí eran así de bonitos —le aseguró ella.

—Lo sé; tengo el recuerdo de ello.

—Sí, pero retornaban cuando tu sed de sangre del pasado salía a la luz. —Kaoru bajó hasta él y posó un suave beso en sus labios.

Cuando se separó, Kaoru acarició su nariz con la de él en un gesto tierno que hizo sonreír a Kenshin.

—Es obra tuya —le dijo él a una pregunta no formulada—. Tú has hecho que me encuentre así. Incluso me haces querer ser mejor persona para ti.

Aquello removió algo en el interior de Kaoru. Una sensación cálida la invadió y creyó entender la diferencia que había entre el día anterior y ése.

Y de forma imprevista, las palabras de Megumi atravesaron su cabeza:

_«—Tienes que conseguir hacer algo que impacte sobre Kenshin de la misma forma que lo hizo el final de la guerra. Eso es un listón muy alto, Kaoru. Pero si quieres que Kenshin deje radicalmente su vida de asesino, vas a tener que hacer algo contundente»._

Al final, no había tenido que sacar el mundo de sus goznes para conseguirlo como casi pensó aquel día. Había tenido que atrapar de nuevo su corazón, que no por ello era una tarea menos complicada.

Pero le hizo reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con humor Kenshin al ver su reacción.

Kaoru se recostó y suspiró.

—Para ser un Kenshin más desagradable, me dices cosas muy bonitas.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho cosas bonitas antes del accidente también —recriminó divertido Kenshin—. Por si lo que intentas es animarme por mi arisco carácter.

Kaoru volvió a reír con júbilo y Kenshin la abrazó más contra él.

—Tienes un humor diferente, pero también me gusta.

—Eso espero. —Estuvieron varios minutos sin nada más que decir, sólo sintiéndose el uno al otro, piel contra piel—. Por cierto, puedes seguir diciéndome todas las cosas positivas que quieras. —Kaoru le dio una palmada en el pecho y se incorporó para mirarle sorprendida—. Para una vez que te pones a decir cosas buenas de mí, no te voy a poner inconveniente. Tienes que resarcirme de todo lo malo que me has dicho días atrás.

—Lo que tienes es mucha cara, Kenshin Himura. —Y como si quisiera corroborar lo dicho, el hombre posó una mano en su cintura y la fue subiendo hasta alcanzar un pecho de ella. Lo acarició, y con el pulgar frotó el suave pezón hasta que se convirtió en un punto apretado. Kenshin miró absorto el proceso sin poder quitar sus ojos de ella. Kaoru tenía un cuerpo precioso que sólo le hacía pensar en tórridas noches húmedas de cuerpos entrelazados—. Ni siquiera lo pienses: me duele todo el cuerpo, y lo digo en serio.

—Te prepararé un baño relajante para que estés como nueva.

—No creo que esto se quite con un simple baño.

Tenía la piel demasiado sensibilizada por todas partes después de tantos roces y succiones. Aun así, Kenshin siguió acariciándola pero notó que sus caricias no tenían el cariz sexual de la noche pasada. Poco a poco, su semblante se fue tornando más serio.

—¿Te arrepientes, Kaoru? —preguntó con un tono que ella detectó como vulnerabilidad.

—No —contestó de forma inmediata sabiendo perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo Kenshin. La rapidez con que lo hizo le tranquilizó.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él. En ningún momento dejó de tocarla con sus dedos allí donde tenían piel al alcance. Sin embargo, Kenshin levantó la vista para tener contacto visual directo con ella—. Quiero estar contigo —agregó solemne.

Kaoru le besó en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca. Fue suave; tierno, y contenía todo lo que su corazón sentía por él. Cuando se separó, le miró con la emoción contenida en sus ojos a punto de derramarse.

—Y yo.

—Para siempre —afirmó Kenshin contundente y Kaoru asintió feliz—. Y no sólo por la posibilidad de que puedas estar embarazada.

—Lo sé —repitió con una sonrisa cuando sacó a colación ese detalle.

—Aunque no puedo negar que me preocupa mucho que puedas estarlo.

—También lo sé —afirmó siendo consciente de lo nervioso que se había puesto Kenshin esa noche ante la posibilidad. Sin embargo, no se había refrenado nada una vez que Kaoru le dijo que deseaba que ocurriera.

—Sabes muchas cosas, por lo que veo —replicó ceñudo Kenshin.

—Aunque no te lo creas, es más fácil leerte ahora que antes. Claro que te alteraste tanto anoche que debería haber sido ciega y sorda para no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te preocupó el tema.

—No deberíamos haber hecho esto sin estar casados —dijo sin inflexión en la voz Kenshin.

—Hace un minuto dijiste que no te arrepentías —comentó titubeante.

—Y no lo hago —repuso con firmeza—. Sólo digo que no deberíamos haberlo hecho.

—Entiendo —agregó cambiando la duda por un asomo de sonrisa—. Eres consciente de lo que es correcto pero te importa poco llevarlo a cabo o no.

—Me tientas demasiado… —se quejó con un lamento Kenshin echándole enteramente la culpa a ella—. Pero no voy a perder de vista lo importante, Kaoru: tenemos que casarnos.

Kaoru se quedó muy quieta mirándole a los ojos. Casi no podía respirar después de esa declaración tan directa por parte de Kenshin.

—Lo dices como si te sintieras obligado —dijo ella con cuidado.

Kenshin pasó su mano por los mechones negros que caían como una cascada sobre él y los retiró por detrás de su oreja. Siguieron cayendo sobre él, pero al menos podía verle un lado completo de su cara.

—No me siento obligado —contrarrestó él ante la inquietud visible de Kaoru—. Te lo acabo de decir: quiero estar contigo; tener una vida juntos.

—¿Estás seguro? —se preocupó ella—. ¿No tendrás luego remordimientos por…?

Pero no siguió y Kenshin supo tanto lo que quería decir, como por qué no había terminado la pregunta.

—No, no los tendré —afirmó convincente—. Tomoe fue una parte importante de mi vida, pero tú eres mi presente.

Kaoru esbozó una tímida sonrisa que dio un vuelco al corazón de Kenshin. Esperaba que pronto se acostumbrara a ellas o su pecho no soportaría tanto revuelo.

—Entonces, por fin has dejado tu pasado atrás. —Casi no supo cómo había formulado las palabras pero en cuanto las dijo, esa idea cobró fuerza en su cabeza.

Había notado cuando hablaron por la noche que el brillo de sus ojos se atenuaba. Había sido mucho más accesible para Kaoru; llegando a comentar cosas íntimas de ellos como si fueran una pareja de nuevo. Y esa mañana, directamente habían desaparecido los destellos de sus ojos. Los ojos del asesino habían retornado cuando su pasado regresó con fuerza tras el accidente, pero ahora Kenshin lo estaba dejando marchar. Durante esa noche, él había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida para continuar uno nuevo junto a ella.

Y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, era lo que había hecho desaparecer todas sus cargas y hacerle sentir tan tranquilo esa mañana.

—Sólo quiero mirar adelante —le confirmó Kenshin mientras la tumbaba en el futón, la besaba ligeramente y acariciaba con ternura sus suaves curvas hasta hacerla suspirar.

Porque ella era para éste Kenshin lo que para el otro supuso el final de la guerra. Se había convertido en el motivo que hiciera querer cambiar de vida al asesino de forma voluntaria para continuar con otra totalmente distinta.

— * —

—¿Tú crees que vendrá Sanosuke o habrá acelerado la partida de su viaje? —preguntó divertida Kaoru mientras desayunaban.

—Si te digo la verdad, creo que si se marcharon tan fugaces ayer fue por Megumi. Sanosuke no es el tipo de hombre que se avergüence porque se sepa que deja satisfecha a su esposa —se rio Kenshin con un aire tan pícaro que hasta sorprendió a Kaoru. No se esperaba un comentario de ese estilo. Al parecer, ser conocedora en la práctica de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres te daba el estatus de poder compartir bromas referentes a ellas.

Yahiko apareció en ese momento acercándose hasta ellos para sentarse a desayunar. Los dos adultos se callaron al instante dejando el tema de conversación nada propio para oídos de los niños.

—Yahiko —dijo Kenshin agarrando la mano de Kaoru—, vas a ser el primero en enterarte. —El chico les miró extrañado por la actitud que mostraban y, por supuesto, las confianzas de Kenshin para con Kaoru—. Esta tarde iremos al templo para hablar con un sacerdote. Kaoru y yo nos vamos a casar.

La joven sonrió por la cara de sorpresa de Yahiko y al final, acabó riéndose cuando fue evidente que tardaría en salir del estado atónito en el que había caído.

—¿Cómo es posible? —inquirió al fin—. Últimamente andáis muy tensos el uno con el otro, y eso sin contar todas las peleas que tenéis. ¿Cómo puede ser que antes que erais la pareja perfecta no terminarais de dar el paso y, sin embargo, ahora sí?

—Muy bien dicho, Yahiko —corroboró Kaoru como si eso fuera la respuesta a la pregunta y desconcertó aún más al niño—. Ésa es otra de las cosas que me encantan de ti, Kenshin: eres menos indeciso en este aspecto que antes —le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y el hombre no pudo evitar darle un casto beso en la mejilla por sacar a relucir otra de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

—Anoche os vi —soltó de pronto al verles «cariñosos» y los dos le miraron tan blancos como la nieve. A Kaoru, directamente, incluso el corazón se le paró. Sólo de pensar que les hubiera oído ya le daban motivos suficientes como para querer emigrar del país y no volver nunca más. Entendía perfectamente que Megumi quisiera escapar después de lo de anoche. Pero que les hubieran visto… eso pasaba a otro nivel—. Cuando me fui a mi habitación me di cuenta de que os había interrumpido. —Luego añadió con un tono socarrón—. Os vi separaros bruscamente e, incluso con la oscuridad, supe que teníais aire culpable.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó sin aliento Kaoru al entender que se refería a cuando habían estado en el jardín. Se llevó las manos a la cara por el alivio y eso llevó a Yahiko a jactarse más de ella al interpretarlo como mortificación.

—Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber esas cosas. Además, antes del accidente erais muy poco discretos.

Kenshin, una vez pasada la impresión generada por pensar que Yahiko les había descubierto en su habitación, comenzó a reírse, más aún cuando vio que Kaoru había pensado lo mismo y se había llevado el mismo impacto que él. Pero poco a poco la risa se fue apagando en cuanto vio que el chico le miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Tus ojos… han cambiado —susurró casi sin dar crédito.

Kenshin cogió de nuevo la mano de Kaoru y le dejó un suave beso en los nudillos.

—Es culpa de ella —le informó el pelirrojo y consiguió que Kaoru se ruborizara. Era tan bonita cuando se le coloreaban las mejillas… sus ojos azules resaltaban más y casi le hacían suspirar de emoción.

Desayunaron con un ambiente tranquilo y agradable hasta que minutos después, con gran asombro, Kaoru vio que Sanosuke llegaba al _dojo_ antes de la hora habitual. No sólo había ido después de lo ocurrido en su cocina, sino que lo había hecho antes de tiempo.

—¿Has desayunado? —Se ofreció Kenshin a servirle algo, pero Sanosuke declinó la oferta pues ya lo había hecho en su casa con Megumi—. Vienes muy temprano.

—Sí, ayer nos fuimos tan rápido que no pudimos despedirnos como era debido.

—De hecho, hicisteis bien, Sanosuke —dijo Yahiko contento—. Mientras vosotros estabais discutiendo en la cocina, estos dos se fueron al patio y se prometieron. Al final fue muy oportuno que os tuvierais que marchar; así estuvieron tranquilos.

—¿En serio? —replicó con gran asombro el recién llegado—. Te ha costado mucho decidirte, Kenshin —se quejó Sanosuke—. Espero no tener que oír más tus lamentos por negarte a asimilar que quieres a la chica.

Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos y le fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, el joven no se amilanó ni un poco. A estas alturas estaba muy seguro de no padecer las iras de Kenshin. Pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarle con un humor mordaz.

—¿Y qué se supone que teníais que hacer tan tarde para marcharos sin despediros? —preguntó suspicaz aunque no consiguió incomodar a Sanosuke.

—Asuntos nuestros. Ya has estado casado; te puedes imaginar la de cosas que tiene que resolver una pareja en el día a día.

—Pero mis asuntos no implicaban desordenar la cocina. —Kaoru soltó un suave gemido de mortificación al exponer los hechos de lo que había pasado y Sanosuke la miró divertido sabiendo que Kaoru estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en su cocina—. Espero que limpiarais todo. —Kaoru directamente escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo dejamos todo _recogido_, Kenshin. ¿Acaso has encontrado _algo_ que no esté en su _sitio_? —cuestionó enfatizando ciertas palabras.

Esta vez, a Kaoru le dio una risita histérica que desconcertó en gran medida a un ya confuso Yahiko. El pobre miraba sin entender a uno y a otro sabiendo que se estaba perdiendo algo pero sin saber qué.

Kenshin no cambió su actitud de intentar incomodar a Sanosuke. Después del mal rato que le había hecho pasar, se merecía un poco de resarcimiento, por lo que atacó por otro flanco.

—A lo mejor Megumi sabe si os habéis olvidado algo. ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

—Megumi está muy atareada, ya sabes… preparar el viaje y todo eso —contestó con un gesto de la mano como intentando restarle importancia—. Así que no creo que la veáis por aquí. Y cuando volvamos tendrá tantas cosas pendientes en la clínica que seguro que tampoco la veréis hasta que no estéis a punto de moriros y necesitéis de sus servicios. Para cosas menores, os dejará a cargo de Gensai.

—Así no se cuida de una esposa, Sanosuke. Apartarla de sus amistades porque no eres capaz de echarle una mano. ¡Qué poco considerado! Quizás te pueda dar algunos consejos para…

—¡Basta! —exclamó finalmente Kaoru no queriendo ser testigo de semejante conversación—. Vale ya los dos con este juego. ¡Se acabó! —Señaló a Kenshin—. Deja de intentar mortificarle. ¡Es Sanosuke! No lo vas a conseguir. Y tú —siguió señalando al mencionado—, debería darte vergüenza sentirte tan satisfecho de las miserias de tu esposa.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Le sucede algo a Megumi? —preguntó Yahiko que no conseguía darle sentido a la conversación que estaban teniendo los tres adultos delante de él. La conversación parecía inofensiva, pero por la actitud de los tres sabía que había algo de fondo. Y eso sin contar con la reprimenda última de Kaoru.

—¡No le pasa nada! —gritó nerviosa Kaoru por su pregunta—. Ve al _dojo_ a prepararlo para las clases.

—Pero si aún falta tiempo… —empezó a protestar él.

—¡Ve! —le ordenó ella a cambio.

El niño se marchó de allí mascullando contra los cambios de humor de su fea maestra y tratos injustos hacia los niños por parte de la población adulta, en general.

—¿Cómo se os ocurre tener esta conversación con él delante? —le reprochó Kaoru a Kenshin cuando por fin se marchó—. Me lo podía esperar de Sanosuke…

—Oye, tú… —murmuro en tono falso de indignación él.

—¿Pero de ti? —siguió ella sin hacerle caso acusando con el dedo. El aludido, sin embargo, no dio muestras de sentirse culpable.

—Nuestra conversación es inofensiva, Kaoru —replicó Sanosuke que no tenía intención de ceder—. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando tú?

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se traslado a su cara, sintiendo cómo el calor la abrasaba. Kaoru no tuvo valor para agregar nada más, mortificada en extremo ante la idea de que Sanosuke supiera el tipo de pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

Con una sonrisa alegre, pero que dejaba atrás los momentos maliciosos anteriores, miró a sus dos amigos ahora silenciosos.

—De modo que os casáis —comentó al fin cambiando el tema.

—Sí —dijo el único componente de la pareja capaz de articular palabra—. Como Kaoru tiene que dar clases luego, iremos a la tarde al templo a concertar una fecha.

—Os va a costar encontrar una —les informó Sanosuke—. Siendo invierno se realizan oficios muy pocos días, de modo que os va a tocar esperar. Nosotros tuvimos suerte.

A Kenshin no le hacía especial ilusión esa posibilidad. Si Kaoru se quedaba embarazada sería difícil hacer pasar un nacimiento normal por uno prematuro si tardaban en casarse. Sabía que la idea de un hijo fuera del matrimonio le preocupaba muy poco a Kaoru, de modo que uno _sospechosamente prematuro_, la inquietaría todavía menos. En cambio, a él, la posibilidad le provocaba sudores fríos.

—Esta tarde lo sabremos —continuó diciendo Kenshin—. A la vuelta podemos pasar por la clínica e informarle a Megumi para que estéis al tanto.

—Mejor que no lo hagáis —dijo un muy divertido Sanosuke—. Lo que os he dicho antes no era broma. Ayer me dijo que sólo volvería a veros el día que estéis moribundos y necesitéis de sus exclusivos tratamientos —se rio socarronamente al recordar lo abochornada que había estado Megumi toda la noche—. Espero que este viaje de relajación a Aizu le haga cambiar de opinión.

—¿Vais a Aizu? —preguntó Kaoru ante la nueva noticia—. ¡Es un detalle precioso, Sanosuke! Seguro que le encanta la sorpresa.

—Ayer se me escapó así que ella también lo sabe. Está muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de buscar a su familia. Entre eso y las ganas de huir de aquí, está contando los minutos —volvió a reírse.

—No deberías mostrarte tan feliz por la mortificación de Megumi —le reprendió Kaoru con el ceño fruncido. No eran las mejores amigas del mundo, pero no veía bien que Sanosuke se divirtiera tanto a costa del mal rato de su esposa.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Hablamos de Megumi! ¿Cuántas veces más crees que voy a poder disfrutar de una situación igual? No es tan fácil descolocarla de esta manera.

Kaoru volvió a llevarse una mano a la cara al ver la despreocupación de Sanosuke respecto al asunto y se compadeció de Megumi. Si Kenshin le hiciera algo parecido en público, lo mataba.

Kenshin suspiró poniéndose serio por fin. Era reconfortante para Kaoru ver esa actitud en él sobre todo tras el accidente. Durante ese tiempo, había sido muy serio y brusco hasta que fue cogiendo confianza con ellos. Era un cambio enorme el que había sufrido en ese mes y medio: del en extremo receloso asesino, a un Kenshin más amigable que poco a poco entraba en las bromas de la gente que le rodeaba.

—Ahora en serio —dijo él con el momento de distensión ya pasado—. Dile que en tu tanteo has descubierto que anoche no nos enteramos de nada.

Sanosuke le miró por unos segundos que se sostuvieron en el tiempo, pero finalmente, el joven luchador esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Te has dado cuenta del motivo de mi visita, ¿eh?

—¿A estas horas de la mañana? —replicó condescendiente—. Por supuesto que sé que es cosa de Megumi.

—Me temo que no lo está llevando muy bien. —Pero no parecía para nada preocupado. Miró a Kaoru que se había quedado mirando al suelo sin saber dónde posar su vista tras esa escandalosa conversación y luego retornó a Kenshin. El hombre se encontraba mucho más tranquilo de lo que le recordaba en semanas; ni siquiera podía sentir ese aura de tensión que siempre acarreaba a su alrededor—. Te veo mucho más relajado, Kenshin.

—Sí, hacía tiempo que no me encontraba así —afirmó él más animado—. Tú más que nadie lo sabes.

Sanosuke asintió a sus palabras. Por semanas había visto cómo Kenshin se había ido consumiendo y hundiendo en sus remordimientos. Si para él había sido angustioso verle sufrir de esa manera, no podía ni imaginar cómo lo había vivido él con todo lo que tenía que soportar llevar encima.

—Hasta tus ojos han cambiado —añadió de pronto en cuanto se fijó en ese detalle.

—Lo sé —contestó él con un tono divertido—. Cada persona con la que me encuentro me lo hace saber —se rio.

—Kaoru siempre te ha hecho mucho bien. —La aludida se sonrojó por el comentario—. Era normal que también lo hiciese tras tu accidente. Siempre será un ancla para ti, pase lo que pase.

Sanosuke miró a Kaoru la cual frunció el ceño desconcertada. En opinión de ella, Kenshin siempre había sido muy estable; siempre sabiendo y decidiendo qué hacer con su vida como para necesitar un ancla. Hasta que no había tenido el accidente, no había notado que esa estabilidad se perdiera. Pero por supuesto, cualquiera experimentaría lo mismo si su vida se saliese de su eje como le había sucedido a él.

Sin embargo, Kenshin asintió a las palabras de Sanosuke y una sensación cálida invadió su cuerpo al pensar que pudiera ser para él una roca a la que agarrarse en lo que fuera a lo que estuvieran haciendo referencia. Kenshin lo era para ella en muchos niveles; le agradaba pensar que era mutuo.

—Os dejo un rato. Seguro que tendréis un montón de cosas que organizar. —Sanosuke se levantó y les miró con una sonrisa—. Hace poco que pasé por ello; lo sé por experiencia.

Y se marchó riendo hacia el _dojo_.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru con aire especulativo.

—¿Tenemos muchas cosas que planear? —Kaoru asintió. Por lo que sabía, la boda de Kenshin con Tomoe había sido más fugaz que la de sus amigos. Del mismo modo que también sabía que había sido un espectador lejano de la multitud de preparativos que habían tenido los novios en esos cinco días, por muy sencilla que fuera la ceremonia. Seguro que no estaría muy al tanto de todo lo que había que organizar.

—Pero, como bien ha dicho Sanosuke, nos tocará esperar, así que tendremos tiempo para prepararlo todo.

Kenshin suspiró resignado y Kaoru sonrió. En cuanto él enfocó su vista en ella y la vio tan radiante, esa emoción se filtró en él.

—Me encanta verte así. Con cada día que pasa, te veo más feliz.

—Porque con cada día que pasa —empezó a contestarle Kaoru—, te acercas más a mí.

Kenshin se inclinó un poco para besar tiernamente a Kaoru. La muchacha suspiró de placer por la caricia suave pero intensa que le dio con sus labios, y él sonrió al notar su reacción.

Para Kaoru, el cambio operado en él era abismal. Incluso aunque siguiera con sus cambios bruscos de humor o sus salidas fuera de tono cuando alguien le molestaba aunque fuera una nimiedad. Era infinitamente más accesible ahora que antes y por supuesto, la relación de confianza que tenían en esos momentos era una clara diferencia.

Y una de esas diferencias era la actitud más suave que tenía. Sanosuke se había dado cuenta de que estaba más relajado, pero no sólo lo había notado él, ni en verdad habría sido necesario que Kenshin se lo comunicara cuando se habían despertado esa mañana. Era visible para cualquiera. La actitud defensiva que siempre tenía había sido sustituida por una más afable.

Kaoru era consciente de que posiblemente nunca regresara el mismo Kenshin del que se enamoró al poco de conocerle. Porque el que llegó a su casa había vagado solitario durante una década después de terminar la guerra. A efectos prácticos, este nuevo Kenshin también había finalizado la guerra, pero en vez de estar solo, se vería rodeado no sólo de amigos, sino de una verdadera familia.

Aun así, incluso en sus diferencias, no podía evitar amarle con todo su ser. Siempre lo haría, aunque el cielo se cayera sobre ellos.

—¿De verdad soy tu ancla? —preguntó una Kaoru conmovida por la ternura de Kenshin.

Él la miró por unos breves momentos que quedaron suspendidos entre ellos lo que les parecieron horas. Se amaban, más que a nada, y nunca se cansarían de contemplarse el uno al otro.

—Eres más que eso, Kaoru —dijo Kenshin solemne, y le acarició el rostro con una delicadeza que incluso hizo que su pecho se encogiera—. No sólo eres la roca a la que aferrarme cuando mis fantasmas del pasado me atormenten de nuevo. Eres la persona que sé que siempre cuidará de mí cuando me ocurra algo; la persona que siempre hará lo posible por hacerme feliz. —Y añadió con una ligera sonrisa—: Claro que eso es algo que ocurrirá sólo mientras tú lo seas.

Kaoru llevó su mano a la de él —la cual aún se mantenía en su mejilla— y se la cogió en un gesto inconfundible de cariño. Ésta estaba a punto de recibir las lágrimas que se le iban a saltar de los ojos por las emotivas palabras que le había dicho Kenshin.

—Entonces, tú mismo serás el responsable de ello, porque siempre que me quieras, yo seré feliz.

Kaoru se abrazó a Kenshin y suspiró de placer por tenerle en sus brazos. Le sujetó con fuerza; no queriéndole nunca soltar y se regocijó al ver que él le devolvía el abrazo. Por fin volvía a tener derechos sobre él. Poder tocarle y hacerle saber lo que sentía por él era de las cosas que más había añorado en ese tiempo. Esos pequeños momentos de compañerismo que abruptamente habían quedado apartados por aquel accidente.

Y con eso, sus lágrimas rodaron por su rostro mojando el hombro de Kenshin.

—Definitivamente, ahora me dices cosas más bonitas que antes.

Kenshin la abrazó más fuerte y aspiró su aroma, dejando a su vez que el cálido contacto de la joven le inundara.

—Por supuesto —dijo al fin el hombre con la voz envuelta en emoción—. Porque no sólo eres mi ancla, Kaoru: también eres la luz que ilumina en mi oscuridad.


	25. Capítulo 25 Epílogo

**Capítulo 25. Epílogo**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Serena: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el desarrollo de «el día después». Era un capítulo bastante crítico para mí porque había que tener cuidado en cómo manejar la situación. Pero en los ratos en los que me podía poner a escribir, salió bastante rodado, así que no me quejo ^_^º

**Mariona:** jajajaja… tengo entendido que lo de la relectura del manga os ha pasado a unas cuantas XD . No te creas, que yo también me he releído partes mientras hacía el fic. Buscaba X dato y no podía evitar leer el resto del tomo. ¡Dios! Hay cosas que ya sé hasta decirte en qué tomo están, jajajaja. En fin, me alegra que te guste tanto la línea de los personajes en referencia al manga *o* . Y sobre «Juegos del destino», me pondré con ello en Septiembre. A las que decidáis seguirlo… ¡espero que también os guste! :-D

**Jime:** Creo que no eres la única a la que le gustaría que hubiera hombres así. Pero bueno, para eso están las historias: para recrearnos en ello ;-D

**Karito:** Para nada, Sanosuke no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza XD . Qué majo *o* … ¡Y pobre Megumi! XD

**Juliex:** De Kenshin, pues qué te voy a decir yo: cierto que éste nos ha dado más quebraderos, pero a mí también me ha encantado *o* . Es lo mismo que dices: por ese punto salvaje que tiene ^o^. Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia de Kenshin/Battosai. Sobre Sanosuke y Megumi, a mí también me dio pena que Watsuki no les dejara juntos. Salían chispas cada vez que se enfrentaban ^o^. Pero por mi parte, ya he conseguido resarcirme haciéndoles una trama para ellos, así que contenta quedo :-D

**Kaory:** Era el día después y quería que el penúltimo capítulo. Si alguno de los dos hubiera hecho el cafre en vez de ser románticos, ¡les doy una paliza! ¡Y sí! Yo también me reí viéndoles la cara pensando que Yahiko les había pillado, jajajaja.

Sobre escribir en 2005… ese año sólo subí «Juegos del destino» y al de muy poco retiraron mis fics. Después de eso, simplemente entré un día tiempo después, dejé el primer capítulo colgado avisando del borrado y que sólo los mandaría por email (es el capítulo que hay ahora) y volví a desaparecer. Por eso no te sonaré. Cuando más activa fui, fue en 2004.

**Hinaru:** Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y que te guste la pareja Battosai/Kaoru. Sobre tu duda técnica, pues siento no haberte podido ayudar al final. Pero es que a mí me sacas del ordenador, y como mucho, del móvil, y ya no entiendo nada T_T.

**Mirita:** Sí, Kaoru ha salido en este fic más lanzada. Pero también es cierto que en este fic ya se parte de un momento en que ella sabe lo que es tener una relación de pareja, mientras que en «Un final alternativo», le pilla todo de sopetón (se le junta el afianzamiento de su relación con la boda XD ).

**Kamy:** Uyyy, maja… tú no sabes lo que es que me ponga a escribir «miel» de verdad. Lo de este fic no es nada XD .

Y bueno, chicas, ya llegamos al final. Os dejo con el epílogo del fic :-D . Espero que os guste o, al menos, no desluzca al total del fic. Gracias a todas por los reviews :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 25. Epílogo**

—Te está quedando muy bonito. Hasta parece que lo ha hecho una costurera profesional.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo ilusionada Kaoru—. Sabía que se me daba bien, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que tanto —rio ella—. Me podría servir incluso para sacarme un dinero extra. Si lo llego a saber, durante el tiempo en que no tuve alumnos, podría haber vendido algunas prendas.

Kaoru levantó el _uchikake_ que llevaba semanas haciendo. Había tenido que pedir algunos consejos a una modista, pero su primer kimono nupcial le estaba quedando precioso. Estaba muy orgullosa de él.

—Ya tienes media docena de alumnos, no te puedes quejar —comentó Kenshin—. La Escuela Kamiya va creciendo.

—Pero Sanosuke sigue teniendo más alumnos que yo —protestó ella indignada—. No hay derecho, ¡es una escuela de kendo! Y sin embargo, la gente viene a pelearse con los puños —terminó diciendo con un tono enfadado.

—No es una competición, Kaoru. Lo importante es que salga adelante.

Kaoru suspiró y Kenshin se dedicó a contemplar el _uchikake_ que estaba haciendo ella. Había decidido no hacer tantas capas de ropa pero sí que estaba utilizando buena tela para las que llevaría. Ya había terminado el _shiromoku_ blanco que vestiría debajo y en esos momentos, estaba ultimando la pieza superior que la distinguiría, de entre todas, como la novia. Kaoru había elegido el clásico color negro sobre el cual le había bordado motivos de flores de cerezo que, entre otras cosas, eran el símbolo del amor y la esperanza.

—Al menos tú sigues mis clases y no las de él.

Kenshin gruñó al recordárselo y Kaoru rio por ello. Le había costado convencerle para que aprendiera la técnica. Y le había costado mucho. Nada que ver con el ceño fruncido que le había enviado al anterior Kenshin y con el que había accedido rápidamente. No… le había costado días y días ejecutando una táctica perfecta de «acoso y derribo» hasta que había aceptado —tal y como él le dijo— sólo para que le dejara tranquilo de una vez.

Los alumnos, por supuesto, estaban encantados con tenerle entrenando con ellos a pesar de haberles adelantado con la técnica en dos días. En cuanto a los nuevos, éstos se habían incorporado a raíz de empezar a comentarse que Kenshin también participaba en las clases. Pensar en ello le puso de peor humor, pero había que ser prácticos y, tal y como había dicho en su día, si tenía que valerse de la popularidad de Kenshin y Sanosuke para sacar adelante su escuela, lo haría sin ningún remordimiento.

Kenshin había empezado justo después de dejar los entrenamientos en sustitución de Sanosuke una vez la pareja regresó de su viaje. Megumi sí se había dignado a ir al _dojo_ pero Kaoru sospechaba que era porque su marido le había contado que no se habían enterado de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Aun así, Megumi no había vuelto a entrar en su cocina y cada vez que salía a relucir la palabra, un sutil color rojo inundaba sus mejillas.

Kaoru regresó a la realidad para ver cómo Kenshin tocaba la suave seda negra abstraído en sus pensamientos. Y hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta menos la que le dio al preguntarle por ello.

—Esta mañana te he visto lavando tus paños —soltó a bocajarro, y Kenshin pudo ver cómo Kaoru se ponía muy roja—. ¿Estás sangrando? —inquirió sin ningún tipo de pudor. El rostro de Kaoru le hizo la competencia al pelo de Kenshin, y asintió con la cabeza al no ser capaz de hablar. Kenshin, por su parte, soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Perfecto… ya no tendré que preocuparme más por ello.

Porque la próxima vez estarían casados y ya no habría posibilidad de quedarse embarazada siendo soltera. Sin embargo, eso la llevó a reflexionar sobre lo inoportuno de la fecha que les había asignado el sacerdote.

—¿Y no preferirías aplazarlo? —preguntó titubeante—. Podríamos esperar un par de meses…

—¿Y volver a arriesgarnos? —le interrumpió él—. Créeme, Kaoru, lo que yo prefiero es dormir tranquilo —contestó Kenshin enérgico.

—Podríamos dejar de pasar noches juntos —le sugirió Kaoru sonrojada poniendo en otras palabras el significado de haber estado saboreando los placeres maritales sin estar casados.

—¿Recuerdas que esto lo hablamos el mes pasado? —Kaoru bajó la vista al _uchikake_ negro avergonzada al extremo. Ni se sentía cómoda hablando de esos temas con Kenshin, ni se veía con el valor de enfrentar su mirada. Era una conversación demasiado íntima y mortificante para ella—. ¿Y recuerdas dónde se quedaron mis buenas intenciones?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba: había aguantado cinco días sin tocarla, justo los días que le había durado el sangrado. Como Kenshin no proseguía, ella optó por asentir con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Y pretendes que posterguemos dos meses la boda? —se quejó él.

Kenshin sabía que no soportaría esa incertidumbre de nuevo, porque era tan cierto como que el cielo era azul, que no podría estar dos meses sin acostarse con ella. No después de probar lo que se sentía, a lo que había que agregarle lo reciente y novedoso que era ese aspecto de su relación. Era consciente de que aún pasarían algunos meses hasta que se atemperara su ansiedad por ella.

Así que, o bien evitaba volver a tocarla —cosa que no ocurriría mientras Kaoru estuviese a su alrededor—, o seguía en su calvario personal el tiempo que se postergara la boda. Porque entonces, volvería a no dormir pensando que Kaoru podría quedarse embarazada. Y cuando él no dormía bien, luego no se podía estar a su alrededor sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Kenshin no pudo evitar pensar cómo demonios había acabado temiendo la posibilidad de deshonrar públicamente a Kaoru con un hijo antes del matrimonio cuando dos meses y medio atrás casi no podían ni verse.

Le costaba creerse los cambios que se habían desarrollado en su vida en ese tiempo tan corto. Había tenido un accidente que le había dejado con una laguna de diez años en sus recuerdos. Aunque a estas alturas recordaba muchas cosas, sabía que nunca podría estar seguro de que hubiera recordado todo. Pero estaba convencido de que lo importante estaba ahí… y no había nada más importante ahora que los meses que habían transcurrido en ese año, cuando había vivido con Kaoru.

Y recordaba muchas anécdotas que no hacían otra cosa que reforzar más y más lo que sentía por esa mujer. Su necesidad por ella podría catalogarse de adicción. En todas esas semanas en que llevaban prometidos, Kaoru no había hecho otra cosa que afianzarse en su corazón de una manera tan alarmante como asombrosa. Y por eso, en esos momentos, era incapaz de concebir una separación de ningún tipo de ella.

Sin embargo, entendía por qué Kaoru estaba preocupada, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para oírselo mencionar.

—Dentro de nueve días es el aniversario de la muerte de Tomoe —se excusó ella.

—Y justo después, el cambio de año —contraatacó Kenshin—. Da igual que nos casemos o no. El aniversario de Tomoe es un día destacado de por sí en el calendario.

—¿No te perturba que nuestro matrimonio esté tan cerca de ese día? —dudó al preguntar.

Kenshin la observó fijamente durante lo que le pareció un minuto entero y luego soltó el aire poco a poco.

—No —dijo tajante.

—¿Estás seguro? —quiso confirmar Kaoru. Ella no entendía cómo algo así no podría inquietarle. Estaba convencida de que a ella sí lo haría en su lugar.

—Sí. —Kenshin supo al momento que no le creía—. Ven —le pidió autoritario y Kaoru se acurrucó en el hueco que dejó entre sus piernas. Kenshin la abrazó con cuidado hasta que ella se relajó del todo—. Aquel invierno fue horrible para mí. Perderla de esa manera… —Kenshin no continuó cuando su voz se trabó por la emoción de recordar lo que habían sido aquellos días. Kaoru le dio un ligero apretón a su abrazo para reconfortarle y al poco Kenshin prosiguió con lo que decía—. Si Katsura no me hubiera encargado una nueva misión, no sé qué habría terminado por ocurrir. Pero los inviernos posteriores, tanto los que recuerdo bien como los que he ido vislumbrando poco a poco, no fueron tampoco agradables. Desde entonces, estos días del año siempre me ponen melancólico. Sé que con los años ese sentimiento se fue suavizando, pero sigue poniéndome triste esta época porque me hace recordarla con más intensidad.

—Y eso que me dices, ¿no me da la razón? —le interrumpió ella—. Sería mejor posponerlo.

—Justo lo contrario —negó enfatizando con la cabeza—: necesito algo bueno que lo contrarreste.

Kaoru alzó la cabeza para verle y se lo encontró muy serio. Miraba al frente, no hacia ella; pero en cuanto notó que Kaoru se movía, su vista bajó y le dio una sonrisa triste. Posó un casto beso en su frente y descansó su mejilla contra ella.

—Y tú eres algo muy bueno, Kaoru —terminó diciendo en un susurro que aligeró las preocupaciones de la joven.

Se quedaron tanto tiempo abrazados, que Kaoru perdió la cuenta de los minutos pasados. La respiración de Kenshin era tranquila y sus latidos, rítmicos; la conversación no le estaba perturbando de ningún modo. Estaba convencido de lo que decía y eso la hizo feliz.

—Tienes que estar segura de que es conmigo con quien quieres estar —añadió de pronto muy serio—. No puedes casarte conmigo esperando que vuelva mi «antiguo yo» porque podría no regresar jamás. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Kaoru asintió lentamente y, al momento de hacerlo, notó cómo el cuerpo de Kenshin se tensaba—. Tienes que estar segura, Kaoru, porque nunca te dejaré ir. Yo no entiendo el matrimonio como muchos lo hacen: no voy a decidir un día que ya no quiero seguir casado y marcharme.

Kaoru se quedó meditando sobre sus palabras y entendió a qué se refería Kenshin, pues ella era de la misma opinión. No era raro que un matrimonio se rompiera cuando una de las partes encontraba un acuerdo más ventajoso con otro enlace. Pero ella quería casarse con él porque le quería; permanecer siempre a su lado.

—Kaoru, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? —le instó a contestar ante la falta de respuesta de ella.

—Sí, y no tienes de qué preocuparte: quiero estar contigo… tanto si eres gruñón como si no —rio ella y sintió un pellizco de reprimenda de Kenshin en el brazo que la hizo reír aún más. Le miró a esos ojos que nunca se cansaría de observar y le dio un recatado beso en los labios—. Y quiero que sea así siempre —le dijo cuando se separó.

Kenshin exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y cercó con mayor firmeza el cuerpo de Kaoru contra el suyo. Esa maravillosa mujer sería suya en escasos cuatro días y no veía el momento de que llegara ese día. Acariciando su mejilla con una mano, Kenshin la besó y su beso no se pareció en nada al de Kaoru. Era exigente, pero suave; intenso y dulce a la vez. Kaoru suspiró y se abrazó a su cuello para acercarse y tener un ángulo mejor en el que sus bocas se unieran sin restricciones.

Y en pocos segundos, ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en nada más que no fuera estar junto al otro.

— * —

Debido al mal tiempo de dos días atrás, Misao y Aoshi llegaron a Tokio el día anterior a la boda. Casi lo primero que había hecho Misao al entrar por su casa fue preguntar dónde vivían Sanosuke y Megumi. Kaoru no estuvo presente en el momento en que se encontraron, pero como la misma Megumi le había contado justo antes de salir hacia el templo, les había echado la bronca del año por no invitarla a su boda. Por mucho que habían intentando calmarla excusándose por la celeridad en la que se había desarrollado, no lo habían conseguido y, al final, tuvieron que aguantar estoicamente la reprimenda.

Aoshi ni siquiera había ido a casa de la pareja. Se había quedado en el _dojo_ Kamiya y le había propuesto a Kenshin tomarse un té tal y como habían hecho meses atrás al volver de la isla fortaleza. Y entonces, se había dado cuenta de un hecho sorprendente de Kenshin: tanto Aoshi como él se habían comportado igual de secos. Incluso creyó verle un ligero brillo en los ojos antes de salir por la puerta y dejarles solos en la salita para que tomaran el té.

Le había llamado la atención esa actitud. Aunque Aoshi no era especialmente hablador, Kenshin solía darle pie de conversación consiguiendo que participara. Pero Kenshin ya no favorecía el diálogo, y fue cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Kenshin seguía igual de receloso con la gente, con la salvedad de que con ellos tenía más confianza y había suavizado el trato.

Y pudo comprobar que lo había suavizado y mucho. Corroboró la teoría con Misao cuando regresó de casa de Sanosuke. Kenshin la trataba con cortesía pero esa relación no era, para nada, similar a la cercana que empleaba con ellos. No sabía muy bien cómo debía sentirse por ese distanciamiento con sus amigos de Kioto, pero estaba segura de que no tendría que sentirse tan bien consigo misma. Porque aquello sólo demostraba, una vez más, la importancia que tenían para él; porque habían conseguido romper esa coraza que llevaba encima y así colarse en su interior.

Kaoru miró de nuevo en dirección a Kenshin, tal y como llevaba haciendo prácticamente todo el día. La ceremonia se había llevado a cabo sin ningún percance y habían salido de allí siendo marido y mujer, para gran regocijo de Kaoru. En la recepción, Kenshin había estado casi en exclusividad con Sanosuke y Aoshi. Al igual que con este último, no tenía un trato afectivo con el resto de invitados. Kaoru no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Como con ella había cambiado tan radicalmente en cuanto a comportamiento, había llegado a pensar que el «arisco Kenshin» había quedado también atrás. Pero sólo había sido así con su grupo familiar.

Sanosuke era el que llevaba la guía en la conversación, de eso no tenía dudas. Era el que casi siempre estaba hablando cuando les miraba. Aoshi no parecía resentido con él, a diferencia de Misao que llevaba sin hablarles toda la mañana. Era más una pequeña venganza de resarcimiento que verdadero enfado, aunque Megumi había acabado ignorándola. Pero Kaoru presentía que a Aoshi no le había afectado nada no ser invitado a la boda de Sanosuke y Megumi. En realidad, sospechaba que había ido a Tokio esta vez, más por acompañar a Misao que por verdadero interés. Aoshi no parecía el típico hombre que se divirtiera con ese tipo de festejos. Durante la ceremonia, al menos, fue el más impasible de todos los invitados. Sólo le había dirigido unas escuetas palabras de felicitación y mencionado que Kenshin tenía suerte de casarse con tan bella mujer.

Tal y como lo interpretó, meras palabras de cortesía para una mujer engalanada con su kimono nupcial. Misao se había quedado perpleja cuando le había informado de que lo había elaborado ella misma, y con eso, obtuvo su primer encargo… el de hacerle uno a Misao cuando se casara. Kaoru no había parado de reír durante largos minutos por la petición.

El traje de Kenshin lo había terminado al poco de concertar fecha para la boda. Los kimonos nupciales masculinos eran más elaborados que los conjuntos de diario, pero con las indicaciones adecuadas, no le supuso gran complicación. Utilizó la tela negra que había adquirido cuando regresó de su escapada a Kioto para hacérselo, aunque sí había tenido que comprar tela gris para el _hakama_.

Y Kenshin se veía espectacular con él.

Kaoru suspiró y oyó una risita detrás de ella.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Misao que se había acercado a ella con sigilo. Miró en su dirección y, al toparse con los tres hombres, rio más fuerte—. En tu querido esposo, supongo. —Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír ante la evidencia—. Me das envidia… pero no por Himura, ¿eh? —Kaoru, esta vez, se rio por el comentario.

—Ya sé que no es por Kenshin.

—Se te ve tan feliz… bueno, a los cuatro —corrigió en el acto—. Fue tan extraño verles a Sanosuke y Megumi juntos en una casa. Hasta la fecha creí que no podían estar juntos en una misma habitación sin pelearse. Fue toda una sorpresa para mí enterarme de la noticia.

—Creo que para todos, en general. —Claro que eso no incluía a Kenshin, el cual se había enterado de ello tanto antes como después del accidente. Kaoru frunció el ceño pensando en cómo Kenshin se enteraba de los cotilleos incluso sin buscarlos. Pero hablar de la pareja, le llevó a recordar su discordia—. Y bien, Misao… ¿cuándo piensas volver a hablarles?

—¡Bah! —dijo añadiendo un gesto de insignificancia con la mano—, sólo les estoy haciendo sufrir un poco. Sé que no podían avisarnos con tan poca antelación, pero ya sabes que no pierdo oportunidad para meterme con Sanosuke.

—Pero has metido en medio también a Megumi.

—Megumi es una roca —replicó ella con despreocupación.

—¿Ésa es la traducción al hecho de que ha ignorado totalmente tu ardid? —cuestionó suspicaz Kaoru. No había que ser demasiado observador para haberse dado cuenta.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó sobresaltándolas la aludida. Puesto que estaban de cara en dirección a los hombres, no la habían visto acercarse por detrás.

—Y encima, asesina —la acusó Misao con un mohín. En consecuencia, Megumi rio con su más perfecto tono pícaro.

—He asustado a una kendoka y a una ninja. Mis aptitudes se van afinando —se mofó con toda intención, y se ganó el ceño fruncido de las dos mujeres más jóvenes—. Y bien, ¿de qué hablabais?

—Le preguntaba a Misao cuánto tiempo más va a estar sin hablaros —contestó sin reparos Kaoru y, esta vez, fue ella la que se ganó el ceño fruncido de la chica por traidora.

—Espero que no mucho… —dijo Megumi, y todo su aura pícaro salió a relucir—, porque quería invitarles a ellos también a una pequeña fiesta que vamos a organizar Sanosuke y yo para finalizar el año, pero si no quieren nuestra compañía…

—¿Vais a organizar una fiesta?

Kaoru casi pudo ver estrellitas brillantes en los ojos de Misao cuando oyó la propuesta. Teniendo en cuenta que tras la batalla contra Shishio, en el Aoiya habían estado un mes de celebraciones, era evidente que a esa gente le encantaba las fiestas. Kaoru no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a Aoshi y rectificó: a todos menos a ese hombre. Pero estaba convencida de que asistiría por complacer a Misao.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó de pronto la mencionada interrumpiendo el cauce de pensamientos de Kaoru—. ¿Fin de año? ¡Casi se me olvida!

En su mirada, el brillo de entusiasmo ante una fiesta se cambió en una fracción de segundo a un brillo de malicia que dejó perplejas a las dos mujeres. Misao se giró hacia los hombres y gritó mientras andaba con paso rápido hasta allí:

—¡Cabeza de pollo, no creas que me he olvidado!

Sanosuke la miró extrañado cuando Misao se acercó en tromba hasta ellos.

—¿Y a ésta qué le pasa ahora? —murmuró por lo bajo a sus dos compañeros. Aoshi ni siquiera reaccionó; Kenshin tuvo el detalle de parecer interesado.

Misao se aproximó hasta estar justo a su lado. Megumi y Kaoru la seguían detrás con aire curioso. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer que le quitaba el sueño… para bien, pensó jocoso Sanosuke. Por mucho que Kaoru se viera estupenda de novia, Megumi estaba espectacular. Siempre lo estaría; porque ella era así de forma natural, mucho más vestida para la ocasión.

Ese pensamiento calentó su sangre como sólo ella lo conseguía. Pero esas reflexiones se vinieron abajo cuando Misao le interpeló:

—¿En qué año estamos todavía?

—¿Cómo has dicho? —le preguntó en cambio con sumo desconcierto.

—Que en qué año estamos —repitió de mala manera.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto amnésica tú también? —se burló Sanosuke por la estúpida pregunta de la chica.

Misao levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba como pidiéndole algo y eso le llevó a Kenshin a juntar determinadas piezas de la primera conversación que había tenido con Misao. Empezó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Menos mal que Megumi te ha cortado las alas, Sanosuke —le dijo al sospechar por dónde iba Misao—. Un mal día acabaríais quedándoos sin nada.

—¿Pero de qué habláis? —Sanosuke estaba tan extrañado que incluso a Kenshin le dio algo de pena.

Tanto Kaoru como Megumi parecían confusas sin saber de qué iba la conversación, mientras que Aoshi se mantenía en su impasible actitud fría.

—Estamos en 1879 —empezó a decir ella—; en la boda de Kenshin y Kaoru.

Como Sanosuke seguía sin entender, Misao se señaló la palma vacía con la otra mano dibujando en su rostro una muy perversa sonrisa.

—He ganado la apuesta.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Tal día como hoy de hace 3 meses empecé este fic. Quién me iba a decir a mí cuando escribí la primera palabra, que la historia que no sabía ni cómo acabaría entonces —pero que sí esperaba que no fuera muy larga—, se convertiría en un libro. Porque sí, me ha ocupado 231 FOLIOS de Word (eso es un libro de más de 300 págs., para que os hagáis una idea o_O).

Así que gracias a todas por la paciencia de haber estado ahí todas las semanas leyéndolo capítulo a capítulo. Y sobre todo, un especial agradecimiento a todas las que, con sus comentarios, me habéis alegrado muchos de los días desde que empecé a subir este fic. He disfrutado escribiendo la historia, he disfrutado con vuestros comentarios y contestándolos, y he disfrutado viendo que la historia os estaba haciendo disfrutar también a vosotras. No puedo pedir más *o* .

Espero que el epílogo haya estado a la altura y si no, que al menos, no desmerezca con el resto del fic :-s .

¡Un saludo a todas! :-D

PD: Aunque se haya terminado el fic, leo todos los comentarios y los contestaré en la medida que me sea posible (si tenéis cuenta en FFnet podré escribiros un MP, pero si sois usuarias anónimas, no podré hacerlo :-s ). Pero sólo quiero dejar constancia de que sí os leeré aunque pase el tiempo ;-D


End file.
